Dans le corps d'un oméga
by Miraculous Shinichi
Summary: Eren Jaeger, jeune oméga tout juste promu inspecteur a pour première mission arrêter Livaï Ackerman, trafiquant d'êtres humains. Mission impossible ? Eren est déterminé à prouver sa valeur. Et s'il se trompait depuis le début ? UA omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

**Salutations à tous !**

 **Me revoilà pour ma deuxième fanfiction ! C'était ma première sur l'attaque des Titans, et bien entendu cette fic sera sur le meilleur couple ErenxLevi ! Dans cette fiction ce sera écrit Livaï, j'ai mis du temps à me décider, il y a trop d'écriture différentes, en tout cas j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas.**

 **Cette fic est dans un univers alternatif, mais l'époque n'est pas moderne, c'est un monde créé de toute pièces.(par exemple il y a des fléchettes soporifiques mais pas de téléphones). Il y aura de l'omégaverse, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ce sera à peu près expliqué dans ce chapitre, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser par review ou PM, et j'essaierai d'y répondre comme je peux. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, je ne suis pas du tout une experte en omegaverse, mais comme dans chaque fiction que je lis c'est différent, chacun son style. J'ai fait quelques petites modifications, que ce soit par rapport à l'omégaverse ou au monde de SNK. Certains personnages pourraient être un peu OOC, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop le cas. En tout cas, j'ai été grandement inspirée par "Sygma" d'Easyan. Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, je la recommande vivement, c'est ce qui m'a introduit à l'omégaverse et m'a fait aimer le concept (à un tel point que je suis maintenant en train d'écrire une fanfic dessus !). Bon en tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Rdv en fin de page !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : premières impressions

Eren n'allait pas se mentir. Il était sérieusement dans la merde. Et en plus maintenant il était pessimiste. Ça devait être à cause de l'autre là. Ou alors quand on sait qu'on va bientôt mourir on est sûrement un peu pessimiste. Ouais ça doit être ça. Parce que seul contre une dizaine de snipers avec seulement un pistolet dans la main et une balle dans l'épaule, il n'avait que très peu de chances de survie.

En général, on n'aime pas trop être seul contre l'ennemi, mais cette fois, Eren espérait vraiment que les autres étaient partis.

Dès l'instant où il avait compris qu'ils étaient attendus, il avait su que ce serait difficile. Chacune des huit personnes à ses côtés avait beau être très forte, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas tous vivants. Ils devaient fuir.

Après tout c'était son problème. Les autres n'avaient pas à payer les conséquences de ses erreurs.

Quant à lui, il allait essayer de faire le plus de dégâts possible. Il n'était pas le plus jeune inspecteur de l'humanité, le major de sa promotion, pour rien. Il allait leur montrer qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un oméga.

Aujourd'hui, il allait se battre, même si ça signifiait lui coûter la vie.

o O o

Eren Jaeger, jeune oméga de vingt-et-un ans, vit à Intramuros, dans une société divisée en trois races. Les alphas, malgré le fait qu'ils ne représentent qu'une petite partie de la population, environ vingt pourcents, sont les dominants, les protecteurs, que ce soit au niveau politique ou dans la vie quotidienne.

Les bêtas quant à eux représentent soixante-dix pourcents de la population. Cette majeure partie de la population ne possèdent pas de caractéristiques exceptionnelles et la plupart s'en contentent.

Les dix derniers pourcents s'appellent les omégas.

Cette catégorie est la plus rare, ce qui la rend précieuse. Pourtant, elle est la cible de nombreuses discriminations. Alors que les alphas sont censés être la race supérieure, les omégas au contraire sont considérés comme la race la plus faible. Leur principale fonction est d'engendrer de robustes descendant, peu importe leur sexe. Tous les omégas peuvent enfanter. Ce qui, d'après certains illustres philosophes de l'époque, n'a pas de grand intérêt, les femmes étant bien assez nombreuses pour s'en occuper.

Mais c'est comme ça, et en théorie, les omégas feraient de meilleurs enfants que les femmes alphas ou bêtas. Ce n'est pas prouvé scientifiquement, mais la plupart du temps les faits sont là. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si prisés. Ça et aussi parce qu'ils sont beau, dociles, et une merveille au lit.

Apparemment.

Chacune des trois races dégagent une odeur caractéristique, qui s'accentue pendant la chaleur des omégas, un phénomène se produisant tous les quatre mois (Une vraie plaie si vous voulez l'avis pas toujours pertinent d'Eren).

Il est cependant possible de les atténuer grâce à certains médicaments développés récemment.

On dit que les opposés s'attirent, dans ce cas, c'est vrai. Les couples alpha-oméga sont censés représenter le duo parfait. L'alpha domine, l'oméga se soumet. C'est dans leur nature.

La plupart des omégas ne travaillent pas. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Eren Jaeger. Il n'est pas comme la plupart des omégas.

Dès leur naissance, les omégas nés dans de bonnes familles sont élevés pour devenir de bons partis pour de riches et prétentieux alphas, ceux qui dirigent le gouvernement.

Les omégas les plus pauvres n'ont pas cette chance. La plupart du temps ils ne sortent pas beaucoup pour éviter de se faire kidnapper par des marchands d'esclaves. C'est comme ça que ça marche à Intramuros. Le trafic d'omégas est beaucoup plus présent que ce que les honnêtes citoyens veulent bien croire. Dans les quartiers les plus louches, les jeunes omégas restent parfois cachés jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un partenaire pour les protéger. D'autres sont parfois proposés comme prostitués de luxe pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vie. Les plus malchanceux sont vendus par leur propre famille et finissent dans des bordels bas de gamme.

Eren a eu de la chance. Il avait été élevé par des parents aimants, dans une famille plutôt aisée, mais pas riche non plus. Sa mère, une oméga, avait toujours été différente de ce qu'on attendait de sa race, au plus grand bonheur de son mari, un médecin alpha. Le couple éclairé avait toujours défendu les droits des omégas, et c'est dans ces idées de liberté qu'Eren avait grandi.

Cette famille s'était ensuite agrandie lorsque les amis les plus proches de la famille Jaeger avaient été tués par des marchands d'esclaves, laissant leur fille Mikasa orpheline. Eren s'était tout de suite attaché à sa nouvelle petite sœur.

Un jour, Carla ne revint pas du marché. L'armée retrouva son corps dans une ruelle. Elle avait été assassinée par des alphas extrémistes qui la trouvaient trop indépendante. Eren, alors âgé de quinze ans, se promit de se battre contre l'injustice et la violence qui régnaient envers les omégas. Peu de temps après, son père quitta la maison et les deux enfants restèrent livrés à eux-mêmes.

Eren avait toujours voulu rejoindre l'armée. Il l'avait admirée pour ce qu'elle faisait, et détestée pour ce qu'elle ne faisait pas.

Le jeune Jaeger en était convaincu, son destin était de changer les choses, il allait éradiquer les chasseurs d'esclaves et apporter un monde meilleur aux générations futures. Un monde où les petits omégas n'auraient pas à se cacher. Et pour cela il allait devenir inspecteur. C'était son rêve. Il deviendrait le premier inspecteur oméga, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour y arriver. Dit comme cela, ça paraissait utopique, impossible, (fou d'après Mikasa), il y aurait des épreuves à surmonter, des sacrifices à faire, mais il les ferait, il les surmonterait, et il accomplirait son rêve.

Les débuts ne furent pas facile et Eren souffrit plus que jamais de sa condition d'oméga. Les alphas et bêtas à quinze ans ne sont pas connus pour leur intelligence. Malheureusement, Eren allait vite découvrir que ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'âge.

Sa famille lui manquait. Pour la première fois, Mikasa ne l'avait pas suivi dans sa décision.

Au début il avait eu quelques scrupules à la laisser toute seule, mais celle-ci lui avait assuré que tout irait bien, après tout elle était une alpha et savait se débrouiller. Quand même, ça lui semblait étrange qu'elle n'ait pas insisté pour y aller avec lui, d'habitude elle se comportait vraiment de manière très protectrice, et Eren était pratiquement sûr que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de ses gènes d'alpha. Mais bon, peut-être qu'elle n'avait juste pas envie d'intégrer l'armée, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

Après trois dures années d'entraînement, le jeune oméga, major de sa promo, devint un soldat. Il passa rapidement de simple soldat à sous-lieutenant, de sous-lieutenant à lieutenant, et cinq ans après avoir intégré les forces de l'ordre, Eren réussit l'impossible, il fut de nouveau promu. Il était désormais inspecteur dans le district de Trost.

Il en avait bavé pour en arriver là. Il s'était fait humilié, avait dû faire face à de la discrimination et un milieu rempli d'alphas, dont il devait se méfier constamment, rester toujours sur ses gardes. À chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de craquer, il s'était rappelé pourquoi il était là. Il lui suffisait de penser à sa mère, à celle de Mikasa, à tous les omégas persécutés pour retrouver son courage et sa détermination. Il tenait à montrer que les omégas aussi pouvaient être forts et se battre.

Il avait appris à développer sa force, il avait appris à ne pas la gaspiller, car les omégas en possédaient moins que les alphas ou les bêtas. Surtout il avait appris à contrôler son instinct face aux alphas.

Ceux-ci possédaient un atout que lui n'avait pas. On appelait ça la voix des alphas. Lorsqu'ils l'utilisent, les alphas peuvent influencer le comportement d'une personne : la calmer, mais également la soumettre. Cette particularité ne marchait cependant pas contre d'autres alphas.

On peut y résister, mais ce n'est pas facile pour un bêta, et encore moins pour un oméga. Et plus l'alpha est puissant, plus il est difficile de contrer sa voix.

Eren essayait de compenser cette technique par son habileté au tir et au combat rapproché. Néanmoins, il gardait toujours un désavantage.

S'il ne pouvait utiliser ce pouvoir, il s'était débrouillé pour y être le moins sensible possible. Chaque fois qu'un alpha s'entraînait à la contrôler, sa partie oméga lui criait de courber l'échine. Ça avait beaucoup amusé les jeunes recrues, jusqu'au moment où ils avaient essayés de s'en servir contre lui pour essayer de le soumettre.

Ils avaient rigolé au début face à la peur apparente d'Eren.

Ils avaient beaucoup moins rigolé quand leur chef s'était pris un poing en pleine face.

Quelque chose s'était réveillé au plus profond de l'oméga, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Ce fut comme un déclic : le désir de défier sa nature l'avait emporté sur la peur.

Pour la première fois, il avait réussi à contrôler son instinct. Pour la première fois, il avait été capable de déployer sa pleine puissance en présence d'alphas.

Il est inutile de préciser ce qu'il se passa cette nuit là, toujours est-il qu'à partir de ce jour, on le respectait et plus personne ne pensait qu'il était faible au camp. Eren avait dépassé les alphas grâce à sa détermination. Cet épisode n'était sûrement pas un bon souvenir, toutefois c'était grâce à lui qu'il était devenu plus fort.

o O o

Eren ne comprenait pas.

Ses supérieurs venaient de lui remettre son premier ordre de mission.

Son premier, et sûrement son dernier aussi. Parce qu'il risquait d'y passer toute sa carrière d'inspecteur.

Il devait capturer -ou tuer, faute de mieux- Livaï Ackerman, celui qui dans l'ombre dirigeait la plus grosse organisation de trafic d'esclaves, s'autoproclamant "Le Bataillon". Eren en avait entendu parler, et pas qu'une fois. D'ailleurs tout le pays en avait déjà entendu parler, bien qu'ils agissent essentiellement à Trost.

Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq ans que l'armée essayait de les coincer ces gars-là. Sans succès.

Alors c'était définitivement bizarre qu'ils confient cette mission à un bleu, inspecteur tout juste promu, et oméga qui plus est.

Enfin bon, Eren n'allait pas se plaindre, après tout c'était l'occasion rêvée de débarrasser Intramuros de la vermine, Livaï et sa clique étaient exactement le type de personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Priver des êtres humains de leur liberté pour se faire du fric était méprisable.

Eren essayait de ne pas se poser de trop de questions. Il avait obtenu une mission difficile certes, mais au moins il ne se faisait pas sous-estimer, on lui donnait l'occasion de faire ses preuves.

L'oméga fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que ses supérieurs avaient fait exprès de lui donner une mission impossible rien que pour avoir la satisfaction de le voir échouer et se concentra sur la feuille qu'on lui avait donné avec le dossier.

On lui avait attribué un nouveau bureau, qu'il partagerait avec un autre inspecteur, un certain Jean Kirschtein, censé l'aider dans sa mission. Eren avait hâte de voir à quoi il ressemblait et en même temps il appréhendait un peu. C'était sûrement un alpha, vu qu'il n'y avait que très peu de bêtas qui arrivaient à ce grade, et les omégas il n'y en avait même pas comme simple soldat alors…

Eren prit son courage à deux mains et franchit la porte qui le séparait de son nouveau bureau.

o O o

Apparemment il avait eu raison d'appréhender. Jean était un vrai connard. Quand il était entré, il était déjà là, avachi sur sa chaise. Son nouveau collègue inspecteur, qui d'après Eren ne méritait absolument pas ce grade, avait un visage hautain et une coupe de cheveux qu'il devait penser classe. Il semblait plus vieux que lui, mais pas de beaucoup, il devait avoir dans les vingt cinq ans.

Jean s'était contenté de le regarder bizarrement puis était retourné vaquer à ses occupations, c'est à dire lire un magazine qui avait l'air nul.

Su-per.

"Bonjour, je suis Eren Jaeger, ton nouveau collègue"

"...Jean" marmonna-t-il sans lever le nez de son torchon.

O.K.

S'il y avait une chose à dire sur Jean Kirschtein, c'était qu'il ne lui donnait pas une très bonne première impression. Eren alla donc juste s'asseoir à son bureau.

Il commençait tout juste à s'installer quand Jean lâcha un bruit à mi-chemin entre le reniflement de mépris et le ricanement.

Eren se retourna vers lui, déjà exaspéré par son attitude :

" Si t'as quelque chose à dire, ne te gêne pas" lança-t-il, sachant très bien que c'était exactement ce que l'autre voulait.

Jean se contenta de le toiser, pendant si longtemps qu'Eren cru qu'il ne répondrai pas.

" Alors comme ça c'est toi l'inspecteur oméga."

Ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question mais le nouvel inspecteur se crut obligé de répondre :

" Ouais c'est moi, ça te pose un problème ?"

" Hmm, dis moi juste... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

". . ."

Pffff, il allait vraiment devoir travailler avec ce type !? Non parce qu'il commençait déjà à les lui casser. Eren comprit tout de suite à quel type de personne il avait affaire et la discussion qui s'ensuivrait. Surtout, il devait rester poli, parce que s'il commençait à rentrer dans la provocation, tête de cheval allait finir avec un crâne fracturé, et il aurait des ennuis.

Alors Eren se contrôla, se contentant de pincer les lèvres pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter ensuite.

"Pardon ?"

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas tranquillement chez toi comme oméga normal ? Tu veux que je te dises ce que tu es censé faire ?"

Non merci.

"C'est simple," continua Jean sans attendre de réponse, "tu trouves un alpha, tu te maries, tu as une flopée de mioches. C'est ça la vie d'un oméga. Il n'y a marqué nulle part : 'rentrer dans l'armée'."

Ok, il avait rien dit. Tête de cheval allait finir avec un crâne fracturé et tant pis pour les ennuis. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su comment ça allait finir. Il avait une tête de mec qui se croit supérieur juste parce qu'il est un alpha. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi il tombait toujours sur des connards ?

Eren savait qu'il en rencontrerait un certain nombre quand il avait choisi de rejoindre l'armée, mais il avait espéré qu'au moins son collègue serait… mieux.

Eren se força à respirer. Il n'avait plus quinze ans, il savait contrôler sa colère.

"C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Les omégas ne sont que des bons à rien devant rester à la maison ?"

"Ouais t'as tout compris."

Eren essaya de garder un visage neutre mais ses poings crispés le trahissaient. Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel ils se défièrent du regard jusqu'au moment où le plus jeune le rompit :

"Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ? Et ne me dis pas que ça a toujours été ta vocation de défendre les faibles et les opprimés."

Jean haussa un sourcil l'air de dire que ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée.

"À ton avis. Je suis ici parce qu'on peut se la couler douce, c'est bien payé et prestigieux. Tu sais ce que c'est le prestige ?"

" Oui, merci, je suis pas con" répondit Eren entre ses dents tandis que Jean haussait les épaules.

" Eh ben, prestige et argent c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Un petit oméga à la maison que je peux baiser après une journée bien fatiguante et c'est la vie rêvée" expliqua-t-il en guettant la réaction d'Eren.

"T'es vraiment répugnant comme mec," soupira celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver, il était évident que son collègue ne disait ça que pour le provoquer. Du moins il l'espérait. "Tu sais que tu me fais vraiment pitié ?"

"Commence pas à me chercher, chaton, tu pourrais vite le regretter. Je n'ai couché avec personne pour gagner ce poste moi" répondit Jean avec un petit sourire suffisant.

"En même temps personne n'accepterait de coucher avec toi donc…"

"Tu sais que tu es insupportable ?"

"Tu sais que tu es un connard ?" rétorqua Eren d'un ton totalement désintéressé en commençant à éplucher le dossier 'Livaï Ackerman'.

"Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurais montré ma pleine puissance" menaça Jean en serrant les dents.

Eren se retint de ricaner parce que, excuse-moi, quelle puissance ? et lui lança un regard pas convaincu à la place avant de retourner à son dossier.

Dix secondes plus tard, deux mains s'abattaient sur son bureau. Eren leva les yeux en même temps qu'il détecta les messages chimiques alphas, et rencontra le sourire arrogant de Jean.

"Excuse toi. Maintenant" ordonna-t-il en utilisant sa voix d'alpha.

Eren haussa un sourcil.

"Non" répondit-il en rebaissant les yeux sur la feuille dans ses mains.

Jean écarquilla les siens et Eren ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Il s'attendait à ce que Jean essaie de lui montrer 'qui était le plus fort' de cette manière, manque de chance, cela ne marchait pas sur lui.

D'accord, il devait quand même le reconnaître, Jean n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Il pouvait même être bon s'il le voulait. En tout cas il était suffisamment fort pour réveiller son instinct d'oméga, mais pas assez pour l'effrayer. Il avait vu pire.

"Comment tu as fait ça ?" lui parvint la voix blanche de Jean.

Eren leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exagéré.

"Fait quoi ?"

Pour répondre à la précédente question de Jean, oui, il savait qu'il était insupportable. Et oui, il le faisait exprès.

L'autre inspecteur passa une main dans ses cheveux en détournant le regard.

" C'est la première fois que je vois un oméga résister à ma voix. Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as peut-être pas eu besoin de coucher avec les supérieurs pour arriver là."

Eren afficha un air surpris devant ce compliment (si on pouvait appeler ça un compliment) et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être faire un petit geste dans son sens en retour.

"Ta voix n'était pas si faible, mais tu devrais plus canaliser tes phéromones alphas autour de la personne que tu souhaites intimider, comme ça elle sera plus disposée à avoir peur. Et arrête d'en envoyer maintenant, ça pue putain !"

Ouais bon, fallait pas déconner non plus, il voulait bien essayer d'être gentil avec Jean mais il fallait qu'il contrôle un peu mieux ses phéromones parce que là il continuait d'en émettre sans même s'en rendre compte. Et il n'allait pas lui dire que cette odeur le rendait faible, de un parce que ce n'était pas vrai, il avait juste besoin de rester un peu concentré et n'avait qu'une légère sensation de malaise, et ensuite parce que même si c'était le cas, il n'avouerait jamais ses faiblesses, et surtout pas à Jean Kirschtein.

Celui-ci retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, cette fois-ci pour vraiment travailler et Eren se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise. Il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter ce qu'il avait dit sur les omégas, ni blairer sa tête, mais au moins maintenant c'était clair entre eux, Jean n'avait pas intérêt à lui chercher des noises. L'oméga savait se défendre.

o O o

Après Jean, Eren fit la rencontre de l'équipe qu'il dirigeait. Ils étaient sept. C'était peut-être pas énorme mais c'était plutôt pas mal pour un jeune inspecteur. Il y avait trois garçons et quatre filles. Trois bêtas et quatre alphas. Reiner, Berthold, Christa, Ymir, Conny, Sasha et Annie.

On lui avait confié les jeunes soldats et Eren espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas aussi opposés à l'idée d'avoir un oméga comme chef que Jean de l'avoir comme collègue. Heureusement, ils étaient bien plus ouverts d'esprit. Christa, une alpha, et Conny et Sasha, deux bêtas, avaient l'air plutôt enthousiastes et sympas. Berthold, lui aussi un bêta, semblait plus s'intéresser à la personne et pas à la race, bien qu'il paraissait plutôt timide. Reiner et Ymir, deux alphas, semblaient eux plus méfiants, et Annie, également alpha, donnait l'impression de s'en foutre complètement.

o O o

Eren n'avait pas chômé. Seulement quelques semaines après s'être vu confié sa mission, il avait réussi à recueillir un grand nombre d'informations, malheureusement pas toujours en lien avec son objectif mais qui pouvaient avoir leur utilité, grâce à son équipe postée dans des endroits stratégiques, souvent des bars en fait. C'était là que les gens déliaient plus facilement leur langue. On en apprenait beaucoup dans tous les quartiers un peu louche.

En fait, c'était censé être le travail de Jean, de récolter les infos, mais Eren préférait le faire par ses propres moyens. Après tout, il ne semblait pas très efficace, et Eren ne lui faisait pas trop confiance.

Même si la famille d'Eren faisait partie des riches de Shiganshina, ça n'en restait pas moins un district plutôt pauvre. Il avait donc l'habitude de ce genre de quartier. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait comment ça se faisait qu'il n'ait jamais eu de sérieux ennuis à cette époque. Peut-être que c'était lié à la présence de Mikasa à ses côtés.

Enfin bref, ce qui était sûr c'est que ce ne serait pas Jean qui irait avec ses subordonnés dans des bars. Il était plutôt du genre à les laisser faire tout le boulot. Ce n'était pas ce que voulait Eren. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas toujours les accompagner, il devait classer les informations qu'ils récoltaient, mais il essayait de le faire le plus souvent possible. Après tout, il savait réduire son odeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne presque imperceptible.

Ce fut environ trois semaines après la mise en place de ce réseau que les choses commencèrent à devenir intéressantes.

Eren était à son bureau avec Jean à côté, en train de faire dieu sait quoi, quand Christa avait ouvert la porte à la volée et s'était ruée sur Eren. Évidemment, Jean n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de râler :

"Frappe à la porte avant d'entrer !"

Eren, lui, avait senti l'odeur de la jeune alpha de loin, tellement elle était débordante d'enthousiasme. Aussi, il fit le geste à Jean de se taire et demanda aussitôt à Christa qu'est-ce qu'il se passait.

La jeune fille, dans un état d'excitation totale lui répondit avant même qu'il finisse sa question :

"Ymir et Reiner ont découvert une information de la plus haute importance ! Le Bataillon va procéder à un important échange de documents dans le quartier déserté à côté de Trost ce soir ! Et apparemment Ackerman y sera !"

Eren se leva d'un coup en frappant sur le bureau.

Ça c'était une bonne nouvelle ! Il y allait enfin avoir du mouvement.

"Bon travail ! On y va !" dit-il tout en jetant sa veste sur ses épaules.

Jean les regardaient avec sa tête d'abruti.

"Euh Jaeger, je crois que t'as pas bien compris. Elle a dit ce soir. Tu n'auras pas le temps de tout préparer d'ici-là."

"Je ne t'oblige pas à venir, mais moi je ne manquerai ça sous aucun prétexte !"

Jean se redressa.

"C'est du grand n'importe quoi, j'espère que tu es au courant. Livaï Ackerman n'est pas un vulgaire chasseur d'esclave, vous allez vous faire tuer. Je refuse de mettre la vie de mon équipe en jeu."

"On aura peut-être plus jamais d'occasion pareille et toi tu veux laisser ça passer ?" s'indigna Eren.

"Oui."

Jean avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux et Eren se surprit à détourner les yeux.

"Fais comme tu veux" déclara-t-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

Il posait la main sur la poignée quand Jean l'interpella.

"Eren. N'y va pas. Je déconne pas."

L'oméga s'arrêta quelques instants, hésitant, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir dans le couloir, suivant Christa. Sa volonté de faire ses preuves était plus forte que sa raison, l'empêchant d'écouter le conseil de son collègue.

Eren s'en était fait la promesse, il arrêterait Livaï Ackerman, avec ou sans l'aide de Jean.

À suivre…

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre ! J'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions et d'avoir des retours (si j'en ai)! C'est très important pour moi, et pour les auteurs en général je pense, de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs, et déjà de savoir si il y en a. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à mettre une review, même toute petite, même avec des points négatifs (tant que c'est pas des propos déplacés). Vous pouvez aussi fav ou follow, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Après ce chapitre était une mise en place, les choses commencent vraiment dans le deuxième chapitre (avec la première rencontre Eren et Livaï hu hu hu !) Il y aura de l'action ! Plein d'action !**

 **Je mettrai à jour toute les semaines normalement.**

 **Ah oui, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à le signaler. (Normalement il ne devrait pas y en avoir trop mais c'est très probable qu'il en reste quelques unes).**

 **À la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salut à tous !_**

 ** _J'ai réécris ce chapitre, parce que je voulais rajouter une scène d'action entre Eren et Livaï qu'il n'y avait pas au départ. J'en ai donc profité pour corriger quelques détails._**

 **Et voici le second chapitre ! J'étais censée le poster ce weekend (du moins c'est ce que j'avais dit) mais ma sœur n'a pas arrêté de me hurler dessus parce que " quand on a un chapitre de prêt et qu'on ne le poste pas, c'est du sadisme envers les lecteurs". En fait, j'en ai déjà quelques uns de prêts, mais je préfère les garder en réserve. Après je me suis dis qu'on pouvait bien faire une exception parce que le premier chapitre n'était qu'une introduction, donc j'avais également très envie de le poster. Donc le voilà ! De l'action, et l'apparition de Livaï !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont pris quelques minutes de leur temps pour mettre une review, chacune d'entre elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci également au fav et follows !**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama. (Parce qu'il faut le réécrire à chaque fois ^^)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : premier affrontement_

Tous les membres de l'équipe retenaient leur souffle, les mains crispées sur la crosse de leurs revolvers. Ils en avaient tous deux, un avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes qui pouvaient endormir un rhinocéros enragé, d'autres avec de vraies balles. Le plan était simple, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas vraiment.

Sur ce coup là, Jean avait peut-être raison. C'était suicidaire. Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient eu que quelques heures pour se préparer et mettre au point une stratégie. Pour l'instant, elle se résumait à attendre que les membres du Bataillon effectuent la transaction, puis les choper dans la ruelle par laquelle ils étaient obligés de passer pour sortir. Ainsi avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient récupérer les documents.

Ils arrivaient. Pas de doute, c'était bien eux. Ils n'étaient que quatre, ce qui confirmait leurs informations. Eren essaya de deviner lequel était Livaï Ackerman, sous ces quatre capuches. Une plus petite silhouette attira son attention. Ça devait être une femme. Eren ne perdit pas de temps en plus, il jeta d'un coup d'œil au petit groupe qui avançait prudemment. Comme attendu, ils avaient tous au moins un revolver.

Ok, il était temps de passer à l'attaque. Eren sortit de sa veste un foulard rouge qu'il attacha autour de son bras pour ne pas qu'il le gêne ensuite. À sa gauche, Ymir hocha la tête et fit le même geste. En quelques minutes, toute l'équipe, pourtant répartie dans différents endroits de la ruelle fut au courant. Le foulard rouge signifiait que l'ennemi avait bien des armes et qu'il fallait se servir de les leurs avec les fléchettes. Eren avait eu du mal à se les procurer. Elles coûtaient plutôt cher mais il y en avait un surplus car plus personne de l'armée ne les utilisaient. Il avait fallu les sortir du grenier du quartier général. La plupart des soldats préféraient tirer avec de vraies balles, et donc tuer. C'en était hors de question pour Eren, elles ne serviraient qu'en cas de dernier recours, où si on était sûr de pouvoir viser les bras ou les jambes.

Le problème, c'est qu'ils manquaient de munitions. Chacun n'avait que quelques fléchettes. Ils devraient passer aux balles à un moment ou un autre, sauf si l'échange était extrêmement bref. Eren espérait qu'ils n'en arrivent pas là.

Les foulards étaient une idée d'Erwin, le Commandant. Le vert signifiait que l'adversaire ne portait pas d'armes, le rouge qu'il en portait, et le blanc représentait la retraite. Inutile de dire que le foulard vert n'était que très peu utilisé quand on se battait contre des trafiquants d'esclaves. Et puis de toute façon, il était très difficile d'être sûr que l'ennemi ne portait pas d'armes, elles pouvaient très bien être dissimulées.

Toute l'équipe devait maintenant être prête à tirer. Eren sortit son pistolet qu'il pointa vers le ciel avant de se boucher les oreilles. Et c'était parti !

Au signal d'Eren, Reiner, Christa, Conny et Ymir bougèrent comme un seul homme et firent feu sur le groupe. Malheureusement, leurs adversaires réagirent très rapidement et seul l'un d'entre eux fut touché. Les trois silhouettes restantes se déplacèrent immédiatement en portant leur compagnon, et allèrent se planquer derrière un tas de caisse. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient là aussi, ces caisses ! S'ils avaient eu plus de temps, ils les auraient dégagées. Mais voilà, ils n'avaient pas eu de temps.

Bon après il n'allait pas faire comme s'il venait de les découvrir non plus. Il avait quand même modifié son plan à cause d'elles faute de trouver le temps de les déplacer. En fait, ce qui était censé les gêner allait peut-être leur permettre de remporter la bataille. C'est quand on se sent en sécurité qu'on se fait surprendre. En plus, ils avaient réussi à toucher un de leurs membres. Bien, ils avaient encore un coup d'avance.

Les quatre qui avaient tiré étaient tous positionnés du même côté de la petite rue. Ce qui faisait qu'Annie, Berthold et Sasha n'avaient pas révélé leur position, de l'autre côté des caisses. Eren leva son bras au-dessus du toit derrière lequel il s'était caché, au risque de se prendre une balle dans la main. Il fallait absolument que les autres sachent que c'était lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre qui tirait, sinon ça provoquerait de l'indécision, certains feraient feu et d'autres non, ce qui casserait tout l'effet.

Le signal retentit, et trois fléchettes sifflèrent simultanément. Seule une d'entre elle atteint sa cible. C'était pas mal, si on savait que c'était la première mission de la plupart des membres. Non en fait c'était nul. Un tir sur trois qui atteint sa cible alors que l'ennemi ne s'attend pas à cette attaque, c'est pas terrible. Son équipe était une brochette de bras cassés, mais bon, il devait s'estimer heureux qu'il y ait au moins un qui sache tirer. Eren ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il avait décidé de les emmener sur le terrain maintenant.

Bon. Ils avaient déjà mis hors-jeu la moitié des adversaires, c'était déjà ça. D'ailleurs, dans leur camp c'était la panique. Ils n'étaient plus que deux et les caisses ne les aideraient plus à se cacher. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, la victoire était à l'armée.

Du moins c'est ce qu'Eren pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri. La voix était parfaitement reconnaissable. Toute l'équipe se retourna vers l'endroit d'où il provenait.

"Christa !"

Les membres de son escouade commençaient déjà à se déplacer vers elle mais Eren hurla :

"Restez où vous êtes ! J'y vais !"

Eren courut dans sa direction, elle n'était pas très loin de sa position. Lorsqu'il arriva, il la vit adossée contre le mur, du sang maculait son pantalon au niveau de la cuisse.

"Christa, ça va ?"

"Attention derrière !"

Le sang d'Eren ne fit qu'un tour. Il se retourna vivement juste pour voir le coup partir. Il réussit à se décaler juste à temps. La balle lui effleura l'épaule, déchirant légèrement sa manche au passage. Pfiou, merci les réflexes. Il choppa Christa et l'emmena à l'abri dans une ruelle étroite.

Celui qui l'avait attaqué n'était pas là au départ, Eren en était sûr.

Il y en avait un cinquième.

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à son uniforme légèrement déchiré. Alors comme ça il voulait le déshabiller en plus ? Il allait lui montrer qu'on ne blessait pas une de ses subordonnés ni n'abimait son uniforme impunément. Il détestait la couture dans les deux cas.

Comme l'invité surprise semblait s'être barré, Eren se tourna vers Christa :

"Allez viens, faut pas trainer ici."

Mais elle secoua légèrement la tête.

"Je ne peux pas chef, je ne tiens pas sur ma jambe. Allez-y sans moi je serai plus un boulet qu'autre chose".

Il soupira tout en la hissant sur ses épaules.

"Je ne laisse jamais un de mes hommes tomber. Ni femmes d'ailleurs. Retiens bien ça le boulet " dit-il un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Et il courut. Il se fatiguait beaucoup plus vite mais ce n'était pas grave. Il revint finalement à sa précédente position, déposa son fardeau et fit le point. Les trafiquants avaient profités de la diversion de leur complice pour se faire la malle avec leurs deux compagnons endormis. Son équipe semblait les avoir pris en chasse car il entendait le bruit caractéristique des fléchettes, mais aussi des balles un peu plus loin. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans un quartier déserté sinon il y aurait eu des victimes du côté des civils. Blessés dans le meilleur des cas, morts dans le pire.

Eren réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'y amener Christa, avec sa jambe elle serait une cible facile. Il prit sa décision rapidement. Le jeune inspecteur fit sauter la serrure d'une vieille porte à côté. Comme prévu la maison était vide. Il y déposa la jeune femme et lui donna son pistolet à fléchettes.

Elle s'était fait piquer le sien ainsi que celui avec de vraies balles par le mec qui l'avait attaquée, pendant les quelques minutes où elle avait perdu connaissance. C'était bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas achevée à ce moment, mais quand il avait visé Eren, il n'avait pas cherché de point vital non plus. Peut-être qu'il était plus humain que les autres. Ou peut-être que c'était juste pour pouvoir les revendre après. Après tout, le marché de femmes et d'enfants alphas se faisait aussi mais c'était beaucoup plus rare. Ça rapportait beaucoup moins que les omégas. Ouais c'était sûrement ça.

"Je ne l'ai pas utilisé, je te le laisse en espérant que tu n'aies pas à t'en servir, dit-il en désignant l'arme, je reviendrai te chercher quand ce sera fini. Masque bien ton odeur."

Christa acquiesça et Eren partit rejoindre les autres, pas tranquille.

Pourquoi la cinquième personne n'était pas avec les quatre autres ? Savaient-ils qu'ils seraient attaqués ? Non, si c'était le cas ils se seraient mieux préparés. Après tout ils avaient failli se faire avoir et s'ils avaient tirés avec de vraies balles, deux d'entre eux seraient morts à l'heure qu'il était.

Il arriva à une petite place et se rendit compte de la situation. Sasha et Berthold était étendus sur le sol. Heureusement ils ne semblaient pas avoir été blessés. Juste… endormis. Visiblement, leur adversaire avait bien tiré parti de l'arme de Christa. Eren n'aimait pas qu'on se serve de ses armes contre lui mais dans le cas présent il préférait que ce soit le cas.

Bon. Un des hommes était blessé au niveau du pied mais ça n'avait pas l'air très sérieux. Annie et Ymir n'avaient plus de fléchettes, du moins c'est ce qu'Eren déduisait car elles utilisaient leur vrai revolver. Reiner en avait encore lui. Et Conny… Eren jura. Conny n'avait plus d'armes, et avait reçu une balle dans la main. Le problème c'est qu'une des silhouettes, la plus petite, se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

Celui ou celle sous la capuche leva son arme, et pas une avec des fléchettes, vers lui. Il allait tirer et le jeune bêta, acculé contre le mur, lançait des coups d'oeil paniqués. Le coup parti et Eren poussa Conny de la ligne de mire, tout en tirant à son tour. La balle manqua l'homme, ou la femme, de peu qui avait fait un bond pour l'éviter. Eren quant à lui, la sentit lui érafler l'oreille, allant se loger dans le mur derrière lui. Il se réceptionna sur le sol dans une roulade et se remit immédiatement debout, poussant Conny dans une ruelle voisine.

La capuche de leur adversaire était tombée dans l'action, révélant son visage. C'était une femme rousse qui semblait des plus déterminés. Une qui montrait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la gente féminine.

D'ailleurs elle lui tira dessus. Eren était prêt à esquiver, tous les muscles tendus, pourtant il ne bougea pas quand la détonation retentit. La balle passa à moins d'un centimètre de son bras. Pourtant elle n'avait pas loupé son tir, elle avait même très bien visé.

C'était une technique peu courante pour éviter de tuer quelqu'un tout en le blessant. D'abord une feinte, puis enchainer avec un tir très près du bras ou de la jambe. L'adversaire en essayant d'esquiver la balle se la prendrait tout seul. Bien sûr ça ne marchait que sur quelqu'un de très réactif. Elle l'avait bien observé. Le problème c'est que si la cible ne bouge pas, l'attaque ne l'égratine même pas. En effet, si on tire plus près du corps, il y a un risque que la balle touche un organe vital.

Eren avait failli tomber dans le panneau, la feinte étant très bien effectuée, mais il avait reconnu le piège à la dernière minute. Cette femme était très douée. Eren sourit devant l'air incrédule de la jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas penser qu'il réussirait à contrecarrer sa technique. Bon après il fallait ajouter qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance, parce que si il s'était complètement gouré et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention d'utiliser cette astuce, il se serait sans doute pris beaucoup plus qu'une balle dans l'épaule. N'empêche, leurs adversaires jouaient dangereusement. Il était beaucoup plus facile de tuer quelqu'un que de juste le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Quel était leur but ? Ils voulaient les capturer à ce point là ?

La femme avait souri à son tour, avant de faire feu avec une rapidité déconcertante. Le pistolet sauta des mains du jeune oméga alors qu'il allait tirer. Désarmé, il se trouvait dans la même position que Conny quelques instants plus tôt.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas Conny. Eren n'avait qu'une fraction de seconde pour agir. Il se décala quand le coup parti mais ne s'arrêta pas là. Le temps que son adversaire comprennent ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà sur elle et balaya son bras, déviant le second tir, qui passa à moins d'un mètre de Reiner qui s'était rapproché pour l'aider, comme il l'avait fait pour Conny. C'était chaud mais Eren n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il referma ses doigts sur le poignet de la jeune femme, et d'une pression lui fit lâcher l'arme qu'il écarta rapidement du pied, en direction de Reiner.

Son ennemie amorça un mouvement de tête qui ressemblait beaucoup à un coup de boule mais Eren fut plus rapide, il lui tordit le bras qu'il n'avait pas lâché dans le dos et l'assomma d'un coup dans la nuque.

Reiner siffla, tout en redonnant à Eren son arme :

"Eh ben dis donc ! Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte, chef !"

" Si je ne l'avais pas assommée, elle ne serait sûrement pas restée dans son coin à pleurer. J'aimerais autant éviter qu'elle me plante un couteau dans les côtes"

Il ramassa rapidement l'arme de la jeune femme, la sienne désormais inutilisable.

"Couvre-moi pendant que je la déplace, il faudrait pas qu'elle se prenne une balle perdue. Conny, tu la surveille !"

Une fois la jeune femme mise en sécurité dans une ruelle à côté, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs camarades, à l'autre bout de la place. Annie et Ymir semblaient en difficulté, bien qu'elles soient à deux contre un. Le dernier trafiquant s'occupait de ses deux compagnons endormis, bien qu'il ne puisse pas faire grand chose pour eux. Les sédatifs étaient censés durer au moins une journée, c'était du lourd. Cependant, Eren fut saisi d'un doute quand il vit l'homme leur planter des aiguilles dans le bras et leur injecter quelque chose.

Celui qui avait eu Christa se débrouillait bien même seul. Il enchaînait ses mouvements avec souplesse, rapidité et précision. Reiner s'approcha de lui pour tirer avec une des dernières fléchettes qui lui restait. Un inconvénient de ces munitions est qu'elles ont une moins grande portée de tir. Eren essaya de le retenir mais c'était trop tard.

L'homme l'avait vu, et il tira juste au dessus de la tête de Reiner, ce qui le força à se baisser. En une fraction de seconde, il était déjà sur lui, l'assommait d'un coup de crosse et lui prenait son revolver tranquillisant.

Pendant toute cette action, ni Eren, ni Ymir, ni Annie n'avait essayé de tirer, leur adversaire étant trop rapide et trop proche de leur coéquipier.

Eren fut le premier à réagir. Maintenant que Reiner était à terre, il y avait moins de chances de le toucher. Mais l'homme avait anticipé le geste et tira dans sa direction, ce qui l'obligea à se pencher pour éviter la balle. Le temps qu'il relève la tête, il avait touché Ymir avec une fléchette tranquillisante de Reiner et forcé Annie à se planquer à l'intérieur d'une maison grâce à deux autres tirs. Ce mec était incroyable, il avait tout enchaîné avec une telle rapidité que personne n'avait rien compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

On pouvait voir son visage désormais. Eren n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître C'était lui, Livaï. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si fort. Le jeune inspecteur se rendit compte qu'il le fixait. Il soutint son regard mais ce simple geste lui coûta un effort colossal. Il avait la plus grande aura qu'il ait jamais vu, et pourtant il était toujours à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Eren était convaincu que même un alpha aurait du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux. Il sentit l'oméga au fond de lui se tordre, et le jeune homme rougit de façon totalement inexplicable.

Le nouvel inspecteur reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de rougeur sur ses joues quand il pointa son arme vers Livaï. Celui-ci s'enfonça dans une ruelle sur le côté et Eren hésita à le suivre. Il ne restait qu'un adversaire en état de se battre, Annie, et Conny surveillait la rousse,mais avec sa main il ne pourrait pas trop se défendre. Eren devait avant tout assurer la sécurité de ses compagnons, mais il ne devait pas non plus perdre la trace de Livaï, et en même temps des documents.

Il choisit de faire confiance à Annie, après tout elle était très compétente et le dernier trafiquant, un homme blond, était blessé à la cheville d'après ce qu'il avait vu. Il s'engagea donc à la suite de l'homme qu'il traquait.

La ruelle était étroite et sombre. Eren resserra sa prise sur la crosse de son arme. Où est-ce que Livaï était allé ? "Il était peut-être déjà trop loin pour que je puisse le rattraper" pensa Eren tout en avançant prudemment, en faisant attention de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Eren entendit son adversaire une fraction de seconde trop tard. Le bruit venait d'au-dessus de lui. Eren se retourna mais Livaï avait déjà sauté derrière lui et balayé ses jambes d'un mouvement fluide. Il tomba au sol comme une pauvre merde tête la première et son arme roula quelques mètres plus loin.

Livaï le mit en joue mais Eren n'attendis pas qu'il tire pour se relever et envoyer valser le pistolet de son ennemi. Livaï recula et approcha sa main de la doublure de sa veste, sûrement pour y prendre une deuxième arme. Eren ne devait pas lui laisser le temps de le faire. S'il mettait la main sur son arme avant lui, il était foutu.

Eren essaya de le frapper mais Livaï esquiva facilement le coup et répliqua immédiatement. L'oméga parvint à le parer à son tour, mais il pouvait sentir toute la puissance de l'alpha face à lui. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps face à lui. Eren n'attendit pas et enchaîna avec une droite visant les côtes. Mais Livaï avait prévu le coup et esquiva puis envoya son poing dans la mâchoire d'Eren. Celui-ci recula de deux bons pas et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

On ne lui avait pas menti. Livaï Ackerman était vraiment fort. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance.

Étonnement, Livaï ne tenta pas de ramasser son revolver ou d'en sortir un autre du revers de sa veste.

Alors qu'il pensait que l'alpha allait attendre qu'il attaque en premier, celui-ci fit un pas vers Eren, le prenant de court, et essaya de lui faucher les jambes. L'inspecteur réagit assez vite et recula, mais Livaï n'en avait pas fini. Il enchaîna avec une droite et Eren la para comme il put. Un autre coup suivit, qu'il esquiva tant bien que mal, et réalisa qu'il s'était fait avoir quand son dos toucha le mur.

Livaï lui envoya son poing droit dans les côtes et cette fois, Eren ne put rien faire pour esquiver. Son souffle se coupa sous la force du coup. Il avait voulu encaisser mais visiblement ça ne valait même pas le coup d'essayer. Livaï n'attendit pas qu'il reprenne sa respiration pour l'envoyer à terre, poser un pied sur son dos et enfin dégainer son revolver.

La partie était terminée, et c'était lui qui l'avait perdu. Eren sentait le poid du pied sur son dos mais il y avait autre chose de plus écrasant. Son aura. Livaï avait déployé son aura qu'il avait semblé contenir jusque là. La pleine étendue de sa puissance.

Eren tourna difficilement la tête, de un pour respirer, de deux pour arrêter de se nourrir de gravier, et de trois pour lancer un regard noir à Livaï.

Il voulait la jouer à l'aura ? Dommage, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre s'il ne voulait pas que Livaï découvre qu'il était oméga. Ce qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. À moins que… une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Eren mais il s'efforça de la repousser le plus loin possible. C'était totalement idiot, risqué et même carrément dangereux pour lui. S'il se gourrait… Non, c'était vraiment la pire des solutions.

Mais avait-il le choix ? Coincé sous la botte de son ennemi alpha, dirigeant du trafic d'esclaves et qui pointait un flingue sur sa tête. Dans ce genre de cas désespéré, la pire des solutions devient la seule solution.

o O o

Livaï fixait le gamin sous son pied. Il avait quoi, vingt ans ? Il avait déjà un regard de combattant. C'était lui le nouvel inspecteur dont Erwin lui avait parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial ? C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt fort, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu comme ça contre quelqu'un, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Livaï sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus.

Alors qu'il le fixait avec haine quelques secondes auparavant, le gamin perdit toute trace d'agressivité et ferma les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il n'allait quand même pas essayer de lui faire croire qu'il tombait dans les pommes ! Il n'appuyait pas si fort que ça ! ...Si ? Non, il semblait…se concentrer.

Le gamin rouvrit les yeux d'un coup et Livaï sentit une décharge le parcourir. Il dégageait une incroyable puissance, qu'il n'avait pas avant. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait mais réprimée. C'était là première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre d'aura. Elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà connu. Ce n'était pas une aura d'alpha, encore moins de bêta. Serait-ce possible qu'il s'agisse d'un… Une nouvelle vague arriva, plus puissante que la précédente. Livaï perdait contrôle et il n'aimait pas ça. Cette énergie le rendait bizarre.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul suite à la troisième décharge qu'Eren envoya. Cela lui suffit pour se relever d'un coup. Eren récupéra son revolver en deux trois enjambées et roula derrière l'angle du mur.

Eren respirait avec difficulté, les mains crispées autour de son arme. Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait acculé à ce point.

Les omégas ne peuvent pas libérer d'aura menaçante, mais ils en ont une naturelle attirante. Il suffit de la relâcher pour que les alphas à proximités soient excités. Et c'était ce qu'Eren avait fait. Si on comptait le fait qu'elle était amplifiée du fait de l'avoir réprimée pendant une longue période, il avait envoyé une quantité d'énergie assez impressionnante. Mais c'était à quitte ou double.

Eren avait eu de la chance. Soit ce brusque accès d'énergie parvenait à déstabiliser l'adversaire, soit c'était comme lui balancer une grosse dose d'aphrodisiaque dans la gueule. D'où le risque énorme qu'il avait pris. Si Livaï n'avait pas un peu relâché la pression sur son dos et son aura, Eren n'aurait pas pu se libérer, et alors...

Les violeurs disent tous "c'était dur de résister à l'odeur" après-coup, et pourtant c'était celle naturelle des omégas. Alors avec la sienne amplifié et dirigée droit sur Livaï...il valait mieux ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il ne s'était pas dégagé.

Eren reprenait péniblement son souffle. Outre le risque qu'elle faisait courir à son utilisateur, cette technique était éprouvante physiquement. Il se sentait complètement vidé.

Ça avait marché mais à quel prix ? Eren ne savait même pas s'il était capable de bouger. Déjà qu'il doutait sérieusement de parvenir à s'échapper dans cet état, alors battre Livaï ? C'était impossible. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à lui tenir tête en étant en pleine possession de ses moyens alors dans l'état approchant plus de la vieille limace que de l'être humain… C'était clair, si Livaï remettait la main sur lui il était foutu. Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était oméga… Il préférait ne pas y penser. C'était leur premier affrontement et Livaï était déjà au courant de sa vraie nature. Pour Eren, c'était un point faible. Plus longtemps son genre restait caché, mieux c'était.

Livaï allait sûrement essayer de jouer sur son aura maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait affaire à un oméga, même si ça se faisait aussi contre les alphas.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là et qu'il

fuit tant qu'il en était encore plus ou moins capable, sinon il n'aurait plus aucune chance. Livaï savait qu'il était là, caché derrière un bout de mur. Si Eren ne bougeait pas, c'était lui qui viendrait.

Eren savait que c'était une question de vie ou de mort mais son corps refusait de bouger.

"Livaï !"

Eren se figea. Quelqu'un venait dans leur direction.

La personne s'arrêta, probablement à côté de l'alpha. L'inspecteur entendait ce qu'ils disaient, depuis sa "cachette".

"J'ai réussi à neutraliser la dernière soldate et à réveiller Auruo et Gunther. Ils sont encore un peu dans les vapes mais ça devrait le faire"

"Ok, et Petra ?"

Eren devina qu'il devait s'agir de la femme contre laquelle il s'était battu.

"Elle est toujours inconsciente. On l'a retrouvée dans une maison sur le côté, gardée par un gars qu'on a assommé. Elle est avec les deux autres pour le moment. Ils sont tout près. Et vous ? Vous avez réussi à neutraliser le dernier ?"

Eren se crispa. S'ils venaient par ici il était mort. Ou pire. Violé puis mort.

"Non" répondit Livaï d'un ton neutre.

"Donc ?" demanda l'homme, celui avec des cheveux blonds d'après ses souvenirs.

"Donc rien. On y va."

Eren attendit qu'ils partent avant de s'affaler contre le mur. Il poussa un long soupir.

C'était un miracle que personne ne soit mort.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 2. J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire autant que moi l'écrire ! De mon point de vue, il est beaucoup mieux que le premier, et c'est aussi ce que m'a dit ma sœur (et oui encore elle, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, elle m'a beaucoup soutenu jusque là). J'espère qu'on ne se fait pas de fausses idées ^^**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Donc n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, fav ou follow !**

 **C'est toujours cool les reviews, alors secouez votre flemme et mettez en une ! Enfin ce serait bien si chaque personne qui lisait ça le faisait, mais si vous ne voulez pas, je ne vous oblige pas.**

 **Bref.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! (Et oui déjà !)**

 **Donc, encore de l'action ! Je sais que certains font déjà des théories à propos de Livaï, mais je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va vous donner des indices sur la réalité ou au contraire vous embrouiller encore plus. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous aimerez autant le lire.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont écrit une review, et tous ceux qui ont fav ou follow.**

 **Place au récit !**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.**

 **NB : le nom du chapitre peut paraître bizarre, vous le comprendrez vers le milieu du chapitre**.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : manger un escalier n'est pas bon pour la santé._

On ne pouvait pas dire que la mission était une réussite. Le Bataillon avait réussi à récupérer les documents et aucun de ses membres n'avaient été capturés. De plus, ceux-ci avaient apparemment trouvé un antidote aux fléchettes soporifiques.

Toute l'équipe d'Eren récupérait de la bataille. Certains avaient toujours mal à la tête et Christa était immobilisée pour quelques temps.

Au début, l'escouade avait considéré ce combat comme une véritable défaite, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés graves. Et puis cette aventure s'était évidemment propagée dans les rangs de l'armée humaine. À la grande surprise de ses membres, l'équipe était considérée comme douée. Réussir à mettre hors d'état de nuire trois membres sur cinq de ce qu'on appelait "L'escouade Livaï" n'était pas donné à tout le monde. En fait c'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

Cette escouade était l'élite du Bataillon. Ça faisait des années qu'ils couraient.

Alors évidemment on attendait pas des jeunes soldats qu'ils les arrêtent dès la première fois. Bref "l'équipe de l'oméga" n'était pas si incompétente que ça finalement.

Erwin avait tout de même sermonné Eren pendant un long quart d'heure. Essayer de s'attaquer à l'escouade Livaï avec seulement une demie journée de préparation relevait de l'imprudence, de l'inconscience même. En bref, il fallait vraiment être con pour foncer tête baissée comme ça. Eren en était conscient, il avait mis en jeu la vie de ses subordonnés, et il s'en était voulu après coup.

Bon après il s'était quand même fait féliciter pour l'utilisation de la technique d'Erwin et des fléchettes soporifiques, ainsi que pour le fait qu'il n'y ait que des blessures minimes.

Eren avait beaucoup repensé à ce qu'il avait fait pour échapper à Livaï. Ça avait bien marché sur le coup, mais ce n'était absolument pas une bonne idée. Il ne devait pas se servir de ses phéromones d'oméga, c'était trop dangereux pour lui. Cette technique n'avait marché uniquement parce que Livaï ne savait pas qu'il était oméga, et ça l'avait surpris. Il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser à nouveau. En plus il s'était retrouvé complètement épuisé juste après. Une fois la surprise passée, Livaï aurait très bien put le violer, il n'aurait même pas pû résister. Donc, plus jamais cette technique, ni quoi que ce soit qui utilise son statut d'oméga.

o O o

Une semaine après cet événement, Eren et Jean s'était mis d'accord pour faire une réunion pour mettre au point une stratégie d'équipe à propos de comment se partager la recherche d'informations.

Évidemment, la réunion avait duré une éternité et pour quoi ? Absolument rien. Il fallait s'y attendre en même temps. Stratégie et Jean étaient deux mots qui n'allaient pas ensemble. Jean préférait travailler de son côté et ça tombait bien parce qu'Eren aussi. Sur ce point au moins ils étaient d'accord. Mais c'était bien le seul.

Ils décidèrent d'arrêter le massacre à une heure du matin. La situation n'avait pas avancé. En fait, ils avaient juste passé trois heures à se gueuler dessus.

Eren ferma la porte de leur bureau commun à clé et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans dire un mot. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs à cette heure. Ils allaient descendre les escaliers quand un bruit sourd résonna. Eren s'arrêta brusquement. Le bruit venait du coin où se situaient les bureaux des supérieurs et le rangement des dossiers top secrets.

"Hé, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?"

C'était Jean qui n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite que son collègue s'était arrêté de marcher. Eren fronça les sourcils.

"Tu n'as rien entendu ?"

" Nan, parce qu'il n'y a rien à entendre. Il est une heure du mat', tout le monde n'a pas été retenu dans une réunion par un casse-couille d'om… Hé ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

Eren se dirigeait déjà vers l'origine du bruit. Il lança par dessus son épaule :

"Je vais vérifier qu'il ne se passe rien d'anormal. Normalement, dans cette partie il y a des gardes. Ça doit être eux, mais il n'y a pas de mal à aller jeter un coup d'œil." Il ne précisa pas qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment, sinon Jean se serait foutu de sa gueule.

"Mais je ne t'oblige pas à venir, c'est vrai qu'il est très tard, tu devrais déjà être en train de dormir à cette heure" ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

"Putain Jaeger, t'es vraiment chiant" dit-il en le rejoignant quand même.

Eren commençait à croire sérieusement que son pressentiment soit juste quand il découvrit deux gardes assommés et ligotés sur le sol. Eren attrapa son collègue par le col et le tira derrière le coin du mur d'un mouvement sec. Il sortit son arme de service et vérifia qu'elle était bien chargée. Jean, lui, semblait pétrifié. Il fixait les deux gardes et se tourna vers Eren, de la peur dans les yeux. Son expression se décomposa encore plus quand il vit que le jeune oméga se préparait à combattre. Jean murmura à l'intention du deuxième inspecteur :

"Il vaudrait mieux appeler du renfort. On ne sait pas ils sont combien à l'intérieur" dit-il en désignant la porte des rapports top secrets, d'où filtraient des bruits de papiers manipulés.

Eren hocha la tête.

" OK, vas-y, moi je reste là au cas où ils essayent de se faire la malle."

Jean, répondit en haussant légèrement la voix :

"Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien ! Là c'est nous qui devons nous faire la malle au cas où t'avais pas compris ! S'ils nous trouvent ici on va subir le même sort qu'eux, ou pire !" dit-il en montrant les gardes qu'ils avaient adossés au mur. "Et c'est encore moins une bonne idée que tu restes ici tout seul ! S'ils te chopent, ils vont te… Merde quoi ! T'es un oméga j'te rappelle !"

"Ouais bah merci, j'avais pas oublié tu vois ! S'ils me trouvent, ben je me battrais ! Je suis un soldat, moi. Alors va chercher des renforts le plus vite possible si tu veux éviter "le pire" ! Et baisse le volume si tu veux pas nous faire repérer !"

Jean le regardait avec un air de débile. Comme d'habitude, mais en pire. Il marmonna quelque chose avec "suicidaire" dedans que Eren ne comprit pas. Face de cheval souffla :

"Ok, je vais y aller, mais tâche de ne pas mourir tant que je ne reviens pas avec du…. Attend ! Où est-ce que je vais trouver du renfort contre des types armés, moi ?"

Eren commençait à s'énerver. Il n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, ni celui de quelqu'un qui venait dans leur direction.

"Mais tu te démerdes ! On est dans un QG de l'armée ! Il doit bien avoir des gens qui restent ! Alors maintenant tu vas…"

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'ils se trouvaient face à face à un homme qui venait de tourner à l'angle du couloir. Il semblait aussi surpris qu'eux. Il ne devait pas être sur ses gardes sinon il les aurait entendus chuchoter.

Eren fut le premier à réagir. Il lui asséna un coup de poing en plein visage et enchaîna d'un coup dans la nuque. L'homme s'écroula tandis que Jean couinait :

"On est mort !"

Eren quant à lui reconnut dans une certaine confusion celui qu'il venait d'assommer. "C'était un membre de l'escouade Livaï" réalisa-t-il avec effroi.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que du coup ils n'étaient que cinq, la mauvaise, c'était qu'il s'agissait de l'élite de leurs ennemis, et lui était seul. Enfin il y avait Jean, mais ça comptait pas. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle, il semblerait qu'ils soient repéré, parce que quelqu'un venait de demander : "Gunther, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" en même temps que le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait.

Ok, pas le temps de réfléchir plus, il ouvrit la pièce à côté et y poussa Jean avant de la refermer.

S'ils s'y cachaient tout les deux ils chercheraient celui qui avait assommé "Gunther", et c'est pas pour dire mais quand il n'y a rien dans un couloir sauf une porte, ben c'est là qu'on regarde en premier. Eren espérait que Jean soit suffisamment intelligent pour se souvenir qu'il y avait un conduit d'aération dans toutes les salles du QG et pour aller chercher du secours une fois sortit par là.

Eren sortit de sa cachette et tira rapidement en direction de celui qui approchait, ce qui le dissuada d'avancer plus, avant de se replaquer derrière l'angle du couloir. S'il avait bien vu, il s'agissait de celui qui avait des cheveux blonds attachés. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé Eld la dernière fois.

Eren sortit un petit miroir de poche et l'ouvrit, puis le fit glisser par terre. Quand Jean avait aperçu le miroir la dernière fois, il avait dit "qu'il n'y avait que les omégas et les femmes pour avoir ce genre de chose sur eux en permanence". Sur le coup, il ne lui avait pas expliqué comment il s'en servait mais c'était super pratique dans ce genre de situation. Il pouvait voir le couloir dans lequel il y avait son ennemi sans risquer sa tête. Eren pouvait par exemple voir qu'Eld était en train de regagner l'abri que constituait la porte. Il fallait l'avoir avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre. C'était le moment où jamais.

Alors qu'Eren allait se mettre à découvert pour tirer, il vit la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup sur trois silhouettes, armes prêtes à servir, dirigées vers l'endroit où il avait failli aller. Un coup de feu se fit entendre et le miroir explosa.

Merde, il était comme qui dirait le temps de se barrer. Eren se mit à courir vers là d'où il était venu, où il pourrait se mettre en embuscade dans les escaliers. Il essaya de faire du bruit pour attirer leur attention, les incitant à le pourchasser. Il devait les éloigner de Jean. Cette petite merde était douée quand il voulait, mais pour l'instant il était totalement flippé. Il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour se débarrasser d'un seul des quatre intrus.

Eren allait arriver au carrefour qui permettait d'arriver à la cage d'escalier quand ses poursuivants débarquèrent à l'autre bout du couloir. Eren fit feu par dessus son épaule sans s'arrêter de courir. Il commença à descendre les escaliers le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Les balles sifflèrent essayant d'atteindre ses jambes.

Soudain, il sentit une douleur cuisante dans le bas du dos. Il sentit ses jambes lâcher et s'écroula, se mangeant la moitié de l'escalier au passage.

o O o

Pourtant, quand l'escouade arriva, elle ne trouva personne étalé sur les marches.

"On l'a pas eu finalement" dit l'homme qui, vu qu'il n'était pas Gunther, devait être Auruo.

"Il a dû descendre. Sa tête ne vous disait pas quelque chose ?" demanda Eld.

"C'était l'inspecteur de la dernière fois". Cette fois c'était Livaï qui avait parlé, Eren en était sûr. Il les entendit ensuite descendre les escaliers. Ouf. Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé.

Eren avait réussi à se relever à temps grâce à l'adrénaline. Il y avait une fenêtre au niveau du tournant de l'escalier qui donnait sur le toit du bâtiment d'à côté. Eren était maintenant adossé contre le mur juste à côté de la fenêtre.

"Bouh"

"Aaaaaaah !"

Eren sursauta si fort qu'il se cogna la tête contre une pierre qui dépassait du mur. Il essaya maladroitement de ramasser son arme, qu'il avait fait tomber, mais Livaï l'envoya valser avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle tomba carrément du toit du bâtiment.

"Oi, gamin, la prochaine fois referme la fenêtre correctement si tu veux pas te faire choper" dit-il tout en passant par la fenêtre à son tour.

Eren s'était relevé et éloigné le plus possible de Livaï. Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait un moment où il ne pouvait plus reculer, sauf s'il voulait finir en spaghettis bolognaise.

Ils se fixèrent, jusqu'à ce que Livaï parle :

"T'es un oméga."

Eren resta un petit moment à le regarder sans rien dire, pas parce qu'il était abasourdi ou impressionnée qu'il ait deviné son "secret", après tout il lui avait envoyé son aura en pleine face la dernière fois, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait qu'il dise ?

" Qu'est-ce que ça change, que je sois alpha ou bêta, ou même oméga ?"

Livaï continuait de le regarder, son expression était indéchiffrable.

"L'armée est trop pourrie pour accepter un oméga dans ses rangs, même s'il est talentueux. Qu'est-ce que tu as dû faire pour devenir inspecteur ?"

Eren sentit la colère monter. Même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'insulter, Eren le prenait comme tel. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce que Livaï sous-entendait. On aurait dit Jean.

"Sache que je ne dois ma place qu'à mon travail et mes efforts, et rien d'autre. Et je ne te permet pas d'insulter l'armée humaine !"

Livaï leva un sourcil.

" Ce n'est pas toi qui me permet de dire des choses ou pas, gamin. Et désolé de détruire l'image idyllique que tu t'étais faite, mais l'armée humaine est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, tu le découvrira bien assez tôt"

Eren eut un petit rire sarcastique. Non mais pour qui il se prenait le nain ? Il avait conscience que tout n'était pas parfait, mais au moins, lui, il essayait de changer les choses. Alors s'il y avait une personne mal placée pour dire ce genre de choses, c'était bien Livaï Ackerman.

"Non mais je rêve ! Parce que c'est mieux chez vous peut-être ?"

Livaï fronça les sourcils, parce qu'apparemment c'était le seul élément de son visage qui pouvait bouger.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu es fier d'appartenir à l'armée mais tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il passe dans l'ombre ni ce contre quoi tu te bats. Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que tu étais un jouet pour eux."

Eren avait la voix qui tremblait de colère quand il répondit :

" Je sais contre quoi je me bats."

Livaï secoua la tête :

"Tu penses savoir."

L'inspecteur allait répliquer mais il se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il sentait une douleur lancinante au niveau de sa hanche droite. Eren y porta sa main. Elle revint tâchée de sang. Il la fixait d'un regard d'incompréhension jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle avoir été touché quand il descendait les escaliers. Jusque là l'adrénaline l'avait empêché de ressentir la douleur mais son effet commençait à s'estomper.

Il voyait trouble et ses oreilles sifflaient. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il tombe sur le sol. Livaï le regarda s'effondrer. Eren croyait avoir vu une étincelle d'inquiétude dans ses yeux mais ça devait être l'effet de la vue pas très claire. Livaï s'était rapproché du jeune homme qui était désormais à ses pieds.

"Quitte l'armée, Eren, tu n'y a pas ta place "

Eren était fatigué, trop fatigué pour se demander comment il connaissait son prénom, mais pas assez pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui disait. Il réussit à articuler :

" Les omégas n'ont pas leur place dans l'armée, ils sont faibles… tout ça, ça me fait vomir. J'ai choisi d'intégrer l'armée pour montrer qu'un oméga peut être fort lui aussi. Moi j'ai un rêve…" Eren fit un effort surhumain pour sortir la lame cachée dans sa botte "... et c'est de débarrasser le monde des gens dans ton genre !" dit-il en la plantant de toutes ses forces dans le pied de son adversaire.

Enfin, il obtenait une réaction autre qu'un froncement de sourcils. On pouvait clairement voir la surprise sur son visage. Eren ricanna :

"Hé hé, tu t'y attendais pas à celle là !"

Eren réussit à penser distinctement "Je suis mort" avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

o O o

Pfff, le gamin n'avait définitivement pas d'instinct de survie. Il voulait vraiment se faire tuer ou quoi ? Livaï soupira et retira le couteau de son pied. Il ne l'avait pas planté très profondément, mais suffisamment pour que ça fasse mal. Non mais à quoi il pensait ? Il avait du cran, cet inspecteur. Et ça lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas qu'un oméga, c'était l'esprit d'un alpha dans le corps d'un oméga.

Dommage qu'il soit tombé dans les pommes, sinon il lui aurait montré ce qu'il en coûtait de lui planter un couteau dans le pied. Des gens mourraient pour moins que ça. Les seules personnes qui avaient réussi à le blesser avaient très mal fini. Mais c'était des sales types dès le début.

D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il avait en fait, le gamin ? Il s'était effondré alors qu'il allait parler. Livaï avait d'abord pensé que c'était à cause de son aura, ce n'était pas pour se vanter mais il avait déjà vu des alphas tourner de l'oeil à cause de son aura, en même tant c'étaient des tapettes, mais apparemment ce n'était pas à cause de ça. Il avait du sang sur la main.

Livaï se retourna quand il entendit son équipe revenir.  
"Capitaine ! On vous avait perdu de vue ! On a trouvé aucune trace de... QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ?" hurla Petra horrifiée.  
" Quoi ? " répondit Livaï d'un ton blasé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'affolait, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il avait un couteau ensanglanté dans la main, et qu'il y avait un mec gisant sur le sol à ses pieds.  
" Hé c'est pas moi ! Il était déjà blessé. Je crois que l'un d'entre vous l'a touché tout à l'heure" se défendit-il.  
Bizarrement, ils ne semblaient pas le croire. Ce fut Eld qui demanda :  
" Et le couteau ? "  
Livaï souffla.  
" C'est lui qui me l'a planté dans le pied si vous voulez tout savoir."

Toute son escouade le regardait, épouvantée. Petra prit son courage à deux mains et demanda timidement :  
"Et, heu, vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez rien fait après ça, je veux dire, il est quand même inconscient et n'a pas l'air en très bon état, enfin, quand on est énervé, on se rappelle pas toujours ce qu'on a fait…"  
" Je sais ce que j'ai fait Petra, et je ne l'ai pas frappé. Il est tombé dans les pommes juste après. Et je ne frappe pas un mec qui ne peut même pas se défendre. Alors au lieu de m'accuser d'avoir lynché un gosse inconscient, on ferait mieux d'aller chercher Gunther et de se tirer avant que d'autres ne rappliquent."  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre qui permettait de regagner les escaliers, mais Eld, qui s'était approché d'Eren, déclara :  
"Attendez Capitaine, je crois que c'est grave". Ils se retournèrent vers lui mais Livaï secoua la tête :  
" Je ne pense pas, sinon il n'aurait pas tenu dix minutes debout."  
"C'est impossible qu'il ait tenu. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et sa respiration est très irrégulière. Si on le laisse là, il y a des chances qu'il y passe."  
"Et alors ! On ne va quand même pas l'amener au QG ! C'est de sa faute aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait faire à se battre à un contre cinq ! "s'énerva Auruo " Ils trouveront bien quelqu'un pour le soigner, non ? "  
" À une heure du matin, ça m'étonnerait." répondit Petra. Livaï soupira.

"Pas le choix, on l'embarque. Auruo, Petra, vous allez chercher Gunther. On se retrouve en bas. Grouillez-vous."

o O o

Jean arriva avec des renforts dix minutes plus tard. Il avait réussi à trouver trois soldats dans une salle au premier étage, mais il avait ensuite fallu en réunir d'autres, et ça avait pris un temps considérable. Quand ils étaient enfin prêts à passer la base au peigne fin, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace ni des intrus, ni d'Eren. Jean retourna là où ils s'étaient séparés, dans la salle où Eren l'avait poussé et d'où il avait dû ramper dans un conduit d'aération, et même dans leur bureau, en vain. "Putain Jaeger, où est-ce que t'es encore allé ?"

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la tâche de sang dans les escaliers.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que le suspense n'est pas trop insupportable !**

 **Et j'espère que vous avez bien aimé !**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça m'intéresse énormément de connaître vos théories ou juste est-ce que vous avez aimé ? (Qu'est-ce que vous avez aimé aussi).**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira soit mercredi soit samedi prochain, ça dépendra de mon humeur, de mon avancement (et sûrement de ma sœur aussi…) Au programme : de l'action ! Non pas cette fois, dsl. Ce sera plutôt des révélations et de l'humour (enfin perso je rigolais à mes propres blagues quand je les relisais donc ça fait un peu pitié, mais j'espère que vous trouverez ça drôle aussi).**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine** !


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Du coup, j'avais prévu de le poster demain, mais comme je l'ai corrigé, autant le donner tout de suite. Je ne l'ai pas mis mercredi parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine, mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais peut-être réussir à augmenter la cadence. (Je dis bien peut-être).**

 **Donc, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude (presque 5000 mots, ça peut paraître pas énorme, mais pour moi c'est déjà pas mal), et il y a enfin des éclaircissements sur la situation.**

 **Bon aller, je ne retarde pas plus la lecture ! Enjoy !**

 **J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont mis une review, c'est toujours super motivant ! (Les favs et les follows aussi ^^)**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama. (Et oui, ça n'a pas changé depuis le premier chapitre)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : un réveil brutal_

Eren ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Quelqu'un lui soufflait sur la gueule. La première chose qu'il vit fut la tête d'une femme, alpha d'après son odeur, penchée sur lui. Son premier réflexe fut de repousser ce visage avec sa main. Purée c'était flippant de se réveiller comme ça. Surtout que la femme ne semblait pas vraiment saine d'esprit. Elle ressemblait un peu à une scientifique folle, avec sa blouse et d'énormes lunettes et elle le regardait bizarrement.

Eren se redressa. Il ne savait pas où il était, tout ce qu'il voyait était qu'il se trouvait sur un lit, sans autre mobilier dans la salle. Un autre détail important, il avait des fers au poignets. Il pouvait toujours bouger ses bras comme il le souhaitait, mais impossible de sortir de la pièce : les chaînes étaient reliées au mur. Pourquoi était-il enchaîné ? La jeune femme, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées , répondit à sa question informulée :

"Mesure de sécurité , juste au cas où…"

Le cerveau embrumé d'Eren ne réalisa qu'à ce moment-là qu'il n'était pas dans un hôpital ni même à la clinique du QG, mais bien dans le camp ennemi. Il eut un mouvement de recul et se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière lui, lui arrachant une grimace.

"Hé ho, du calme, tu vas aggraver ton cas !" s'écria la dingo.

Eren se demanda de quoi elle parlait puis se rappela avoir été blessé. Il baissa les yeux et vit un épais bandage autour de sa taille. La femme légèrement folle se pencha un peu plus vers lui :

"Moi c'est Hanji, et toi tu es l'inspecteur oméga qui a osé planter un couteau dans le pied de mon petit Livaï !"

Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, au contraire, elle avait l'air de se retenir de rire. Eren ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il allait se faire assassiner, et elle trouvait ça hilarant. D'ailleurs c'était bizarre que ce ne soit pas déjà fait.

" Le petit Livaï se trouve actuellement derrière toi, binoclarde !"

Eren et Hanji se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'embrasure de la porte, où se trouvait le meilleur soldat du Bataillon, et sûrement de l'humanité toute entière. Ils restèrent la bouche ouverte comme des abrutis, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ait la bonne idée de la refermer, et Hanji de l'utiliser pour parler :

" Oups, pardon je ne t'avais pas vu, faut dire que tu ne prends pas beaucoup de place donc…"

En fait, elle aurait peut-être dû la refermer elle aussi. Eren connaissait Hanji depuis seulement quelques minutes, mais une chose était sûre, il lui manquait une bonne partie du cerveau, surtout concernant la partie "détection d'un danger".

"Commence pas à m'énerver, la binoclarde, je le suis déjà suffisamment comme ça" marmonna Livaï en rentrant dans la pièce.

"Ooooooooooh, est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ton pied gauche par hasard ?"

Eren, qui jusque là suivait l'échange silencieusement, se raidit. Elle pouvait pas fermer sa gueule deux minutes ? Il se serait bien passé de ce rappel. Eren regrettait maintenant cette accès de témérité, sachant qu'il était à la merci de ses ennemis. Livaï avait le champ libre pour sa revanche. Il allait en baver. Livaï tourna son regard vers lui :

"D'ailleurs en parlant de ça …"

Eren se raidit encore plus si c'était possible. Hanji intervint :

"Arrête, tu lui fait peur !" dit-elle avec un petit rire, ce qui décrédibilisa sa phrase d'un seul coup.

Livaï haussa, encore, un sourcil :

" Lui, il a peur de moi ? Tu l'as pas vu se battre ma vieille"

"Ho ho, n'importe qui aurait peur de toi, t'es carrément effrayant du haut de tes 1m60".

Bon bah ça y est, Hanji n'avait plus de lunettes et son nez pissait le sang. En même temps elle avait tout fait pour. Eren se décida enfin à parler avant que Livaï, qui avait saisi sa collègue par le col de sa chemise, fasse plus que lui casser ses lunettes :

" Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? ".

Livaï arrêta son poing à 1cm du visage d'Hanji, qui rigolait toujours en saignant du nez, le tout lui donnait des airs de perverse. Il la lâcha et se tourna vers lui.

"Tu dis ça comme si on allait te violer ou te vendre comme esclave. Surprise, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche chez nous. On est pas des trafiquants d'esclaves contrairement à ce que tu crois."

Hanji, qui s'était étalée par terre quand son "ami" l'avait lâchée, releva la tête :

"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Eren ?"

Livaï soupira :

"C'est ce qu'ils leur mettent dans la tête en tout cas. J'ai pas raison ?"

"Parce que vous allez sérieusement essayer de me faire croire que ce n'est pas le cas ?" répondit Eren d'un ton moqueur. Livaï se tourna vers Hanji qui s'était relevée :

"Qu'est-ce que je disais ?"

"Arrêtez de me prendre pour un con, personne n'ignore vos activités, dans l'armée" les informa Eren.

"Réfléchis un peu, gamin" Eren tiqua en entendant le surnom " si j'avais eu de mauvaises intentions, j'aurais très bien pu te violer ou t'embarquer quand t'étais HS derrière le mur la dernière fois."

Eren renchérit :

" À moins que vous n'ayez pas assez de temps, et que ce soit trop encombrant de me transporter, surtout qu'il y avait déjà un membre de votre escouade inconscient"

"Cette fois aussi on avait un membre inconscient, encore à cause de toi d'ailleurs, et ça ne nous a pas empêché de vous ramener tout les deux ici."

Le jeune inspecteur refusait de tomber dans leur piège. Il mentait c'était évident.

"Alors si vous n'êtes pas des trafiquants d'esclaves, pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ?"

"Parce que tu pissais le sang et que t'allais crever si on te laissait là-bas. On essaye de tuer le moins possible, mais ça je crois que tu l'avais déjà remarqué l'autre jour..."

Eren soupira. Il avait effectivement remarqué qu'ils prennaient toujours soin de viser les jambes, où un quelconque endroit dénué de points vitaux, au risque de se mettre eux-mêmes en danger. Eren commença à envisager la possibilité qu'ils disent la vérité. Envisager seulement, il était encore loin de leur faire confiance.

"En admettant que vous ne soyez pas des chasseurs d'esclaves, qu'est-ce que vous faites alors ? Pourquoi étiez-vous au QG de l'armée ?"

Ils se regardèrent et Hanji prit la parole :

"Ça ne va sûrement pas te plaire, mais tout ce que tu crois est faux. C'est l'inverse en quelque sorte : notre véritable but est de se battre contre le commerce d'esclaves. Et donc si on se bat contre le gouvernement... " Eren ne dit rien mais il commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir "... c'est parce que c'est lui qui organise tout ça. Ou plutôt, on pense que les puissants l'organisent, et le gouvernement ferme les yeux, voire leur donne un petit coup de pouce occasionnellement. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que pas mal des hauts placés en profitent, on a réussi à faire échapper quelques omégas, d'autres se sont enfuis… Bref, il y a pas mal de témoins."

"Mais, l'armée est au courant de tout ça ?" demanda Eren, incrédule.

"Certains hauts placés, ouais" répondit Livaï "Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose, ou alors ils n'en ont tout simplement pas envie. Il y en a même plusieurs qui possèdent des esclaves. Quelques uns, comme toi, essayent de se battre contre ça, mais honnêtement ça sert à rien."

Eren réfléchit quelques instants. L'armée, censée se battre contre ce genre de chose, ne faisait rien alors qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Certains étaient des enflures, comme Jean mais en cent fois pire. Parce que même s'il était con et chiant, il avait au fond quelques principes. Leur première rencontre n'était que de la provocation. Eren voulait croire qu'il n'était pas le genre à acheter des esclaves.

Donc même s'il y avait des salauds, d'autres se battaient parmis l'armée. Alors pourquoi n'en avait-il pas entendu parler ? Est-ce qu'ils devaient cacher leurs convictions pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec le gouvernement ?

Mais l'armée se battait contre le commerce d'omégas, c'était un fait reconnu, c'est juste qu'ils se trompaient de cible, s'il en croyait Hanji. Alors pourquoi le Bataillon ne leur disait pas la vérité ? Ainsi ils pourraient se battre contre leur véritable ennemi.

"Vous devriez laisser faire l'armée ou au moins l'aider, au lieu de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues."

"On a essayé, figure toi, et des gens sont morts comme ça, à cause de ce genre de connard qui n'en ont rien à foutre des omégas, sauf pour les baiser. Ils se sont fait piéger par l'armée et se sont fait tuer, voilà le résultat. Donc tu nous excuseras de ne pas vous faire confiance." répondit Livaï d'un ton égal à lui-même , mais on pouvait voir dans sa façon de parler qu'il avait été affecté par ces pertes.

Eren allait répondre qu'ils pouvaient ne pas aider l'armée, sans pour autant se battre contre elle mais il s'arrêta. Il avait soudainement réalisé que cette conversation ne servait à rien.

Ils essayaient clairement de l'embobiner depuis le début. Tout le monde savait que c'était le Bataillon qui gérait tout le trafic et pourtant ils avaient réussi à lui faire croire le contraire pendant un court instant.

Et pourtant, un petit doute s'immisçait dans son esprit. Pendant toutes les recherches qu'il avait faite sur cette organisation, des éléments ne collaient pas avec la version des faits qu'il connaissait.

Par contre, ils s'expliquaient si ce qu'Hanji et Livaï disaient était exact. Eren secoua la tête.

" C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire. Je l'aurais remarqué si des personnes appartenant à l'armée étaient complices du trafic."

Livaï le regarda, un peu de colère dans les yeux :

" Je suis sûr que tu as remarqué des choses qui clochaient, si tu as bien fait ton travail. C'est juste que tu ne veux pas les voir. Arrête de te leurrer."

Eren en avait marre. Il savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Il avait eu tous les indices sous les yeux depuis longtemps. Même avant qu'il ne devienne inspecteur, même avant qu'il ne soit soldat. Le Bataillon était le bouc émissaire, c'était le gouvernement qui menait une bonne partie du commerce d'esclaves. Il était juste trop buté pour l'admettre. Mais de là à penser que le Bataillon n'y prenait pas part, mais au contraire se battait contre les marchands d'omégas… C'était assez inattendu. Eren avait encore un peu de mal à tout digérer, mais il les croyait maintenant. Ça ne servait à de se leurrer. Il avait toujours rejeté la vérité. Mais au fond de lui il savait.

Ça n'expliquait pas pour autant leurs méthodes. Le Bataillon était quand même coupable de la mort de plusieurs soldats, et ça, c'était impardonnable.

Eren ne pouvait juste pas admettre à voix haute que le gouvernement qu'il servait était responsable de ce qu'il haïssait le plus.

Alors il garda un silence obstiné tout en fixant Livaï. Visiblement, ça avait réussi à l'énerver parce qu'il s'approcha de lui et le prit par le col.

"Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi borné ! Pourquoi tu ne l'admets juste pas ?"

Eren balaya violemment sa main.

"Ne me touche pas !"

"Sinon quoi ?" provoqua Livaï en lui saisissant les poignets et en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'oméga réplique avec un air moqueur ou le repousse brutalement, celui-ci rougit, mais ne détourna pas le regard.

Cette réaction troubla Livaï plus que de raison. Il ressentait une attirance qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour personne, même un oméga. Il l'avait déjà senti quand Eren lui avait envoyé ses phéromones dans la gueule pour s'échapper.

De son côté, Eren ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il ne se contrôlait plus. L'alpha était juste trop attirant, et trop proche surtout. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Et il avait peur. Pas de Livaï, mais plutôt de ses propres réactions. L'alpha le troublait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Et dire qu'il se vantait de pouvoir résister à chacun d'entre eux…

"Hum hum" intervint Hanji "je vous rappelle que je suis toujours là donc si vous voulez le faire, attendez au moins que je sois sortie".

Eren rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, et Livaï parut gêné.

"Dis pas n'importe quoi la binoclarde" dit Livaï en relâchant Eren et en s'éloignant du lit.

Il y eut un silence tendu que Livaï rompit :

"Pour répondre à ta question, on va te ramener au QG, tout en espérant que tu ne viendras pas nous faire chier maintenant que tu sais la vérité. À moins que tu ne préfères nous rejoindre ?"

Eren secoua la tête.

" Non, je vais rester dans l'armée et essayer de changer les choses de l'intérieur. Et d'ailleurs, je ne vous fais toujours pas confiance à 100 %. Je ne veux pas me mêler à vous, je mènerai mon propre combat."

"Je te conseille de ne pas te mettre en travers de notre route, sinon je te considérerai comme un ennemi." menaça Livaï.

"Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour garder mon poste. C'est essentiel si je veux faire bouger les choses."

"Fais comme tu veux gamin, mais si tu nous attaque, assume les conséquences. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire ce qu'on a fait. Si tu t'enfuis avec des documents dont on aurait besoin, je te tire dessus, t'es prévenu."

Eren approuva :

"On est bien d'accord. Et en fait, je ne suis pas un gamin, j'ai 21 ans."

Livaï eut un petit sourire en coin tout en haussant un sourcil.

"Ouais c'est ce que je dis, pour moi tu es un gamin."

"Pfff, c'est pas moi qui est trop jeune, c'est toi qui est trop vieux"

Hanji suivait l'échange avec un sourire long jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Tch, parce que tu connais mon âge peut-être ?"

"34 ans dans trois mois et 10 jours c'est vieux" dit Eren avec un air sérieux, mais une lueur joueuse dans les prunelles. Il crut bon de rajouter : "c'était dans ton dossier".

On entendait les mouches voler jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji éclate de rire tout en se tapant sur les genoux.

"C'est trop fort ! Ce gamin est trop fort ! Il connaît mieux ton anniversaire que toi ! Mpfouahaha"

Une veine de colère s'était formée sur la tempe de Livaï et il se retint à grande peine de laisser son poing retrouver sa place attitrée, c'est-à-dire le visage d'Hanji.

Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu récupérer sa date de naissance ? L'armée humaine était vraiment effrayante.

"Bon, moi j'en ai marre de vous deux," déclara-t-il alors qu'Hanji n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire, et Eren avait un insupportable petit sourire satisfait que Livaï mourrait d'envie d'effacer de sa petite gueule de con, "alors quand vous aurez fini vos conneries, Hanji tu l'endors et tu me rappelles."

Puis il partit en claquant la porte.

"Hin, hin, on l'a vraiment mis en colère je crois" annonça Hanji. "N'empêche grâce à toi je lui ai trouvé un nouveau surnom : après le petit Livaï, le vieux Livaï !"

On entendit une voix retentir derrière la porte :

"Si t'essaies une seule fois de m'appeler comme ça, j'te fais bouffer tes dents, compris ? Et non, je ne suis PAS en colère !"

Hanji se retenait visiblement de rigoler et Eren avait un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

"Je suis obligé d'être endormi ?" demanda le jeune homme. Hanji perdit un peu de son sourire.

"Désolé Eren, mais on ne peut pas laisser une personne extérieure au Bataillon, et encore moins un membre de l'armée, avoir le moindre indice sur notre base."

L'inspecteur hocha la tête.

"Je comprends."

"Bon dans ce cas on ne va pas trop tarder. Tes coéquipiers doivent se faire un sang d'encre. Ça fait déjà une semaine que tu es là."

"Quoi ?! Une semaine ? Comment ça se fait ?"

Hanji soupira.

" Ta blessure était assez sérieuse, on a mis plus de temps que prévu à te remettre sur pied. Enfin, façon de parler puisque tu devras éviter de te tenir debout le plus possible. Repose-toi une fois rentré."

Eren était un peu inquiet.

" Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ? Que je me suis fait soigner par nos ennemis qui en fait ne le sont pas contre qui je me bat alors qu'ils se battent pour les mêmes raisons que moi contre les gens qui m'emploient ? Je ne peux définitivement pas leur dire ça !"

La scientifique secoua la tête.

"Non, tu leur diras que tu as été enlevé mais que tu as réussi à t'enfuir."

"Est-ce que c'est possible que je dise la vérité au moins à mon équipe ?" se renseigna Eren.

"On ne peut pas savoir s'ils sont tous dignes de confiance. Si les hauts gradés se rendent compte que tu fouine un peu trop dans leurs affaires, ils essayeront soit de te faire rejoindre leur petit trafic, soit de se débarrasser de toi. Et vu que tu es un oméga, ils doivent se douter que tu ne vas pas embrasser leur cause aussi facilement, donc j'opte pour la seconde option. Soit prudent Eren, des gens disparaissent comme ça."

"J'essaierai. Bon, j'imagine que c'est le moment où je me fais endormir" marmonna-t-il .

Hanji sourit.

"T'as tout compris. Passe ton bras, s'il-te-plaît." dit-elle en lui montrant une seringue.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à la vue de l'aiguille. Hanji sembla le remarquer puisqu'elle demanda :

"Pas très fan des aiguilles ?"

"Ce n'est pas que j'en ai peur, mais ça me rappelle un mauvais souvenir" avoua Eren.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il ne savait même plus ce que ça lui rappelait. Il n'aimait pas les aiguilles depuis que son père était parti. Avant, ça ne lui faisait rien du tout.

L'oméga remonta néanmoins sa manche et tendit le bras, ne voulant pas passer pour un trouillard, même si c'était un peu flippant de savoir qu' _Hanji_ allait mettre en truc louche dans son bras, même s'il ne devait s'agir que d'un somnifère.

"Vas-y, mais fais le vite."

"Ça roule."

o O o

Eren se réveilla pour la seconde fois dans la journée dans une pièce inconnue. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas une cinglée et un dépressif autour de son lit. Il y avait toute son équipe réunie. Même cet abruti de Jean était là. Christa se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'elle vit qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

"Chef ! On a cru ne plus jamais vous revoir !"

Conny et Sasha acquiescèrent, les larmes aux yeux. Ymir, Reiner et Berthold avaient un sourire sur leurs lèvres et Annie… Annie donnait l'impression de s'en foutre complètement, mais Eren pouvait lire du soulagement dans ses yeux. Même Jean, un peu en retrait, avait un sourire en coin un peu moins insupportable que d'habitude.

D'ailleurs celui-ci prit la parole, aussi aimable que d'habitude par contre :

"Bon Jaeger, tu vas nous expliquer comment ça se fait que tu fonces dans le tas en me mettant à part, tu disparais ensuite parce que visiblement le cinq contre un c'était pas une bonne idée, comme la plupart de tes idées en fait, et on te retrouve une semaine plus tard, dans les vapes dans la rue en face ?"

Eren n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais quels connards ! Si Jean disait la vérité, ils l'avaient laissé sans défense dans la rue en face du QG, et c'est pas pour dire, mais ce n'était pas la rue la plus sûre de Trost.

Comme il ne pouvait pas répondre honnêtement, il décida de détourner la question de Jean comme il le pouvait.

"C'était peut-être pas une super idée mais c'était la seule que j'avais sur le moment, et puis je suis en sécurité maintenant. Et accrochez-vous, j'ai planté un couteau dans le pied du petit… de Livaï."

Un frisson collectif parcouru l'équipe. Ils le regardaient avec des visages épouvantés. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réaction qu'il espérait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait subir après ça ?" demanda d'une petite voix Conny.

"Euh…" Eren ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas vengé, ni quoi que ce soit finalement.

Ses subordonnés interprétèrent son hésitation comme le signe qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, tellement c'était horrible. Ils affichaient une mine désolée et Eren comprit enfin à quoi ils pensaient :

" Non, c'est pas du tout… En fait je…. Il ne m'a rien fait". Pour plus de crédibilité, parce que les membres du Bataillon étaient quand même censés être les méchants de l'histoire, il rajouta "ils n'ont pas eu le temps, je me suis échappé avant".

Il entreprit alors de raconter toute l'histoire, d'abord la vérité concernant la partie "avant l'enlèvement", puis il sortit une version à peu près cohérente de comment il s'était réveillé une semaine plus tard, avait saisi une opportunité, avait combattu deux ou trois gardes, et finalement s'était enfui jusqu'à arriver devant le QG. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se serait écroulé, à bout de forces.

"Et la piqûre sur ton bras, c'est quoi ?" demanda Jean.

Eren haussa les épaules.

"Sûrement un truc pour m'endormir."

Eren se la jouait décontracté, mais c'était super dur de répondre à leurs questions sans se contredire. Il se sentait un peu mal de dénigrer le Bataillon et de raconter des exploits qu'il n'avait pas accomplis, mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce qu'il devait dire. Certains, comme Ymir et Reiner semblaient un peu sceptique, mais Sasha, Christa et Conny buvaient ses paroles.

o O o

La vie reprit son cours. Eren avait droit à une semaine de repos et un entretien avec le Commandant Erwin. Il lui avait demandé comment s'étaient passés les faits, et il lui avait sorti la même histoire d'évasion qu'il avait donnée à son équipe, mais en un peu plus travaillée. Eren se demandait si cet homme était au courant de la vérité. La vérité sur le Bataillon et le gouvernement.

Sûrement, il était très haut dans la hiérarchie. Peut-être même qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui aidait ces connards de chasseurs d'esclaves. Pourtant il avait l'air différent, on aurait dit qu'il était parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé au QG du Bataillon. De plus, Eren n'avait jamais surpris de regard concupiscent, et il ne l'avait jamais traité différemment des autres parce qu'il était oméga. Il avait des yeux qui pétillaient d'intelligence, et on avait toujours l'impression qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Bref, Eren était presque sûr qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Le jeune inspecteur n'était pas tranquille, Erwin cachait des choses, c'était certain, il devrait rester sur ses gardes.

Quand Eren revint au bureau, Jean le regardait bizarrement. Mais genre, encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude. S'il ne le connaissais pas, Eren aurait pu penser que c'était de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

"Dis Jaeger, ils ne t'ont vraiment rien fait ?" demanda Jean, à contrecœur visiblement.

"Kirschtein, pour une fois, mêle toi de tes affaires, et j'ai déjà dit que non, ils ne m'ont rien fait. Sérieux, tu crois vraiment que même si c'était le cas je te le dirais ?" répondit Eren en s'installant à son bureau.

"Heureusement qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait". L'oméga se tourna vers l'alpha, qui avait désormais un rictus aux lèvres. Il allait encore dire un truc débile, c'était obligé.

" Parce que je n'aurais pas été là pour voir, ça aurait été trop dommage".

Et voilà ! C'était bon il l'avait dit ! En même temps c'était Jean, impossible de dire un truc gentil sans le gâcher.

"Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas essayé, tu veux dire. J'aurais été très content d'en empêcher quelques uns de pouvoir toucher des omégas jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Si t'avais été là, ça aurait été encore mieux, un de plus qui ne pourrait plus se servir de ses organes reproducteurs" répondit Eren d'un ton sarcastique.

Il ne fallait pas venir le faire chier aujourd'hui, il ne s'était pas levé de bonne humeur.

Une heure plus tard, Jean coupa le silence qui s'était installé.

"Hé !"

"Quoi !" répondit le brun, toujours sur les nerfs.

"La moitié des infos sur ton bureau proviennent d'un mec un peu con qui dit tout ce qu'il sait dès qu'il boit un verre. Il sera au bar "Ragako" ce soir."

"T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?" s'exclama Eren en se levant.

"Euh… nan" répondit Jean. Il rajouta, en le voyant enfiler sa veste :

"J'ai dit ce soir, pas maintenant."

"Ouais j'avais entendu" répondit Eren en traversant le bureau.

"Alors tu fais quoi là ?" dit Jean d'un ton désabusé.

"Je rassemble mon équipe et prépare un plan, la tienne a déjà dû se faire remarquer vu le nombre d'infos que tu m'as trouvé. C'est mon tour d'agir maintenant."

Jean le fixa quelques instants avant de soupirer.

" OK je t'attends ici pour faire un point quand tu reviendras. Par contre, si t'es toujours pas là à 3h du mat', je me casse. Ah et aussi, passe voir Marco, il te donnera deux trois trucs sur comment fonctionne le gars."

"OK merci."

Eren allait refermer la porte quand Jean reprit la parole :

"Hé Jaeger, la dernière fois c'était pas glorieux, fais mieux aujourd'hui !"

"Compte sur moi !" cria le jeune inspecteur en claquant la porte.

o O o

Hanji était complètement pétée. Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'il l'avait perdu. Une heure qu'il l'écoutait divaguer à propos de ses recherches, comme par exemple comment contrer les fléchettes soporifiques de l'armée.

"Tu vois Livaï, euh, ouais c'est ça que je voulais dire, tu vois Livaï, ces fléchettes ont beau ne plus être utilisée depuis des lustres , eh ben, la dernière fois, ça a bien servi mon antidote ! Hein, ça a bien servi ! Vous étiez bien contents de les avoir sur vous ! En plus ça a plutôt bien marché, à part quelques effets secondaires."

"Ouais ouais Hanji, j'ai compris, on était bien content, maintenant ferme ta gueule."

"Mais t'es grognon mon vieux Livaï ! Tu serais pas un peu ivre ?"

"Non c'est toi qui me saoule"

La jeune femme se mit à bouder. Elle sembla avoir une bonne idée tout d'un coup, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. "OK j'ai compris, tu préfères changer de sujet. Alors… voyons voir… j'ai trouvé un sujet qui devrait t'intéresser…" annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Livaï haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté de l'accompagner dans ce bar tout pourri. Il y avait même quelqu'un qui était monté sur une table pour débattre d'une affaire qui avait l'air passionnante avec le mot "viande" dedans. La seule chose positive était qu'il y avait du thé noir plutôt pas mal. Il en avait goûté au début de la soirée avant de passer à quelque chose de plus fort. Mais lui résistait très bien à l'alcool contrairement à une certaine binoclarde. Bref, il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir sortir cette fois. Celle-ci se racla la gorge comme si elle allait annoncer la recette du Coca.

"Le Eren là, il est pas kawaii ?"

Livaï recracha la gorgée de whisky qu'il venait d'avaler.

"Toi t'as trop bu. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" répondit-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec un mouchoir.

"Oh arrête, pas de ça entre nous ! J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais ! On aurait dit que t'allais lui sauter dessus !"

Livaï ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Un silence s'étira entre eux, si on pouvait appeler ça un silence vu le boucan dans le bar, pendant lequel Livaï regardait le fond de son verre.

"Je le regardais vraiment comme ça ?"

"Ouaip !"

"Gênant."

"Ça tu l'a dit !"

o O o

Eren et Ymir soutenaient Sasha, totalement ivre. Ils allaient sortir du bar. La mission avait plutôt bien marché. Eren avait décidé qu'ils iraient tous les trois, s'ils étaient plus nombreux ils seraient moins discrets. Ils avaient réussi à récupérer pas mal d'infos, sur le Bataillon mais aussi sur les ventes d'esclaves en général, et Eren les interprétait différemment maintenant qu'il savait la vérité. Le type qui leur avait raconté tout ça était un vrai idiot. Il parlait dès qu'il avait de l'alcool dans son verre. Il était plutôt louche comme type, ça n'aurait pas étonné Eren qu'il soit un trafiquant d'esclaves.

Le seul problème, c'est que pour avoir toutes ces renseignements, ils avaient dû faire beaucoup boire le mec, et s'ils ne buvaient pas avec lui c'était trop louche.

Ymir résistait plutôt bien à l'alcool, elle avait juste de petites rougeurs aux joues et Eren s'était débrouillé pour ne pas trop consommer. Il avait beaucoup plus de mal à réprimer son aura quand il était bourré, et ce serait dangereux dans ce genre d'endroit. Sasha par contre n'avait pas lésiné sur la bouteille, et elle était même montée sur une table pour argumenter contre un ivrogne sur l'imbattabilité de la viande, surtout contre une pauvre omelette. Bref, on repassera pour la discrétion.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, deux personnes avec des capuches s'approchèrent au même moment. Visiblement, l'un d'eux était aussi bourré que Sasha, parce qu'il gueulait à plein poumons :

"C'est qui ? C'est le p'tit Lili ! Il est A-MOU-REUX !"

L'autre qui le soutenait lui dit quelque chose, accompagné d'un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Eren identifia l'ivrogne comme étant Hanji beaucoup trop tard. Lui et Ymir laissèrent tomber Sasha d'un même mouvement pour dégainer leur revolver, qu'ils avaient décidé de garder au cas où la mission dégénère. Livaï aussi avait réagi aux trois quarts de tour. Le silence se fit d'un coup dans le bar et toute l'attention se tourna vers eux.

Ouaip, on repassera pour la discrétion.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **Et fin du chapitre 4 !**

 **J'ai un peu galéré pour les explications, donc j'espère que c'est à peu près clair. S'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à me demander !**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer ensuite ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 5 !**

 **Au programme : un de mes chapitres préférés, quelques ennuis, je ne vous en dit pas plus !**

N'hésitez pas à fav, follow ou mettre une review !


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello !**

 **En piste pour le chapitre 5 !**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire mais en même temps je ne suis pas obligée d'écrire un pavé à chaque fois. Donc je vous laisse lire la suite sans plus attendre.**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama. (Pour changer)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Eren et Livaï se dévisageaient, leurs armes pointées l'un sur l'autre. Ymir raffermit sa prise sur son arme, attendant une décision de son supérieur.

Eren évalua rapidement la situation. Tout le monde les regardait, certains avec appréhension, d'autres avec un intérêt non-dissimulé. La dernière chose à faire était bien de déclencher un affrontement ici. De un, il y aurait forcément des blessés et sûrement des morts s'ils commençaient à tirer. De deux, Livaï ne semblait pas être venu pour intervenir dans les affaires de l'armée cette fois, mais juste pour boire un verre, ou plusieurs comme en attestait Hanji qui était défoncée sur le sol. Il pouvait bien les laisser partir pour cette fois. Après, il faudrait quand même éviter d'en parler au cas où. On ne sait jamais, il y avait toujours un vieux schnock pour lui reprocher de les avoir laissé filer.

Eren haussa un sourcil et Livaï hocha légèrement la tête. D'un accord tacite, ils rengainèrent leur arme.

Eren fit signe à Ymir de l'aider à porter Sasha tandis que Livaï ramassait son propre boulet. Ils sortirent ensemble du bar et s'arrêtèrent dans la rue d'à côté. Livaï se tourna vers Ymir :

"Tu peux me la garder ?" dit-il en désignant Hanji qui leur faisait coucou de la main, le regard dans le vide.

"J'ai besoin de lui parler cinq minutes." rajouta-t-il en empoignant le bras d'Eren et en commençant à le tirer dans la ruelle voisine.

Ymir lui barra le passage.

"Attend. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seul avec lui avec une arme ?"

Eren soupira.

"C'est bon Ymir, je gère, t'inquiète. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a à dire. Et puis s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, t'as toujours celle là en otage."

La jeune femme ne semblait pas convaincue mais s'écarta.

"Très bien. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu cries ok ? Et si vous n'êtes pas de retour dans cinq minutes , je viendrai voir ce qu'il se passe."

Eren hocha la tête.

" C'est d'accord. Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de ces deux là en attendant ? Il vaudrait mieux ne pas les laisser complètement dans la rue sans surveillance. Elles sont complètement bourrées."

Comme pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire, Hanji s'accrocha au pied de Livaï.

"Hey Livaï ! Quand tu seras dans cette ruelle sombre et peu fréquentée, essaye de refréner tes pulsions !"

brailla-t-elle avant qu'une botte ne s'écrase sur son visage.

Visiblement les conneries d'Hanji avait réussi à inquiéter Ymir mais Eren poussa Livaï de lui-même dans la petite rue adjacente, avant que sa subordonnée ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, tout en lui faisant un petit geste rassurant.

Eren jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. C'était bon, il n'y avait personne.

"Bon alors, apparemment tu as quelque chose à me dire, j'écoute. À moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment essayer "d'assouvir tes pulsions" dans cette ruelle ?"

" Elle était vraiment obligée de sortir ça, la binoclarde ?" soupira Livaï avant de continuer, plus sérieux :

"Non, en fait je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, mais puisque c'est le cas, autant te prévenir. On a découvert cette semaine que les partisans du commerce d'esclaves était beaucoup plus présents dans l'armée que ce qu'on croyait au départ. Ils te surveillent de près parce que tu es un oméga. Darius Zackly s'est déjà penché sur ton cas, je te conseille d'être prudent."

Zackly était le Commandant en chef de l'armée humaine, c'était le grand dirigeant, et c'était lui qui faisait le lien entre celle-ci et le gouvernement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?" demanda Eren, mi-suspicieux, mi-étonné.

Livaï sembla mal à l'aise.

" La dernière fois, tu as dit que l'armée et le Bataillon devrait s'entraider. Ça ne veut pas dire que je collabore avec toi, mais j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir, vu que ça ne nous pénalise pas. Et puis comme ça tu auras une dette envers moi" rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Là tu rêve. Mais on peut dire que j'ai déjà une dette envers toi, pour ne pas m'avoir laissé crever sur le toit l'autre fois. Donc je te laisse partir pour cette fois, toi et l'autre folle."

"Merci beaucoup, à vrai dire j'avais pas du tout envie de me battre ce soir. Donc c'est sympa de nous laisser partir" remercia Livaï avec un petit sourire qui se mua rapidement en rictus.

Eren réagit trop tard, sûrement à cause de l'alcool, et se prit le coup de poing en plein dans le ventre. Putain ça faisait mal ! Livaï avait énormément de force pour un mec aussi petit. Le coup lui avait coupé le souffle. Eren tomba en avant, c'était pas très glorieux de tomber juste à cause d'un coup de poing, mais sa blessure pas tout à fait guérie s'était légèrement rouverte. Livaï le regardait de haut, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude. Il le toisa avec un petit sourire victorieux.

"Tu croyais vraiment que c'est ce que j'allais dire ? Considère ça comme une représaille pour mon pied petit con. La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de t'en prendre à moi."

Eren, la respiration saccadée, réussit à parler entre deux souffles.

"Honnêtement, je me demandais quand j'allais la recevoir celle-là. Après tout, je suppose que je l'ai bien méritée".

Livaï aurait dû savoir qu'il ne devait pas laisser ses pieds à proximité d'Eren maintenant.

"Tu croyais vraiment que c'est ce que j'allais dire ?" ironisa Eren en profitant du très léger relâchement d'attention de Livaï pour lui saisir le talon et le tirer d'un coup sec vers lui tout en poussant son tibia de l'autre main.

Résultat, il avait presque réussi à faire tomber le grand Livaï Ackerman. Presque parce que Livaï avait réussi à se déchausser au dernier moment, évitant la chute. Eren tenait désormais une botte vide. Le jeune inspecteur se retint de ricaner, de un parce que ça n'arrangerait pas sa blessure, de deux parce que Livaï le tuerait s'il faisait ça.

"T'es un homme mort !"

Ah, visiblement, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre, il allait quand même se faire assassiner. Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec le grand sourire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à réprimer. Ou peut-être qu'il était foutu dès le moment où il avait eu l'idée de faire trébucher Livaï.

Eren découvrit le goût de la pierre quand sa tête toucha les pavés. Eh ben c'était dégueu. Le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche n'était pas forcément mieux d'ailleurs.

Eren sentit ses doigts être écrasés pour qu'ils lâchent la botte.

"Apparemment, t'as pas plus réfléchi que la dernière fois, marmonna Livaï en remettant sa botte sur son pied, bon moi j'y vais, les cinq minutes sont bientôt écoulés. À plus gamin."

Eren releva la tête.

"Hey Livaï !"

Celui-ci se retourna.

"Quoi ?"

"N'oublie pas d'aller chercher le boulet. J'ai pas envie de me la colmater"

"Dommage j'avais presque oublié, j'imagine que je devrais aller la chercher avant que ton bouledogue ne la traumatise."

C'était marrant, mais quand on disait "son bouledogue", ça lui faisait plutôt penser à Mikasa qu'à Ymir.

"Je crois pas que ce soit Ymir qui traumatise Hanji" répliqua Eren en pensant à quel point la scientifique pouvait être étrange. Livaï sourit discrètement.

"Toi, on dirait que t'as connu Hanji toute ta vie."

o O o

"Chef !" s'exclama Ymir en courant vers Eren, qui s'était adossé au mur.

"Vous êtes là".

C'était marrant comment Ymir passait du tutoiement au vouvoiement suivant les circonstances.

"Tu sais Ymir, j'ai pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure" plaisanta Eren.

La jeune Alpha soupira.

"Quand je l'ai vu revenir tout seul, j'ai crû… Désolé, il a réussi à s'échapper avec l'autre femme " s'excusa-t-elle.

" Pas grave, j'ai dit que je le laissais partir"

" Ah ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes dans cet état ?" se moqua Ymir.

Eren sourit, ce qui était un peu bizarre vu qu'il avait un filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

"En partie, ouais. Mais ça va, je suis pas en si mauvais état que ça. J'aurais juste besoin de me laver avant de passer au quartier général, je peux définitivement pas y aller comme ça."

"Vous allez au quartier général après ?" s'étonna Ymir.

"Ouais, Jean doit toujours m'attendre, il n'est que 1h. Bon, on ramasse Sasha et on rentre" dit-il en se relevant.

o O o

Ymir soupira. Au départ, ils avaient prévu de ramener Sasha chez elle, mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé ses clés sur elle, ils étaient donc allés chez Eren, son appartement étant plus proche que celui d'Ymir. Sasha cuverait donc chez lui. Eren en profita pour se changer rapidement, sa chemise et sa veste étant dégueulasses , un peu de sang, beaucoup de poussière. Il en profita également pour refaire un bandage.

Ymir fixait Eren tandis qu'il enlevait sa chemise, et arrêta dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

C'est qu'il était plutôt bien foutu. Ok, elle devait le reconnaître, son chef était une vraie bombe. Même elle le trouvait sexy, alors qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Christa. Cet oméga devait attirer les alphas comme des mouches.

Ymir ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée du sort des omégas. Après tout, elle n'en connaissait pas et si elle était entrée dans l'armée, c'était juste pour suivre Christa. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle commençait à apprécier le jeune chef. L'alpha espérait sincèrement que cet oméga là n'ait jamais d'ennuis pour s'être hissé à ce grade.

o O o

On n'entendait que le son de ses pas dans le couloir désert. Il était presque deux heures du matin, et il n'y avait presque plus personne au QG. Ymir était rentrée chez elle et Sasha était restée dans son appartement.

Eren souffla. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Pourtant il n'avait pas bu tant d'alcool que ça. Le jeune inspecteur fut soudain pris d'un vertige plus violent que les autres et il dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit ce qui lui arrivait : il était en train d'entrer en chaleur. Elle n'aurait dû arriver que la semaine suivante, mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Sa respiration était rapide et il était brûlant. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus. En même temps, chaleur plus alcool c'était pas une bonne idée.

OK, pas de panique, il n'y avait personne à cette heure, et ses calmants étaient dans la poche de sa… et merde. Ils étaient dans la poche de sa veste, celle qu'il avait enlevée et laissée chez lui. Merde ! "Stop, respire calmement, et réfléchi. Rappelle toi, tu as mis des médicaments… tu en as mis dans le bureau au cas où."

Ça allait aller. Il avait juste à l'atteindre et ce serait bon, il n'était pas très loin, il avait eu le temps de monter les escaliers, c'était déjà ça. Eren commença à avancer doucement, toujours en se tenant au mur.

Il avait avancé d'à peine cinq mètres qu'une porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir trois soldats hilares. Trois alphas. Les quatres hommes se figèrent en même temps, puis un des soldats prit la parole :

"Hey ça va ? Tu veux de l'aide ?"

"Les gars, vous trouvez pas que ça sent super bon ? Attend, me dit pas que c'est toi l'inspecteur oméga dont tout le monde parle ?" demanda un deuxième.

Houla, ça sentait pas bon pour Eren en tout cas. Il devait dégager au plus vite. Ces soldats n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Ils étaient des Commandants, donc ses supérieurs. Il avait pas intérêt à traîner.

"Tu réponds quand on te parle ?" aboya le deuxième homme en lui attrapant le bras.

"Oh mais c'est que t'es en chaleur ? Tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments, c'est ça ? Viens, on va t'aider."

L'aider, mon oeil ! Il n'avait plus beaucoup de distance à parcourir pour arriver au bureau, alors il allait se passer de leur aide à la con !

"Merci, mais ça va aller, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide." marmonna Eren en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je crois que t'as pas compris, j'ai dit : viens on va t'aider" répondit-il en le tirant vers lui.

OK, là il pouvait paniquer.

"Lâche-moi !"

Le troisième homme intervint :

"Attend pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait arriver. Allons plutôt dans mon bureau."

Les deux autres hommes hochèrent la tête, et poussèrent Eren dans la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Celui-ci essaya de se débattre, mais il avait perdu toute sa force.

Les trois hommes le plaquèrent contre le mur. Le mec qui lui avait saisi le bras dit aux deux autres :

"Il est vraiment pas mal, en tout cas il a l'air mieux que ceux que j'ai à la maison. Ils sont tous trop passif et passent leur temps à pleurer, je préfère quand il y a un peu de résistance".

Eren sentit la colère affluer. Elle lui donna l'énergie dont il avait besoin. Ce type était immonde, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit Commandant. Il voulait de la résistance ? Il allait en avoir, pensa-t-il en envoyant son genou dans la zone la plus sensible chez un homme.

"Le connard !" gueula le castré en giflant Eren.

Les deux autres, pas du tout inquiets, se foutaient de la gueule de leur collègue :

"Bah alors, Yens, je croyais que tu voulais de la résistance ? N'empêche on devrait faire gaffe, il a l'air coriace."

"T'inquiète, avec ça il va pas faire le malin très longtemps" annonça le dénommé Yens, en sortant un couteau d'un tiroir, le même genre que celui qu'Eren avait planté dans le pied de Livaï.

"De toute façon, on est tes supérieurs, tu nous dois obéissance. Tu sais qu'on peut de virer si tu refuses" ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Eren.

Il était tellement proche qu'Eren pouvait sentir son haleine putride.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir.

"Je préfères clairement être viré plutôt que vous me touchiez avec vos sales pattes !"

"Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, parce qu'on a vraiment envie de baiser là" rétorqua le premier homme en lui mettant le couteau sous la gorge.

Là ça craignait vraiment. Ils avaient raison, il pouvait se faire virer s'il essayait de se défendre. Mais le fait de pouvoir garder son poste valait-il la peine de se faire violer ? D'un côté, il avait mis cinq ans à arriver là, c'était son rêve depuis que sa mère s'était faite tuer. C'était trop con de s'arrêter maintenant. Il avait mis tant de temps d'effort, avait dû subir les brimades de ses camarades, l'humiliation et la discrimination.

Mais peu importait tout ce qu'il avait fait, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, peu importait la valeur de son travail, s'il avait décidé de rejoindre l'armée, c'était justement pour éviter ce genre de chose. Eren était fier d'être parvenu à ce stade grâce à ses efforts. S'il se laissait faire maintenant, il ne pourrait plus regarder Jean, son équipe ou même Livaï dans les yeux. Plus important, il ne pourrait plus se regarder lui même dans un miroir. Il avait des valeurs, bordel ! Il sacrifierait son rêve pour son honneur.

En plus, même s'il le supportait une fois, il ne le pourrait pas les fois suivantes. Parce qu'il y en aurait forcément . Ce genre de types, une fois qu'ils ont trouvé une victime ils ne la lâche pas. Ils reviendraient forcément à la charge s'il leur donnait ce qu'ils voulaient. Et sa vie deviendrait un enfer. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'arriverait pas à subir cette vie pour continuer à aider tous ces omégas qu'il aurait pu aider en restant inspecteur.

Il préférait se faire virer et au pire, il trouverait un autre moyen pour secourir les omégas. Au pire, le Bataillon les aidera. Eren n'allait pas rester ici à se faire violer juste pour garder son job.

Encore fallait-il réussir à se sortir de là. Parce que c'était mal barré. Il n'avait presque pas de force, un couteau sous la gorge, et trois hommes qui le plaquaient contre un mur.

"Tu ne peux plus rien faire maintenant hein ?"

Malheureusement pour ce con, il n'avait pas tout à fait raison et allait vite le découvrir.

L'homme se pencha vers Eren et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Eren se sentait partagé entre la répulsion et une pointe de désir oméga, mais celle-ci fut vite réprimée. Eren rassembla ses forces et le mordit violemment. Le soldat n'avait pas appris la leçon visiblement : Eren ne se laissera pas faire.

Pour l'instant c'était plutôt facile de réprimer son instinct d'oméga, parce que l'homme en face de lui était tout sauf attractif. Mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant s'il avait été un mec aussi séduisant que Livaï… Quoi ? Pourquoi il pensait à lui à ce moment-là ? Eren sortit de ses pensées quand le couteau lui entailla le cou.

"Refais ça encore une fois et j'te bute"

Eren le vrilla du regard.

"Je le referais autant de fois qu'il le faudra. "

"OK, vous deux, tenez le bien, on va passer aux choses sérieuses." annonça Yens tandis que les deux autres affermissaient leur prise sur leur victime.

Eren réprima un frisson de dégoût quand l'homme passa ses mains sous sa chemise.

"Oh mais tu es blessé ?" demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude hypocrite en sentant le bandage.

Non, c'est pour faire joli, se retint de répondre Eren.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne nous gêne pas, des fois un peu de souffrance ça exacerbe le plaisir !"

Eren ne répondit pas, sa chaleur s'intensifiait et il avait à peine la force de tenir debout. Parce que sinon, il lui aurait volontiers rendu le service de lui arracher ses dents gâtés.

"Oh putain, il sent vraiment trop bon, je peux pas attendre" dit le troisième homme à sa gauche en commençant à lui lécher l'épaule.

C'était dégueulasse ! Est-ce qu'il était un putain de chien ? pensa Eren en éloignant sa tête le plus possible alors que le clebs remontait vers son cou.

Le mec appelé Yens continuait de s'aventurer toujours plus haut. Eren s'empourpra. Il maudissait son corps pour réagir comme ça. Dans sa tête il était révulsé par ce qu'il était en train de subir, mais son corps n'était qu'un sale traître.

Il devait faire quelque chose, si ça continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment se faire violer !

Pour la deuxième fois, il pensa à Livaï. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette situation, il avait eu la chance d'être né alpha. Et lui, le pauvre Eren, avait eu le malheur d'être né oméga.

Et puis merde ! Depuis quand était-il aussi défaitiste ? Il n'était pas "le pauvre Eren" ! Il valait autant que ces connards d'alphas, même mieux !

Une poussée d'adrénaline le parcourut. Ça ne lui était déjà arrivé qu'une fois dans sa vie, et c'était cinq ans auparavant. Il ne ressentait plus les effets de la chaleur, à la place, il y avait cette incroyable puissance qui parcourait ses veines, qu'il semblait puiser du plus profond de son être. Il se sentait de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens et même plus fort que d'habitude. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ils allaient déguster.

Le mec à sa droite, celui qui tenait le couteau, eut la mauvaise idée de poser sa main sur sa hanche. Eren lui écrasa le pied, avant de s'occuper du plus urgent : l'arme blanche. Il profita de la déconcentration du Commandant pour lui saisir le poignet et détourner la lame. Le soldat ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa proie résiste tout d'un coup, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et quand il vit le poing s'approcher de son visage, il était de toute façon trop tard.

Le deuxième non plus ne réagissait pas très vite. Le temps qu'il sorte les mains de dessous sa chemise, Eren avait déjà donné un coup de coude dans la mâchoire de celui à sa gauche si fort qu'il s'écroula instantanément. Numéro deux essaya de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine tête, mais Eren se laissa glisser contre le mur, et le mec pas très fute fute ne réussit qu'à se faire mal en cognant le mur.

Eren, qui pendant ce temps-là était passé derrière lui d'un mouvement fluide, lui prit la tête, qu'il envoya rejoindre son poing, c'est-à-dire droit dans le mur.

Eren n'attendit pas qu'ils se relèvent, il devait de barrer tant que l'adrénaline parcourait encore ses veines. Il prit quand même le temps de gratifier chacun des trois bâtards d'une castration dont ils se souviendront toute leur vie.

Une fois dans le couloir, son énergie retomba. Il l'avait fait. Il avait échappé au pire. Pourtant il se sentait tout sauf euphorique en cet instant. C'était passé près. Beaucoup trop près.

Ces enflures ne devaient pas être les seules au sein de l'armée humaine. Il le savait, l'armée était remplie d'alphas dans leur genre, et il y avait fort à parier qu'eux aussi tenteraient leur chance. Arriverait-il à s'en sortir la prochaine fois ?

Bonne nouvelle, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Tout simplement parce qu'il allait se faire virer. Triste n'est-ce pas ? Eren allait finir sa carrière comme ça, retourner chez lui et laisser tous les esclaves omégas dans leur merde.

Eren eut un pauvre sourire et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se sentait souillé. Il voulait laver chaque parcelle de son corps qu'ils avaient touchés avec leurs mains visqueuses.

En attendant, il devait vite aller chercher ses calmants avant que d'autres soldats ne soient attirés par son odeur. Il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer une deuxième fois.

o O o

Jean fut réveillé par une porte qui claqua et quelqu'un s'effondra sur le bureau à côté du sien. Il ouvrit un tiroir, prit une petite pilule blanche à l'intérieur et l'avala. Jean se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. L'aura d'Eren était incroyablement forte, sa chemise était mal mise : elle n'était pas rentrée dans son pantalon, quelques boutons avaient sauté et elle avait glissé le long de son épaule. Autre chose d'anormal, Eren tremblait. On aurait dit qu'il… pleurait ? Jean posa une main sur son épaule mais Eren se redressa d'un coup, et le poussa avec tant de violence qu'il heurta le mur derrière lui.

"Ne t'approche pas !" cria-t-il.

Jean le contemplait avec stupéfaction : l'oméga avait yeux trempés de larmes.

C'était la première fois que Jean le voyait dans un tel état de détresse. Eren le regardait avec colère, et les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues.

"C'est bon, t'es content ? C'est finalement arrivé ! C'était obligé, un oméga dans l'armée, ça ne peut pas finir autrement !"

Pour une fois, Jean avait vite compris ce à quoi il faisait illusion. C'était pas trop compliqué de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il l'avait beaucoup charié sur ce sujet, mais Jean n'aurait jamais cru que ça arriverait pour de vrai.

Eren le regardait avec mépris, et pendant un moment, Jean craignit pour sa sécurité. Eren articula en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

"Ah non, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, tu dois être déçu de ne pas avoir été là pour assister à la scène!"

Jean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Puis il se souvint de la discussion de la dernière fois. Non mais quel crétin ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça. Il était un vrai connard parfois. Il était en colère contre lui même mais surtout contre ces bâtards du Bataillon, pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Eren. Il avait beau ne pas le blairer, il ne méritait pas ça.

Ça faisait mal de voir Eren comme ça. Lui d'habitude si plein de vie, un peu trop parfois, toujours prêt à venir l'emmerder pour n'importe quelle raison, ben cette fois là, affalé sur son bureau, il avait juste l'air brisé.

"Venge-toi. La prochaine fois que tu vois cette enfoiré de Livaï, fais lui la peau !

Eren eut un petit rire qui ressemblait davantage à un reniflement dégueulasse.

"C'est pas lui qui m'a fait ça, ducon."

Quoi ? C'était pas lui ? Comment ça c'était pas lui ? Pourtant Marco était venu lui dire qu'il avait appris d'un de ses espions que Livaï serait à Ragako ce soir. Malheureusement, il l'avait su trop tard pour prévenir Eren. Donc quand il l'avait vu revenir dans cet état…il avait immédiatement pensé que c'était Livaï. Si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait un client du bar, ou un mec rencontré dans la rue ? Mais dans ce cas il aurait été capable de se protéger, même s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître, Eren était plutôt doué. À moins que… l'odeur étrange… les médicaments…

"J'avais cru que… Qui t'as fait ça alors ?"

Eren eut le rire le plus triste qu'il ait jamais entendu.

"Tu vas rire, parce que c'est extrêmement comique après tout… C'était les trois autres Commandants, tu sais les collègues d'Erwin, je ne sais plus comment ils s'appellent. L'un d'entre eux a même avoué avoir des esclaves chez lui. Ils me dégoûtent. En fait, je me dis que j'ai eu vachement de chance de tomber sur Erwin comme supérieur, quoique en fait si ça se trouve lui aussi il est comme les autres. Et le pire, c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire, parce que notre propre camp est contre nous".

Il rajouta en murmurant si bas que son collègue ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait dit :

"Livaï avait raison, l'armée humaine est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle."

Jean ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait qu'il y avait des gens pas toujours sympas dans l'armée, mais il n'aurait pas pensé que ça en viendrait là. Après tout, le rôle de l'armée était entre autre de protéger les omégas et de mettre un terme à son commerce.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Eren parlait, son odeur redevenait normale, et ses larmes arrêtaient de couler.

"En fait, ça fait une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Jean. Tu ne m'auras plus dans les pattes."

Houla ! De quoi il parlait ? Il allait quitter l'armée pour ça ? C'est vrai que ça pouvait être traumatisant, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'Eren avait une détermination à toute épreuve.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Jean bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

"On ne castre pas trois Commandants sans conséquences, tu vois. Il y a de grandes chances que je sois viré dans moins d'une semaine".

Ah. En fait il croyait connaître la réponse mais ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Du coup ça voulait dire que…

"Attend, tu les as castrés ? Donc au final, est-ce qu'ils ont eu le temps de te… ?"

"Violer ? Non. Il n'ont pas eu le temps."

Jean laissa pousser un soupir de soulagement puis se rappela qu'il était censé s'en battre les couilles. Il se retint au dernier moment mais le tout donnait l'impression qu'il s'étouffait avec de l'air.

"Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais… t'étais en chaleur, non ? Comment t'as fait pour leur échapper ?"

Eren souffla.

"En fait, je ne sais pas moi-même. D'un coup je me suis senti… différent. J'ai eu comme une poussée d'adrénaline. Dommage qu'elle soit arrivée un peu tard. Un peu plus et ça aurait vraiment mal tourné pour moi…"

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Eren se lève d'un coup en frappant des mains sur son bureau, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

"Bon du coup, je propose qu'on reporte le compte rendu de la soirée "récolte des informations au bar" à demain, j'ai déjà tout noté pour ne pas oublier. Donc, je rentre chez moi maintenant."

"Ça ira ? Parce qu'avec ta chaleur et tout…" marmonna Jean.

"Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi, toi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, j'ai pris mes médicaments, ça va aller, mais merci de te soucier de moi."

Jean soupira pour la forme mais au fond il était content que son collègue retrouve son mordant.

Eren retrouva un air sérieux et essuya les dernières larmes sur ses joues.

"Je déteste être un oméga."

À suivre...

* * *

 **Ho ho ho !**

 **Alors ? Alors ? Avez vous bien aimé ? Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, autant la partie entre Livaï et Eren, autant la deuxième partie. Enfin du vrai danger quoi. Pauvre Eren quand même. Mais bon, il a réussi à s'en sortir, c'est le plus important, non ?**

 **Avez-vous tremblé pour Eren ? Avez-vous apprécié la rencontre avec Livaï ? Dites moi tout en review ! (J'adore les gros pavés)**

 **Bien sur n'hésitez pas à mettre en fav ou en follow si ce n'est pas déjà fait !**

 **RDV la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6 !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà, à l'heure comme d'habitude, avec le chapitre 6 ! Honnêtement, c'est pas mon préféré, j'ai bien galéré à l'écrire. Disons qu'il y a (un peu) de romance et c'est pas mon fort. Quand j'ai relu j'ai trouvé ça affreusement gnangnan, du coup j'ai réécris des passages entiers et cette version me plaît beaucoup plus. J'ai mis un temps infini à tout réécrire en vrai.**

 **Après vous aimerez peut-être plus lire ce chapitre que moi l'écrire. (Parce qu'au fond il y a quand même des passages marrants, enfin moi je les trouve marrants).**

 **Ce chapitre n'était pas très long au départ mais j'ai rajouté tellement de trucs qu'au final elle dépasse quand même les 5000 mots.**

 **Enfin bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama. (J'ai tellement écrit cette phrase que la correction ait l'a retenue)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Sans contrôle.

Eren était décidé à faire un maximum avant d'être viré. Il n'avait pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à son équipe mais celle-ci avait bien vu qu'il y s'était passé quelque chose. Eren était revenu dès le lendemain, plus déterminé que jamais. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures à décortiquer toutes les infos récupérées la veille et à les assembler avec ce qu'il savait déjà.

Deux points importants émergeaient. De un, une razzia d'oméga était prévue dans un village au niveau de Maria, deux jours plus tard, là où les autorités ne mettaient jamais un pied.

Le Bataillon ne serait pas impliqué donc ce n'était pas censé être le domaine de l'escouade d'Eren, mais honnêtement il s'en foutait. De toute façon, s'il ne faisait rien, personne ne le ferait. Quitte à être viré, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison, comme avoir empêché des omégas de se faire kidnapper.

Cette fois, l'équipe d'Eren avait eu plus de temps pour prévoir leur attaque, et puis il fallait avouer que les petits malfrats qu'ils avaient combattu n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de l'escouade Livaï, rien à voir.

Ils avaient beau être une dizaine, l'équipe d'Eren n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée. L'affrontement avait à peine duré dix minutes, et les kidnappeurs s'étaient vite rendus.

Les quelques omégas capturés avaient été relâchés, et les malfrats s'étaient enfuis ou avaient été livrés à la police locale de Maria, fin de l'histoire.

Eren avait quand même été un peu surpris de voir que certains villageois le connaissait de réputation. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les jeunes omégas le voyaient comme un modèle. Pour eux, il était le premier soldat oméga et pas qu'un simple soldat, il était devenu inspecteur. S'il avait réussi, eux aussi le pouvait.

Eren n'eut pas le coeur de leur dire qu'il allait sûrement se faire renvoyer d'ici quelques jours.

o O o

Le deuxième point était qu'Eren savait maintenant où était la base du Bataillon. En associant tout ce qu'il avait obtenu de l'ivrogne, tout ce qu'il savait déjà avant et tous les indices qu'il avait eu quand il avait été emprisonné, il ne restait qu'un endroit dans Trost.

Même si les membres du Bataillon avaient bien fait attention de l'endormir quand ils l'avaient déplacé, des indices comme le son, le matériel, et la taille minimale du bâtiment étaient toujours possibles à récupérer. Eren était presque sûr d'avoir été retenu sous terre, la salle étant assez grande, le bâtiment devait aussi l'être. Autant de petits détails qui isolés ne donnaient rien, mais dès qu'on les regroupaient avec d'autres permettaient de retrouver la base du Bataillon.

Il était désormais presque sûr qu'elle se trouvait dans un bâtiment près de la zone désaffectée où ils s'étaient affrontés la dernière fois. Il n'était pas grand en apparence, mais il possédait quatres étages en sous-sol.

Eren ne se rendait compte que maintenant à quel point ils n'étaient pas préparés lors du premier affrontement. À présent, ils étaient un peu plus renseignés sur le fonctionnement du Bataillon, surtout l'escouade Livaï.

Par exemple, c'était toujours lui qui transportait les documents, et il restait toujours un peu en arrière par rapport aux autres.

Livaï rentrait souvent par un chemin différent de son escouade, mais jamais trop loin au cas où ça tournerait mal pour un des deux groupes.

Eren avait également appris que le Bataillon possédait de nombreuses taupes un peu partout, mais il n'avait pas réussi à récupérer des noms. Elles fournissaient régulièrement des rapports ou des documents importants, d'où la bonne organisation.

Le Bataillon avait déjà frappé de grands coups dans des marchés d'esclaves, ce qui avait permis de délivrer de nombreux omégas. Les faits étaient alors étouffés par le gouvernement, ou alors il faisait passer ça pour des actions de l'armée humaine. Pitoyable. Et avec ça les gens acclamaient l'armée pour des exploits qu'ils n'avaient pas accomplis, et crachaient sur le Bataillon.

Eren savait qu'une mission était prévue le lendemain. L'escouade Livaï allait s'introduire dans la maison du Commandant Yens, un des salauds qui avait essayé de le violer, aussi surnommé "le deuxième homme". Le but était de récupérer certains dossiers sur le commerce d'esclaves, et de libérer les omégas enchaînés là-bas. Enfin, Eren espérait qu'ils en profiteraient pour libérer les omégas. Parce que Yens avait beau bien le dissimuler, c'était sûr qu'il en cachait chez lui. Il lui avait même avoué quelques jours auparavant.

Le truc, c'est qu'Eren aussi voulait jeter un coup d'œil à ces dossiers. Ça l'intéressait. Et si en plus, il y avait des informations suffisamment compromettantes pour faire virer ce connard, et ben il ne se gênerait pas.

Le problème était que Yens avait plusieurs maisons, dont une villa, et qu'il ne gardait sûrement pas tous ses esclaves au même endroit. Donc même si le Bataillon délivrait les omégas retenus dans son appartement actuel, il en resterait sûrement dans ses résidences secondaires.

Il fallait donc avoir suffisamment de preuves contre lui pour autoriser une perquisition et ainsi libérer les esclaves prisonniers de cet enfoiré.

Donc, au lieu de s'infiltrer chez ce pauvre con, Eren allait laisser Livaï et son équipe faire le travail, et lui, il récupérerait les dossiers après. En fait il n'était même pas obligé de les récupérer. Il voulait au moins les lire. Et pour ça il avait un plan.

Eren n'avait pas averti son équipe. Il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'ils parviennent à mettre la main sur ces fameux dossiers s'ils essayaient de voler les documents en s'attaquant à l'escouade de front. Celle-ci sera forcément sur ses gardes. Autant dire que c'était mission impossible. Eren ne voulait pas risquer des vies dans un plan suicidaire.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'agir seul. Il allait cibler Livaï, puisque c'était lui qui aurait les papiers, et ce de la manière la plus fourbe qui soit.

o O o

Le bâtiment passait inaperçu si on ne s'y intéressait pas de près. C'est vrai qu'il ne paraissait pas très grand vu de l'extérieur.

Eren était adossé au mur en face de la base du Bataillon. La rue était assez grande et il y avait un marché pas loin ce jour là, ce qui faisait qu'il y avait assez de piétons pour qu'il n'attire pas trop l'attention. Le "bientôt plus inspecteur" ne quittait pas des yeux l'endroit où Livaï était censé arriver.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, et pas un soir pour une fois. Le Bataillon préférait œuvrer la nuit mais cette fois ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, tout simplement parce que c'était mieux d'attendre le moment où le Commandant serait au QG de l'armée pour "travailler". Ainsi, ils auraient le champ libre.

Eren regarda sa montre. Ils ne devraient désormais plus tarder à revenir de leur mission, sauf si celle-ci avait vraiment mal tournée.

Bingo ! Eren vit Livaï arriver d'une rue sur la gauche. Aucun signe ne montrait qu'il venait de participer à une opération, ni même qu'il faisait partie d'une organisation résistante. Il marchait, tirant la gueule comme à son habitude, les documents sûrement dans le sac qu'il avait en travers de l'épaule, mais on pouvait discerner la forme d'un revolver sous sa veste si on s'y conaissait.

OK ! Il était tant de passer au plan. Eren relâcha un peu des phéromones qu'il reprimait, ce qui fit un peu rougir ses joues et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur plus forte que d'habitude.

Il avait appris ce tour de passe-passe il y avait quelques années déjà, pour donner l'impression d'être vulnérable alors qu'en fait…

C'était encore plus facile que d'habitude puisqu'il était toujours en chaleur, les phéromones était plus forts que d'ordinaire, même si sa celle-ci touchait à sa fin. Les médicaments permettaient de l'atténuer mais ne pouvaient pas en effacer 100% des effets. Le reste était à brider. Eren pouvait très bien le faire même si ça demandait plus d'énergie, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous les omégas. C'est pour ça qu'en général ils restaient cloîtrés chez eux pendant cette période.

Eren croisa les doigts pour que ça marche. Son plan était quand même assez risqué. C'était la seconde fois qu'il se servait de son statut d'oméga comme d'un avantage. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus recommencer, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, mais Eren avait confiance en Livaï, dieu seul savait pourquoi.

o O o

Livaï cligna des yeux. Pitié, faites que le mec adossé au mur ne soit pas Eren. Il devait halluciner. Si Eren était là, c'était qu'il avait trouvé la base. Et s'il avait trouvé la base, le Bataillon était dans la merde mais Eren aussi. Il se mettait en danger en faisant ça.

Par contre c'était bizarre que cet idiot, parce que c'était bien lui, vienne comme ça à découvert sans personne pour protéger des arrières. Il était habillé en civil, et pouvait facilement passer inaperçu. Ça c'était parce qu'il y avait ce marché saisonnier au coin de la rue. Il cassait bien les couilles d'ailleurs, parce que si un jour ça tournait mal autour de la base, les clients seraient les premières victimes. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à penser que c'était une bonne idée de mettre un marché là, dans un quartier paumé pas loin de celui déserté qui servait de terrain de jeux aux racailles ? Et en plus ils étaient à deux pas de la principale base d'une organisation criminelle, mais ça ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir.

Eren lui fit un discret signe avant de s'engager dans une petite rue, à l'écart des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ce con ?

Livaï devait bien l'avouer, il commençait à devenir curieux. Il voulait savoir ce qu'Eren lui voulait, et comment il avait trouvé l'emplacement de la base.

Il s'était attendu à le voir débarquer, lui et son équipe, quand ils cambriolaient la maison d'un Commandant de l'armée, parce que c'était le genre de truc débile qu'il était capable de faire. Mais non, il le retrouvait ici, seul et, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, sans armes. Livaï hésita quelques instants puis s'engagea dans la ruelle à son tour, en veillant à rester sur ses gardes.

Il y avait clairement un truc qui clochait. Le gamin semblait bizarre, il avait les joues un peu trop rouges et son odeur était plus forte que d'habitude. Son T-shirt dévoilait sa clavicule et il avait les yeux qui pétillaient. C'était pas possible d'être aussi beau.

Ce gamin était une invitation au viol.

Mais ça n'allait pas bien ? À quoi il pensait ? Il ne ferait jamais ça. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire.

Il déglutit et demanda d'un ton cinglant pour cacher son trouble :

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, gamin ?"

"En fait j'avais besoin de te voir…" répondit-il l'air un peu perdu.

Il semblait légèrement dans les vapes et Livaï eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'Eren s'approchait un peu trop à son goût. Livaï sentit que sa méfiance faiblissait. C'était clair, Eren n'avait pas les idées en place, il devait être en chaleur. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, il s'approcha un peu plus, un petit air gêné sur le visage, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'embarrassant. Il avait un côté vraiment innocent, c'en était presque mignon. Non, pas mignon, ridicule. Ouais c'est ça, ridicule.

Bon Ok, à ce moment là il était mignon.

"Je voudrais qu'on arrête de faire semblant. T-Tu sais ce que je veux, Livaï. J-J'ai envie de toi" bégaya-t-il.

Il sembla à Livaï que son cerveau s'était arrêté de marcher quelques instants. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait comme conneries ? Eren n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal. La chaleur faisait plus de dégâts qu'il ne le pensait.

Eren avança d'un pas, Livaï en recula d'un et finalement l'oméga enroula ses bras autour de la taille du noiraud avec hésitation et celui-ci fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il devait l'arrêter. Ce n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça. Eren était en train de se laisser guider par son instinct et non par sa raison. Et c'était à lui, Livaï, de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite. Il devait le décoller de là. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait ?

La réponse était simple, Eren était très tentant, il arrivait même à lui faire perdre son sang froid. Décidément il n'était pas un oméga comme les autres. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il n'allait pas profiter d'un mec qui ne savait même pas ce qu'il disait. C'était comme s'il était bourré.

Donc il devait le repousser. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ? Non, la vrai question était pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne _voulait_ pas bouger ?

Eren se pencha en avant en inclinant la tête et Livaï se mit intérieurement à paniquer. Il était prêt à lui mettre une baffe si ça pouvait l'empêcher de faire une bêtise mais un petit sourire narquois apparut sur le visage du séducteur et Livaï réalisa un peu trop tard qu'il s'était fait avoir.

"Je l'ai !" annonça fièrement Eren en brandissant les dossiers que Livaï avait encore quelques instants plus tôt dans sa sacoche.

Oh le petit saligot ! Il avait fait tout ça pour mettre la main sur les dossiers ! C'était un manipulateur de première ce crétin. Il avait fait semblant d'être en chaleur pour le déstabiliser, et ainsi pouvoir fouiller dans son sac. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. C'était trop louche toute cette histoire. Il avait manqué de vigilance.

Il s'était vraiment fait avoir comme un bleu pour le coup.

"Hin hin hin" ricana Eren

Il le regardait malicieusement en secouant les dossiers devant lui, apparemment très fier de son petit tour, puis se mit à courir. Ouais, c'est ça, il faisait bien de courir, parce que quand il le rattraperait…

Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, les dossiers sous le bras, en repensant à la tête de Livaï quand il avait presque collé son visage au sien. Sur le coup il avait été un parfait salaud. Et il en était fier.

Il en rigolait mais lui aussi il s'était senti troublé par la proximité. En vérité, l'alpha lui plaisait vraiment. Plus que plaire en fait. Il y avait une sorte de chimie entre eux, mais Eren ne savait pas si Livaï la ressentait aussi.

Il tourna à droite dans le labyrinthe de ruelles, en direction de la zone désertée, là où il pourrait se cacher dans une maison abandonnée. Parce que Livaï l'avait visiblement pris en chasse. Il ne devait pas avoir apprécié la blague. Il pouvait l'entendre derrière lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le rattrape.

"Tu vas regretter d'avoir commencé ce petit jeu, gamin !"

Le sourire d'Eren s'agrandit.

"Ouuuh, j'ai peur !"

N'empêche, il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie.

Eren vit une maison à sa gauche qui n'était pas fermée. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, claqua la porte et mit le verrou. Il devait gagner du temps. La maison dans laquelle il s'était caché ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Il fallait dire que les maisons du quartier déserté étaient très pauvres. La plupart étaient très endommagées à cause de la Bataille Décisive.

OK, Eren n'avait pas une minute à perdre, il s'assit par terre, sortit les dossiers de l'enveloppe, les posa sur le sol et se mit à les lire en diagonale. Il les survolait le plus vite possible mais n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées après tout.

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Eren.

"Sors de là, gamin."

"Non !" s'écria Eren, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas fini de parcourir les dossiers, après parce qu'il avait un peu peur de ce que Livaï allait lui faire s'il ouvrait. Il semblait ne pas avoir du tout apprécié la blague.

"Oh ? Ce n'est pas une porte qui m'arrêtera, gamin !"

Eren déglutit. Ça il n'en doutait pas. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il se replongea donc dans la lecture des dossiers. Eren tressaillit quand une première détonation se fit entendre, puis une deuxième et une troisième.

Il en était à la dernière page quand le verrou sauta et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

"Oi gamin, t'aurais pu ouvrir la porte quand même, ça m'aurait évité d'utiliser des balles pour rien."

Eren avait fait rapidement un tas des feuilles étalées par terre qu'il avait poussé sur le côté.

"Non, tu me fais peur !"

Livaï haussa un sourcil.

"Tu déconnes, là ?"

"À ton avis ?" rétorqua Eren, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Il fit ensuite l'ébauche d'un geste pour se relever, mais Livaï l'en empêcha immédiatement. Il le plaqua au sol d'un mouvement leste, et s'assit sur lui, tout en lui attrapant les poignets alors qu'Eren essaya de lui donner un coup de poing.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette position, sauf que cette fois c'était beaucoup moins innocent, si on pouvait appeler ça "innocent" la première fois.

"J'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con, Eren, dit Livaï en détachant bien les deux syllabes de son prénom, alors maintenant tu assumes ce que tu as commencé…"

Livaï avait bien une idée de comment le punir. Il ne le cachait pas, sauf à Hanji parce qu'elle le saoulait avec ça, mais il avait très envie d'embrasser l'oméga, il y avait comme une sorte de chimie entre eux. Ça pouvait paraître cucu mais c'était vraiment comme ça qu'il ressentait les choses.

Tout à l'heure, il s'était retenu, pensant qu'Eren était sous l'emprise de la chaleur mais comme il s'avérait qu'il était parfaitement conscient…

Livaï se pencha vers l'oméga, cherchant toute trace d'aversion, de peur, de dégoût, bref n'importe quoi qui manifesterait un rejet dans ses yeux. Il ne trouva à la place qu'une lueur de défit, et un désir égal au sien. Ça suffisait à le convaincre qu'il pouvait le faire.

Eren ferma les yeux alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Il tressaillit quand leurs bouches s'effleurèrent mais un frisson lui parcourut soudainement la colonne vertébrale. Mais ce n'était clairement pas un frisson de plaisir, c'était un frisson de peur. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et Livaï s'écarta immédiatement, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Eren avait peur. Pendant un instant, ce n'était pas les lèvres de Livaï mais celles de Yens qu'il avait senti sur les siennes. Et pourtant ça n'avait rien à voir. D'ailleurs celui-ci, Livaï pas Yens, le regardait avec inquiétude. Il devait sans doute penser qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Eren devenait dingue. Livaï n'avait rien à voir avec ce connard. Il n'était pas en train de le violer.

Eren ne se pensait pas traumatisé, il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à cette fameuse soirée, il avait essayé de l'oublier en se noyant dans le travail. Pourtant, il fallait bien l'admettre, il était traumatisé, et ça revenait en force au pire moment. Eren ne voulait plus y penser, il voulait faire comme si ça ne s'était jamais passé. Et c'était peut-être un peu égoïste, mais il avait Livaï pour ça. Il voulait qu'il lui fasse oublier, qu'il efface la trace de passage des violeurs.

"Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?" souffla Eren en lui saisissant le col pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Livaï ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, mais une chose était claire : Eren avait peur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était là. Et Livaï ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Eren était passé du désir à la peur en une demi-seconde.

Il ne connaissait pas la raison de ce brusque changement mais peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la petite entaille qu'il avait au niveau du cou. Elle n'était pas là la dernière fois. Livaï se releva.

"Non Eren, on arrête là. Ce n'est pas ce regard là que je veux."

Eren ne comprenait pas, il en avait envie lui aussi, non ? Alors pourquoi le rejetait-il ? Livaï sourit doucement devant son air perdu.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, je n'aurais pas dû t'y forcer. Tu n'étais pas prêt."

Non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! Il le voulait lui aussi. C'est juste qu'il avait mal réagit. Eren aurait voulu dire tout ça, mais ça bouche refusait de lui obéir. Alors il se contenta de regarder Livaï ramasser les dossiers et les remettre dans sa sacoche. Il partit sans un mot, le laissant seul et désemparé.

o O o

Il avait merdé. Livaï s'éloignait à grands pas de la maison où il avait laissé Eren. Il devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux, où il risquait de faire demi-tour et de le prendre là-bas, dans cette maison poussiéreuse. Il prenait la fuite. Livaï s'était laissé guider par son instinct pendant un court instant et voilà ce que ça donnait.

OK, il l'avait reconnu, il était attiré par Eren. Livaï avait toujours eut envie de l'embrasser. Mais c'était précisément ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Eren s'était tout de suite senti agressé et Livaï pouvait deviner pourquoi. Il aurait dû réfléchir avant d'agir. Il n'était pas comme les autres.

Eren avait sûrement dû subir le genre d'ennuis qu'ont les omégas, et assez récemment d'après la marque toute fraîche dans son cou. Ça le foutait en rogne de savoir que des sales types avaient pu le toucher. Eren était fort pour un oméga mais il y avait des situations où ça ne suffisait plus. Livaï était en colère contre ces gros porcs mais aussi contre lui-même. Il n'aurait pas dû le brusquer comme ça.

Attendez, quoi ? Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il ne devait pas le brusquer ? C'était surtout qu'il ne devait pas laisser son instinct prendre le dessus tout court. Eren était son adversaire, et d'ailleurs il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait se servir de cette faiblesse comme d'une arme. Le jour où Eren décidait d'exploiter cette faiblesse pour le mettre derrière les barreaux, c'en était fini de lui.

Il devait arrêter de penser à Eren de cette façon ou ça causerait sa perte.

Tch, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

o O o

Jean se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il foutait là. Il était à peine 23h, et l'oméga à côté de lui était déjà totalement éméché. Eren était venu le voir dans son bureau à 20h et lui avait proposé d'aller boire un coup au bar. Jean avait été étonné mais avait accepté la proposition. Eren ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Mais pas du tout. Il essayait de le cacher par des sourires mais il y avait un mélange de tristesse et de colère dans ses yeux. Et surtout, il avait un air désorienté sur le visage. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

Jean en parvenait même à se demandait si son collègue n'avait pas été réellement violé cette fois.

Dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bar, Eren avait commencé à boire comme un trou, et il ne s'arrêtait pas. C'était si terrible que ça, ce qui lui était arrivé ?

L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge, et putain ça faisait un bien fou ! Il buvait pour oublier. Oublier les connards de la dernière fois, oublier sa condition merdique d'oméga, oublier Livaï.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le chercher comme ça ? Où avait-il trouvé cette idée totalement débile ? Heureusement que Livaï s'était barré en le laissant comme une merde, parce qu'autrement ils auraient fait une connerie. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser et même plus, et le pire c'est qu'il l'avait voulu sur le coup.

Et tout ça, c'était à cause de lui ! Lui qui dormait dans son ventre ! Cette bête qui dormait dans ses entrailles, qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à contrôler, mais qui remontait en puissance depuis sa rencontre avec Livaï.

"Merde ! Putain d'oméga de merde !" ragea-t-il en reposant brutalement son verre sur le comptoir et en en commandant un autre sous le regard ébahi de Jean. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était allé le chercher, celui-là, d'ailleurs. Il aurait très bien pu aller au bar tout seul.

Mais putain ! Comment il faisait ? Comment Livaï arrivait-il à le mettre sens dessus dessous comme ça ? Eren avait eu envie, il avait eu très envie de l'embrasser à ce moment-là. C'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il resterait célibataire, il voulait rester libre, les alphas pouvaient aller se faire voir. Il avait toujours su résister. Alors pourquoi pas là ? Heureusement qu'il avait eu ce flash pour lui rappeler la véritable nature des alphas. Livaï était peut-être différent, il n'en restait pas moins un alpha, et leur instinct de domination sera toujours présent en face d'un oméga. Il avait failli se faire avoir, putain !

Eren était soulagé après coup que rien ne se soit passé, pensa-t-il en avalant une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Il n'était pas du tout déçu. Si ? Non. Il n'était pas déçu, point barre.

Jean le regardait comme s'il devenait un peu fou, c'était peut-être le cas, qui sait ?

"Bon alors, comment ça se passe avec Marco ?" demanda Eren, peut-être un peu trop fort.

Jean failli s'étouffer avec sa bière.

"Qu-quoi ?!"

"Aller fais pas ton timide, tu l'as mis dans ton lit ou pas ?"

"Réveille-toi Jaeger, c'est un bêta, ça passe mal toutes ces conneries. En plus moi je ne m'intéresse qu'aux omégas" affirma-t-il en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du brun.

Eren lui souffla dessus ce qui le fit immédiatement reculer avec un froncement de nez.

"Putain, tu pues de la bouche, t'as pris combien de verres ?"

Eren fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

"Fallait pas t'approcher si près, j'aime pas qu'on me colle. Et en plus t'étais pas du tout convaincant. Avoue, Marco te plaît, pas la peine de le cacher, et on s'en fout de ce que les autres pensent"

"C'est facile de dire ça pour toi, t'es une révolution à toi tout seul " murmura Jean.

"Et tu crois que j'ai fait comment pour en arriver là ? Que j'ai claqué des doigts et que bingo, on m'accepte comme je suis ? T'as rêvé mon petit. Alors maintenant tu vas bouger ton joli petit cul, et tu vas aller voir Marco et lui dire ce que tu ressens ! Et tant pis si ça dérange !" s'exclama Eren en vidant son verre.

Dans la société, les relations homosexuelles étaient mal vues si ce n'était pas entre un alpha et un oméga. C'était considéré comme inutile si ça ne pouvait pas aboutir sur un enfant. Eh bien fuck la société ! Ça n'empêchait pas certains d'avoir des relations avec le genre qui leur plaisait, tout comme ça n'empêchait pas certains omégas de travailler de façon plus que convenable.

De toute façon, ça ne concernait pas Eren. Lui, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'investir dans une relation avec quelqu'un. Encore moins si ce quelqu'un s'appelait Livaï. Non mais pourquoi il pensait encore à lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait failli l'embrasser ?

Ouais c'était totalement sa faute, à cet enfoiré, mais après tout, ne l'avait-il pas un peu cherché lui aussi ? Eren ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Et là, tout de suite, il avait encore moins envie de le savoir. Il y repenserait demain, se dit-il en recommandant un verre, de téquila cette fois.

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à Jean. Celui-ci regardait son verre, pensif. Il n'avait pas beaucoup bu depuis le début de la soirée.

"Ben alors ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Me dis pas que tu tiens l'alcool si mal que ça !"

En temps normal, Jean l'aurait immédiatement rembarré, il ne refusait jamais un défi. Mais là il semblait un peu… inquiet ? N'importe quoi ! Jean inquiet ? Ça devait être l'alcool qui le faisait divaguer.

Alors qu'il allait demander un nouveau verre, un truc un peu plus fort cette fois, Jean l'en empêcha. Pfff, mais quel rabat-joie celui-là !

Jean jeta un regard autour de lui. Tout le monde les fixait, enfin surtout fixait Eren. Ce con était trop bourré pour réprimer ses hormones. Ce n'était que maintenant que Jean se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient forts. Ça devait être un sacré boulot de devoir masquer cette quantité tous les jours.

"Eren, on devrait se barrer, tu attires toute l'attention. T'es en train de libérer plein de phéromones."

"Ah ouais, ouais peut-être" répondit celui-ci en gloussant.

Putain, mais c'était qu'il se foutait de sa gueule en plus ! Il se battait vraiment les couilles de ce qu'il disait ! Il était vraiment défoncé pour ne pas se rendre compte des ennuis qu'il risquait de s'attirer. Il fallait prendre les devants.

Jean se leva et s'apprêta à partir. Il passa le bras d'Eren par dessus son épaule et commença à le sortir de là.

Et lui, il pouvait faire un effort quand même ! Parce que là, il ne faisait rien pour l'aider ce con ! Il trainait de tout son poids en divaguant, la tête posée contre son épaule, il marmonnait un truc dans le genre "je suis pas déçu", "j'ai failli me faire avoir" et quelque chose comme "j'avais encore soif !"

Jean soupira et le traîna en dehors du bar.

"Encore des ennuis" pensa Jean en voyant trois gars bourrés leur barrer la route, juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte.

"Hé toi !"

"C'est à moi que tu parles ?" se ramena Eren en relevant la tête.

Si Jean ne l'en empêchait pas, il allait encore foutre la merde vu son caractère impulsif.

"Toi on t'a rien demandé" murmura Jean en lui rabaissant la tête contre son épaule.

Les plus grand des petits caïds demanda, d'un ton tout sauf sympa :

"Le mec là, c'est un oméga ?"

Eren se mit encore en tête de répondre à sa place :

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?"

"Ta gueule Eren" répondit Jean tandis que celui-ci retournait divaguer.

Il était clairement la tête dans le cul, ça ne servait à rien d'envenimer les choses. Quand Eren ne pouvait pas, c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main de façon _responsable_. Il se tourna vers les trois "racailles".

"Je vous conseille de dégager de notre chemin, et dépêchez, je suis pas très patient ce soir."

Les trois brutes se mirent à rigoler bêtement. Eh ben, c'était mal parti.

"Ton pote a pas appris que les omégas ont leurs propres bars ? Il y en a un plus loin dans la rue s'il veut."

Jean serra les dents. Il parlait clairement des "bars à omégas", mais ce n'était pas des bars où les omégas pouvaient aller boire en toute sécurité. Au contraire il valait mieux éviter. C'était des bars à putes en fait.

"File l'oméga et on te laisse partir" continua le plus petit qui dépassait quand même le 1m80.

Jean poussa un soupir. Il leur avait demandé de dégager, c'était pas assez clair ? Ils ne voulaient pas coopérer ? Très bien. Eren n'était pas le seul qui savait se battre. Lui aussi était inspecteur, et il n'avait pas reçu son diplôme dans un mouchoir, contrairement à ce qu'en pensait une certaine personne…

Jean adossa Eren au comptoir.

Un des mecs siffla :

"Regardez la tapette ! Il préfère laisser son pote pour pas se faire démonter."

On entendit un "J'suis pas son pote !" en arrière plan.

"T'as fait le bon choix mec, parce que contre nous, t'avais aucune ch…"

Il fut coupé par une droite en plein mâchoire avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. Jean n'avait pas apprécié l'insulte.

"Un conseil, la prochaine fois, choisissez mieux votre adversaire" recommanda Jean en enfonçant son poing dans l'estomac du deuxième.

"Si t'essayais d'être classe en disant ça, c'est raté !" cria Eren depuis le bord du comptoir contre lequel il était adossé.

"La ferme Jaeger ! Je t'ai rien demandé !"

Le troisième gars essaya de donner un coup de poing dans la tête de l'alpha, mais celui-ci esquiva facilement, le type étant bien plus bourré que lui, et releva son coude en plein dans son menton. Ses dents firent un bruit bizarre et il tomba à côté d'Eren.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, l'oméga lui avait écrasé son pied dans le visage, avec pas mal de force puisque l'assemblée put entendre un crac sonore.

Bah, les nez ça guérissait vite.

Les gens dans le bar s'étaient contenté de regarder, personne n'intervenait jamais. Dans ce genre de chose, c'était chacun pour soi. Les trois alphas auraient bien pu emmener Eren pour aller le violer dans la ruelle en face, personne n'aurait fait un geste pour l'aider. C'était un oméga après tout. Il fallait pas venir dans un bar s'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis.

C'était désolant.

Jean ramassa son collègue, qui s'était carrément assis sur le dos d'un des mecs par terre, et l'emmena loin de cet endroit de fou.

Il devait se rappeler de ne plus jamais laisser Eren se bourrer la gueule.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Fini ! Et finalement ils ne se sont pas vraiment embrassés ! Vous y croyez pourtant ? Et ben non, quel dommage !**

 **Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Parce que.**

 **Est-ce frustrant ? Oui.**

 **Est-ce cruel ? Très certainement.**

 **Je fais chier ? Cordialement.**

 **Enfin bref, ça n'aurait pas été drôle s'ils avaient réussi tout de suite vous ne trouvez pas. (SVP, me tapez pas)**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi ça me frustre, et puis ça avancera après.**

 **Bon, j'arrête de dire des bêtises et je dis à samedi prochain pour le chapitre 7 !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut ! Salut ! Et voici le chapitre de la semaine, le chapitre 7 !**

 **Au départ c'était censé être un seul chapitre plutôt long, mais en fait c'est devenu tellement long que j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Et heureusement parce que même coupés, les deux chapitres sont assez longs.**

 **Au programme : euh ben vous verrez, je vais pas vous spoiler à chaque fois non plus.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à Akane : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Dites moi que c'est un rêve

Eren courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était peut-être le cas. Livaï ne semblait pas comme d'habitude.

Eren s'était séparé de son équipe alors qu'ils devaient intercepter, ou du moins faire semblant d'intercepter les membres du Bataillon lors d'une de leurs missions.

Son équipe était encore aux prises avec celle de Livaï, mais voyant qu'elle se débrouillait bien, Eren était parti à la recherche de leur chef, qui n'était pas avec le reste de son escouade. Il l'avait rapidement trouvé, un peu à l'écart du groupe. Malheureusement, il avait failli glisser sur le pavé humide et avait fait du bruit en se rattrapage, faisant se retourner Livaï.

Mais à ce moment, Eren n'avait pas ressenti l'aura habituelle de l'alpha, pourtant si spéciale pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment la décrire, mais cette nouvelle aura était presque…menaçante. En tout cas, tout en lui lui criait de s'éloigner.

Pour la première fois, Eren ressentait un réel danger de la part de Livaï. Pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu peur la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, au contraire. Il avait vraiment craint pour sa vie et son innocence un moment, mais il y avait toujours eu une sorte d'onde rassurante qui émanait de Livaï.

Eren se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, parce que c'était pas tout à fait le type rassurant par excellence. Il avait demandé aux autres s'ils l'avaient perçu eux aussi, mais ils avaient tous répondu par le négatif. Tout ce qu'ils percevaient de sa part était une menace évidente et une force considérable.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Livaï l'avait regardé avec des yeux glacials et s'était lentement approché de lui, s'apprêtant à faire…il ne savait trop quoi, mais quelque chose de mal.

À ce moment, il faisait si peur qu'Eren avait pris la fuite. Tant pis pour la mission. De toute façon, c'était que du flan pour montrer aux supérieurs qu'ils ne foutaient pas rien. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'enfuir comme ça, en général on lui reprochait plus souvent de ne pas fuir assez, mais là il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre le renégat et qu'il avait une attitude plus que suspecte.

Malheureusement pour Eren, Livaï semblait bien déterminé à le rattraper.

Eren tourna dans une petite rue sans ralentir. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et constata que son poursuivant de s'était pas engagé dans la rue à sa suite. Il avait peut-être abandonné ?

Eren se remit à regarder devant lui juste à temps pour voir Livaï arriver par une ruelle à côté mais pas assez tôt pour éviter de se faire balayer les jambes par son adversaire.

Il avait dû anticiper et le prendre à revers, pensa Eren en s'écrasant la tête la première sur le sol. Il essaya de se relever mais se prit un violent coup de pied en plein visage. C'était la première fois que Livaï le frappait si fort et il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de la pleine puissance de l'alpha.

Eren, complètement sonné, sentit qu'on lui mettait des menottes aux poignets. De quoi ? Des menottes ? Et d'ailleurs, d'où est-ce qu'il les sortaient ? Il en était là dans ses pensées quand Livaï le retourna pour lui faire face. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de Livaï qui clochait. Eren ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi l'avait-il attaché les mains ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ? Et d'où est-ce qu'il sortait ces menottes, putain !

Livaï arracha la veste d'Eren sous son air consterné.

"Il serait temps de finir ce qu'on a commencé la dernière fois, tu ne crois pas ?"

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Attendez cinq minutes ! La dernière fois c'était lui qui s'était barré en disant qu'il ne voulait pas ! Pourquoi revenir sur sa décision maintenant ? Et le plus important, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire là ?

Eren n'était pas maso. C'était pas trop son truc d'être frappé. Donc sur le coup ça lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Surtout que Livaï ne semblait pas jouer, on aurait dit qu'il ne se contrôlait plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bordel ? Il faisait tant d'effet que ça sur Livaï ? Au point où celui-ci ne pouvait plus se maîtriser ? Pourtant, il s'était contrôlé la dernière fois. Alors pourquoi pas celle-ci? Autant de questions sans réponses.

Là, il commençait à paniquer. Livaï avait beau paraître au premier abord voire au second aussi, effrayant où même terrifiant, au fond de lui, Eren avait toujours su, ou presque toujours, qu'il n'avait pas d'intentions malhonnêtes à son égard. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas le cas, il n'était pas con, Livaï était clairement en train d'essayer de le violer.

Il devait lui faire reprendre ses esprits, et s'il n'y parvenait pas, il allait devoir se défendre.

"Arrête ! Je ne veux pas !" cria-t-il en se débattant comme il pouvait avec les mains liées dans le dos.

Livaï lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle.

"Il fallait y réfléchir avant de venir me provoquer la dernière fois" dit-il d'un ton froid.

Eren avait peur, non, il était terrifié devant cette facette de Livaï. Il s'était trompé sur son compte. Non en fait c'était le contraire, il avait eu raison depuis le début : tous les alphas étaient pareils, et Livaï aussi. Ils se laissaient guider par leur instinct, et ils sautaient sur tous les omégas qu'ils voyaient, de gré ou de force. Livaï ne faisait pas exception.

Eren avait eu confiance en lui, il le pensait différent, le genre d'alpha qu'il avait toujours recherché. Qui n'était pas comme les autres.

La désillusion faisait mal. Il avait eu tort. Livaï n'était pas différent.

D'ailleurs celui-ci soupira, puis souleva Eren par les cheveux.

"Regarde dans quel état tu es. J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à trop t'abimer si je veux te vendre après"

Eren avait perdu toutes ses belles illusions, maintenant. Il n'arriverait pas à le raisonner tout simplement parce que c'était ça, sa vraie nature. Et dire qu'il avait cru à ses histoires. Il avait réellement pensé que le Bataillon était du côté des omégas, et que c'était le gouvernement le méchant dans l'affaire. Il était trop con décidément.

"Va te faire foutre !"

Eren se prit la plus grande baffe de sa vie. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là ? La réponse était simple : il avait accordé sa confiance trop facilement. Le jeune inspecteur ravala ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Livaï à quel point il l'avait blessé. Pas physiquement, même si ça faisait plutôt mal, mais psychologiquement. Et dire qu'il avait même failli...

Livaï déchirait maintenant sa chemise, mettant son torse à nu mais Eren ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait totalement impuissant. Livaï était beaucoup plus fort que lui, même s'il tentait quelque chose, ça lui serait rendu au centuple. Tant pis, ça valait toujours le coup d'essayer, parce que sinon où serait passé l'intrépide, courageux et totalement inconscient Eren ?

Dans un ultime effort, il se redressa d'un coup et donna un coup de boule à son agresseur. Malheureusement il n'était pas assez fort pour assommer Livaï. Il se releva en grinçant des dents.

"On dirait bien qu'il va falloir t'immobiliser plus que ça" murmura Livaï en sortant de sa veste un pistolet.

Eren le regarda avec horreur viser son épaule. Le coup partit et Eren se réveilla en sursaut.

"Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un putain de rêve" murmura-t-il avant de fondre en larmes, seul dans sa chambre.

o O o

"SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAGER !"

Eren éteignit son réveil et soupira. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête. Il se leva en grommelant. Il ne se rappelait pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Le jeune homme savait juste qu'il avait intercepté Livaï, ça il s'en rappelait très bien même, puis il était allé chercher Jean pour se bourrer la gueule avec lui. Et après, c'était le trou noir. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait ensuite et il avait peur d'avoir fait une connerie.

Bah, il ne devait pas s'être passé grand chose sinon il ne se serait pas retrouvé chez lui, dans son lit. Quand même, c'était pas très raisonnable tout ça. Et en plus il avait la gueule de bois.

Mais tout ça c'était de la faute de Livaï. Il n'avait qu'à pas… le mettre en difficulté ? Ou tout simplement exister ? Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. La vérité c'est que c'était de sa faute à lui, Eren. Il s'était laissé aller. Il ne devait pas faire confiance trop facilement. Son rêve en était un bonne remé avait beau avoir oublié la soirée, il se rappelait très bien de son cauchemar. Il l'avait rappelé les dangers d'être un oméga face à un alpha aussi fort que le membre du Bataillon.

Quand il affrontait Livaï, Eren avait l'impression que rien de ce genre ne pourrait lui arriver, mais c'était une illusion. Livaï n'était pas synonyme de sécurité, il ne savait presque rien de lui. Il se devait d'être très prudent s'il ne voulait pas que son cauchemar se réalise.

Eren ne pensait pas que Livaï essayerait de le prendre par la force, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que lui. S'il voulait le violer, Eren ne pourrait pas se défendre bien longtemps.

Les phéromones dégagés par les omégas pendant la chaleur pouvaient rendre fou n'importe quel alpha, même les plus forts. Ça pouvait être très violent sans les médicaments. S'il était contrôlé par son instinct, n'importe quel alpha était capable du pire, en accord ou contre sa conscience, et ça pouvait très bien s'appliquer à Livaï.

Et en pleine chaleur face à lui, Eren n'était pas sûr que même s'il pouvait se défendre, son corps le ferait. Et ça le terrifiait. Sa plus grande peur était de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur son propre corps, ou sur son esprit embrumé en pleine chaleur.

o O o

Eren rentra dans son bureau une heure plus tard. Jean s'y trouvait déjà.

"Alors, pas trop la gueule de bois ?"demanda-t-il d'un air goguenard.

"La ferme Jean." marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant. Il avait suffisamment mal à la tête comme ça. Pas besoin que cet abruti en rajoute.

"Toujours aussi sympa à ce que je vois. Je m'attendais à plus de reconnaissance"

Eren fronça les sourcils.

"De la reconnaissance ?"

Le sourire moqueur de Jean s'élargit.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as tout oublié ? Tu étais si défoncé que ça ?"

"Ouais c'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde. Pourquoi je devrais t'être reconnaissant ?" demanda Eren en commençant à trier des papiers entassés sur son bureau, donnant l'impression de ne pas se soucier de la conversation, alors qu'il y prêtait la plus grande attention.

"Oh c'est juste que tu me semblait tellement reconnaissant hier quand tu t'agrippais à mes épaules en hurlant de plaisir."

Eren blêmit d'un coup et se tourna vers son collègue.

"Qu-quoi ?! Me dis pas qu'on a…?"

"Aaah, quel dommage que tu ne t'en rappelles pas. J'ai bien envie de recommencer moi. Mais tu n'aurais sans doute pas accepté de le faire si tu n'étais pas totalement bourré aussi. Aaah, t'étais un bon coup pourtant"

Oh putain. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça. C'était impossible. IL N'ARRIVAIT PAS À CROIRE QU'IL AIT FAIT ÇA ! C'était pas possible, il n'avait pas été si ivre que ça ! Il ne l'aurait jamais fait, et surtout pas avec… Jean ! Argh !

Soudain Jean éclata de rire.

"Je déconne mec, ha ha ha si t'avais vu ta tête !"

L'information monta à son cerveau très longtemps, et Eren se mit à fixer son collègue d'un air vide. C'était même un peu flippant. Avant que Jean puisse faire le moindre mouvement de défense, Eren s'était levé et lui avait enfoncé son poing dans le ventre. Jean tomba de sa chaise, son rire bloqué dans sa gorge.

"Putain Jaeger qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'était juste une blague" s'exclama-t-il en se relevant, furieux.

"Ah ouais ? Bah j'ai pas trop aimé tu vois. Plaisante pas sur ça avec moi, ça ne me fait absolument pas rire."

Jean attrapa Eren par le col.

"Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est que t'as un putain de balai dans le cul ! Pas qu'un balai d'ailleurs …"

Eren lui enfonça deux doigts entre les côtes, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

"Et toi tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? T'es un putain de glandeur raciste avec une tête de cheval ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne trouves aucun oméga qui veuille de toi !" gueula Eren en saisissant à son tour le col de Jean.

"T'as dit quoi enfoiré ?!" lui postillonna Jean à la figure.

"Est-ce qu'en plus d'être con t'es sourd ? T'as parfaitement compris ! Maintenant lâche-moi, tu vas déchirer mes vêtements !"

"Tu sais quoi Eren ? Même si t'étais l'oméga le plus chaud de l'humanité, je suis bien content de ne pas t'avoir baisé !"

"Ah bah sur ce point on est d'accord ! Je préférerais encore me faire baiser par Livaï Ackerman !"

Eren eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de quelle connerie il venait de dire que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les deux inspecteurs se lâchèrent immédiatement et se jetèrent sur leur bureau respectif.

"Entrez !"

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune officier.

"Est-ce que l'inspecteur Jaeger est là ?"

Eren était un peu nerveux mais il s'appliqua à ne pas le montrer.

"C'est moi."

"Le Commandant en chef Zackly souhaite vous voir à la fin de la journée. Il vous attend à 20h chez lui. Et euh… vous savez où c'est ?" rajouta-t-il, à l'évidence pas très à l'aise.

"Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y serais."

L'officier sortit en refermant la porte et Eren et Jean échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que cette soudaine convocation pouvait signifier.

o O o

Eren regardait le manoir qui lui faisait face. Il était grand, imposant, impossible de le louper. Pourtant il avait été construit dans un endroit pas très fréquenté, c'était le calme plat. Pas très encourageant. Eren franchit le portail, monta quelques marches, prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, un majordome ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

"Monsieur est dans le salon au premier étage. Il vous attend. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…"

Eren regardait tout autour de lui avec curiosité, essayant d'oublier son stress. Il y avait des peintures un peu partout, et du mobilier de luxe. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans une maison de cette envergure. On voyait bien là que cette maison appartenait au Commandant en Chef, le plus haut gradé de l'armée, le dirigeant. Et dire, qu'il y avait de la pauvreté un peu partout dans les villes, d'autres se la coulaient douce dans leur coin. Mais après tout, le Commandant en Chef avait gagné tout cet argent à la sueur de son front, enfin il supposait, il devait bien mériter tout ça.

"C'est ici."

La voix du majordome le tira de sa rêverie et le domestique toqua trois petits coups.

"L'Inspecteur Jaeger est arrivé, Monsieur."

"Tu peux le faire entrer. Et fais amener du thé."

"Bien Monsieur."

Le majordome s'inclina et Eren entra dans la pièce, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

"Eren Jager, c'est bien ça ?"

"O-Oui !"

"Asseyez-vous , je vous en prie, mettez vous à l'aise."

Malgré l'apparente cordialité de son hôte, Eren ne se sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise. Il avait tout sauf l'impression d'être à sa place.

Le Commandant en Chef Zackly le regarda par dessus ses lunettes. Il avait un regard vif, froid et calculateur.

"Pas besoin de tergiverser, vous devez vous doutez de la raison de votre venue ici, inspecteur Jaeger."

Eren déglutit. Mieux valait laisser Zackly parler. Eren ne savait pas s'il était convoqué à cause de l'incident avec les trois Commandants ou parce qu'il fouinait dans les affaires du gouvernement, auquel cas ce serait beaucoup plus dangereux pour lui. Lui donner des accusations contre lui était clairement la bourde à éviter. Voyant qu'Eren ne répondait pas, Zackly continua :

"Je pense, contrairement à certains de mes collègues, que vous êtes un homme intelligent. Raisonnable au moins."

Hin hin, ce n'était pas les adjectifs qu'Eren aurait utilisé.

"Bien qu'il ait fallu une bonne dose de détermination et…d'inconscience ? pour s'engager dans l'armée en tant qu'oméga."

Ouais, là ça le définissait un peu plus.

Le Chef de l'armée reprit :

" Ce serait dommage de gâcher tous ces efforts, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laissez-moi vous donner un bon conseil, ne fourrez pas votre nez dans des affaires qui ne vous concernent pas. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Un accident est vite arrivé dans les ruelles sombres de Trost. Et personne ne viendra pleurer le sort d'un pauvre oméga qui avait cru avoir sa place dans l'armée."

Au moins, l'avertissement avait le mérite d'être clair. Ils avaient découvert qu'il s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à leurs petites activités illégales.

Zackly continua son monologue :

"Certains pensent qu'on devrait se débarrasser de vous. Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Vous êtes un élément important dans l'armée. Pour montrer au monde entier que les omégas sont des incapables et n'y ont pas leur place. Il suffit juste que vous arrêtiez votre petite enquête privée et que vous ne nous mettiez pas des bâtons dans les roues, et hop ! Vous gardez le job, et la vie."

Eren bouillait intérieurement, mais il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. L'armée s'était toujours foutue de sa gueule. Pas un instant elle ne l'avait pris au sérieux.

C'était exactement comme Livaï l'avait prédit : il n'était qu'un jouet pour eux.

Eren parla pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, le "oui" au début ça comptait pas :

"C'est pour ça que vous m'avez donné comme première mission de capturer Livaï Ackerman ? Parce que vous saviez que je ne réussirais pas ?"

Zackly hocha la tête.

"Parce que soit vous ne réussiriez pas, soit vous découvririez la véritable nature du Bataillon et donc vous arrêteriez de les combattre. Ce qui est déjà chose faite, si je ne me trompe pas ?"

Comment savait-il ça ? La seule personne qui semblait avoir compris qu'Eren savait la véritable nature du Bataillon était Erwin. Était-ce lui qui avait mis Zackly au courant, ou le gouvernement était-il bien mieux informé que ce qu'il croyait ?

"Dans tous les cas, vous avez juste à continuer de poursuivre Livaï, sans y arriver et sans nous poser de problèmes, et on devrait bien s'entendre. Je leur ai dit que vous n'étiez pas du genre à vouloir d'ennuis, ne me le faites pas regretter."

Houla, il leur avait dit ça ? C'était bien mal le connaître. Il n'était pas du genre à éviter les ennuis, en général il était plutôt du genre à les chercher. Enfin, c'était ce que la plupart des gens le connaissant un minimum disaient. Même Jean le disait. Ah oui, c'est vrai, on s'en bat les couilles de ce que dit Jean.

Eren réfléchit. Oui, ça lui arrivait parfois. Il ne pouvait pas lui clamer à la face qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de s'opposer à lui même si ça signifiait lui coûter la vie, sinon il se ferait tuer en un claquement de doigts. Il était prêt à se sacrifier, mais c'était mieux si c'était un sacrifice utile. Parce que s'il se faisait assassiné entre ces quatre murs, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose.

Eren n'était pas con, il avait bien senti la présence des trois mecs cachés derrière des rideaux qui devait dissimuler les pièces adjacentes.

Eren devait persuader le chef de l'armée qu'il avait peur, suffisamment pour rentrer dans le moule et ne pas s'occuper de "ce qui ne le concernait pas". Parce qu'il continuerait à enquêter, avec plus de vigilance certes, mais il continuerait. Si ça devenait trop dangereux de rester dans l'armée, il pourrait toujours rejoindre le Bataillon, bien que ce soit vraiment la dernière issue de secours.

Il préférait désormais éviter au maximum de se confronter à Livaï. Eren aimait mieux se tenir à l'écart de l'alpha, dans la mesure du possible. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être si proche de Livaï, pour lui comme pour l'oméga dans ses entrailles. Mais il aurait forcément à le revoir s'il voulait tromper tout son petit monde et continuer à servir dans l'armée.

Donc pour l'instant, il devait persuader Commandant-salopard qu'il était inoffensif.

Ça, le petit oméga apeuré, il savait faire. Mais pas trop quand même, il fallait pas déconner, Eren avait horreur de passer pour un faible.

"Je comprends. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de causer d'ennuis. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était poursuivre ce rêve de gosse d'entrer dans l'armée. J'ai découvert tout ça en cherchant des informations sur Livaï. Et comme, vous aviez raison, je suis un peu curieux sur les bords, j'ai fait des recherches un peu plus poussés. Mais j'ai compris, je ferai en sorte de taire cette curiosité, après tout j'ai suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, je n'en cherche pas d'autres" se justifia Eren avec un sourire contrit qui lui écorchait la bouche. Ah ce qu'il détestait faire ça ! Passer pour un mec docile qui fermait sa gueule si ça pouvait lui éviter des ennuis. Ce n'était pas lui.

Zackly le fixait en se lissant la barbe, un léger sourire au lèvres. Il savait.

"Ah oui, des problèmes d'oméga, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être entouré de collègues et de supérieurs alphas. La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas blesser vos patrons en plein divertissement. Un subalterne obéit à son supérieur."

Il appelait ça un divertissement ? Eren, lui, appelait ça une tentative de viol. L'inspecteur essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point ce sujet était sensible. Il ne pensait pas que Zackly aborderait cette histoire maintenant. À l'évidence, il cherchait à le déstabiliser. "Un subalterne obéit à son supérieur" non mais sans blague ! Il redéfoncerait ces enfoirés autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Et tant pis si ça lui coûtait son poste, qu'il avait mis cinq ans à avoir en partant de rien. Il n'hésiterait pas à défendre son honneur et sa liberté, peu importait le prix.

Ça c'était ce qu'Eren aurait voulu répondre. À la place de quoi il marmonna en baissant la tête :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai compris où était ma place."

La priorité était de ressortir vivant de ce manoir. Après, il aviserait.

"Bien, très bien tout ça. Vous voyez, je savais qu'on allait bien s'entendre !"

Bien s'entendre mon cul ! Zackly le menaçait et Eren faisait semblant de rentrer dans son jeu. Mais Eren n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'aplatissait facilement et cet enfoiré finirait bien par le découvrir.

On frappa à la porte et un jeune domestique entra.

"Voici le thé que vous avez commandé, Maître."

"Sers nous." répondit Zackly sans même lui jeter un regard. Toute son attention était focalisé sur Eren et celui-ci ne savait pas pourquoi. Le serviteur s'approcha d'eux et Eren comprit ce qui lui semblait bizarre. Le domestique était un oméga. Il le reconnaissait à son odeur. Eren n'en avait pas beaucoup fréquenté, voire pas du tout en fait. Dans le quartier de Shiganshina, les omégas déménageaient ou se terraient chez eux s'ils n'en avaient pas les moyens.

Un oméga comme domestique n'était pas extraordinaire en soi, mais c'était quand même plutôt rare. Ou dans ces cas-là, l'oméga n'avait pas comme simple fonction être domestique, si vous voyez à quoi il faisait allusion. Bah, tant qu'il était consentant… Ça pouvait rapporter pas mal d'argent.

Sauf que là, l'oméga était terrorisé. Sa main tremblait quand elle versa le thé. Eren remarqua une marque de brûlure sur son poignet, comme si quelque chose avait longuement frotté contre la chair. Eren fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard paniqué du domestique juste avant que celui-ci ne lui renverse la théière dessus.

"Aww, c'est chaud !" cria Eren en se levant d'un bon.

L'oméga se répandit en excuses confuses, tout en essayant d'essuyer le thé qui s'était étalé sur la chemise d'Eren. L'inspecteur essaya de le rassurer, après tout ce n'était qu'une tâche, elle partirait au lavage.

"Laisse, ce n'est pas grave"

Mais le jeune homme avait désormais les larmes aux yeux. Eren ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en faisait tout un paquet, pas la peine de pleurer pour si peu. À moins que, la trace sur les poignets...

" Mais si, au contraire c'est très grave Inspecteur Jaeger. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un domestique, un oméga de surcroît, se croit tout permis et pardonné dès qu'il commet une erreur envers son maître et son invité. Il mérite d'être puni vous ne croyez pas ?" demanda Zackly, qui s'était levé à son tour, tout en sortant d'un tiroir une cravache.

Eren inspira doucement pour ne pas envoyer valser son poing dans la gueule de l'enfoiré en face de lui. OK, pas de conneries cette fois, il devait se calmer. Comme quand Jean venait le faire chier, sauf que cette fois ça n'aurait pas du tout les mêmes répercussions s'il ne se retenait pas.

Zackly était en train de le tester. Il voulait savoir si Eren était prêt à tout pour garder son job, même si ça signifiait fouetter un oméga sans défense. Il avait tout prévu depuis le début cet enculé. Sinon pourquoi l'esclave, parce que ce n'était clairement pas un simple domestique consentant, aurait été terrorisé dès son arrivée. Il devait se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Est-ce que Zackly faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il devait prouver une loyauté ? Il faisait fouetter un de ses esclaves ? C'était vraiment une ordure.

Comment faire pour se sortir de là indemne sans avoir à fouetter le pauvre malheureux qui semblait résigné à sa sentence. La réponse était simple : il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, que ce soit lui ou son job qui prenne. À la réflexion, il préférait que ce soit son job plutôt que lui.

Zackly avait quand même du culot de lui demander de frapper un oméga alors que lui-même en était un. Demander ça à un alpha ou à un bêta ça passait encore, mais à lui…

"Vous êtes sérieusement en train de me demander ça, à moi, un oméga ?"

L'esclave écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement il n'avait pas reconnu Eren comme un oméga. En même temps c'était son point fort, masquer son odeur. Et il avait son badge d'inspecteur.

"Vous savez pourtant la vérité, il y a une hiérarchie dans ce monde, les domestiques obéissent à leur maître et les omégas obéissent aux bêtas et aux alphas" affirma le dominant.

"Et vous comptez sur moi pour vous aidez à faire respecter cette hiérarchie ?!"

Zackly s'amusait visiblement de sa colère, et souriait d'un air légèrement sadique.

"Eh bien oui, je pense que vous le ferez. Vous avez une soeur il me semble. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait dommage qu'elle finisse défigurée"

Oh putain. Si cet enfoiré touchait à un seul cheveux de Mikasa, il jurait qu'il ne mourrait pas paisiblement dans son lit.

De toute façon, il aurait sûrement le temps de la prévenir d'aller se cacher quelque part. C'était égoïste de l'entraîner dans ça, mais il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas faire autrement. Mikasa comprendrait. Ces menaces étaient peut-être en l'air mais il en doutait.

Comme pour le convaincre qu'elles étaient réelles, Zackly sortit un dossier d'un tiroir et le jeta sur la table devant Eren. Il le prit et écarquilla les yeux. Mikasa. Il y avait plusieurs photos d'elle, mais aussi des renseignements comme le lieu où elle habitait et celui où elle travaillait. C'était terrifiant. Avec ce dossier, le Commandant en Chef lui prouvait qu'il était très bien renseigné et surveillait de près la vie de tous ses soldats, mais aussi qu'il pouvait faire du mal à sa sœur adoptive à n'importe quel moment.

Alors il n'avait pas le choix ? Il allait devoir fouetter ce malheureux et rester dans l'armée avec cette menace constamment au dessus de sa tête ?

Eren commença à feuilleter le dossier histoire de voir à quel point ils en savaient. Deux mots attirèrent son attention deux pages après : Carla Jaeger. Qu'est-ce que faisait le nom de sa mère dans ce dossier ?

Zackly lui arracha les feuilles des mains avant qu'il ne puisse lire plus.

"Alors ? Convaincu ?" demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire insupportable.

Ouais, il était bien convaincu qu'il avait été con. Jusque là, il n'avait pas compris dans quel guêpier il avait foutu les pieds. Son rêve était de rejoindre l'armée ? Quel rêve de merde ! Il ne resterait pas un instant de plus avec ces psychopathes. Il pourrait se débrouiller sans eux. Il préviendrai Mikasa. Elle était forte, et comprendrait sa décision. Il s'en voulait de l'entraîner dans cette histoire mais pour une fois, il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire.

Le nom de sa mère dans ce dossier l'inquiétait. Et si elle n'avait pas été simplement tuée par des extrémistes qui pensaient que les omégas devaient rester à la maison ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que la police cacherait des choses.

Il devait se barrer et se faire oublier le plus vite possible. S'il restait jouer le petit soldat, il se ferait tuer à un moment où à un autre de toute façon. En plus il se savait incapable de ne pas leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Eren redressa la tête et regarda Zackly droit dans les yeux.

"Non, je ne le ferais pas"

Il crut déceler un mouvement de surprise chez lui. Il croyait vraiment qu'il était comme les autres ? Le genre d'enflure qui ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour garder leur travail ? Qu'il s'abaisserait à ce point ? Et ben non. Il avait tort.

Le Commandant en Chef plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

"Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? C'est dommage, il me semblait avoir compris que vous vous étiez donné du mal pour arriver à ce grade. C'est affligeant de tout gâcher comme ça"

"Ce qui est affligeant, c'est de voir jusqu'où iraient certains pour garder leur poste. Moi je m'arrête ici. Il me reste encore un peu d'humanité contrairement à certains"

Zackly soupira.

"Donc c'est tout ? Vous allez accepter d'être viré sans rien faire ?"

C'est tout ? Il n'avait rien compris le vieux. C'était une des plus grosse décision de sa vie, c'était pas "tout".

"Je ne vais pas me faire virer, je démissionne" répondit Eren en posant sur la table son badge et son arme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'esclave oméga toujours à côté et lui offrit un petit sourire triste. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Eren se retourna et quitta la pièce, voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

o O o

Zackly regarda la porte se refermer d'un oeil mauvais. Il frappa dans ses mains et les trois gardes du corps sortirent de leurs cachettes.

"Il en sait trop, on ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça. Ramenez le moi. Ah, et au fait, celui-là je le veux vivant." ordonna-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

À suivre….

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, cliffhanger quand tu nous tiens ! Ha ha ha !**

 **Et bien finalement, Eren a quand même été viré, pardon, _a démissionné_.**

 **Mais que va-t-il se passer après ? Parce qu'il va se passer quelque chose… Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre pour le savoir ! ^^**

 **Je vous avoue que le début de ce chapitre m'a donné envie de pleurer. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. J'imagine que quand on écrit on est plus à fond dans l'histoire que quand on la lit mais quand même.**

 **En plus cette scène n'est pas spécialement triste, c'est mon cerveau et mes yeux qui trouvent ça triste, allez savoir pourquoi. C'est juste que je n'aime pas voir Livaï comme ça.**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre l'histoire en fav ou follow, ou à mettre un long ou petit commentaire comme vous préférez. J'essaie de répondre à toutes les reviews ! Même si vous êtes un guest vous pouvez, aucun problème !**

 **J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui l'ont déjà fait.**

 **À samedi prochain !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je poste le chapitre un peu en avance car je ne serais pas là demain, et il vaut mieux le mettre en avance qu'en retard, pas vrai ?**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont mis une review au dernier chapitre, vous avez été très nombreux (de mon point de vue). Place aux réponses aux guests :**

 **Serena : merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir. Moi aussi je trouve ça intéressant ce cauchemar (sinon je l'aurais pas mis en même temps ^^) C'est une idée très intéressante que nous avons là ! Je me demande si je ne vais pas faire un truc dans le genre du coup. Avec Livaï qui dépasse qui s'emporte un peu, par contre il ne deviendrait pas violent je pense. Et après les remords arrivent !**

 **Bon après il faudrait que je trouve où le caser. J'ai déjà une petite idée mais du coup ça voudrait dire que je decalerais un peu le plan. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse mais merci pour l'idée !**

 **Kawa neko : Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise. Heureusement qu'il en est parti ouais (même si ce n'est pas sans conséquences). Après il y avait quand même des gens bien dans l'armée. Jean… non oublie, pas Jean. Tout ce qui est l'équipe d'Eren, ils sont sympas. Je pense que globalement, il y a des gens sympas, tout le monde ne traîne pas dans leurs magouilles. Le problème c'est que les pas sympas, c'est les supérieurs. Et donc ils peuvent faire pression.**

 **Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé mettre plus de Livaï dans ce chapitre (parce que le rêve ça compte pas) mais bon. Il y a des chapitres où on ne le voit pas c'est comme ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va très bientôt revenir. (Très très bientôt). Que va-t-il arriver à Eren ? Plein de choses, je te laisse les decouvrir...**

 **Akane : contente que ça te plaise autant. Justement la voilà la suite !**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama, pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous (même si ça serait bien qu'il arrête de tuer les personnages un à un)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 :_ Dans les rues de Trost...

Eren aurait dû se douter que Zackly essayerait de l'emprisonner ou de le tuer dès le moment où il avait refusé de fouetter l'oméga. Il le comprit dès qu'il franchit la porte, alors il n'attendit pas de se faire attraper et dévala les escaliers en courant.

Les domestiques le regardaient s'enfuir sans réagir, interloqués, jusqu'à ce qu'un des gardes ne déboule en criant :

"Arrêtez cet homme !"

Le portier fut le premier à réagir et se jeta sur Eren mais celui-ci esquiva et lui balaya les jambes, le faisant s'écraser à terre. Il n'avait pas intérêt à traîner avant que d'autres ne rapliquent.

Eren avait la main sur la poignée quand il entendit le déclic caractéristique d'une arme à feu. Il se retourna lentement, et vit le garde du corps le tenir en joue.

"Les mains sur la tête et n'essaie pas de résister" brailla-t-il.

Le jeune oméga n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait, ne pouvant rien faire à mains nues contre un revolver. Eren grinça des dents. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide, n'avait pas saisi l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

Et maintenant il était fichu.

L'homme toujours en haut de l'escalier le regardait avec un sourire triomphant, et ne comprit rien à sa vie quand il bascula par-dessus la rambarde. Eren non plus ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'esclave oméga venait de débarquer et avait poussé le garde du corps de toutes ses forces, le faisant passer de l'autre côté de la balustrade. Il s'écrasa à l'étage inférieur dans un bruit sourd. La chute n'était pas assez grande pour le tuer, mais au moins il serait sonné pendant un petit moment, s'il était normalement constitué.

Malheureusement, les trois autres gardes du corps survinrent à leur tour et l'un d'eux envoya l'esclave au sol d'un coup de poing. Eren fit un pas en avant mais celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas venir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Eren hocha la tête. Il devait profiter de ce moment de diversion pour s'enfuir.

Il fit volte-face et ouvrit la porte à la volée sans attendre l'homme qui se relevait déjà et les trois autres hommes qui descendaient les escaliers en courant.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé l'oméga à l'aider, surtout qu'il risquait de se faire violemment punir par la suite. Eren aurait pu essayer de le sauver mais il avait lu dans les yeux de l'oméga lui avaient crié de fuir sans se préoccuper de lui. Il avait accepté sa décision sans tergiverser. Il n'était pas assez inconscient pour ne pas se rendre compte que seul et sans armes contre quatre hommes, il n'avait aucune chance.

Eren franchit le portail sans ralentir et une balle siffla à sa droite. Le tir était passé à au moins deux mètres. Deux solutions : soit ils ne savaient pas viser, soit ils n'avaient pas le droit de le blesser, ce qui honnêtement était un avantage. Par contre ça voulait dire qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas se faire capturer…

Les gardes du corps étaient assez lents et Eren parvint à prendre une légère avance. Il arrivait dans un quartier plus peuplé mais moins riche, bien qu'à cette heure-ci il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues.

Eren s'enfonça dans une ruelle juste à temps. Les quatre hommes, dont un qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, passèrent à côté de lui sans le remarquer.

Eren attendit un moment afin d'être sûr que les quatres molosses s'étaient bien éloignés puis il s'engagea dans une rue sur sa droite. Il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Le plus important ayant été de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les hommes de Zackly, Eren n'avait pas réellement prêté attention au chemin qu'il avait pris. De toute façon, il était hors de question de revenir sur ses pas.

Eren était sur ses gardes, dès qu'on s'éloignait un peu de la zone riche où habitait Zackly, il y avait les quartiers peu fréquentables. Eren passa même devant un bar oméga, sans regarder à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas voir ce genre de spectacle.

Plus Eren avançait, moins il reconnaissait les bâtiments. Il en était à se demander s'il n'allait pas rebrousser chemin quand il entendit une voix qui venait d'une ruelle sur sa droite. Eren fronça les sourcils, ça ressemblait à un cri de détresse. Il s'approcha légèrement de la source du bruit.

"Laissez moi tranquille !"

Cette fois c'était sûr, quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. Pourtant Eren hésita. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir semé ses poursuivants, ce n'était pas le moment de rester dans les parages.

S'il avait encore fait partie de l'armée, il aurait agit immédiatement sans se poser de questions, après tout c'était son devoir. Mais voilà, il n'en faisait plus partie et là il avait quatre hommes à sa recherche.

Son indécision ne dura pas longtemps. Depuis quand avait-on besoin d'être de la police pour porter secours à quelqu'un ?

Eren s'engouffra dans la petite rue en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit et tourna à gauche, d'où venaient les voix.

Il se renfonça dans le mur dès qu'il les vit. Un jeune homme blond, il devait avoir dans les quinze ans, était encerclé par deux individus à l'air louche. C'était deux alphas.

Comment il le savait ? D'abord parce qu'il sentait leur odeur de sa cachette. Et ça devait faire un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de douche d'ailleurs. Ensuite parce que les deux hommes étaient en train d'utiliser leur voix d'alpha pour effrayer leur victime. Et visiblement ça marchait, le jeune homme semblait paralysé par la peur. Pas besoin de sentir son aura pour comprendre que le blond était un oméga et les deux hommes, des chasseurs d'esclaves.

Eh ben dis donc, Eren n'avait jamais vu autant d'omégas en une journée.

Eren était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il pourrait gagner à la loyale. Les deux hommes avaient sûrement des armes et lui n'en avait pas. Enfin plus. Et dire qu'à peine une heure plus tôt, il était encore en possession de son revolver ! pensa-t-il avec un sourire amer.

Eren n'aimait pas ça mais il allait devoir la jouer de façon lâche. Si ça pouvait sauver des vies…

L'ancien inspecteur entrelaça ses doigts et s'apprêta à attaquer. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que l'homme qui lui exposait son dos ne regardait pas dans sa direction et s'élança, le frappant au niveau de la nuque. L'homme tomba au sol sans plus de cérémonie. Et d'un.

Le blondinet avait vu toute l'action mais ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Tu m'étonnes, les gens qui empêchent les omégas de se faire kidnapper au risque de se mettre en danger ça court pas les rues.

Eren n'eut pas le temps de le détailler plus longtemps, le deuxième chasseur d'esclaves avait réagi et sorti un canif de sa poche. Il empoigna le bras du blond qui n'avait pas bougé, ayant visiblement l'intention de le prendre en otage.

Eren se jeta sur le poignet de l'homme, c'était exactement le genre de situation qu'il devait à tout prix éviter. S'il réussissait à prendre l'oméga en otage, il ne pourrait rien faire.

Eren réussit à éloigner le couteau du jeune garçon mais ne parvint pas à faire lâcher prise le chasseur. S'ensuivit un bras de fer pour obtenir le canif mais aucun des deux ne voulait le lâcher. Le marchand d'esclaves essaya de donner un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Eren mais celui-ci réussit à parer le coup d'une main en attrapant son poignet.

Seulement, le mouvement avait réussi à détourner son attention et le kidnappeur en profita. La lame entailla la joue d'Eren mais il réussit à réaffermir sa prise sur le manche du couteau. Il ne devait pas le céder.

Les deux hommes avaient une force presque égale et aucun d'eux ne montrait la moindre ouverture.

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à l'oméga. Il se contentait de regarder, tétanisé, et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Eren lui cria :

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fuis !"

L'oméga sembla retrouver ses esprits d'un coup. Il hocha la tête et passa devant Eren en courant.

Ok, ça faisait un problème en moins. Maintenant il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur… Merde ! Il avait légèrement baissé sa garde et l'individu en avait profité pour essayer de le poignarder. Eren réussit à l'éviter de justesse grâce à ses réflexes. L'homme fut entraîné par son élan et Eren en profita pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Et de deux ! pensa Eren en lui donnant un coup de pied supplémentaire dans les côtes. Il ramassa le couteau qui avait glissé sur le sol et se releva. Il était plus que temps de partir.

Soudain , Eren entendit un mouvement derrière lui, mais le temps qu'il se retourne il était trop tard. Eren se prit le coup à l'arrière de la tête et il s'effondra.

Le premier homme s'était relevé, une barre de fer dans la main. Il fallait croire qu'Eren ne l'avait pas frappé assez fort la première fois, et c'était bien dommage. Parce que s'il l'avait frappé correctement, il ne serait pas par terre, la tête en sang.

La coup n'avait pas été assez fort pour lui faire perdre connaissance mais Eren n'en était pas loin. Il se sentait très faible et avait terriblement envie de dormir. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait lutter pour rester conscient.

L'homme au canif se releva à son tour et récupéra son couteau.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? On le laisse ici ? C'est de sa faute si l'oméga a réussi à s'enfuir. On va encore rentrer les mains vides. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas un oméga, t'as vu son visage ? On en aurait tiré un bon prix" dit-il en le prenant par les cheveux.

Eren ne résista pas. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas montrer le moindre signe d'opposition. Il ne se sentait pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. L'oméga avait l'impression de planer.

" Ouais, il est plutôt pas mal. Mais de toute façon un oméga n'aurait pas agi comme ça, alors pas la peine d'en discuter, c'en est pas un. Tu penses qu'on le plante là ou on le laisse en vie ?" demanda le premier alpha avec hésitation.

"Tu trouves pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ? Il sent trop bon pour n'être qu'un simple alpha et encore moins un bêta. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qu'est pas normal, pas toi ?"

Eren se raidit quand l'homme s'approcha et le renifla au niveau du cou. Il devait absolument éviter qu'ils ne découvrent qu'il était un oméga, parce que sinon il était bon pour le marché d'esclaves. Et vu l'état dans lequel il était, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose pour les en empêcher.

"Abel, je crois que c'est un oméga" murmura le marchand d'esclaves.

Et merde. Il était cramé.

"Arrête tes conneries, ça peut pas être… Attend c'est vrai que son odeur… Oh putain je crois que t'as raison ! Si c'est bien un oméga, ce mec c'est le jackpot. Il est plutôt en bon état à part le coup sûr la tête. Mais quand même, il doit avoir une case en moins, sinon il ne serait pas venu se battre contre des marchands d'esclaves. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça va plaire. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve un oméga un peu résistant. Et en plus il est plutôt pas mal."

"N'empêche il était sacrément fort pour un oméga. Si t'avais pas été là, j'y serai passé. Ça se trouve, on se goure totalement, il est pas du tout un oméga" hésita le deuxième homme.

"Mais si, c'en est un, tu l'as dis toi-même. Au pire on le ramène, et si c'est pas un oméga, on pourra toujours s'en débarrasser une fois là-bas."

Eren ne pouvait toujours pas bouger mais au moins il comprenait à peu près ce qu'ils disaient. Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu il était plutôt mal barré. Pourquoi est-ce que tout lui tombait dessus d'un seul coup ? Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, il était loin de se douter dans quels ennuis il serait le soir même.

D'abord il avait vu la tête de Zackly trop longtemps à son goût, et après il avait été se fourrer dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. Eren espérait qu'au moins l'oméga avait réussi à s'en sortir sans rencontrer de nouvelles difficultés.

Il devait vite partir mais là il n'y avait clairement aucun moyen. Le coup d'adrénaline ne marchait pas à tous les coups. Il était cloué au sol, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, et de toute façon son cerveau était trop embrumé pour ordonner quoi que ce soit. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il arrivait à penser de façon plus ou moins claire, s'il faisait abstraction du bourdonnement incessant dans sa tête qui lui donnait la migraine.

Cet enfoiré avait vraiment frappé fort.

L'homme appelé Abel le sortit de ses pensées en appelant son associé.

"T'as la corde ?"

"Ouais t'inquiète. Tiens, et attache lui bien les mains, t'as vu comment il se bat ? Celui-là j'ai pas envie qu'il se libère."

Eren sentit une corde s'enrouler autour des poignets sans qu'il puisse opposer la moindre résistance. Il arrivait bien à agiter mollement ses bras mais honnêtement on pouvait pas appeler ça de la "résistance".

Maintenant il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer de l'aide. Mais oui bien siy, de l'aide ! Aucune chance.

Eren se sentit soulevé et jeté sur une épaule. Il commençait à croire qu'il était foutu quand une voix familière retentit à ses oreilles :

"Hey vous, donnez nous cet oméga, il est à nous."

Eren ne pouvait pas voir les personnes qui venaient d'arriver, il aurait dû relever la tête pour ça, mais il connaissait cette voix, il en était sûr. Et il la classait dans la catégorie "appartient à un ennemi".

Eren ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à associer la voix à un nom et grimaça. S'il avait vu juste il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Cette voix provenait de la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir en cet instant. D'un seul coup, être vendu au marché d'esclaves ne paraissait pas être une si mauvaise option.

L'un des marchands, celui qui ne portait pas Eren, demanda :

"Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait vous le laisser, on l'a trouvé en premier. Et puis d'abord vous êtes qui ?"

Houla, mauvaise idée, ils auraient mieux fait de dégager sans faire d'histoires, pensa Eren. Comme pour appuyer ses dires il sentit l'homme qui le portait s'écrouler dans un râle, emportant Eren dans sa chute. Celui-ci roula contre le pavé, juste à temps pour voir le deuxième marchand tomber, une balle entre les deux yeux. Il venait d'assister à un, non deux, meurtres de sang froid. Eren avait déjà vu un bon nombre de personnes mourir, se faire tuer, mais il ne s'y habituait toujours pas.

Mais bon, il n'avait pas trop de compassion pour ces deux enflures, et là il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter pour son propre sort.

Eren était toujours sur le ventre mais désormais il pouvait voir les nouveaux arrivants, et effectivement, ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas. Il avait deviné juste quant au propriétaire de la voix.

"Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve Jaeger."

Eren ne répondit rien. De un parce qu'il en était encore incapable même si ses forces revenaient lentement. Et de deux parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre ? Tiens tiens le mec qui a essayé de me violer il y a une semaine, Yens c'est ça ? Non, il n'allait pas dire ça.

Le Commandant n'était pas seul, il avait avec lui trois hommes, les gardes du corps de Zackly, dont celui qui était tombé des escaliers. Eren se disait bien qu'un des quatre hommes lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu plus tôt ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu oublier le visage de l'homme qui avait essayé de violer. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec les hommes de Zackly ?

Quand Eren disait qu'il aurait préféré rester avec les marchands d'omégas…

Il n'aurait déjà pas eu beaucoup de chances de les battre s'il pouvait bouger correctement, alors là… Eren commençait lentement à retrouver ses esprits, mais il pouvait à peine bouger. En plus, il avait toujours les mains liés dans le dos.

Il n'y avait qu'à prier pour de l'aide, de la vraie aide cette fois, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de le ramener à Zackly. Parce qu'il était presque sûr que le Commandant en Chef voulait qu'ils le ramène vivant.

Eren n'était pas con. Il savait que Zackly avait l'intention de le briser de la pire manière qui soit, il ne comptait pas juste le tuer, ce serait trop sympa. Eren n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à le comprendre. D'abord parce que s'ils avaient eu l'autorisation de le tuer, ils l'auraient fait dès le début. Ensuite parce qu'il avait bien vu comment Zackly le regardait lors de leur entretien. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait une fois entre ses mains, mais ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose de souhaitable.

Et une fois que Zackly en aurait marre de lui, il laisserait sûrement la place à Yens, qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé la semaine précédente. Ou alors dans l'autre ordre. Dans tous les cas ça finissait pareil de toute façon : dès qu'ils se lasseraient de lui, ils le tueraient.

Yens le saisit par les cheveux et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Hé ho, j'te cause !"

Eren réalisa qu'il lui avait posé une question mais il n'avait absolument pas écouté. Il se contenta donc de lui lancer un regard noir, ce qui ne devait pas être très intimidant étant donné qu'il était par terre, les mains attachés et totalement gaga à cause du coup à l'arrière du crâne.

"Tu sais que j'ai encore mal à cause de toi ? Ça fait une semaine que je ne peux pas toucher mes esclaves ."

Eren ne savait pas s'il n'avait pas touché ses esclaves, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait pas touché sa brosse à dent depuis la dernière fois. Il puait toujours autant de la bouche.

Et s'il disait la vérité, alors tant mieux, il ne regrettait absolument pas. Ou alors il regrettait de ne pas avoir frappé plus fort, comme ça, ça aurait duré un peu plus d'une semaine.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu quelque chose avec toi pour récupérer tout ce temps perdu."

C'était plutôt inquiétant en fait. Le Commandant ne donna pas plus de précisions sur ce qu'il avait prévu et relâcha la tête d'Eren qui retomba contre le sol. Pour ceux qui se demandait, oui ça faisait mal.

"Allez, on l'embarque" annonça-t-il en se tournant vers les trois gardes du corps.

"Je crois pas non"

Eren releva aussitôt la tête au prix d'un immense effort. Cette voix… Cette voix, il la connaissait, mais contrairement à l'autre, et allez savoir pourquoi, il la classait directement dans la catégorie "appartient à un allié".

"Livaï…" murmura faiblement Eren, ce qui devait le montrer encore plus vulnérable et impuissant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux dans sa direction et ses traits se fermèrent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Les quatre individus ne réagirent pas immédiatement, sûrement en train de se demander d'où surgissait cet inconnu et qui semblait les défier du haut de son 1m60. Ils mirent une seconde de trop à l'identifier comme une menace. C'était plus que suffisant pour Livaï.

Il en avait déjà assommé un et tiré dans le ventre d'un autre avant qu'ils ne puissent dégainer. Il était rapide. Si rapide qu'on voyait à peine ses mouvements. Eren écarquilla les yeux. C'était ça la vraie puissance du Bataillon. Le troisième garde du corps avait fait feu sur Livaï mais celui-ci évita le tir sans problème. Le garde par contre n'eut pas cette chance et s'écroula.

Le Commandant, il était vraiment con celui-là, n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il se passait. Il eut cependant le réflexe de tirer Eren vers lui, un bras sous son cou, le forçant à se lever, et pointa son revolver sur sa tête. Technique de lâche, mais de toute façon tu ne peux rien faire contre Livaï à la régulière.

"Je sais pas qui t'es toi, mais si tu t'approches, j'le bute ! Pas un pas de plus !"

Eren grimaça. Il en avait marre d'être un boulet. Livaï n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il allait devoir tuer Yens sur le coup, sinon il risquait de l'entraîner avec lui. Une simple pression sur la détente suffirait.

Il devait faire diversion. Est-ce que vomir sur le gilet du Commandant ça ferait diversion ? Hum, il préférait éviter. Ce serait mieux de trouver autre chose. Écraser le pied ce serait bien. La question était : allait-il en avoir la force ?

Mais oui, quand on veut on peut. Eren rassembla le plus d'énergie possible et envoya son talon s'écraser sur les orteils du malfaiteur.

En fait non, il n'en avait pas la force. Son coup lui fit l'effet d'une piqûre de moustique.

Mais ça suffit à détourner son attention quelques secondes. Livaï mit immédiatement ces secondes à profit et tira avec une précision remarquable. La balle se logea dans le coeur du Commandant mais ce ne fut pas assez rapide. Le soldat eut comme bon réflexe, mauvais pour Eren, de presser la détente avant de clamser.

Eren comprit le danger mais il était trop tard pour réagir. Son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner et il serra les dents, attendant le coup.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait toujours pas mort quelques secondes plus tard, sa petite tête se réactiva, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas encore au paradis.

C'était grâce à Livaï. Il avait enchaîné deux tirs consécutifs, un en plein cœur de Yens, l'autre visant le canon du pistolet, le déviant de quelques centimètres. Centimètres suffisants pour que la balle aille se loger dans le mur plutôt que dans la tête de l'oméga.

Eren se laissa glisser contre le mur en soufflant de soulagement, pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout plus longtemps.

Il savait qu'il ne devait souhaiter la mort de personne mais honnêtement il n'allait pas le regretter, celui-là. Il méritait de crever. Si Livaï ne l'avait pas fait, ce serait lui qui s'en serait occupé, s'il avait eu la force. En parlant de force, celle-ci avait commencé à revenir. Il pouvait se tenir assis et parler ne devait plus être un problème.

Livaï rangea son arme après avoir vérifié que le garde qu'il avait assommé ne se réveillerait pas et que les trois autres étaient bien morts. Il s'approcha d'Eren et lui fit signe de se retourner.

"Oi gamin, tourne toi."

Eren reprit ses esprits et eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne voulait pas se tourner, qui s'est ce qu'il pourrait lui faire quand il l'aurait fait ?

Voyant qu'Eren ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, Livaï le prit par les épaules pour décoller son dos du mur mais l'ancien inspecteur se débattit. Il avait peur. Peur que Livaï soit comme les autres, comme dans son rêve. Certes, il venait de lui sauver la vie en se débarrassant de ses agresseurs, mais qui lui disait que ce n'était pas pour avoir le champ libre pour le violer ? Il ne voulait pas découvrir cet aspect de Livaï.

Le noiraud réessaya d'approcher sa main d'Eren mais celui-ci recula comme il pouvait.

Livaï soupira. Il avait enfin compris de quoi avait peur Eren.

"Détend-toi Eren, je ne vais rien te faire. Je veux juste couper la corde" expliqua Livaï.

Cette remarque lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide sur la tête et Eren revint à la réalité d'un coup. Il était con ou quoi ? Livaï ne voulait pas le violer, il devait arrêter de se conduire en petite bête traumatisée. Son cauchemar n'était qu'un cauchemar un point c'est tout. Ce n'était pas la réalité. Livaï n'avait jamais rien tenté de tel, et pourtant il en avait eu, des opportunités.

Malgré ça… Devait-il accorder sa confiance aussi facilement ?

Voyant qu'Eren était toujours réticent, Livaï soupira et fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire. Il relâcha des phénomènes alphas dans sa direction pour le rassurer.

Eren le dévisagea, légèrement surpris, mais rapidement ses dernières craintes furent balayées. Le jeune oméga se retourna et Livaï trancha les liens.

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?" demanda Eren en se massant les poignets

"C'est Armin qui m'a prévenu."

Armin… Ça l'avançait pas trop en fait, vu qu'il ne savait pas qui était Armin. À moins que ce ne soit le jeune garçon qu'il avait aidé...

"L'oméga blond ?"

"Ouais, lui".

Alors il faisait parti du Bataillon lui aussi ? Il y avait des omégas au sein du Bataillon ? Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans cette ruelle sombre seul et sans protection ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? C'était pas des chasseurs d'esclaves" marmonna le noiraud en se relevant.

Eren soupira.

"Disons que je me suis attiré quelques ennuis récemment."

"Ça avait l'air sérieux tes ennuis."

"C'est du sérieux."

Livaï le fixa quelques instants avant de demander :

"Tu sais que tu peux rejoindre le Bataillon quand tu veux ?"

Eren soupira :

"Ouais, je sais, mais non merci."

Oh purée il était con ! Pourquoi avait-il refusé ? Allô Eren, dois-je te rappeler que tu viens de te faire virer, ou plus exactement de démissionner, et que tu as failli te faire kidnapper ? C'est le moment idéal pour rejoindre le Bataillon, alors pourquoi tu refuses ? lui cria la petite voix dans sa tête.

En fait Eren savait pourquoi il avait refusé. Il avait toujours cru qu'il réussirait à aider le omégas et à changer les choses sans l'aide du Bataillon. Ben pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas trop marché. Mais il voulait prouver à Livaï qu'il pouvait toujours faire quelque chose sans lui. S'il rejoignait le Bataillon maintenant, c'est comme s'il s'avouait vaincu. Oui, il savait que c'était débile comme raisonnement. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on ne peut rien faire contre la fierté masculine.

En tout cas, en ce moment présent, la fierté masculine, elle était un peu piétinée. Parce que par terre, trop faible pour se lever et ayant failli se faire kidnapper, et sûrement violer par la suite, ce n'était pas très glorieux.

Livaï se retint de soupirer. Ils avaient eu chaud. S'il n'avait pas pensé à dévier le revolver ou même s'il l'avait raté, Eren ne serait maintenant qu'un cadavre gisant parmis les autres.

Il était en train de récolter des infos dans un bar quand Armin avait déboulé, essoufflé. S'il était venu là c'était qu'il y avait un gros problème. D'ailleurs pourquoi Hanji et Gunther n'étaient pas avec lui ? Armin s'était précipité vers lui et avait même failli tomber, si bien qu'il avait dû le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le blond s'était agrippé à lui comme à une boué de sauvetage et s'était mis à lui crier dans les oreilles.

"Livaï ! Il faut que t'ailles aider un gars, il est sûrement en train de se faire défoncer et c'est ma faute !"

"Calme toi Armin, je pige que dalle à ce que tu racontes. Pourquoi ce serait ta faute ?"

"On s'est séparé avec Hanji et Gunther, et j'ai été attaqué par deux chasseurs d'esclaves. Je me serais fait kidnappé si un mec sorti de nul part n'était pas venu m'aider !"

"Tu as été attaqué par des chasseurs d'esclaves ?"

"Mais t'as pas bien compris l'urgence là ! Il faut aller l'aider ! Il avait pas l'air en bonne position quand je suis parti !"

Ouais c'est bon il avait compris. Livaï s'était levé, avait attaché sa cape et payé ses consommations.

"Ok j'y vais, dit-il à Armin, toi tu retrouves Hanji et Gunther et vous retournez à la base. Je peux gérer ça tout seul. Dis moi juste c'était où exactement."

Livaï s'était ensuite dirigé vers le lieu indiqué. Il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un crever parce qu'il avait été le seul à avoir les couilles de venir en aide à un de ses subordonnés. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus aller secourir tous ceux qui se faisaient attaquer dans les rues de Trost, mais de toute façon, ce qu'il faisait ne menait à rien, ce serait plus utile de sauver quelqu'un des griffes des chasseurs d'esclaves. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourrait réussir à le recruter dans le Bataillon ?

Livaï accéléra le pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne connaissait pas vingt mille idiots prêts à secourir un oméga agressé dans une ruelle sombre.

Il était enfin arrivé au lieu donné par Armin et il les avait vu. Ils n'étaient pas deux mais quatre. L'un d'eux tenait quelqu'un par les cheveux, Eren. Il semblait en piteux état, les mains attachées et du sang à l'arrière de la tête. Au moins il semblait conscient.

Livaï avait reconnu celui qui tenait Eren comme étant le Commandant Yens, celui dont ils avaient fouillé la maison la veille. Ce n'était pas des chasseurs d'esclaves, c'était des membres de l'armée. Ce qui signifiait qu'Eren avait de sérieux ennuis.

Cet enfoiré de Yens n'allait pas vivre très longtemps si Livaï écoutait sa conscience. Cet homme avait des esclaves chez lui, ils les avaient délivrés la veille, et ils étaient en sale état.

Livaï se força à respirer lentement. Il n'avait jamais été autant en colère que la fois où Isabel et Farlan avaient été tués par des connards de l'armée. Il était devenu fou de rage.

Mais cette fois il devait rester calme sinon ça effrayerait Eren. Et en plus là situation n'avait rien à voir, il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver à ce point.

Il s'était débarrassé proprement des trois premiers hommes. Mais il n'avait pas été assez concentré, le quatrième avait réussi à prendre Eren en otage. Celui-ci avait eu la présence d'esprit de créer une diversion, merdique d'ailleurs, lui permettant ainsi de le libérer. Livaï avait bien cru que son cœur s'était arrêté après avoir tiré. Il avait failli rater sa cible, et si ça avait été le cas Eren serait mort. Quand Livaï avait compris qu'il avait réussi il avait failli se laisser tomber de soulagement mais il ne l'avait pas fait, laissant ça à l'oméga.

Pendant un moment Eren avait semblé si faible et vulnérable que Livaï avait presque eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'était pas sûr que l'oméga apprécierait. Eren avait failli se faire kidnapper, et même plus que ça s'ils avaient réussi à l'emmener. La réaction logique serait qu'il ait peur de lui. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il avait peur de lui. Livaï ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayé. Eren, c'était un oméga qui n'avait peur d'aucun alpha, alors le voir comme ça, ça faisait un peu mal au coeur. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps et au final il s'était retourné, avec un peu d'aide, pour qu'il puisse couper la corde.

"Tu peux te lever ?" demanda Livaï.

"O-Ouais je crois" répondit Eren en essayant de se mettre sur ses jambes avec l'appui du mur.

"Non en fait je peux pas" annonça-t-il avant de retomber sur les fesses.

Livaï poussa un long soupir et se pencha vers le jeune oméga. Quand il se redressa, il portait Eren comme une mariée.

"Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Livaï arqua un sourcil.

"Ça se voit pas ? Comme tu ne peux pas marcher, je te porte. Où est-ce que t'habites ?"

"Attend, tu ne vas pas me raccompagner chez moi comme ça ?"

"Tu préfères peut-être que je te laisse ici dans cet état ?"

Eren grogna mais ne trouva rien à répondre . Il aurait pu dire qu'il préférait rester là plutôt que de faire porter comme une princesse mais ce n'était pas vrai. Mais quand même, c'était légèrement gênant. Si Jean le voyait comme ça, autant se tirer immédiatement une balle dans la tête plutôt que de subir ses sarcasmes. Et puis, c'était Livaï quoi, c'était plus que de la proximité là. Et dire que la veille il avait failli l'embrasser… À cette pensée, Eren rougit et détourna le regard. Décidément ils se croisaient beaucoup trop souvent. Il le suivait où quoi ? Même si théoriquement c'était lui qui était allé voir Livaï pour lui chercher des noises la dernière fois.

"À moins que tu ne me fasses pas confiance ?" ajouta soudainement le noiraud.

Eren sursauta et se risqua à plonger son regard dans celui de Livaï. Il avait demandé ça avec nonchalance, mais au fond de ses yeux, Eren pouvait voir que la réponse lui importait plus que ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître.

Eren enroula ses bras autour du cou de Livaï pour s'assurer une meilleure prise afin de ne pas tomber.

"Je te fais confiance"

Et il le pensait vraiment.

Livaï le ramena chez lui comme ça. Eren se sentait toujours très faible et il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas enfouir son visage dans le cou de Livaï et inspirer à plein poumons. C'était qu'il sentait super bon. Cette odeur était… rassurante. Il se sentait en sécurité.

Heureusement, Livaï semblait bien connaître le quartier et ils passèrent par des petites allés sombres, où ils ne croisèrent personne. La situation était un peu gênante et Eren essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

"On dirait que tu connais bien ce genre de raccourcis sombres et dangereux, c'est pratique pour violer des omégas" dit-il d'un ton plaisantin.

Livaï haussa un sourcil et Eren résista à l'envie de se frapper alors qu'une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Mikasa d'ailleurs, lui murmurait : "Eren, ferme ta gueule".

Comme aucun des deux ne disaient rien et qu'un silence gêné s'installait, Livaï soupira et expliqua :

"Mieux vaut bien connaître le quartier. S'il faut s'enfuir, ça doit pouvoir se faire rapidement. Sans croiser personne c'est mieux, ou du moins des gens qui ne se demanderont pas pourquoi il y a du sang sur nos mains."

Eren déglutit. S'il rejoignait le Bataillon, il devrait forcément se salir les mains lui aussi. Même s'il ne le rejoignait pas d'ailleurs, il pourrait continuer de récolter des informations dans les bars, mais pour ce qui est de la force de frappe… Il ne pourra pas faire grand chose seul. Peut-être qu'avec Mikasa… Non. Il refusait de la mettre plus en danger. Elle l'était suffisamment comme ça. Il devrait aller la voir dès le lendemain pour lui expliquer la situation et la mettre à l'abri. Et lui devrait agir seul.

Eren pensa à son escouade. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant ? Il avait battu un record. Il avait réussi à se faire virer deux mois après avoir été promu inspecteur. Eren serra les poings. La vie était injuste mais ça il le savait déjà. Pas étonnant que l'armée n'ait jamais amélioré la condition de vie des omégas si chaque membre qui essayait se faisait virer ou menacer.

Livaï sentit qu'Eren s'était crispé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Eren desserra immédiatement son emprise. Il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ses ennuis.

"Hum, je ne suis pas trop lourd pour toi ?"

Livaï n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'Eren évitait le vrai sujet, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le forcer à dire quoi que ce soit.

"Tu t'es vu ? répondit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur, on en reparle quand tu auras pris quelques kilos, parce que pour l'instant, gringalet, je pourrais te soulever d'une main."

"Je suis peut-être un gringalet mais au moins je ne suis pas un nain."

Livaï lui lança un regard noir qui signifiait clairement qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain.

o O o

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Eren quelques minutes plus tard. Heureusement, tout les voisins étaient couchés. Livaï posa Eren sur son lit.

"Repose toi maintenant, et essayes de réfléchir la prochaine fois, avant de te lancer dans des situations désespérés. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour sauver tes fesses."

"C'est bon j'ai compris, la prochaine fois je prendrais le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir. D'ailleurs en parlant de mes fesses, elles me font un peu mal, tu voudrais pas me les masser ?"

Livaï se retourna vivement. Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Il se foutait de sa gueule là.

Oui, évidemment que oui, pensa Livaï en voyant le sourire moqueur d'Eren.

"T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! Tu avais presque l'air… choqué ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit Livaï Ackerman faire autre chose que froncer les sourcils !"

Il avait le don de l'énerver ce gamin. Livaï avait eu peur qu'il ne soit ébranlé par ce qu'il s'était passé dans la ruelle, parce que visiblement c'était pas joyeux, mais en tout cas il n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour plus que douteux.

"Tu devrais faire gaffe à ce que tu dis des fois, tout le monde ne réagit pas comme moi."

Eren haussa les épaules.

"C'est justement parce que c'est toi que je me permets. De toute façon tu n'oserais pas, j'ai reçu un coup dans la tête, toute activité sportive est proscrite."

Activité sportive, hein ? Livaï posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Eren pour l'empêcher de bouger et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, s'arrêtant quand il n'y eut plus que deux centimètres entre elles.

"Viens pas me tenter, gamin."

Puis il s'écarta. Eren le regarda d'un air incertain et rouge jusqu'au oreilles puis eut un petit rire crispé.

"Ha, très drôle, j'y ai presque cru. C'est bon, j'ai compris la leçon, j'arrête ça"

Livaï soupira. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de vraiment l'embrasser mais il s'était trop approché et quand il avait senti l'odeur d'Eren il avait failli ne pas pouvoir se retenir. Heureusement il avait su se contenir juste à temps. Il avait été à deux doigts de faire une connerie.

Et dire qu'il s'était dit qu'il devait arrêter de penser à Eren de cette façon.

Mais maintenant il s'en foutait. Oui, Eren était plutôt bien foutu et attirant ! Livaï restait un homme après tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en train de tomber amoureux ou qu'il avait l'intention de le forcer. Il voulait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais là, ce gamin avait suffisamment été éprouvé pour la journée. Pas besoin de l'harceler sexuellement en plus. Il venait tout juste d'obtenir sa confiance, il ne comptait pas la détruire d'un geste maladroit. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait s'arrêter s'il commençait.

"Bon, moi j'y vais, je compte pas m'éterniser ici, j'ai encore des trucs à faire. Va te coucher, à cette heure les gamins sont censés dormir, ça leur évite de dire n'importe quoi".

Eren prit une expression offensée mais Livaï n'y prêta pas attention et sortit.

"À la prochaine, inspecteur !" lâcha-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Eren l'avait regardé partir sans faire le moindre geste pour le retenir. Il mit la couette par dessus sa tête et murmura :

"Je ne suis plus inspecteur".

À suivre...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 8 ! Déjà ! Ça fait un peu bizarre de se dire que j'en suis déjà au chapitre 8. En même temps au rythme d'un par semaine c'est normal. Pour ceux qui se demandent, cette fic devrait faire à peu près une vingtaine de chapitres. Normalement. Ou peut-être un peu plus. Ou peut-être un peu moins. J'en sais rien.**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? Est-ce que vous aviez deviné ce qui allait se passer ?**

 **Bizarrement tout le monde avait deviné que Livaï allait venir à la rescousse ^^ (bizarrement).**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9 !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Oui, je suis désolée de ce retard impardonnable ! Mais ce chapitre commençait à devenir un peu trop long alors je l'ai coupé en deux. Donc il est un peu plus court que les précédents chapitres mais il faut dire qu'ils étaient très longs. Et je voulais absolument éviter de refaire comme pour le chapitre 8. Il était vraiment beaucoup trop long et ça prenait un temps fou à corriger (Limite ça m'a un peu dégouté un moment mais j'ai retrouvé l'envie ne vous inquiétez pas ^^)**

 **À propos, je ne sais pas encore, mais il y a des chances que je passe au rythme de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines et pas toute les semaines. Mais je verrais, ça dépendra de comment j'avance par la suite. Juste, s'il n'y en a pas la semaine prochaine, ne vous alarmez pas, c'est normal.**

 **Parce qu'un chapitre par semaine, surtout qu'ils sont de plus en plus longs, ça commence à devenir dur. (Et j'ai perdu l'avance que j'avais)**

 **Après cette longue explication qui n'est pas des plus intéressante, je vous laisse lire !**

 **En fait non, d'abord il y a la réponse à Kawa neko :**

 **C'est vrai, on croit qu'Eren est sauvé mais en fait pas du tout ! Mais c'est de sa faute aussi, il se fourre toujours dans les pires ennuis !**

 **Effectivement, Eren joue à un petit jeu dangereux, sauf qu'au moins là il sait ce qu'il fait (ce qui n'est pas le cas là plupart du temps) enfin, il sait ce qu'il fait… plus ou moins disons.**

 **Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé un bon nom pour le dernier chapitre (grâce à Mlle Chidorie ^^).**

 **J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont mis une review, j'en ai reçu plein c'est super sympa ! (Mais du coup j'ai peur d'avoir oublié de répondre à quelqu'un)**

 **Bref, cette fois c'est bon place à la lecture ! (Tout de suite après la pub)**

 **Pub : (non en fait c'est le disclaimer) Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : retour à Shiganshina

Dès qu'Eren fut sûr que Livaï était bel et bien parti, il rejeta la couverture et sauta du lit. Enfin, essaya de sauter du lit. Et l'atterrissage fut plutôt lourd. Eren se releva comme il pouvait en s'appuyant au mur. Il ne devait pas rester là. C'était déjà assez risqué d'être revenu chez lui, même pour quelques instants. Zackly n'aurait aucun mal à trouver son adresse, elle était dans tous les papiers administratifs. Et dès qu'il se rendrait compte que ses hommes ne reviendront pas avec Eren, il enverrait une plus grande équipe le chercher.

Donc ça devenait urgent de partir.

Il se traîna à travers son appartement pour aller chercher l'argent qu'il gardait pas loin au cas où ça tournerait mal, ce qui était visiblement arrivé, ses suppresseurs, il ne voulait pas courir le risque de se retrouver à la rue en chaleur sans ses précieux médicaments, et son couteau, qu'il n'avait pas rendu à Zackly parce qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui à ce moment. Et heureusement d'ailleurs.

Maintenant, il devait aller prévenir Mikasa, à Shiganshina. Eren jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il avait raté le dernier train de la journée d'une bonne heure. Le prochain n'était que le lendemain matin.

Il allait devoir attendre toute la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque d'attendre ici, ni dans la gare, pas dans son état en tout cas.

Eren sourit. Il savait où, ou plutôt chez qui, il allait dormir. Et ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

o O o

Jean était tranquillement en train de se brosser les dents quand il entendit un bruit sourd tout près de chez lui. On aurait dit que quelque chose était tombé devant sa porte. Il posa sa brosse, inquiet, et décida d'aller voir. L'inspecteur prit son arme de service, au cas où. Après tout il était près de 23 heures et les lieux n'étaient pas sûrs la nuit.

Jean ouvrit lentement sa porte prêt à agir en cas de besoin.

Personne.

Il devait s'être fait des idée, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules et faisant demi-tour. Soudain, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un lui agrippa la cheville. Jean pointa immédiatement son arme vers la forme allongée sur le sol et lui donna un coup de pied pour lui faire lâcher sa cheville. La "forme" gémit de douleur et releva la tête, permettant ainsi à Jean de l'identifier.

"Eren ?!"

"Non c'est la reine d'Angleterre"

"Putain tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous devant chez moi, par terre, à 11 heures du soir ? Ça c'est pas bien passé ton entretien avec Zackly ?" demanda Jean, vaguement inquiet.

Eren renifla de mépris.

"Hum, ça c'est aussi bien passé que ma dernière rencontre avec nos trois chers supérieurs. Je te raconte si tu me laisse entrer. Et si tu pointes ton flingue dans une autre direction que ma tête aussi."

Jean soupira et rangea son arme.

"OK, entre."

"Tu peux m'aider ?" demanda Eren d'une voix un peu honteuse.

"Quoi ? T'as toujours pas appris à marcher tout seul comme un grand ?"

"Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de demander…" marmonna l'oméga d'un ton amer.

"C'est bon j'ai compris, décidément t'es vraiment un boulet toi ! T'es en si mauvais état que tu peux pas marcher ? Mais alors t'as fait comment pour monter jusque là ?" questionna Jean tout en faisant passer un bras d'Eren par dessus son épaule pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

"Ça allait un peu mieux, j'ai réussi à marcher à peu près convenablement pour venir jusqu'ici, mais les escaliers là c'était trop. Je me rappelais pas qu'ils étaient aussi longs !"

"Ouais ouais, mes escaliers sont très longs…"

o O o

Une fois à l'intérieur, Eren entreprit de tout raconter à Jean. Comment ça s'était passé chez Zackly, les petits problèmes dans les ruelles sombres, mais aussi toute la vérité à propos du Bataillon. En sautant quelques détails quand même, par exemple le moment où il se faisait porter comme une princesse.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça à Jean, mais il sentait que derrière la première apparence de crétin, la deuxième de raciste, la troisième d'égocentrique, la quatrième de lâche, la cinquième de… enfin bref, derrière toutes ces apparences, Jean pouvait aussi se montrer être quelqu'un de bien. Et Eren avait confiance en lui. C'est pour ça qu'il avait pensé à lui en premier ce soir.

"Et donc une fois chez toi, tu t'es dis : je vais aller squatter chez Jean parce que je sais où il habite et j'ai pas d'amis !" conclut Jean après avoir écouté tout son discours, non sans l'avoir interrompu toutes les deux minutes.

"Ouais c'est à peu près ça" avoua Eren.

"Pfff, mais dans quels ennuis tu t'es encore fourré, Jaeger ?"

"Les ennuis étaient là dès le début, c'est juste que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'engager dans l'armée en fin de compte…" marmonna Eren d'un air las.

" Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de l'autre idiot suicidaire ?"

"Hé je suis pas idiot, tête de cheval !" s'exclama Eren.

"Alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Toutes tes idées de défendre les omégas c'était du bluff ? Tu vas abandonner maintenant ? Je ne pensais pas que tu renoncerais à les aider pour si peu !'' lâcha Jean, bien décidé à le secouer un peu.

"Mais t'as rien compris pauvre tâche ! Tu crois que j'ai le choix peut-être ? Que j'aurais dû fouetter cet oméga et les laisser me violer ensuite ?!" s'énerva Eren en se relevant d'un coup, oubliant la douleur à l'arrière de sa tête.

"Bien sûr que t'as le choix ! Tu peux toujours rejoindre le Bataillon, non ? S'ils sont aussi gentils que tu le dis, mais qu'est-ce que t'attends !" répondit Jean en se levant à son tour.

"Bien sûr que non ! Je vais pas me pointer en mode : salut, je me suis longtemps battu contre vous mais ça vous dirait pas que je vous rejoigne comme une fleur, surtout après avoir décliné la proposition plusieurs fois !"

"Mais t'es con aussi, pourquoi tu l'as refusé cette proposition ?"

"J'ai paniqué ok ? Ça arrive à tout le monde !"

Eren allait rajouter en marmonnant qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Livaï sinon il allait devenir fou mais quelqu'un frappa trois grands coups contre le mur et une voix étouffée leur parvint :

"Mais vous allez la fermer à la fin ? Il y a des gens qui aimeraient bien dormir !"

Eren et Jean regardèrent le mur, puis eux-mêmes, puis le mur à nouveau et finalement se rassirent.

Eren prit la parole en premier :

"J'ai compris, j'essaierai de les contacter. Mais avant ça il faut que je rejoigne ma sœur. Elle est en danger à l'heure où je te parle. Mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire. Le prochain train est à cinq heures du matin."

"Zackly est vraiment un enfoiré, je pensais pas qu'il tomberait si bas. D'un autre côté ça tombe bien que le train ne soit que demain, tu vas pouvoir récupérer en attendant. Parce que ça sert pas à grand chose d'aller à sa rescousse dans cet état. Donc tu vas te reposer et désinfecter ta merde là, et demain matin tu iras sauver ta sœur. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auront le temps de se rendre compte de la situation, de préparer des hommes et de les envoyer à Shiganshina d'ici demain."

Eren secoua la tête, ce qui lui procura au passage une vive douleur qui le fit grimacer.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi Zackly est capable. Chaque minute compte. Ça se trouve, il avait même déjà donné des directives dans ce sens dès le moment où j'ai franchi la porte. Comme ça, s'il avait réussi à me capturer il aurait pu avoir un moyen de pression pour le faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans résistance."

Jean grimaça et Eren devina qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui. Il était bien content d'avoir réussi à s'enfuir seulement…

"S'ils arrivent à Shiganshina avant moi et qu'ils enlèvent Mikasa, Zackly pourrait m'obliger à me rendre. Et là, ça n'aura servi à rien de m'être échappé, tout ce que je gagnerais ce serait quelques jours de plus de liberté et une bonne correction parce que j'ai tué trois de ses hommes. Même si en principe c'est Livaï qui les as tués, c'est moi le responsable de ce carnage. Et si l'homme qui a été assommé n'en ai pas mort et qu'il raconte que Livaï m'est venu en aide, Zackly va penser que je suis complice et il va me torturer pour avoir des infos sur le Bataillon."

"Tu penses vraiment qu'ils en viendraient là ?" demanda Jean d'une voix hésitante.

Eren lui coula un regard qui voulait clairement dire "toi, tu ne sais pas de qui tu parles". Jean ajouta, mal à l'aise :

"Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient obtenir de toi ? Ils vont vite se rendre compte que tu ne sais rien !"

"Je sais où se trouve leur base, c'est plus que suffisant pour Zackly. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas déjà trouvé. Enfin, c'est peut-être pas si étonnant que ça en fait. C'est dans les bars qu'on trouve ce genre d'info et c'est pas ce gros chamallow qui s'y risquerait. À mon avis il y envoie des hommes mais c'est pas suffisant, c'est des petits détails qui mettent la puce à l'oreille et on ne les retrouve pas dans les rapports. De toute façon, plein de choses se perdent dans les rapports. C'est mieux de partir à la pêche aux infos soi-même, ça évite ce genre de passage à côté de l'essentiel. Et ça s'appelle des professionnels ! Franchement je trouve…"

"Attend attend ! le coupa Jean dans son monologue, depuis quand tu sais où est la base du Bataillon ?"

Eren soupira.

"Je sais pas, depuis hier ? Avant-hier ? Toi aussi tu aurais pu trouver si tu t'étais rendu dans les bars à chaque fois avec ton équipe. Bon, peut-être pas, admit Eren, il te manquait quelques éléments clés, mais si je t'avais rajouté que le bâtiment faisait au moins 20 000 mètres carré et était fait en béton armé, du moins à partir du cinquième étage souterrain au moins, tu aurais peut-être pu deviner. Peut-être pas."

"Mais d'où est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?" demanda Jean, abasourdi.

"Quand j'étais kidnappé"

"Et ils t'ont montré les plans, comme ça, tranquille ?"

"Bien sûr que non, il suffit juste de savoir observer, écouter et déduire."

"Je suis pratiquement sûr que je n'aurais pas compris tout ça. Parce que moi si j'étais kidnappé, je penserais d'abord à comment m'enfuir plutôt qu'admirer l'architecture."

"Mais toi, c'est ça ton problème Jean, c'est que tu n'observe pas, tu te contente de voir" répondit Eren en poussant un long soupir exagéré.

"Arrête de te prendre pour plus intelligent que tu ne l'es !"

"Ok j'avoue. Si j'ai remarqué ces détails c'est parce que j'y faisait très attention. Je voulais absolument savoir où était leur base vu que visiblement il y en avait une. Mais bref ça t'ennuies, alors je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Enfin si tu veux bien que je reste chez toi après tout ce que je t'ai dit. Parce que je vais être honnête avec toi, s'ils découvrent que tu m'as hébergé tu risques gros. À moins que tu parviennes à leur faire croire que tu ne savais pas ce que "j'ai fait". Mais même dans ce cas là, je sais pas si c'est sûr."

"T'inquiète, tu peux rester, ils ne sauront pas." affirma Jean, pour une fois sérieux et on pourrait même dire courageux.

"Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi "

"T'emballe pas trop Jaeger, tu me remboursera plus tard !"

"Et si je n'ai pas d'argent ?" demanda malicieusement l'oméga.

"Ben t'en trouves. Ou tu payes en nature, je sais pas, tu te démerdes !"

"Hum, dans ce cas je crois que je préfèrerais trouver de l'argent. D'ailleurs en parlant de nature, ça avance avec Marco ? J'ai vu deux verres sur la table."

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…" marmonna Jean en se détournant, mais c'était trop tard, Eren avait vu le sourire éclairer son visage.

o O o

Et merde. Il était déjà trop tard.

Quand il était arrivé, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé mais ce n'était pas un oubli. La serrure avait été crochetée.

Eren fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement. Il avait clairement été fouillée. Il n'y avait pas de trace de sang ni une Mikasa morte ou défigurée dans un coin de la cuisine, mais des intrus, au moins cinq personnes, étaient venus plutôt récemment, et leur but ne semblait pas être de passer inaperçu.

Une fois son inspection terminée, Eren dû se rendre à l'évidence : Mikasa n'était nulle part.

Et si elle n'était pas là, c'était soit qu'elle s'était faite kidnapper, soit qu'ils avaient enlevé son cadavre. Mais dans ce cas il resterait des traces de sang. Et ça l'étonnerait qu'ils aient pris le temps de nettoyer le sang mais pas de ramasser les objets par terre. Donc elle devait être toujours vivante. Pour l'instant.

Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'elle ait réussi à s'échapper, à se cacher quelque part dans Shiganshina. C'était autant probable qu'elle ait réussi à tous les défoncer sans laisser la moindre trace de sang et sans armes que Zackly se mette à distribuer des bonbons à Halloween, mais Eren se raccrochait à cette lueur d'espoir.

Si ça se trouve, Zackly adorait les enfants. Non ça c'était bizarre. Si ça se trouve, Zackly adorait Halloween. Voilà c'était un peu mieux déjà.

Bref. Dans tous les cas, il y avait une petite chance pour que Mikasa n'ait rien et soit toujours à Shiganshina. Si c'était le cas, ce serait dur de la retrouver, mais Eren ne devait pas désespérer. De toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de partir à sa recherche et s'il ne le faisait pas et qu'il abandonnait cette possibilité, ce serait comme de reconnaître qu'elle s'était faite chopper par les hommes de Zackly.

Sa décision était prise. Il allait emménager à Shiganshina, et retrouver sa sœur. De toute façon, Trost était devenu beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui, Zackly serait trop tenté de le retrouver pour le faire taire pour toujours. Ici, il se ferait tranquillement oublier sans poser de problèmes. Enfin en apparence.

C'était un peu optimiste de penser que Zackly le laisserait tranquille mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il chercherait à intégrer le Bataillon ou déménagerait dans une autre ville dès qu'il aurait retrouvé Mikasa.

Parce qu'il allait la retrouver. Elle était vivante et cachée en ville. C'était obligé. Eren refusait toute autre possibilité.

Il ferait comme il avait l'habitude de faire : il irait dans les bars à la pêche aux infos. Une belle jeune femme alpha d'origine japonaise ça courait pas les rues.

Il en profiterait pour mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas, c'est-à-dire dans les affaires du gouvernement, de l'armée, et de Zackly en particulier. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était fait virer qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

En attendant il n'avait pas intérêt à traîner là trop longtemps. S'ils étaient venus avant lui, les hommes de Zackly avaient dû laisser une sentinelle pas loin au cas où il se pointerait. Et il s'était pointé. Donc la sentinelle avait dû le voir parce qu'il ne s'était pas montré des plus discrets en venant. En fait, s'il s'agissait de la personne postée de l'autre côté de la rue à l'air louche, il lui était quasiment passé devant. Pas plus efficace pour montrer à Zackly qu'il était là. Il serait monté sur le toit en hurlant avec une banderole "venez me chercher" que ça n'aurait pas été différent.

Eren ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour. Ça allait le faire, il n'était qu'au premier étage. Passer par l'entrée principale étant exclu, le nombre de sorties était légèrement limité. Normalement, ça devrait bien se passer, il avait appris à se réceptionner correctement, ça faisait partie de la formation de soldat.

Eren ne réfléchit pas plus. Il prit une grande inspiration et sauta.

o O o

Le jeune oméga n'avait pas perdu de temps. Après avoir atterri correctement et avoir réussi à filer, il s'était dépêché de trouver un petit appartement sous les combles, dans lequel il n'avait pas tardé à emménager. Dès le lendemain, il était déjà en train de faire la tournée des bars à la recherche d'indices, même les plus infimes, qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver la trace de Mikasa, ou au moins un signe de vie de cette dernière.

Au bout d'un mois à écumer les comptoirs, Eren se fit à l'idée : Mikasa n'était plus à Shiganshina. Soit elle était dans une autre ville, soit elle s'était vraiment faite kidnapper et éventuellement tuer par les hommes de Zackly. Eren préférait croire à la première solution mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Mikasa de partir sans lui laisser un moyen de la contacter. Ça faisait quand même un mois qu'il s'était établi à Trost. Si elle n'avait pas cherché à le voir, c'était soit parce qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il y était soit parce que pour une raison ou une autre elle ne _pouvait_ pas le voir.

Mais si elle était tombée entre les mains de Zackly, celui-ci s'en serait déjà servi comme moyen de pression. À moins que… À moins qu'il ne sache pas où Eren était ou comment lui faire parvenir le message. Parce que ce qui était évident c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas juste faire passer une annonce dans le journal dans le style : Eren Jaeger est appelé à l'accueil sinon l'armée humaine et plus particulièrement son chef suprême se fera une joie de démembrer sa sœur adoptive.

Eren ne savait plus, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Où était Mikasa si elle n'était plus à Shiganshina, ni détenue par Zackly ? Devait-il se rendre pour qu'ils libèrent sa sœur au plus vite et qu'ainsi ils n'aient pas à le chercher pour lui faire savoir qu'ils la tueraient s'il ne se rendait pas immédiatement ? Mais si l'armée n'avait pas réussi à la capturer, Eren se livrerait pour rien !

Dans ce cas devait-il rester caché et bouger régulièrement pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'armée ?

Si Mikasa s'était faite avoir, c'était la dernière chose à faire. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle reste prisonnière de ces sadiques jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Bon. Pour l'instant la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre. Attendre et continuer de rechercher des infos sur la jeune alpha. S'il n'avait toujours aucun indice d'ici une semaine, il partirait à sa recherche dans une autre ville. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester au même endroit trop longtemps s'il ne voulait pas se faire repérer par Zackly. Enfin, plutôt par ses hommes. Et il fallait éviter tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que Mikasa était leur captive.

o O o

Eren rentrait justement d'une de ses tournées de bar. La plupart du temps il ne buvait pas beaucoup, et cette fois-là n'y faisait pas exception. Il avait par contre obtenu de très bonnes informations du fait qu'un des voisins de Mikasa se trouvait dans le bar sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu ce soir-là.

Apparemment ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours que sa sœur n'occupait plus la maison. Et pourtant elle n'était pas revenue chercher des affaires et la plupart étaient encore chez elle. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Une semaine plus tôt, c'était le moment où il avait défié ses supérieurs. Enfin au départ il n'avait fait que se défendre mais bon...

Si Zackly avait décidé de la kidnapper pour faire pression dès le moment où il s'était montré rebelle, alors c'était possible. Dans ce cas, le Commandant en Chef avait une longueur d'avance de plus que ce qu'il croyait.

D'un autre côté, s'il avait déjà Mikasa depuis une semaine, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait savoir au lieu de ne lui montrer que des photos ? Ça aurait été bien plus efficace ! Sauf s'il avait une bonne raison…

L'autre solution était que Mikasa se soit doutée à l'avance de ce qui l'attendait et ait fui. Mais comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Elle n'était pas censée être au courant qu'elle courait un grave danger.

Eren entra dans son appartement et ferma à clé. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, à tête reposée. Parce que pour l'instant, la seule chose qui occupait ses pensées était de dormir. Il était crevé. En même temps, il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin et il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi les heures précédentes non plus. Il fallait dire qu'il passait la majorité de ses nuits à essayer de soutirer des infos à des mec ivres.

Eren enleva sa veste et la posa sur une chaise. Il avait la tête lourde et ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures et tomba sur son lit tout habillé.

Deux secondes plus tard il dormait profondément.

o O o

Eren fut réveillé par le craquement d'une marche d'escalier. Un deuxième suffit à le réveiller complètement.

Quelqu'un montait l'escalier qui menait à son appartement et visiblement il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Peine perdue, cet escalier faisait un boucan d'enfer.

Quoique la personne qui montait était plutôt douée. Eren se leva rapidement et choppa le couteau planqué sous son lit. Il le gardait désormais toujours à portée de main. Il n'avait pas racheté de revolver depuis qu'il avait rendu le sien à Zackly. L'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. Et c'était bien dommage, tout de suite, maintenant, parce qu'il semblerait qu'il en aurait bien eu besoin. Mais de toute façon le port d'arme à feu était interdit, alors au moins il pouvait avoir la conscience tranquille sur ce point là. Oh, super, comme ça s'il mourait, faute d'avoir un pistolet, il aurait au moins la conscience tranquille ! Très encourageant !

L'oméga affermit sa prise sur le manche du couteau, se cacha derrière la porte et attendit que l'intrus entre.

La poignée tourna et Eren retint son souffle. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et une ombre se faufila à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme n'en n'attendait pas plus et abattit la lame en direction du cou de son adversaire.

Malheureusement, celui-ci réagit au quart de tour. Il bloqua le bras d'Eren, celui qui tenait le couteau, et braqua le canon d'un revolver sur sa tempe.

Eren n'était pas du tout en bonne posture. L'inconnu pouvait le tuer d'une simple pression de l'index.

Heureusement, l'inconnu n'était pas si inconnu que ça. Eren parvint à discerner ses traits malgré la pénombre et se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Livaï reconnut Eren à son tour et lui lâcha le bras tout en baissant son arme.

"J'ai cru qu'on était pas arrivés à temps" souffla-t-il.

Eren essaya de détailler Livaï malgré l'obscurité. Il semblait soulagé mais aussi essoufflé et presque…inquiet. C'était bizarre de voir Livaï inquiet.

Eren allait d'ailleurs lui demander ce qu'il faisait à Shiganshina chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit, vu que d'après sa montre il n'avait dormi qu'une petite heure, et en entrant en plus comme un voleur, mais Livaï le devança :

"Je sais pas s'ils sont déjà arrivés mais on va pas les attendre bien sagement, alors on décampe" dit-il en le prenant par le bras et en rouvrant la porte.

"Attend, attend ! Ça va trop vite là ! C'est qui, ils ? Et comment tu savais que je vivais là ?"

"De la même manière que l'armée l'a su. Tu pensais sérieusement que tu arriveras à leur échapper ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la dernière fois que tu avais des ennuis ?"

"Je t'ai dit que j'avais des ennuis."

"J'avais pas compris à quel point c'était sérieux. Tu aurais dû nous demander de l'aide. On aurait pu t'aider."

Voyant qu'Eren ne répondait pas, Livaï soupira.

"Pour le moment, le plus important c'est de sortir d'ici vivant. T'as une arme ?" demanda Livaï à voix basse.

Eren secoua la tête.

"Il n'y a pas le droit".

"C'est pas le moment de jouer au bon petit soldat, putain ! Là, tout de suite, une arme ça peut te sauver la vie.

Alors t'aurais pas pu, _une fois dans ta vie,_ faire le rebelle et te procurer une arme autre que ce couteau tout pourri ?"

"Parce que tu crois que je fais quoi là ? s'énerva Eren, que je danse la macarena ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que je peux me faire descendre à n'importe quel moment ? Que je ne risque pas ma vie et celle de mes proches à chaque instant ?"

"Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de ça, alors tu prends ça et tu me suis" coupa Livaï en lui donnant sa seconde arme. Même si ça devait plutôt être une de ses secondes armes.

Eren hocha la tête, calmé, et ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers, attentifs à tous les bruits autour d'eux.

Ils réussirent à parvenir au rez-de-chaussée sans encombres et retrouvèrent sept personnes encapuchonnées qui semblaient faire le guet en les attendant.

"Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?" souffla Eren en dévisageant chaque silhouette tour à tour.

Il y avait les quatre membres de l'escouade Livaï, Hanji, un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas, et le jeune homme blond qu'il avait sauvé la dernière fois, Armin d'après ses souvenirs.

"J'ai rassemblé le plus de personnes possibles dès qu'Erwin m'a prévenu, même si toi, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir" désapprouva Livaï en s'adressant à Armin.

"Je viens si je veux ! Il m'a aidé quand j'en avais besoin alors maintenant c'est à mon tour de l'aider !"

Livaï soupira.

"De toute façon il est trop tard pour reculer. On doit y aller, ils doivent pas être loin, c'est même bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas déjà là."

Eren commençait à perdre patience.

"Mais expliquez moi ! Je comprends rien ! Où on va, et qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Erwin ?" demanda-t-il.

Ils voulaient qu'il les suivent, comme ça, sans rien savoir ! C'est vrai que maintenant il leur faisait plus ou moins confiance mais là fallait pas abuser. Il en avait marre d'être le seul à ne pas avoir été mis au courant ! S'il se passait quelque chose, il devait au moins savoir quoi faire un minimum !

Hanji prit la parole, et c'était la première fois qu'Eren la voyait aussi sérieuse.

"Écoute Eren, on a pas le temps là, mais en gros une partie de l'armée a lancé une attaque contre toi et ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre. On a rappliqué le plus vite possible dès qu'Erwin nous a prévenu, pour te mettre à l'abri dans la base du Bataillon. C'est le seul endroit où tu seras en sécurité."

Ah. Ça c'était embêtant.

"Mais pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous là, à vous mettre en danger pour moi ?" murmura Eren sans comprendre.

"Tu as plus de valeur que tu ne le crois, répondit Hanji, tu ne t'en ai jamais rendu compte ? L'armée a peur que tu mène une révolte contre le gouvernement actuel. Mais moi j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant dans ton sang…"

"Mon sang ?" l'interrompit Eren.

Livaï intervint avant qu'Hanji ne puisse donner de plus amples explications :

"Bon maintenant que t'es au courant de l'essentiel, faut pas traîner. La voie est libre ?" ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à son escouade.

"Rien à signaler, le quartier est vide" répondit Eld.

"Alors c'est parti, et toi tu restes avec moi."

Eren acquiesça et ils sortirent du bâtiment, arme au poing. Tout le monde était à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement. Ils avançaient plutôt lentement mais ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive. En même temps, il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Il faisait toujours sombre mais ça leur facilitait la tâche car ils étaient ainsi moins visibles. Pourtant ils voyaient assez pour se déplacer sans soucis, le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà. L'aube n'allait pas tarder.

Petra leur fit signe de tourner à gauche une centaine de mètres après être sortis de chez Eren et le groupe s'engouffra dans la petite rue.

Eren entendit Livaï marmonner.

"Je le sens pas. Ils auraient déjà dû être là."

Eren ne dit rien mais il releva la tête, inquiet. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ce même pressentiment le poussa à regarder par dessus son épaule. Personne. Il se faisait sûrement des idées, pensa-t-il en regardant à nouveau devant lui.

Ce fut là qu'il le vit. Un sniper était positionné sur un toit en face et le canon de son arme était pointé vers eux sans aucun doute. Plus exactement sur Livaï.

Eren n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que celui-ci tirait déjà.

"Attention !"

Eren poussa Livaï sur le côté et se prit la balle dans l'épaule.

À suivre…

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je vous avoue, j'ai coupé pile au moment où ça commence à devenir intéressant ^^**

 **Parce que je suis méchante !**

 **Non c'est pas vrai, je suis pas méchante. Récemment on m'a accusé de faire souffrir les lecteurs mais je vois pas du tout pourquoi. Et puis si vous vouliez pas souffrir, fallait pas venir là aussi. (Même si en vrai au niveau souffrance y a pire. Bien pire. Là c'est juste un peu frustrant disons)**

 **Enfin bref, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, ou à celle d'après, ça dépendra, pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **(Ce sera à nouveau le samedi normalement)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voici le chapitre 10 ! (Après 2 semaines comme prévu)**

 **D'ailleurs, je pense que le chapitre 11 sera également dans deux semaines.**

 **Sinon, cette fic ne fera pas environ 15 chapitres, mais au moins 20. Je ne sais pas encore le nombre exact, c'est juste pour vous donner une idée.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (personnellement je le trouve pas trop mal, mais je vous laisse juger).**

 **Réponse à Kawa neko :**

 **Et oui ça faisait un petit moment qu'on avait pas vu Jean ! Au début je n'avais pas prévu cette scène mais je l'ai rajoutée. Quand je me suis posée la question : chez qui Eren pourrait bien squatter ? La réponse n'a pas tardé. Ah ouais, ce serait cool, mais non. J'ai déjà prévu des trucs pour lui ^^**

 **On ne saura pas pour Mikasa dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain !**

 **Je te laisse me dire si ce chapitre à la hauteur de tes attentes alors !**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Eren grimaça et chancela sous l'impact. Une nouvelle salve ne tarda pas à arriver et Eren se mit à couvert comme il put dans une petite rue sur le côté.

Le jeune oméga embrassa d'un regard la situation.

Des soldats étaient positionnés sur les toits des deux côtés de la rue. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul sniper, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu. La seule chose qui protégeait Eren était les murs de la ruelle dans laquelle il avait reculé, mais si ses agresseurs se rapprochaient de lui, ils pourraient le prendre de hauteur et là il serait fichu.

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à Livaï, au moins cinquante mètres plus loin. Lui aussi l'avait vu, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Livaï et les autres avaient réussi à se barrer vers l'avant tandis qu'Eren avait été obligé de rebrousser chemin. Il était séparé des autres et allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Rejoindre le reste de l'équipe allait se révéler être compliqué, voire impossible, sauf s'il tenait à mourir sur le champ, criblé de balles.

Eren réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout le fruit du hasard. Leurs attaquants avaient tout prévu. Ils étaient parfaitement positionnés pour les empêcher de se rejoindre. Leur but avait été dès le début de l'isoler.

Ils semblaient très bien préparés. Trop bien préparés. Et trop nombreux pour la simple mission de capturer un homme seul, même si celui-ci s'avérait être un ancien soldat. En temps normal, une petite dizaine d'hommes aurait suffi mais là ils étaient au moins cinquante.

Ça faisait beaucoup pour une coïncidence. Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité : l'armée était au courant dès le début que le Bataillon serait là.

Était-ce un piège de la part d'Erwin pour cueillir Livaï et les membres d'élite du Bataillon, en même temps que de se débarrasser de l'oméga qui compromettait leurs plans ? Était-ce pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas attaqué Eren tout de suite ? Ils avaient attendu que le Bataillon débarque ?

Dans tous les cas ils étaient dans la merde. Le groupe de soldats s'était séparé en deux. Pas moins de dix hommes, onze d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre et voir, étaient restés de son côté pour le tuer tandis que tout le reste, c'est-à-dire au moins quarante personnes, était allé à la poursuite des membres du Bataillon.

Ceux-ci avaient beau avoir Livaï dans leurs rangs, il y avait un moment où ils n'avaient plus le choix. S'ils essayaient de lui venir en aide, il y aurait des morts. Cette fois ils devaient fuir en le laissant derrière. De toute façon il n'était qu'un oméga qui avait voulu être inspecteur, leur avait mis des bâtons dans les roues et n'était qu'un boulet qui ne leur apportait que des ennuis.

Eren ne voulait pas qu'ils se sacrifient pour lui, c'était lui qui avait cherché la merde dès le début, maintenant il devait assumer. Il refusait d'entraîner la mort de Livaï et ses camarades.

Alors maintenant il avait deux choix :soit il essayait de fuir, soit il se jetait dans le tas en essayant d'en dégommer le plus possible.

Eh ben il allait fuir, il était pas totalement fou !

S'il essayait de rejoindre les autres, ça les mettrait en danger. Mais s'il fuyait en direction opposée, Eren attirerait ses poursuivants loin de Livaï et son équipe. Ainsi ils auraient une chance de s'en sortir.

Eren espérait juste qu'ils saisiraient cette opportunité pour dégager, sans hésiter à le laisser derrière.

De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour lui. Il n'allait pas se leurrer, les chances qu'il s'en sorte indemne étaient infimes.

Alors autant augmenter celles des autres.

Il regrettait juste d'avoir entraîné Mikasa dans tout ça alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé.

Eren soupira. C'était pas le moment pour les regrets parce qu'il en avait pas mal : ne pas avoir pu tuer Zackly, ne pas avoir retrouvé les assassins de sa mère, ne pas pouvoir aider plus d'omégas, ne pas avoir couché avec Livaï… Ouais enfin ça, ça venait après dans l'ordre des priorités.

Livaï… Eren ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'éviter. Même si ça voulait dire se jeter dans le tas et tuer. Tuer sans relâche. Enfin, jusqu'à qu'il n'ait plus de balle. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être défaitiste, mais il n'en avait que six...

Penser à Livaï lui redonna la bouffée de courage dont il avait besoin. C'était le moment d'agir. D'abord, creuser une brèche dans la défense ennemie. S'il restait là, l'étau allait se resserrer et il allait se faire tirer dessus de tous les côtés.

Eren vérifia son pistolet et se redressa. Il n'avait pas été le plus jeune inspecteur de l'humanité, major de sa promo, pour rien. Il allait leur montrer qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un oméga.

C'était parti.

Livaï grimaça. Ils s'étaient faits avoir. Et maintenant Eren était séparé de lui. Il fallait vite aller le chercher avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. Le problème, c'était que ça allait être difficile. Il y avait cinq fois plus d'hommes que prévu. Il ne pouvait pas tous les éliminer ni juste traverser la rue l'air de rien, aller chercher Eren et repartir, ni vu ni connu.

"On a merdé".

Ça au moins, c'était clair.

Livaï était dans une impasse. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Petra arriva derrière lui pendant qu'il éliminait deux soldats qui s'approchaient un peu trop à son goût.

"Il faut qu'on aille chercher Eren, on peut pas le laisser là, on a besoin de lui ! Et moi je l'aime bien Eren, il est sympa, qu'il soit important ou non pour le Bataillon, il faut qu'on aille l'aider !"

"Si tu crois que je sais pas déjà tout ça, Petra… Mais l'ennemi est beaucoup plus nombreux que nous, si on y va maintenant, on va tous se faire tuer et ça ne va pas beaucoup aider Eren."

"Ça veut dire que tu vas le laisser là ?!"

Livaï soupira.

"Bien sûr que non, dit-il en tirant par dessus son épaule, touchant un homme à la tête, mais là on a pas d'équipement adapté et Eren, à moins qu'il… Attend, je crois qu'il prépare quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout… Me dis pas qu'il va… !"

Eren inspira un grand coup et se jeta à l'eau. Il sortit de la rue dans laquelle il était en courant, tira en pleine tête du sniper qui lui avait blessé l'épaule et qui n'avait pas changé de place entre temps, puis il esquiva autre tirs deux tirs venant de derrière lui. Il effectua ensuite une roulade jusqu'à la rue d'en face, grimaçant quand il s'appuya sur son épaule gauche. Ok, il devait d'abord se débarrasser des deux hommes qui venaient de tirer, tant qu'il connaissait leur position. Ensuite il fuirait.

Eren sortit de sa cachette et les deux hommes sur les toits se relevèrent pour tirer. Et de un, et de deux ! pensa Eren juste avant qu'une balle de lui érafle plutôt profondément la joue.

L'ancien inspecteur se replia et porta sa main au niveau de la pommette. Il avait eu chaud.

Ok, il était tant de les éloigner de Livaï. Stratégie de la fausse fuite. Puisqu'il avait de toute façon renoncé à la vraie.

Eren fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans la ruelle sombre.

Livaï écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Eren sortir de sa cachette puis tuer deux hommes en deux coups. Finalement il s'en sortait plutôt bien le gamin.

Hanji, qui avait pris la place de Petra, murmura à côté de lui :

"Bien joué Eren !"

C'est ce moment-là qu'Eren choisit pour faire demi-tour et s'enfuir.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! s'écria Hanji, c'est de l'autre côté qu'il faut aller !"

Livaï, lui, avait peur de allait se sacrifier pour leur donner une chance de fuir. Il avait compris qu'il était piégé, et au lieu de compter sur l'aide de ses compagnons, Eren avait voulu les aider à s'en sortir. Tch. Il le sous-estimait ou quoi ? Livaï allait tous leur botter les fesses et il viendrait sauver celles d'Eren après. Il n'avait pas intérêt à mourir d'ici là.

"Tiens bon, Eren".

Une fois qu'il s'estima assez loin des autres, Eren s'arrêta, peinant à retrouver son souffle et prit quelques secondes pour constater l'état de son épaule. Elle ne saignait pas abondamment, mais lui faisait vraiment mal. Fallait dire que rouler dessus n'avait pas aidé.

Eren remarqua un tonneau qui devait servir à récolter l'eau de pluie et se cacha derrière, acroupi. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Ces assaillants n'allaient pas tarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des légers bruits de pas se firent entendre. Deux personnes.

"Tu crois qu'il est encore loin ?"

"De toute façon, les gars postés de l'autre côté ont eu le temps de faire le tour. Je connais cette rue, il n'a qu'une sortie. Il est pris au piège."

Les deux hommes ne virent Eren qu'au moment où il sortait de sa cachette, c'est-à-dire trop tard. L'un deux tira presque immédiatement, mais Eren devia le tir en appuyant sur son bras, le faisant tuer son collègue à la place.

Eren allait presser à son tour la détente mais du bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna vivement,se servant de l'homme encore vivant comme d'un bouclier. C'est lui qui se prit les deux balles tirées par ses collègues.

Eren profita de la légère confusion pour tirer deux fois. L'une des balles atteint sa cible mais le deuxième homme esquiva et répliqua aussitôt.

Eren sentit une brûlure au niveau de la cuisse et sa jambe ploya sous son poids, lui faisant éviter un autre projectile sans qu'il le sache. Eren fit feu à son tour et cette fois la balle atteignit l'homme au ventre.

OK, il les avaient tous tués, maintenant il ne devait pas rester là. Il venait d'utiliser sa dernière balle. Eren ramassa le pistolet le plus proche de lui et vérifia son contenu. Trois balles. Ça devrait faire l'affaire pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas le temps de prendre les balles de chaque soldat qu'il avait tué, l'urgent était de décamper rapidement.

Il avait fait le compte, il devait rester au moins quatre soldats à éliminer si personne ne s'était ramené entre temps.

Et l'autre homme avait raison : il n'y avait aucune échappatoire dans cette ruelle. Le seul moyen d'en sortir, c'était à droite ou à gauche. Et s'ils étaient bien organisés, ce qui semblait être le cas, il y aurait forcément quelqu'un de chaque côté de la rue. Le problème c'est qu'avec sa jambe blessée, il ne pourrait pas fuir rapidement si besoin, ni même esquiver correctement.

Non. Il y avait un autre moyen : monter sur les toits. Et encore, même là il ferait une cible facile et il n'aurait pas beaucoup plus de chances de s'en tirer. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. C'était toujours mieux que d'attendre qu'ils viennent le coincer ici. Parce que même avec une arme, s'ils le prenaient en sandwich, il ne ferait pas long feu.

Eren renversa donc le tonneau derrière lequel il s'était caché, qui heureusement n'était pas plein, et s'en servit comme appui pour monter.

Il lâcha un gémissement quand il appuya sur sa jambe blessée au moment de sauter mais réussit à attraper le rebord du toit et à se hisser dessus.

"Merde, merde, merde."

Eren avait été obligé de mettre le revolver dans une de ses poches pour avoir les mains libres mais celui-ci avait glissé quand il était grimpé sur le toit. Eren hésita à retourner le chercher mais des bruits de pas l'avertis que les soldats n'étaient plus très loin. Tant pis. Il allait se débrouiller sans.

Les maisons d'ici n'avaient pour la plupart qu'un seul étage et les toits étaient en tuile. Eren commença à ramper, chaque mouvement contre sa cuisse ou son épaule lui arrachait une grimace de douleur.

C'était bête, Eren en était presque à penser qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir s'il avait eu plus de balles, ou si ce maudit pistolet n'était pas tombé. Mais là c'était mort. S'ils le trouvaient en train de ramper comme une limace, il était cuit. Eren savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à faire plus de victimes à mains nues, pas dans cet état.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se faisait du mal en rampant sur ce toit au lieu de redescendre chercher le pistolet et essayer d'en éliminer le plus possible avant de se faire tuer à son tour ?

Pour les éloigner encore plus de Livaï ? N'importe quoi. Si ça avait été le cas, il serait parti dans la direction opposée. Il ne voulait pas se leurrer. S'il était là, sur ce toit comme un con, et pas dans la ruelle, c'était qu'il voulait rejoindre les autres. Et pourquoi ? La réponse était simple : il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait vivre.

Il avait cru qu'il était capable de se résigner à mourir, à se sacrifier pour les membres du Bataillon, mais c'était impossible. Sa combativité l'emportait toujours. Tant qu'on abandonne pas, il reste toujours un espoir. Même s'il était en l'occurrence infime, il était bien présent. Après tout, il avait bien réussi à se débarrasser de sept hommes. Et pourtant, il était beaucoup moins fort que Livaï. Si lui, Eren, avait réussi à en descendre sept, alors combien Livaï en avait tué ?

Il y avait toujours une chance qu'ils aient réussi, lui et son équipe, à expédier tous leurs poursuivants vite fait bien fait et qu'ils viennent l'aider ensuite. Oui c'était possible. Pas trop en fait, mais disons qu'il espérait.

Ah, finalement non, il était mort. Ses propres poursuivants l'avaient repéré et étaient en train de monter sur le toit à leur tour. Eren parvint à se relever au prix d'un effort considérable et se mit à courir, pas très vite malheureusement. Même plutôt lentement en fait.

Une balle passa à quelques centimètres de son oreille et Eren se courba légèrement sans s'arrêter de "courir".

Il arrivait enfin au bord du toit sur lequel il se trouvait. Une rue un peu plus grande que la précédente le séparait de la maison suivante et Eren s'y laissa tomber. L'atterrissage fut rude mais l'oméga avait encore le réflexe de rouler sur son épaule, minimisant les dégâts, mais occasionnant une vive douleur là où il avait été touché. Il essaya de se marcher mais s'écroula au bout de quelques mètres : il ne pouvait plus fuir. Eren s'adossa au mur, attendant ses poursuivants. De toute façon, c'était peine perdue, il ne pouvait plus se lever. Sa jambe l'avait lâché.

Bon, c'était mal parti. Il se retrouvait désormais sans armes et l'adrénaline avait été la seule chose qui lui avait permis de courir.

Ah si, il avait toujours le couteau avec lequel il avait essayé d'attaquer Livaï. Ouaw, ça allait tellement lui servir ! C'était aussi utile qu'un cure-dent quand on savait que ses ennemis avaient des flingues, eux.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et vite avant que ceux qui le traquaient n'arrivent. Sa seule chance était qu'ils se rapprochent de lui. Ça lui donnerait une occasion de se servir du poignard. Mais s'il faisait semblant d'avoir été assommé ou tué par la chute, il y avait de trop grandes chances qu'ils lui logent d'abord plusieurs balles dans le corps avant d'approcher.

Et s'il utilisait son aura d'oméga ? Encore plus mauvais plan. Ces gars là devait être au courant qu'il était un oméga, l'effet de surprise ne marcherait pas. Et puis de toute façon vu son état, il ne devait pas donner envie. Sauf si… et merde. Les quatre hommes étaient arrivés, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait fait se figer. Là, à la fenêtre, se tenait une petite fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et le regardait sans comprendre. En même temps il était taché de sang, que ce soit le sien ou celui de l'homme dont il s'était servi comme bouclier. Évidemment qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Eren resta pétrifié. Il avait presque oublié que cette fois, ils n'étaient pas dans le quartier déserté, mais bel et bien dans une zone habitée. Heureusement, c'était le soir et à Shiganshina, les honnêtes gens ne sont pas dehors à cinq heures du matin s'ils ne veulent pas d'ennuis.

La fillette devait s'être réveillée ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle ne _devait_ pas rester à la fenêtre. S'ils la voyaient, il y avait de grandes chances que ces enfoirés la fassent taire. Pas de témoins.

Eren voulut lui faire signe de partir mais c'était trop tard. Les quatres hommes étaient maintenant descendus du toit et l'encerclaient. C'était plutôt louche qu'ils ne lui ait pas déjà tiré dessus. Eren toisa les quatre individus, les gratifiant d'un regard noir.

"Tu ne peux plus t'échapper, alors n'essaie pas de résister"

Eren ne comprenais pas. Résister ? Résister à quoi ? S'ils n'allaient pas le tuer tout de suite, qu'avaient-ils l'intention de faire ?

Voyant qu'Eren le questionnait du regard, l'homme qui avait parlé expliqua :

" Quand on effectue du bon boulot, on a le droit à une petite récompense. Ce serait dommage de te tuer tout de suite sans en profiter, tu ne crois pas ? En plus, on a beaucoup entendu parler de toi. C'est plus facile de motiver les troupes quand il y a un prix à gagner."

"Un prix ?!" s'étrangla Eren.

"Disons que c'est comme ça que tu nous as été présenté."

Eren était sûr que c'était Zackly qui avait dit ça. Il y avait que lui pour être aussi vicieux. Cet homme gagnait la palme des enfoirés haut la main. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà autant haï quelqu'un par le passé. Et les soldats ne valaient pas mieux. Ça leur allait vraiment qu'on leur agite le viol d'un oméga sous le nez comme récompense ?

Eren pensait qu'il était hors de danger sur ce coup-là. Les soldats étaient juste censés le tuer, virer son cadavre et déguerpir. Pas violer un oméga en pleine rue !

Ces gens étaient totalement malsains. Et débiles aussi, ou alors ils n'accordaient pas beaucoup d'importance à leur vie.

"Vous vous mettez en danger, courrez le risque d'être tués, juste pour pouvoir me baiser ?" demanda Eren, révulsé.

"Pas que, il y a aussi une prime sur ta tête, mais ça c'est un petit bonus." ricanna un autre avec une voix nasillarde.

Ils le dégoûtaient. Ces soldats n'avaient aucun honneur. Ils ne méritaient même pas le nom de soldat. Un soldat, un vrai, se battait contre ce genre d'agression, ce n'était pas lui qui les commettait.

Eren jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre et vit que la petite fille n'avait pas bougé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait encore là, bon sang ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie ?

Malheureusement, un des soldats avait suivi le mouvement de son regard et la vit. Il pointa son revolver dans sa direction et pressa la détente avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir.

"Non !"

Eren s'était précipité sur lui et d'un mouvement du poignet lui avait tranché la jugulaire avec le couteau qu'il avait gardé caché. Mais c'était trop tard. La jeune fille était étendue sur le sol de sa maison, un trou entre les deux yeux.

Merde. Merde ! MERDE !

Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait réagi trop tard et une civile en avait payé le prix. S'il ne l'avait pas regardée, s'il avait réussi à tuer cet homme plus tôt, s'il était resté les combattre au lieu d'aller sur le toit, la petite fille serait peut-être vivante à l'heure qu'il était. Et ses parents n'auraient pas découvert son cadavre gisant sur le sol au petit matin.

Ces soldats étaient des ordures. L'homme n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de l'abattre. Si c'était ça l'armée, alors il était bien content de ne plus en faire partie.

Eren sentit la colère parcourir ses veines et une vague d'énergie lui permit d'enfoncer la lame de son couteau dans le ventre d'un deuxième soldat avant de se faire désarmer et jeter sur le sol. Il essaya de se relever mais un coup de pied en plein ventre l'en empêcha.

"Fais gaffe, il a encore de la force, j'avais pas vu qu'il avait un couteau."

Il ne restait désormais plus que deux hommes, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air très affectés par la mort de leurs camarades. Eren réussit à articuler :

"Vous vous foutez que j'ai tué les deux autres ? Ça n'a aucune importance ?!"

"Bah, ça en fera plus pour nous. Si tu ne les avais pas tué, c'est moi qui l'aurais fais. Parce que la prime divisée par quatre ça fait plus beaucoup."

Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il était prêt à tuer ses camarades ? Il n'allait pas bien ! Et ça s'appelait un soldat ? Eren se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Est-ce que toute l'armée était si corrompue de nos jours ? Où c'était juste eux ?

"Vous n'êtes vraiment que des salauds"

"Oui on avait remarqué que tu ne nous aimais pas beaucoup. Mais nous deux on a une revanche personnelle à prendre, tu ne crois pas ?" ajouta-t-il en appuyant avec son pied sur l'épaule de l'oméga.

Eren serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur.

Il dévisagea les deux hommes avec plus d'attention et ouvrit grand les yeux d'effroi. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il les reconnaissait. Comment avait-il pu oublier leurs visages ? Les deux soldats restants étaient des Commandants. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Ceux qu'il n'aurait voulu revoir à aucun prix.

Mais c'était pas vrai ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il retombe à chaque fois sur eux quand il était en mauvaise position ? Il était maudit ou quoi ? La première fois il était tombé sur Yens alors qu'il était attaché, et maintenant sur les deux autres, alors qu'il était blessé et n'avait plus d'armes. À ce moment, Eren aurait préféré se retrouver n'importe où, y compris le labo d'Hanji, plutôt que sous la botte de cet homme. Excepté le lit de Zackly.

"Et cette fois si t'essaies quoi que ce soit, je t'en colle une dans la tête direct" menaça l'un des deux hommes en collant le canon du revolver sur le front d'Eren, lui soulevant une mèche de cheveux.

Ça aurait pu être intimidant s'il ne savait pas qu'il finirait mort de toute façon. Alors autant tenter le coup.

Eren saisit le pistolet à deux mains et le dévia de sa tête d'un coup sec. Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à lui arracher son revolver du premier coup. Les deux hommes luttèrent pour obtenir l'arme mais Eren n'avait clairement pas le dessus. Le coup parti tout seul.

Eren gémit et lâcha le pistolet. La balle l'avait touché au côté droit. Il s'effondra sur le sol, l'adrénaline quittant son corps aussi vite qu'elle y était revenue.

" Merde, maintenant c'est un peu mort pour le baiser, autant l'achever tout de suite, non ?" fit remarquer l'homme qui était resté en retrait, hésitant à tirer au risque de blesser son compagnon.

"Ouais t'as raison, ça me donne plus trop envie, je veux pas me retrouver avec plein de sang sur moi. J'imagine qu'on aura pas la vengeance qu'on voulait mais au moins on aura le plaisir de l'avoir saigné. Par contre j'aimerais bien essayer quelque chose avant de le tuer…" dit-il en posant ses lèvres molles sur celles d'Eren.

Celui-ci ne réagit même pas. Il ne sentait que la douleur se répartir dans chaque centimètre de son corps.

"Pouah c'est dégueu, il a un goût de sang dans la bouche. Je te conseille pas d'essay…"

L'homme ne put finir sa phrase, une balle s'était logé dans sa tête et il tomba sur le sol comme une grossière poupée de chiffon.

"Touche pas à Eren enfoiré"

Eren releva légèrement la tête malgré la douleur et ce qu'il vit le soulagea. Livaï était vivant, il s'en était sorti. Il ne semblait même pas être blessé si on ne comptait pas le bandage visiblement fait à la va-vite sur son bras.

Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant de lui. Ses forces le quittaient, et il se demandait combien de temps il allait encore tenir avant de s'évanouir.

Eren ne sut pas ce que Livaï fit à l'autre homme, toujours est-il qu'il entendit un gargouillement avant que le noiraud ne s'approche de lui en courant.

"Eren, oi Eren ! Ça va ?" demanda-t-il en lui relevant délicatement la tête.

"Je me suis déjà senti mieux. T'en a mis…du temps" articula péniblement Eren.

"Oui je sais, on a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à se débarrasser d'eux. Allez viens, faut pas rester là"

"Au cas où tu n'aurais pas… remarqué, je suis incapable...de marcher."

"C'est pas grave, je vais te porter, ce serait pas la première fois" assura Livaï, légèrement alarmé par la respiration saccadée d'Eren et la tâche de sang s'élargissait à vue d'oeil.

Livaï prit Eren sous les genoux et les épaules et se releva.

"Couvrez-moi ! On bouge !" hurla-t-il à l'intention de ses camarades.

Eren agrippa la veste de son porteur, qui avançait rapidement malgré son fardeau, pour l'obliger à lui prêter attention.

"Arrête Livaï, je suis un…un boulet là"

"Évidemment que t'es un boulet ! C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Mais même si c'est un boulet, je laisse pas tomber mes hommes."

Tiens, il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part.

"Ah parce que… je suis un de tes hommes maintenant ?" murmura faiblement Eren.

Au lieu de répondre, Livaï le regarda d'une manière que l'oméga ne parvint pas à interpréter. C'était un tourbillon d'émotions à l'intérieur de ses yeux, mais une dominait clairement les autres : la peur. C'était la première fois qu'Eren voyait une telle agitation chez Livaï. Lui d'habitude si neutre…

"Désolé Livaï, mais... je n'arrive plus à garder… à garder les yeux ouverts. J'ai envie de dormir…"

"Oi Eren ! Reste avec moi ! Tu m'entends ? T'as pas intérêt à t'endormir ! Si tu dors j'te bute !"

"Hey Livaï ?"

"La ferme, tu parles trop."

"Je crois…je crois que je t'aime" annonça Eren en se relevant au prix d'un ultime effort et en déposant un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Livaï.

Puis il s'évanouit, sans savoir s'il se réveillerait un jour.

À suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à tous !**

 **Oui, je sais, je suis à la bourre… Mais j'étais en Italie, et j'ai galéré à trouver du wifi.**

 **J'ai mis à jour le chapitre 2 la semaine dernière, mais il n'y a pas grand chose en plus, juste une petite scène entre Eren et Livaï, rien de nécessaire au déroulement de l'histoire. Pour ceux que ça intéresse…**

 ** _Réponse aux guests :_**

 **Deydeykagamine _:_ j'ai coupé parce que je trouvais ça classe (je sais explication pourrie mais c'est vraiment la raison). De toute façon, après il y a une grosse élipse comme tu vas le voir… Et ouais, je suis totalement d'accord, Eren pue la classe à des kilomètres (même Livaï - surtout Livaï - peut le sentir). Pour le lemon, j'avoue que je viens de l'écrire juste après avoir lu ta review (ça m'avait donné envie) mais il n'arrivera malheureusement pas tout de suite (mais bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas ^^) Je trouve que ce chapitre (le 10) est un des meilleurs (si ce n'est _le_ meilleur) en terme d'action, c'est un de mes préférés en général. Ne t'inquiète pas, même moi j'aurais pas été prête de le voir se faire violer (même par Livaï. Déjà que ça me déchirait le cœur d'écrire le cauchemar… ) Pour défendre le soldat qui l'a embrassé, il n'est pas pédophile. Dans cette fic, Eren a 21 ans donc il est adulte. Mais c'est quand même un connard pervers qui devrait aller se faire mettre par un alien lépreux. Encore plus d'action ?! Je sais pas si c'est possible… (dans le chapitre 12 il y en a pas mal mais je sais pas si c'est plus). Le truc sur le sang d'Eren, on en reparlera mais pas tout de suite. Sinon Mikasa, on va savoir dans ce chapitre ce qui lui arrive, et non elle ne s'est pas fait violer, sinon le mec qui aurait essayé s'en serait pris une qu'il n'aurait pas été près d'oublier. Et Mikasa est une alpha pas une oméga, elle court donc moins de risques. Merci pour la review en tout cas, et à la prochaine !**

 **Azu888 : Mais non, faut pas pleurer ! (Ah je fais pleurer mes lecteurs, je suis un monstre !) Tiens voilà la suite pour te consoler… En tout cas merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir.(Et oui, je sais que c'est long l'attente - surtout que je suis pas foutue de poster à temps - mais je fais vraiment comme je peux ^^)**

 **Kawa neko : C'est vrai qu'il est pas resplendissant de santé, le pauvre Eren. Mais on sait tous qu'il attire les ennuis comme un gros caca attire les mouches ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir avec seulement deux balles dans la gueule, il fallait en plus qu'il tombe sur les méchants commandants ! Et qu'il se prenne une balle supplémentaire (ben oui, jamais 2 sans 3 !) J'avoue qu'écrire le passage avec la petite fille m'a beaucoup ému, c'est vraiment des gros bâtards ! (Mais Livaï leur a réglé leur compte alors ça va) Je ne suis pas prête psychologiquement à ce qu'Eren de fasse violer (pas entièrement en tout cas). Déjà que je me sentais trop coupable au moment avec les trois Commandants dans le chapitre 5… Eh oui, Livaï panique ! Mais il garde tout son charme ! J'ai l'imbattabilité que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il le dise à ce moment… (oui c'est trop mignon ^^)**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire maintenant, mais je tenais quand même à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de mettre une review (ou même plusieurs) ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, et j'ai même passé le cap des 100 reviews (je n'en reviens pas ^^). Contente que cette histoire vous plaise, et je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, tout de suite, le chapitre 11 !**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Mikasa

Livaï ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taper frénétiquement du pied en attendant Hanji. Elle opérait Eren et les chances de survie de celui-ci étaient plus que minces. Ils avaient été obligés de l'amèner à Trost pour qu'il soit opéré le plus vite possible, malgré le risque qu'il meure en cours de route. Hanji avait réussi à faire le minimum vital chez un de leurs contacts à Shiganshina, mais Eren avait besoin d'une opération d'urgence.

Livaï s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour empêcher Eren d'être gravement blessé, de ne pas avoir vu le sniper, de ne pas avoir senti le piège.

Il aurait dû remarquer le soldat embusqué. C'était à cause de lui qu'Eren s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule. Une balle qui lui était destiné. Et si Eren n'avait pas été là, elle aurait très certainement atteint son but. Une dette dont il ne pourrait pas s'acquitter si le gamin mourrait.

Mais il ne mourrait pas. Du moins il avait intérêt à ne pas mourir. Eren avait certes reçu des blessures graves, surtout qu'il s'était traîné dessus, ou un truc dans le genre, mais Hanji, même s'il refusait de l'avouer à voix haute, pouvait se montrer très douée quand elle voulait. Elle pourrait le guérir. Il fallait qu'elle le guérisse.

Le seul point positif était qu'au moins Eren ne semblait pas avoir été violé.Enfin pas complétement. Quand Livaï était arrivé, il avait vu l'un des soldats l'embrasser. Si on pouvait appeler ça un baiser. Il lui avait plutôt bouffé la bouche oui ! Sur le coup il n'avait pas du tout hésité avant de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de toucher Eren.

Quoi ? Et depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Eren ne lui appartenait pas, il n'appartenait à personne. C'était un oméga fier et libre. Mais peut-être les choses avaient-elles légèrement changées après le baiser. Après tout il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Livaï ne savait d'ailleurs pas quoi en penser. C'était sûrement une phrase dite comme ça, parce qu'il délirait sous l'effet de la fièvre. Ou alors il avait confondu amour et désir. Oui ça devait être ça. Le gamin ne pouvait pas l'aimer, c'était impossible.

Mais au moins maintenant il savait qu'il avait une chance de le mettre dans son lit. Enfin, s'il survivait.

Livaï jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à la porte, derrière laquelle se trouvait Eren et Hanji. Il avait hâte et en même temps appréhendait le moment où elle s'ouvrirait.

En attendant, il pouvait très bien aller voir d'autres personnes, bien que les visites de courtoisie ce soit pas trop son truc. Néanmoins, d'autres membres de l'équipe avaient été blessés et Livaï se souciait d'eux. Eld avait été gravement touché, mais ses jours n'étaient plus comptés, et Gunther s'était pris une balle dans le bras. Les autres avaient des bleus et des égratignures, mais rien de grave. Quant à Moblit…ça ne servait plus à rien d'aller le voir.

Ils avaient eu de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas plus de morts. Ils étaient préparés à se battre contre une dizaine de personne, pas une cinquantaine. Les pertes auraient pu être beaucoup plus lourdes.

Hanji disait que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils n'étaient pas tous morts, du côté du Bataillon en tout cas. Mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Ils s'étaient tous bien battu, malgré leur position de faiblesse. Et c'était surtout grâce à Armin qui avait imaginé un plan en cinq minutes pour piéger leurs poursuivants qu'ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir. Livaï ne regrettait pas qu'il soit venu finalement. Ils s'étaient tous admirablement défendus, mais s'il avait été plus rapide, alors peut-être que Moblit…

Livaï se reprochait sa mort mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Hanji aussi. Elle était aux côtés de Moblit quand il s'était fait abattre et Livaï savait qu'il y avait un truc entre ces deux-là.

Eren culpabiliserai lui aussi, il commençait à bien le connaître. Enfin, il culpabiliserait. S'il restait en vie.

En parlant d'Eren, comment il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'une dizaine de soldats, ça restait un mystère. Il avait beau être doué, avec seulement six balles et une épaule blessée ça restait mal parti.

Bon. Livaï se leva, bien décidé à aller voir Eld ou Gunther quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Hanji, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Il va s'en sortir".

o O o

Eren se réveilla deux jours plus tard. La première chose qu'il réalisa fut qu'il n'était pas mort. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, essayant de deviner où il se trouvait. Parce que s'il se trouvait en territoire ennemi, feindre de dormir pouvait se révéler utile.

Mais d'abord il devait se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.

D'après ses souvenirs, Livaï et son escouade s'étaient ramenés chez lui pour le mettre à l'abri dans la base du Bataillon. Puis ils s'étaient faits attaqués. Et après…

Alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de la suite, tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup. Les poursuites, les blessures, les morts. Et Livaï. Eren se rappelait avoir été blessé gravement, c'était sûrement ça la douleur qu'il sentait dans son ventre, puis Livaï était venu le sauver. Et après c'était le trou noir. Il ne se rappelait plus trop de la fin mais il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait une connerie. Merde, il ne se souvenait plus du tout de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, mais il était sûr que c'était un truc bête qu'il avait fait parce qu'il croyait être condamné.

Bref, la seule chose dont Eren était sûr, c'était que ça avait un rapport avec Livaï. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'était pas trop important…

Bon. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il devait désormais se retrouver quelque part dans une base du Bataillon. Donc il ne risquait rien. Tout autour de lui était calme, il n'entendait qu'une légère respiration toute proche. Merde,il n'avait pas remarqué avant qu'il y avait une personne à côté de lui. Avec un peu de chance, c'était un gentil.

Eren s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux et les referma immédiatement. Finalement il était peut-être mort. Ou alors il avait des hallucinations. Il venait de voir une femme endormie sur une chaise à côté de lui. Mais pas n'importe quelle femme. Celle qu'il avait désespérément cherché tout un mois. Mikasa.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle n'avait pas été capturée par Zackly ? Ou alors lui aussi s'était fait emprisonné ? La pièce où il était ne ressemblait pas trop à une prison…

Mikasa se réveilla à son tour quand elle sentit le jeune homme bouger.

"Eren !" cria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Celui-ci ne put se retenir de grimacer de douleur et Mikasa s'écarta immédiatement.

"Désolé ! Je n'y avais pas pensé !"

Eren la rassura aussitôt :

"Pas grave, c'est juste si tu pouvais éviter d'appuyer sur mes blessures… Mais euh… si tu peux me toucher c'est que tu n'es pas un fantôme ?"

" … "

" Ou c'est moi qui suis mort, ou mes hallucinations sont vachement réalistes…" marmonna l'oméga, plus pour lui-même que pour sa sœur.

"Eren t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu t'es aussi pris un coup dans la tête pendant la bataille ?" s'inquiéta Mikasa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas, Ackerman ? Il a cru que tu t'étais faite capturer par Zackly pour servir de moyen de pression, annonça Livaï en entrant dans la pièce, t'aurais au moins pu le prévenir que t'allais bien, ça lui aurait évité de s'inquiéter pour rien."

Décidément, les arrivés de Livaï étaient toujours aussi classes. Eren était soulagé de voir qu'il allait bien, si on ne comptait pas son bandage au bras.

Mikasa se leva pour regarder le nouvel arrivant de toute sa hauteur et lui répondit :

"Et quand est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je lui dise, le nain ? Je rentre d'une mission de six semaines et je retrouve Eren dans cet état ! C'était pas toi qui était censé t'occuper de ça d'ailleurs ?"

Houla, ça faisait beaucoup d'infos à digérer là. De un, Mikasa était bel et bien vivante et en sécurité. Ensuite,elle connaissait Livaï. Quoi !? Depuis quand ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de mission ? S'il comprenait correctement, Mikasa faisait partie du Bataillon ? Quoi !? Depuis quand ? Et enfin, il rêvait où elle venait d'appeler Livaï "le nain" ?!

"Je te conseille pas de m'appeler comme ça, tu as beau être une de nos meilleures soldates, ça ne te dispense pas de faire preuve de respect envers tes supérieurs."

"Supérieur en quoi, caporal ? En taille ou en hiérarchie ?"

Eren ouvrit grand la bouche, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. L'aura menaçante de Livaï commençait à remplir la pièce, et celle de Mikasa n'était pas faible non plus. Ils étaient positionnés de chaque côté du matelas et se fusillaient du regard. Eren devait les arrêter avant qu'ils ne s'égorgent au dessus de son lit.

"Hum…j'aimerais bien éviter qu'il y ait des morts dans ma chambre si possible."

Les deux Ackerman baissèrent les yeux vers lui, comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'il était là. Puis ils s'assirent, toujours chacun d'un côté, et sans arrêter de s'étriper du regard. Bon, c'était tendu entre ces deux-là, ça n'allait pas être facile à gérer. Eren, mal à l'aise et avec la bizarre impression qu'il se tenait entre deux feux, toussota pour détourner leur attention l'un de l'autre et demanda à Mikasa :

" Du coup, arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais tu fais partie du Bataillon maintenant ?"

Sa sœur hocha la tête en signe affirmatif.

"Et donc…depuis quand ?" poursuivit l'oméga.

"Ça va bientôt faire quatre ans."

Eren manqua de s'étrangler.

"QUATRE ANS ?! J'en reviens pas, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu as eu le temps en quatre ans, non ?" demanda-t-il, légèrement accusateur.

Mikasa baissa la tête et ce fut Livaï qui prit sa défense :

"Quand on fait partie du Bataillon, mieux vaut ne rien dire à nos proches. Moins ils en savent, mieux ils se portent. Tu sais comme moi de quoi Zackly est capable."

"Mais justement ! Les proches doivent savoir ce qu'ils risquent !"

Mikasa intervint :

"Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du soucis, tu comprends Eren ?"

"Tu ne voulais pas que je me fasse du soucis ?! Et bien, laisse-moi te rassurer, je ne me suis pas du tout inquiété ! Jusqu'à ce que Zackly me brandisse ta photo sous le nez en me menaçant de te tuer si je ne lui obéissait pas ! Mais non, tu étais en sécurité dès le début, sauf que moi je ne le savais pas ! J'AI FAILLI ME LAISSER VIOLER POUR QU'IL TE LAISSE TRANQUILLE BORDEL !" cria Eren, hors de lui.

Mikasa et Livaï encaissèrent le coup. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ça aille aussi loin.

"Eren, ils ne t'ont rien fait, n'est-ce pas ?" s'inquiéta Mikasa en posant sa main sur le bras d'Eren.

"Mais non, t'inquiète" siffla-t-il, agacé,en repoussant sa main.

Eren regarda Livaï droit dans les yeux avant de continuer, plus calmement :

"C'est pas passé loin, mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir"

Grâce à Livaï, se retint-il d'ajouter. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Mikasa. Il était toujours en colère, mais il ne savait pas si c'était contre elle, contre Zackly, contre toute l'armée, contre le gouvernement, contre cette société de merde ou contre Livaï. Même si celui-ci n'avait absolument rien fait. C'était juste… il était en colère, quoi !

"J'ai cru que tu étais morte ou capturée par cet enfoiré de Zackly. Tu as une idée du sang d'encre que je me suis fait ? Du nombre de risques que j'ai pris pour te chercher ?"

Il ne rajouta pas qu'il avait failli se rendre à l'armée pour qu'ils la libèrent alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils la détenaient, parce que ça avait été une idée débile. En plus, même s'il s'était livré et que Mikasa avait été entre leurs mains, il n'y aurait eu que peu de chances qu'ils l'aient laissée repartir.

"Et toi, continua Eren vers Livaï cette fois, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle était dans le Bataillon ? Tu t'es dit que c'était pas grave si je me faisait tuer ou violer par tous les soldats de l'armée pour avoir essayé de retrouver ma sœur ?"

"Je ne savais même pas que c'était ta sœur avant la semaine dernière" se défendit-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Eren s'en prenait à lui.

" Mais oui, c'est ça ! Dis plutôt que t'en as rien à foutre ! Les omégas à mettre dans son lit on en trouve à tous les coins de rues, comme au bar où tu te trouvais la dernière fois !"

"Quoi…?"

"Eh ouais, désolé mais tu puais l'oméga, et pas qu'un seul ! Donc quand Armin est venu te chercher pour me tirer de là, t'étais dans un de ces… bars ! Tu me dégoûtes !"

"Eren !" l'avertit Mikasa, choquée.

"Toi la ferme !" s'exclama Eren, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

"Eren, calme-toi !" ordonna Livaï en utilisant son aura d'alpha pour le forcer à arrêter.

"Non je ne me calmerais pas, mon petit alpha ! Et c'est pas en utilisant ton aura que tu vas me soumettre ! Et ouais, désolé pour toi, mais je ne suis pas comme les autres omégas. Moi on ne m'oblige pas à fermer ma gueule d'un grognement ! C'est plus facile de les faire taire les autres, tu dois pas avoir l'habitude qu'on te résiste ! Et quand tu dis "au pied", les omégas ils obéissent ?"

Eren ne vit pas la baffe venir et se la prit de plein fouet. Il leva la main à sa joue, interloqué. Étonnement, elle ne venait pas de Livaï mais de Mikasa.

"Non mais tu t'écoutes parler ? explosa-t-elle, depuis quand tu te permets d'accuser les gens sans preuves ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais Livaï n'est sûrement pas du genre à soumettre un oméga en utilisant son statut d'alpha. Alors arrête d'être agressif comme ça !"

Eren baissa la tête. Il avait fallu que Mikasa intervienne pour qu'il se rende compte du nombre de conneries à la minute qu'il avait réussi à débiter. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait dit maintenant.

"Désolé" dit-il en relevant la tête et en plongeant son regard dans celui de Livaï.

Celui-ci soupira et détourna les yeux.

"Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais bien dans un bar à oméga ce soir là"

"Quoi ?!"

"Laisse-moi finir. C'était pour récolter des informations, c'est là le meilleur endroit pour avoir des renseignements sans trop paraître louche. Et on a des contact dans cet établissement."

" … Là je sais plus quoi dire. T-Tu l'as fait ?"

"Non"

"Bon alors ça va"

Livaï haussa un sourcil et Eren réalisa qu'il venait d'agir comme s'il était jaloux. Il n'était pas jaloux d'abord. Livaï pouvait bien coucher avec qui il voulait, ce n'était pas son problème. Après tout ce n'était pas son alpha. Ouuaaiiss, il ne se croyait même pas quand il le disait.

Eren reporta son attention sur Mikasa.

"Pardon Mikasa, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça"

"Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'étais persuadée que j'agissais pour ton bien."

"Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu ne m'aies rien dit sur la véritable nature de l'armée. Tu étais au courant, et pourtant tu m'as laissé y aller aveuglément sans me dire à quel point je me gourais !"

"J'ai essayé de t'en empêcher, protesta Mikasa, mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Et encore à ce moment je ne savais pas tout ça. Je te signale que quand tu étais en première année de formation, je t'ai pratiquement supplié d'arrêter, mais toi tu croyais que c'était parce que je te pensais trop faible."

"Évidemment, c'est ce que je croyais, parce que c'était l'argument que tu utilisais ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que je n'avais pas ma place dans l'armée et que j'allais me faire bouffer par les alphas !" renchérit Eren.

"Je sais que j'ai eu tort d'utiliser ces mots là, mais que voulais-tu que je dise ? J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que l'armée n'était pas aussi idyllique que tu le pensais, mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée !"

"Tu aurais dû me dire la vérité à propos du Bataillon alors ! Comme ça je l'aurais rejoint plus tôt au lieu de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Parce que j'ai perdu cinq ans de ma vie à essayer d'intégrer ce que je pensais être un moyen d'aider les omégas !"

"Tu ne les as pas perdus, intervint Livaï qui jusque là s'était contenté d'écouter sans rien dire, ces cinq ans t'ont permis d'acquérir de l'expérience et de la notoriété."

"De la notoriété ?"

"T'es jamais sorti de ton bureau ou quoi ? Et c'est pas dans les bars qu'on entend ça. Tu as plus d'influence que tu ne le crois" affirma Livaï.

"Si tu le dis" marmonna Eren, pas convaincu.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait acquis la moindre notoriété. À moins que ce soit en tant que bouffon oméga qui n'est même pas foutu d'exécuter à bien sa mission.

"Dans tous les cas, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on me prévienne plutôt qu'on me laisse dans le noir sans me montrer où j'allais. J'étais persuadé d'agir de façon juste jusqu'à ce que Livaï m'ouvre les yeux."

"Je ne voulais pas que tu rejoignes le Bataillon. Je préférais que tu ne fasses rien de dangereux. Je savais que l'armée n'était pas sans risque, mais elle me semblait tout de même moins dangereuse que le Bataillon. Ici, on est contre la loi, si tu te fais attraper tu risques la mort !" expliqua Mikasa.

"Mais au moins ici, je risque moins de me faire tuer par mes propres camarades ! Ou battre, ou violer !"

"Je ne pensais pas qu'ils en viendraient là, je te le jure ! Mais crois-moi, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour ta sécurité !"

"Ma sécurité ? Mais tu te fiches de moi ? Tu sais le nombre de fois où j'ai failli me faire tuer ? Mais ça encore je m'en fiche, ça ne me dérange pas de mourir tant que ce n'est pas en croyant que j'aide les omégas alors que je ne fais absolument rien pour eux ! Alors arrête d'essayer de me préserver à tout prix, tu sais très bien que ma décision est prise depuis longtemps !"

Mikasa baissa la tête.

"Je…"

"OÙ EST MON PETIT EREN ?!" hurla Hanji en entrant dans la pièce comme un boulet de canon.

Les trois personnes se tournèrent vers elle en soupirant.

"J'ai pas bougé Hanji"

"Ho ho, j'ai l'impression que j'interromps quelque chose là. Des retrouvailles ? Des confessions ? Une… DÉCLARATION ? Quoique, ce serait bizarre de le faire à trois, à moins que vous préférez ce genre de plans. Hum je peux compr…"

"La ferme, binoclarde !"

Hanji se tourna vers Eren et Mikasa.

"Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Vous l'avez mis en colère ou quoi ?"

"Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas vraiment me mettre en colère" menaça Livaï.

"Ho ho, Livaï en colère j'aimerais bien voir ça !" s'exclama Hanji, surexcitée, comme d'habitude en fait.

"Je crois pas, non" murmura Eren en se rappelant le moment où Livaï avait tué Yens. Il lui avait paru terrifiant.

Et encore, ça devait n'être qu'un aperçu de ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il avait été vraiment énervé.

"Hum ! Ouais non peut-être pas finalement. Bref, mon petit Eren, comment tu te sens ?"

"À part le fait que j'ai l'impression de m'être fait passer dessus par un camion ?"

"Oui, bon, ça c'était prévisible que tu ne pourrais pas faire la roue dès que tu te réveillerais. Pour info, tu es resté inconscient deux jours. C'est beaucoup moins que la dernière fois mais en même temps on avait fait exprès de te laisser dormir quelques jours de plus. On voulait se débarrasser de toi dès que tu serais en état, et on avait pas envie que tu restes trop longtemps éveillé dans la base. Et toi, continua Hanji en se tournant vers Livaï, faudrait arrêter de m'amener un Eren tout cassé à chaque fois. Faudrait pas que ça devienne systématique !"

"C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça" marmonna Livaï en regardant Eren droit dans les yeux.

Mikasa fronça les sourcils.

"Tu as déjà été blessé Eren ? Qui t'as fait ça ?"

Eren passa une main sur sa nuque, mal à l'aise. C'était l'un des membres de l'escouade Livaï - il soupçonnait fortement Auruo - qui lui avait tiré dessus alors qu'ils étaient encore ennemis.

"C'est…hum…compliqué."

Eren vit bien que Mikasa n'allait pas se contenter de cette explication foireuse, mais la porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Tiens, quand on parlait du loup... Auruo et une femme blonde, les cheveux courts, s'avançaient à grands pas dans la pièce.

"Tout le monde s'est donné rendez-vous dans ma chambre ou quoi ?" marmonna Eren entre ses dents.

"Capitaine, vous étiez là ! On vous cherche depuis une heure !"

Puis il rajouta, d'un ton pas du tout méprisant, en voyant qu'Eren avait les yeux grand ouverts :

"Tiens t'es réveillé toi ? T'as fini de faire dodo ?"

Eren lui lança un regard assassin qu'Auruo lui rendit bien. Il ne l'avait jamais trop aimé lui, mais c'était un peu comme avec Jean. Un peu con mais pas méchant. Sauf quand il lui tirait dessus, mais ça, ça comptait pas.

"Livaï, on a un problème, annonça la jeune femme, Erwin s'est fait choper"

Un silence tomba sur la pièce. Eren ne savait toujours pas quel était le rôle d'Erwin au sein du Bataillon, mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'il était une taupe infiltrée.

"Nanaba est la seule qui a pu venir jusqu'ici, continua Auruo à la place de la jeune femme, apparemment les…"

"Merci Auruo, mais tu peux me laisser expliquer s'il-te-plaît ?" demanda-t-elle, agacée.

"Euh oui pardon…"

Alors que Nanaba allait ouvrir la bouche, elle se fit à nouveau interrompre, par Hanji cette fois :

"Gelgar, Henning et Line ne sont pas avec toi ?"

Nanaba secoua la tête.

"Comme j'allais le dire, ils se sont fait avoir eux aussi. Il y a eu une grande vague d'arrestation et la plupart de nos taupes se sont faites prendre. J'ai réussi à leur échapper quand j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, mais ma couverture est grillée et l'armée croit que je suis morte. Mike ne s'est pas fait gauler je crois mais il va devoir être très prudent, ils l'ont à l'œil."

"Mais comment ont-ils pu savoir qu'il y avait des taupes ?" demanda Petra qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Gunther et d'Armin.

"Je suis presque sûre qu'ils savaient qu'il y avait des taupes depuis assez longtemps, mais j'étais persuadée que l'armée ne connaissait pas leurs identités. Toujours est-il qu'ils ont également arrêté un bon nombre d'innocents. Leurs informations ne doivent pas être très fiables mais à mon avis ça ne s'est pas fait d'un coup de tête. Ça doit faire un moment qu'ils nous surveillent et ils ont décidé de franchir le cap il y a deux jours."

"Tu as mis deux jours à venir jusqu'ici ?" s'étonna Mikasa.

En effet, ça pouvait être assez surprenant, la base du Bataillon n'était pas si loin que ça de celle de l'armée. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce qui alarmait les autres. Deux jours plus tôt, c'était le moment où l'armée avait lancé une attaque contre Eren. Les deux assauts avaient été planifiés le même jour et c'était Erwin qui les avait prévenu pour celle de Shiganshina. Et s'il n'avait pas été assez prudent, et s'était fait cramé en faisant passer l'info ?

"J'ai dû me faire passer pour morte aux yeux de l'armée. Et ça serait bizarre si une morte réapparaissait comme ça dans la rue, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai du me cacher un certain temps et j'ai pris un maximum de précautions. S'ils savaient que j'étais vivante et qu'ils me suivaient, l'armée aurait découvert l'emplacement de la base et ça aurait été catastrophique" répondit Nanaba.

Livaï déclara :

"Ils savaient. Ils savaient depuis longtemps qu'Erwin était de notre côté mais ils l'ont laissé me prévenir pour Eren en sachant qu'on viendrait en panique et peu nombreux."

"Mais pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas empêché de nous prévenir au contraire ?" demanda Auruo.

Armin se chargea de répondre :

"Parce que, c'était le meilleur moment pour nous cueillir en même temps qu'Eren. Réfléchis Auruo, tu l'as bien vu, on était mal organisés, on avait même pas de protection et on était pas assez nombreux parce qu'on devait agir en urgence. On était vulnérable et ils le savaient. T'imagine ils réussissaient à capturer l'élite du Bataillon, Eren, et Erwin le même jour ? Le Bataillon aurait tout simplement coulé si leur offensive avait réussi. Et c'est pas passé loin. C'est bien ce que tu voulais dire, Livaï ?"

L'alpha acquiesça.

"Ça me paraît l'hypothèse la plus probable".

Nanaba confirma :

"Je pense aussi que ça s'est passé comme ça. D'après moi, ils étaient au courant du double-jeu d'Erwin au moins un jour où deux avant son arrestation."

"Où est-il maintenant ?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement, mais il semblerait que tous les membres du Bataillon, réels ou supposés, aient été regroupés et emprisonnés au QG de l'armée en attendant leurs jugements. Mais étant donné l'influence d'Erwin, même s'ils ne sont sûrement pas au courant de son rôle exact dans le Bataillon, ils ont dû le séparer des autres et le mettre sous haute surveillance."

"Il a un rôle important dans le Bataillon ?" demanda Eren.

"On ne te l'a pas dit ? s'étonna Petra, c'est lui le chef et fondateur du Bataillon."

Alors là, Eren ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Erwin, le chef du Bataillon ?

"M-Mais je croyais que c'était toi le dirigeant !" s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant à Livaï.

"Moi, dirigeant ? Mais t'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? Je suis juste un homme de main, c'est Erwin le vrai leader" lui répondit Livaï, avec son amabilité habituelle.

Alors comme ça il était "juste un homme de main" ? Eren se demanda si l'armée n'était pas au courant que Livaï n'était pas le chef du Bataillon, ou si elle n'avait juste pas jugé utile de lui dire.

"Dans tous les cas, il faut absolument qu'on le sorte de là. Si Erwin est exécuté, le Bataillon est perdu" murmura Armin.

"Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Je te signale qu'il sera sûrement très bien gardé et on a aucune chance si on se lance dans une attaque frontale" répondit Livaï.

"Mais si on créé une diversion autre part, la garde sera forcément beaucoup moins renforcée et là on aura juste à envoyer un petit groupe d'élite délivrer Erwin. Une attaque frontale n'a aucune chance de réussir, mais ce serait possible si on joue la carte de la discrétion. Il suffirait de se débarasser des quelques gardes qui resteront. C'est possible si toi t'y vas, Livaï ! Après tout tu es le meilleur soldat de l'humanité !"

Livaï sembla réfléchir au plan d'Armin tandis que Gunther argumentait :

"Mais, réfléchis bien Armin, si on envoie l'élite et que ça tourne mal, il ne restera plus rien pour soutenir le Bataillon !"

"Mais ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque ! Erwin est le pilier du Bataillon, s'il tombe, c'est tout qui s'écroule ! On est encore trop fragile pour se permettre de laisser tomber un élément aussi important pour nous !"

Livaï intervint :

" Le problème Armin, c'est que ton plan est basé sur la discrétion et la vitesse. Alors on aura pas le temps de fouiller pour chercher où sont les cachots. On ne connait pas assez le quartier général de l'armée pour se repérer assez facilement."

"Mais Eren, lui, il peut ! Et Nanaba aussi non ?" demanda Armin en se tournant vers eux avec espoir.

"Je sais où sont les cachots, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où pourrait être Erwin, ce n'est pas de mon côté, expliqua Nanaba, mais je suis partante pour essayer ce plan."

Livaï interrogea Eren du regard.

"M-moi aussi ! Par contre je ne sais pas trop où sont les cachots mais j'ai bien une petite idée d'où ils auraient pu mettre Erwin."

Armin avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

"Avec eux deux, ce n'est pas irréalisable ! J'ai déjà quelques idées !"

Livaï l'interrompit :

"Attend. Eren, tu es prêt à nous aider ?" demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blessé.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

"Ça veut dire que tu rejoins officiellement le Bataillon ?"

"Y a-t-il vraiment besoin de demander ?" répondit Eren sous le regard satisfait des personnes présentes.

o O o

Les préparatifs du plan de sauvetage d'Erwin prirent trois jours entiers. Trois jours pendant lesquels Eren eut le temps de se remettre plus ou moins sur pieds. Hanji le laissa quitter l'infirmerie à condition qu'il se repose et vienne la voir au moindre problème.

En tant que membre du Bataillon, Eren avait une chambre attribuée.

Hanji n'avait pas pu l'accompagner car elle avait "du travail" mais elle lui avait donné un plan, le numéro de sa chambre, et le code qui permettait d'y entrer. La base du Bataillon était énorme mais ne contenait qu'environ trois cents personnes alors qu'elle pouvait en accueillir plus de mille. Les résistants n'étaient pas nombreux, toujours est-il que le nombre de membres n'avait jamais été aussi élevé. Hanji lui avait expliqué qu'au départ, cette base avait été construite vers la fin de la Révolution Intrasienne, mais n'ayant presque pas servie, le Bataillon l'avait récupéré.

C'était l'endroit idéal. Le bâtiment pouvait passer facilement inaperçu aux yeux de l'armée et n'était pas loin du quartier déserté, leur permettant de faire des échanges avec leurs espions sans risques de se faire prendre.

Le plan en main et le numéro de sa chambre en tête, Eren déambulait dans le couloir en scrutant les plaques sur les portes. Enfin il trouva la chambre 78, composa le code et entra.

La pièce était plutôt grande, sûrement faite pour plusieurs personnes, et malgré l'absence de décoration, la chambre avait un certain charme.

Il la trouva immédiatement très agréable mais comment dire… il avait la bizarre impression que quelqu'un occupait déjà cette pièce. Était-ce à cause des chaussures dans l'entrée ou des vêtements pliés sur la chaise ? En tout cas, cette chambre était déjà habitée. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : il s'était trompé de salle. Pourtant il était sûr qu'Hanji lui avait donné comme numéro le 78, et le code était le bon.

Ah, pas besoin de réfléchir plus, il s'agissait d'Hanji. Et s'il en croyait son intuition, il savait déjà à qui appartenait cette chambre.

Putain, mais elle aurait pas pu, pour une fois, se mêler de ses affaires, celle-là ? pensa-t-il en entendant une porte coulisser. Eren déglutit avant de se retourner et tomber nez à nez avec Livaï, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches et les cheveux humides. Celui-ci se figea en voyant l'oméga dans sa chambre.

Eren, mal à l'aise, ne trouva rien de percutant à dire alors il se contenta de remarquer :

"Ah, euh… tu sors de la douche"

"Quel sens de l'observation" ironisa Livaï, visiblement en train de se demander ce qu'il foutait dans sa chambre.

"Ah, hum… ouais"

Eren se rendit bien compte que c'était tout pourri comme réponse mais ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Voir Livaï à moitié nu ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Il se promit intérieurement d'aller tuer Hanji juste après.

Livaï leva un sourcil, ce qui devait dire un truc dans le genre "ok, mais ça m'explique toujours pas ce que tu fous là".

Eren expliqua, en essayant de regarder partout sauf en direction de Livaï :

" C'est Hanji qui m'a envoyé là et euh, j'imagine qu'elle s'est "trompée" de numéro de chambre ?"

Livaï soupira.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle peut pas s'abstenir de se mêler des affaires des autres plus de trente secondes. J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas vu, sinon elle va pas me lâcher."

"Pas vu quoi ?" demanda Eren, intéressé.

C'était bizarre, mais il lui semblait que Livaï était _gêné_.

"Ce que tu as fait avant de tomber dans les vapes, abruti" marmonna Livaï, le regard fuyant.

Wow, jamais il n'aurait cru que Livaï détournerait le regard devant lui. Néanmoins, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il était censé avoir fait quelque chose ?

Livaï faillit faire tomber sa serviette quand il vit Eren lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Il ne se souvenait pas ? C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, ça n'avait pas eu de vrai signification, c'était sous le coup de la fièvre. Il était con d'y avoir accordé de l'importance. Il s'était bien douté qu'Eren n'avait fait que délirer mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. Ça ne servait plus à rien de le cacher, il était gravement atteint. Livaï ne s'était jamais intéressé à ces histoires d'amour et de compagnon, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Eren déboule dans sa vie. Et depuis, il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Livaï secoua la tête.

"Oublie. Et sinon quand tu auras fini de baver, ta chambre c'est la 69 dans le couloir d'à côté, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager que je puisse m'habiller."

"J-Je bave pas !" s'exclama Eren, paniqué à l'idée que Livaï ait remarqué qu'il se retenait de l'observer de façon un peu trop intéressée.

"Ouais c'est ça, alors referme ta bouche, arrête de loucher et va dans TA chambre"

"Mais je…"

"Et en fait Eren, mes yeux sont en haut."

"J-J'ai pas…"

"Ouais ouais c'est ça, salut" marmonna Livaï en refermant la porte.

Putain, le gamin l'avait surpris. Fallait dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver dans sa chambre. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre une serviette.

Ça, c'était encore un coup foireux d'Hanji. Il fallait toujours qu'elle fasse sa chieuse. Il allait lui dire deux mots sur sa façon de penser. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

On frappa à la porte et Livaï la rouvrit d'un coup, énervé.

"Quoi ?"

"Euh du coup j'ai pas le code pour entrer dans ma chambre" marmonna Eren, embarassé.

"Tu te demmerdes !" répondit Livaï en lui claquant la porte au nez.

o O o

Trois jours top chrono après le réveil d'Eren, le plan était prêt. C'était encore un peu tôt pour Eren et Eld qui ne s'étaient pas entièrement remis de leurs blessures, mais ils se devaient d'agir au plus vite.

En l'absence d'Erwin, ce fut principalement Armin qui avait mis au point le plan.

Tous les membres qui devaient y participer s'étaient regroupés pour s'équiper, revêtir leurs protections et vérifier leurs armes. Toute cette préparation se faisait dans un silence absolu. Chacun pensait à l'importance de la mission et à la forte probabilité d'y trouver la mort.

Juste avant de partir, Mikasa prit Eren à part.

"Écoute Eren, j'aurais préféré qu'on ne soit pas séparés, mais je serais plus utile à Stohess qu'à Trost. Ne t'avise pas de mourir pendant mon absence, OK ?"

Eren acquiesça et Mikasa poussa un léger soupir avant de continuer :

" Je sais que je t'ai toujours surprotégé, et que ça t'énervait des fois. Mais les temps ont changés et je me suis rendue compte que je ne pourrais pas être toujours présente à tes côtés pour te protéger. Si tu n'es pas mort à l'armée, c'est que tu es assez fort pour te débrouiller. Alors reviens en un seul morceau, d'accord ? Je te fais confiance, montre leur ce que vaut un oméga !"

"Tu peux compter sur moi" affirma Eren, touché.

Mikasa avait bien changé. Il y avait un temps où elle cherchait toujours à le protéger par n'importe quel moyen et essayait de le dissuader dès qu'il voulait s'aventurer dans une entreprise quelque peu dangereuse. Son attitude protectrice était parfois tellement poussée qu'elle l'avait énervée plus d'une fois. Eren savait qu'elle ne voulait que son bien, mais toujours être traité comme un faible parce qu'il était un oméga l'agaçait.

Sauf qu'un oméga n'était pas forcément faible et il s'était efforcé de lui montrer.

"Toi aussi, fais attention à toi" souffla Eren.

"Promis."

Livaï choisit ce moment pour traverser la salle et Mikasa le vit.

"Hé toi ! T'as intérêt à bien protéger Eren à ma place" lui cria-t-elle.

Le dit Eren se retint de soupirer, exaspéré, mais à son grand étonnement, Livaï acquiesça avant de sortir de la salle.

"Wow, il doit vraiment bien t'aimer pour ne pas m'avoir envoyé bouler, s'exclama Mikasa, en temps normal il aurait répondu un truc genre "ce merdeux est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul"."

" Si tu le dis…" murmura Eren, pensif.

o O o

Onze silhouettes noires attendaient dans une ruelle déserte derrière le QG de l'armée, arme au poing, prêtes à agir. Chacune d'entre elles était sur le qui-vive, guettant le signal qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Eren regardait avec appréhension autour de lui, un peu nerveux de s'attaquer à son ancienne base. Si la mission échouait, ce serait sûrement la fin du Bataillon. Sans son leader ni ses meilleurs membres, l'organisation secrète aurait tôt fait de se faire dissoudre par l'armée. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne pouvaient pas foirer. Pourtant Eren savait qu'il y aurait une bourde à un moment ou un autre. Il y en avait toujours une quand il était dans les parages.

Soudain, quelqu'un, sûrement Mike la taupe restante, agita un drapeau vert à une fenêtre du troisième étage. C'était le signal.

L'opération pouvait commencer.

À suivre…

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin du chapitre 11 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! On apprend enfin ce qui est arrivé à Mikasa ! (C'est pas un truc grandiose et tout mais bon…)**

 **Personnellement, ce chapitre était super bien à écrire surtout au moment où Eren pète un câble et quand il entre dans la mauvaise chambre !**

 **Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à mettre en fav ou follow et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 12 ! (Déjà !)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut, salut !**

 **Je sais qu'un retard de un jour n'est vraiment pas grave, mais si quelqu'un me le reproche, c'est de la faute à Easyan ! J'avoue, j'avoue, j'ai passé mon vendredi et samedi à lire sa fic My beautiful beast au lieu d'écrire, mais une fois qu'on l'a commencé c'est dur de s'arrêter. Je vous la conseille vivement si vous ne l'avez pas lue ! (Et non, je n'ai pas été payée pour écrire ça.)**

 **Bref, trêve de pub, la suite arrive.**

 **Sinon, je tenais à dire que le chapitre 13 arriverait à l'heure normalement parce qu'il est déjà totalement écrit (parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire contrairement au 12… c'est pas qu'il est pas bien mais honnêtement il m'a saoulé. Heureusement je l'ai relu, rajouté plein de trucs et surtout totalement réécrit une scène vers la fin qui était totalement bâclée. Ça se voyait que j'avais écrit ça à la rache sans aucune envie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça et j'espère que vous aimerez !)**

 **Bref, les réponses aux guests et après vous pourrez lire !**

 **Deydeykagamine : ton pseudo est juste impossible à écrire alors honnêtement je triche, j'utilise copier coller. Déjà Mira-chan comme surnom c'est super mignon, j'aime trop ^^**

 **Et oui, quand Eren pète un câble c'est du lourd. En même temps il avait de quoi. Même si ce n'est pas la faute de Mikasa tant que ça. C'est surtout qu'il avait besoin de relâcher la pression parce que là il en pouvait plus (le pauvre XD). Oh oui, j'aimerais trop voir ce dessin (si tu as commencé à le faire…) mais je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais le voir donc… En tout cas je suis ravie de voir que ma fic t'inspire ! Et bon courage pour ta rentrée, je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Pour l'action, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! (Si tu veux). Euh, pour le lemon, il ne faut pas s'attendre à un truc génial. Je suis désolée pour tout ceux qui n'attendent que ça, mais pour l'instant il y a plus de parlotte que d'action. (Mais je vais essayer de changer ça, après tout j'ai encore du temps avant de le publier).**

 **Guest : salut ! Et oui c'est dommage que Livaï n'ait pas mieux répondu. (Mais en même temps c'est encore trop tôt.) Mais encore là ça va, parce qu'il va y avoir un moment où il sera tellement long à la détente qu'il va presque passer à côté d'un événement (mais il se rattrapera.) Tu espères que l'opération va bien se passer ? C'est un peu optimiste… ^^ Enfin, je te laisse juger !**

 **Kawa neko : c'est sûr qu'Eren se prend toutes les révélations d'un coup dans les dents, le pauvre ! Évidemment, Hanji ne peux pas calmer son esprit de fangirl ! (Et ça va pas s'arrange… si tu savais ce qu'elle sort comme connerie après. Enfin, j'imagine que tu le sauras bientôt, dans quelques chapitres).**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama (je crois que je suis la seul à encore écrire ça au début de tous mes chapitres…)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : cinglé + sacs poubelles = carnage

Le plan était simple. Enfin d'après Armin.

Il suffisait de se séparer en deux groupes. Une grande partie du Bataillon allait mener une offensive contre le centre de détention à Stohess, principalement menée par Mikasa. Après tout, c'était là qu'aurait dû être emprisonnés Erwin et les autres infiltrés. Mais ils avaient un coup d'avance. Il savaient grâce à Nanaba que ce n'était pas le cas. Celle-ci étant supposée morte, l'armée ne se doutait pas que le Bataillon connaissait le véritable lieu de détention, c'est-à-dire Trost et non Stohess.

Eren regarda les soldats sortir de la base lourdement armés et entrer dans des fourgons à destination de Stohess.

Il faisait partie de la deuxième équipe composée seulement de onze personnes. S'ils étaient aussi peu nombreux c'était par soucis de discrétion. Pour l'instant, ils devaient attendre que les renforts soient partis, leur laissant le champ libre pour agir. Évidemment, ils n'étaient pas assez naïfs pour croire que le quartier général resterait sans protection, mais l'effectif n'en resterait pas moins considérablement réduit.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas très nombreux à s'infiltrer dans la base militaire mais leur groupe était composé de l'élite. Et ils allaient avoir besoin de tout leur talent s'ils voulaient s'en sortir indemnes. Parce que si leur petit nombre leur permettait de passer inaperçus, ils seraient clairement en désavantage numérique s'ils se faisaient repérer.

À la vue du signal, le petit groupe s'activa et parvint à s'introduire dans le bâtiment en passant par la porte de service.

Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Ils avaient réussi à tuer les quelques gardes qu'ils avaient croisé avant qu'ils ne puissent donner l'alerte.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux escaliers et s'arrêtèrent. Il était temps de passer à la deuxième étape.

Il y avait de fortes chances que la cellule d'Erwin soit bien gardée. Il valait à lui tout seul tous les autres prisonniers. C'est en sachant ça que le groupe se scinda à nouveau en deux arrivés à la cage d'escalier. La première partie, conduite par Nanaba et composée de l'escouade Livaï au complet si on enlevait Livaï lui-même, plus l'équipe 34, composée de Mina Carolina, Mylius Zeramuski et Nac Tias, avait pour mission de descendre dans les cachots libérer tous les prisonniers qu'ils trouveraient, dont les taupes qui s'étaient faites capturer. Si le plan marchait comme prévu, leur libération créerait une grande effervescence qui attirerait la plupart des soldats encore restants. Les membres de cette équipe courrait un grand risque, à jouer les appâts, mais chacun en était conscient.

Et cette nouvelle diversion permettrait en plus de libérer les membres infiltrés de laisser la voie libre au deuxième groupe. Celui-ci était composé de seulement trois personnes : Livaï, Eren et Thomas Wagner.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent, le premier descendant et le second montant.

Eren, Livaï et Thomas grimpèrent jusqu'au troisième étage. Heureusement ils ne rencontrèrent qu'un seul homme, qui se fit assommer par Livaï avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Jusque là, ils avaient eu de la chance de n'être tombé que sur des soldats isolés et pas tout un groupe, mais la chance pouvait tourner.

Ils passaient devant l'ancien bureau d'Eren quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les trois hommes se figèrent. Des soldats, et plutôt nombreux apparemment, venaient par là. Quand on disait que la chance pouvait tourner…

Ils étaient encore assez loin mais ils se rapprochaient trop vite, et faire demi-tour ne les avancerait à rien.

Livaï et Thomas se préparèrent à tirer, puisque visiblement il n'y avait que ça à faire, mais Eren regarda frénétiquement autour de lui à la recherche d'une autre solution. Son regard s'arrêta sur le panneau en bois d'une porte qu'il connaissait très bien.

Eren rengaina son revolver et se mit à fouiller dans ses poches avec agitation.

"Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Ils seront là d'une seconde à l'autre" chuchota Livaï en désignant d'un signe de tête le bout du couloir d'où s'approchait dangereusement les sons de pas et de conversations.

"Me stresse pas ! Je suis sûr de l'avoir prise avec moi. Elle devrait être par l… trouvée !" s'exclama Eren en brandissant une petite clé qu'il inséra dans la serrure, tourna, et ouvrit en grand la porte de son ancien bureau, faisant signe à ses camarades de se dépêcher d'entrer.

Les trois soldats s'y engouffrèrent et Eren referma la porte pile au moment où le groupe débarquait à l'angle du couloir. Ils avaient eu chaud.

Eren avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas remettre la clé de son bureau à Zackly quand il avait démissionné, et il s'en félicitait parce que ça leur avait peut-être sauvé la vie. Et il fallait aussi y avoir pensé…

Le groupe de soldat passa devant la porte et les trois hommes soupirèrent de soulagement.

Eren colla son oreille à la porte et entendit un autre groupe passer, puis un autre. Peut-être allaient-ils prêter main forte aux cachots ? Une fois les groupes passés, tout redevint calme.

Eren souffla. Ça faisait au moins trois minutes que personne n'était passé, il était temps d'y aller. Chaque minute était un risque que quelqu'un en bas meure, qu'un soldat parvienne à avertir les hommes en route pour Stohess de ce qu'il se passait au QG, que du renfort d'autres villes n'arrive.

Ils devaient se dépêcher.

Livaï entrouvrit la porte. Personne. Pour l'instant.

"On y va"

Thomas et Eren acquiescèrent et ils sortirent.

L'oméga guidait le groupe vers là où il pensait qu'Erwin était emprisonné. La rumeur courait qu'il y avait des cellules près du Bureau de Zackly, réservée aux prisonniers politiques importants. Il ne les avait jamais vu de ses yeux, et espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une rumeur. S'il s'était trompé, ils leur faudrait fouiller tout le bâtiment, ou renoncer. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Les trois membres du Bataillon tournèrent à droite. Et se retrouvèrent en face d'un groupe de soldats.

Eren ne sut pas qui réagit le plus vite, mais cinq secondes plus tard, les deux camps étaient repliés chacun à un bout du couloir, derrière l'angle du mur, un soldat mort entre eux.

Chaque camp restait à l'abri derrière leurs murs, attendant que l'autre fasse un faux pas. Mais laisser passer le temps n'était définitivement pas à l'avantage du Bataillon. Un groupe de soldat pouvait arriver à tout moment, et chaque minute perdue devenait du temps de diversion en plus. Et chaque minute de diversion s'accompagnait de son lot de morts. Donc non, le temps était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir. Il fallait agir.

Eren regarda les deux autres. Ils guettaient leurs adversaires, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils étaient coincés. Si personne ne faisait rien, la situation n'évoluerait pas. Eren prit sa décision.

"Tu me couvres !" lança-t-il à Livaï avant de traverser le couloir en courant .

"Qu-Quoi ?!"

L'ennemi se mit aussitôt à tirer et Eren répliqua immédiatement, sans s'arrêter de courir. Il réussit à arriver dans le couloir en face de Livaï et Thomas et souffla. Le tout ne faisait qu'à peine trois mètres mais il avait déjà failli se faire tuer.

N'empêche, ça avait beau être totalement inconscient, son plan avait bien marché. Les hommes avaient été obligés de se mettre un minimum à découvert pour tirer et Eren, mais également Thomas et Livaï, en avaient profité. Sur cinq tirs, trois avaient atteints leur cible.

S'ils voulaient tous les éliminer, ils allaient devoir les faire sortir de leur cachette. Et ce n'était pas en restant planqué derrière un mur qu'ils réussiraient. C'était la conclusion à laquelle l'oméga était arrivé.

Livaï soupira de soulagement : Eren ne semblait pas avoir été touché et pourtant ce n'était pas passé loin.

N'empêche c'était quand même du gros n'importe quoi. Il en avait encore beaucoup des coups foireux comme ça ?

Livaï jeta un coup d'œil à l'oméga et faillit s'étrangler. Quelqu'un pouvait lui dire ce que cet idiot comptait faire avec un balai ? Balai qu'il venait visiblement de sortir du local à ménage juste à côté.

Thomas n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'Eren essayait de faire plus que lui. Livaï se contenta donc de se préparer à tirer si besoin. Parce qu'avec Eren il y avait toujours besoin. Il faisait des trucs cons et c'était lui qui devait rattraper ses conneries. Eren lui aussi s'apprêtait à tirer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore faire ?

L'oméga sembla se préparer à faire un truc grandiose, il inspira, expira, puis brandit d'un coup le balai sur le côté, le faisant dépasser du mur. Livaï se retint de lui tirer immédiatement une balle dans la tête. Ça lui arrivait de ne pas être con des fois ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que leurs ennemis tombent dans un piège aussi n… Ok, il avait rien dit. Un des hommes avait vu un truc bouger alors il lui avait tiré dessus sans réfléchir. Mais ce n'était qu'un balai. Et Eren en avait profité pour lui tirer dessus à son tour. Sauf que lui, sa balle n'avait pas atteint une simple serpillère. Et un de moins.

Eren retourna dans le local à ménage. Il était temps de passer à la phase trois du plan. Il sortit le chariot de ménage et le plus de rouleaux de sacs poubelles qu'il put trouver. Il fit un signe à ses deux coéquipiers de se préparer et rechargea son pistolet. C'était parti pour "plan foireux numéro trois".

Thomas essayait de deviner à quoi tout cet attirail allait lui servir tandis que Livaï, lui, avait visiblement renoncé à comprendre.

Eren leur fit un décompte avec ses doigts et s'élança dans le couloir, poussant le chariot devant lui comme bouclier. Les soldats restants vidèrent aussitôt leurs chargeur vers lui mais Eren répliquait et de temps en temps leur jetait des… Est-ce qu'il leur jetait des rouleaux de sacs poubelles ?! Thomas essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il avait accepté de faire équipe avec ce type. Parce qu'il était totalement barjo. C'était pas possible, il ne tenait absolument pas à la vie… Mais bon, c'était un plan comme un autre, pensa le blond en tuant un soldat d'une balle dans la tête, puis un autre.

Quand Eren arriva au bout du couloir, où leurs ennemis campaient encore quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient tous hors d'état de nuire. Thomas siffla. C'était juste… impressionnant. Ils avaient réussi à eux trois à tuer une dizaine d'hommes sans perte de leur côté. Eren et Livaï étaient faits pour collaborer. Ces deux soldats formaient un duo de choc. Pendant qu'Eren faisait sortir leurs adversaires de leur cachette et les surprenait avec ses idées assez… originales, Livaï profitait du fait qu'ils soient focalisés sur lui pour les aligner comme des lapins.

Eren laissa de côté son chariot et deux coups de feu retentirent dans le couloir. Puis l'oméga se retourna et leurs fit signe.

"C'est bon, vous pouvez venir."

Les deux hommes le rejoignirent et Thomas demanda :

"Tu les as achevés ?"

"Ils n'auraient pas survécu" répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Le blond croisa son regard. Déjà que lui, ça ne lui plaisait pas de tuer des soldats, ils avaient peut-être une famille, mais pour Eren ça devait être encore pire. Après tout il avait été à leur place quelques semaines plus tôt. Peut-être même qu'il connaissait ceux qu'il venait de tuer. Soudain, Thomas remarqua la légère tache rouge et s'exclama :

"Mais…tu saignes !"

Livaï lui jeta un regard presque inquiet et Eren se couvrit le bras par réflexe en marmonnant :

"C'est rien, t'inquiètes"

La balle ne l'avait qu'effleuré et ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. En vérité, il n'avait presque pas mal.

Livaï s'approcha et lui donna une baffe à l'arrière du crâne.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont foutu dans la tête tes parents à ta naissance ? Des raviolis ?"

"Hé, protesta Eren en se massant le crâne, je te signale qu'on y serait toujours si je n'avais pas agi."

"Il y a l'art et la manière d'agir, Jaeger. Il y avait d'autres moyens moins dangereux."

Eren allait répliquer mais Livaï lui fit signe de se taire.

"Couchez-vous !" cria-t-il soudain en essayant de les amener au sol.

Une rafale de balles passa juste au-dessus d'eux. Cette fois les ennemis venaient de derrière eux. Eren sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux lui maculer les cheveux et il aperçut du coin de l'oeil une sorte de flaque rouge.

L'oméga releva brusquement la tête et ce qu'il vit le figea.

Thomas n'avait pas réagi à temps, il avait été trop lent. C'était trop tard pour lui, on ne pouvait plus rien faire : il baignait dans une mare de sang, trois trous perçant sa poitrine.

Eren resta paralysé à cette vue et Livaï dû le traîner à couvert, deux secondes avant qu'une nouvelle décharge ne passe là où se trouvait sa tête quelques instants plus tôt.

Eren était encore sous le choc de la vision de Thomas baignant dans son propre sang, les yeux dépourvus de vie. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait un mort. Mais il était de leur côté, et bien qu'Eren ne l'ait pas beaucoup connu, il l'avait tout de suite trouvé sympathique.

Livaï le sortit de sa léthargie en ripostant, tuant un soldat et blessant un autre.

"Est-ce qu'on est encore loin de là où est censé être Erwin ?" demanda-t-il entre deux tirs.

"Non, plus trop" répondit Eren en faisant feu à son tour.

"Ok, alors tu fonces le délivrer et tu t'occupes pas de moi."

Eren s'arrêta.

"Quoi ?! Non non non. Toi t'y vas et moi je les retiens"

"Putain Eren, tu vas arrêter de faire ton chieur ? T'es le seul à savoir où est Erwin, et en plus tu te ferais tuer en cinq minutes si tu restais ici, ça les retiendrait que dalle" s'énerva Livaï tout en tirant une nouvelle fois.

Mais Eren n'était pas homme à se laisser démonter facilement. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser Livaï tout seul contre une dizaine de soldats !

"Si tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre tous les risques…"

"On a pas le choix ! Alors maintenant vas-y, c'est un ordre !"

Eren sentit ses dernières réserves tomber. Livaï ne changerait pas d'avis, et essayer de négocier ne réussirait qu'à leur faire perdre du temps.

Il y avait beaucoup trop d'ennemis pour s'attarder dans le but de tous les éliminer avant d'aller chercher Erwin. Livaï avait raison, ils devaient se séparer. Et il était le seul à avoir une idée d'où leur chef pouvait être emprisonné.

Eren se résigna et commença à courir vers ce qu'il espérait être la cellule du Commandant et leader du Bataillon, priant pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'il voyait Livaï.

Eren ne rencontra pas grand monde en chemin, seulement quelques soldats qui semblaient surpris de le voir et n'urent même pas le temps de dégainer avant de se faire tuer.

Eren s'arrêta et rechargea son arme. Au moins, cette fois, il était sûr de ne pas manquer de balles. Il ne voulait pas rejouer l'épisode de Shiganshina.

Bon. Il arrivait à la partie la plus délicate. Eren jeta un coup d'œil le plus discrètement possible. Au fond du couloir il y avait une porte avec un code, mais personne pour la garder. Tant mieux.

S'il avait raison, c'était derrière cette porte que se trouvait les cellules de personnes importantes, gardées par un ou deux gardes habituellement, mais Eren se doutait que la sécurité avait été renforcée à cause d'Erwin.

Eren avait désormais deux choix. Soit il vidait son chargeur sur la serrure de la porte, ce qui en plus de prendre un temps considérable vu la taille de celle-ci lui ferait perdre l'avantage de la surprise, soit il se débrouillait pour trouver ce code vite fait bien fait.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, Eren s'approcha de la porte et regarda plus attentivement l'endroit où on devait taper le code. Déjà, c'était un code à quatre chiffres. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, la touche huit semblait avoir été beaucoup utilisée, ça devait donc être le premier chiffre. Alors, un numéro de quatre chiffres qui commence par un huit…

8145

Ce nombre s'imposa à l'esprit d'Eren comme une évidence. Il ne savait plus du tout d'où ce numéro venait, mais il se rappelait très bien l'image de ce nombre inscrit au crayon à papier au verso d'une feuille. Où est-ce qu'il l'avait vu déjà ? C'était tout récent, dans l'année en tout cas. Eren se creusa la cervelle pour se souvenir et sourit. Il se rappelait maintenant.

Sur le coup il n'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention à ces chiffres, cherchant autre chose. Mais son cerveau, allez savoir pourquoi, l'avait bien mémorisé lui.

Et c'était Yens, ou plutôt Livaï qui le lui avait fourni. Ce numéro avait été marqué à la main, au verso d'une feuille administrative appartenant au dossier que Livaï et son équipe avait volé à Yens, qu'Eren avait lui-même dérobé à Livaï. Il l'avait aperçu pendant qu'il survolait le contenu de ce fameux dossier et ça l'avait étonné.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le pressentiment que ce code était le bon. Il y avait de grandes chances que les Commandants connaissent ce code d'accès, donc ce n'était pas si improbable. De toute façon, il ne perdrait rien à essayer.

L'oméga tapa le numéro, priant pour que ce soit le bon. Son sourire s'élargit quand il entendit un déclic et la porte se déverrouilla. Eren posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit le plus doucement possible. Personne.

Ça, c'était plus que louche. Personne devant la porte, personne derrière… Ça sentait le traquenard à plein nez. Ou alors il s'était juste totalement gourré d'endroit.

N'ayant pas le choix, Eren avança prudemment, le doigt sur la détente. C'était une pièce toute simple, avec une table, un bureau et trois chaises. Deux couloirs partaient de chaque côté, un vers la droite et un vers la gauche. Eren tiqua quand il vit deux verres à moitié pleins sur la table. Il y avait un truc qui clochait.

Alors lorsque il entendit un son qui ressemblait à un signal, il n'attendit pas et tira sur les deux hommes embusqués dans le couloir de gauche avant qu'ils ne puissent faire de même.

Hé hé, il n'était pas tout à fait con, c'était évident que des soldats s'étaient cachés en l'entendant arriver, et qu'ils allaient lui tirer dessus à un moment où à un autre.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que les hommes n'étaient pas deux, mais trois. Un autre soldat, embusqué dans le couloir de droite, lui tira dessus alors qu'il se retournait et l'impact en plein ventre le projeta contre le mur derrière lui, qui n'était qu'à un mètre. Eren inspira un grand coup, essayant de récupérer l'air qui avait été chassé de ses poumons sous l'impact.

Il pouvait vraiment remercier Hanji pour ces équipements, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de leur efficacité. L'oméga devait avoir une côte cassée, mais c'était tout. La balle n'avait pas traversé la protection.

Eren aurait bien poussé un sifflement admiratif s'il avait été en état de respirer correctement, et s'il n'y avait pas cet homme armé qui le tenait en joue.

Eren lâcha son arme et leva les mains en l'air. Il savait que s'il avait essayé ne serait-ce que de pointer son revolver sur l'homme, il se serait fait descendre bien avant. Le soldat s'était rapproché, et à cette distance, il ne le louperait pas. Un tir en pleine tête, et toutes les protections qu'il avait ne serviraient à rien. De plus, il doutait qu'aussi performant soit cet équipement, il n'arrêterait pas une balle tirée à bout portant.

En fait Eren n'aurait pas lâché son pistolet s'il n'avait pas reconnu l'homme. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom ni son grade, mais il l'avait souvent croisé dans les couloirs. Celui-ci devait l'avoir également reconnu car il semblait hésitant.

Eren prit la parole avant qu'il ne se décide à appuyer sur la gâchette.

"Ne tire pas. Je suis de l'armée, tu ne me reconnais pas ? On m'a dit de venir ici en renfort."

Le soldat n'abaissa pas son arme pour autant.

"Alors pourquoi tu as tué mes deux camarades ?!" demanda-t-il, méfiant.

"C'est vous qui m'avez attaqué, protesta Eren, je n'ai fait que me défendre ! J'ai cru que vous faisiez partie des intrus ! Et comment j'aurais pu connaître le code autrement ?"

Le soldat ne semblait pas convaincu. Il allait falloir la jouer plus finement que ça s'il voulait lui faire baisser sa garde.

"C'est vrai… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi tu portes la tenue de l'ennemi ?"

Eren se retint de laisser sa mâchoire se décrocher. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à cette question. Il fallait improviser.

"Je l'ai pris sur un cadavre en bas, c'est beaucoup plus résistant que la camelote qu'on nous refile. La preuve, ça m'a sauvé la vie" répondit-il en espérant que l'homme ne remarque pas qu'il portait carrément la tenue intégrale du Bataillon.

Eren continua, ne le laissant pas s'attarder sur ce sujet pour le moins épineux :

"Il y a un moyen simple de vérifier, j'ai mon badge dans ma poche intérieure" affirma-t-il, l'air sûr de lui.

Bien sûr, il bluffait totalement. Il avait rendu son badge à Zackly quand il avait démissionné. Mais ça, le soldat n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Celui-ci hésita, prudent.

"Je vais le prendre. Toi tu ne bouges pas. Un seul mouvement louche et je t'explose la cervelle, compris ?"

Eren hocha la tête et l'homme s'approcha. Grave erreur. L'oméga lui saisit le bras qui tenait le pistolet et tira d'un coup sec, lui déboîtant l'épaule. Le soldat hurla de douleur et Eren en profita pour lui prendre son arme et lui mettre le bras dans le dos, le faisant gémir un peu plus.

"Maintenant tu vas gentiment me dire où est Erwin si tu tiens à la vie" menaça-t-il en lui chatouillant la nuque avec le canon de son propre revolver.

Le soldat balbutia :

"T-Tu n'es qu'un traître ! Je t'ai reconnu, je sais que tu faisais parti de l'armée avant ! Alors pourquoi tu es avec eux maintenant ?"

"Les choses ne sont pas ce que je croyais" murmura distraitement Eren en appuyant un peu plus sur le cou du soldat.

"Ok, ok, ne me tue pas ! Erwin est dans ce couloir, dit-il en désignant le couloir de gauche avec sa main libre, la cinquième porte. Il n'y a que deux gardes qui font des rondes."

"Merci beaucoup, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir" répondit Eren en l'assomant avec la crosse de son revolver.

Il ramassa ensuite son propre pistolet et le fourra dans sa veste avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir que le soldat lui avait désigné, arme au poing, tous les sens en alerte.

Un premier garde visiblement pas très vigilant s'approcha et Eren le mis hors d'état de nuire sans difficulté. D'après le soldat qu'il avait assommé, il y avait une autre sentinelle pas loin. D'ailleurs celle-ci venait de débouler à l'angle du couloir, sûrement attirée par le coup de feu et tira sur Eren dès qu'elle le vit. L'oméga se laissa tomber ventre à terre pour esquiver et fit feu vers son assaillant, qui se trouvait être une assaillante. Une des balles l'atteint à la cheville et la jeune femme s'écroula, sa jambe ne pouvant plus supporter son poids.

Alors qu'elle rassemblait ses forces pour appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la détente, Eren lui tira dans la main, la faisant gémir de douleur. Puis après s'être rapproché, Eren l'envoya rouler d'un coup de pied et récupéra l'arme de la soldate. Un coup à la tempe la mit hors service pour un petit moment.

Eren vola les clés de la cellule et des menottes d'Erwin à la jeune femme inconsciente et ouvrit la porte. Visiblement, Erwin ne s'attendait pas à le voir là.

"Eren ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"On est venu vous sauver" répondit Eren en s'affairant à enlever les menottes de l'ex Commandant.

" Me dis pas que vous avez organisé une attaque contre le QG de l'armée juste pour me délivrer ?!"

Comme Eren acquiesça tout en finissant d'enlever les menottes, Erwin s'exclama :

"Mais c'est totalement inconscient ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû prendre tous ces risques ! Je suis facilement remplaçable, vous n'auriez pas dû venir là !"

" Ce n'est pas ce que pensent les autres ! Et de toute façon c'est trop tard pour changer d'avis ! Tout le monde les retient alors il faut se dépêcher. Notre but est de vous faire rentrer sain et sauf à la base et on accomplira notre mission coûte que coûte ! répondit Eren en lui donnant le pistolet du soldat qu'il avait assommé. Alors maintenant on dégage avant que d'autres ne rappliquent".

Erwin hocha la tête même s'il aurait des choses à dire en temps voulu. Les deux hommes sortirent de la cellule et passèrent devant les corps des gardes.

"C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?" chuchota Erwin, mi-impressionné, mi-désapprobateur alors qu'ils arrivaient à la salle des gardes où gisaient les trois soldats.

"Comment j'aurais pu venir jusque-là sinon ?" répondit Eren, prêt à tirer au moindre bruit.

"C'est ce que je dis, vous n'auriez pas dû venir" soupira Erwin.

"Oui, bah on en reparlera plus tard si ça ne vous dérange pas".

Ils avaient maintenant dépassé la porte à code et n'avaient encore rencontrés personne, si on ne comptait pas les soldats assommés ou tués.

Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer longtemps. Trois soldats surgirent d'un couloir sur leur droite en courant et Eren et Erwin eurent à peine le temps de se planquer derrière le mur qu'ils vidaient déjà leurs chargeurs dans leur direction.

"Continuez d'avancer, moi je les retiens !" annonça Eren en tirant deux coups vers les soldats, en effleurant un.

"Pas question ! Ce sera plus facile à deux !" rétorqua Erwin, bien décidé à ne pas laisser l'oméga derrière lui.

"Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Chaque minute qui passe, c'est une personne qui trouve la mort. Et ça ne s'arrêtera qu'une fois que vous serez sorti de cet endroit ! Arrêtez de penser à moi, à vous, pensez à tous les omégas qui ont besoin d'un leader pour le Bataillon ! Je ne vous connais même pas bien, mais c'est vous et pas moi qui devez survivre, ça j'en suis sûr !"

Voyant qu'Erwin hésitait toujours, Eren s'énerva.

"Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est pas le moment de discuter ! D'autres vont sûrement arriver, donc allez-y tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Livaï ne doit pas être très loin, rejoignez le et sortez d'ici !" ordonna Eren en réussissant à toucher l'un des soldats en pleine tête.

Finalement, Erwin acquiesça et tourna les talons en murmurant :

"Livaï va me tuer quand il saura que je t'ai laissé derrière"

Eren manqua un tir et une balle passa à un centimètre de son oreille. Il se retourna, croyant avoir mal entendu, mais Erwin s'était déjà éloigné.

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux autres soldats étaient morts et Eren courait dans le couloir.

L'oméga continua à avancer, désormais seul. Il arriva au croisement où il avait été séparé de Livaï. Des corps jonchaient le sol mais celui de l'alpha n'en faisait pas parti. Eren soupira. Pourvu qu'il ait réussi à s'en sortir.

Eren ne s'arrêta pas, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Les seuls soldats qu'il rencontrait étaient déjà morts ou inconscients. Il arrivait dans le dernière ligne droite avant l'escalier et toujours pas de vivants.

Soudain, Eren crut entendre un bruit et se retourna, prêt à tirer en cas d'attaque. Au même moment, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée juste derrière lui et une voix féminine le menaça :

"Posez cette arme ou je tire !"

Eren sursauta et se retourna, l'arme toujours bien en main. Il aurait très bien pu se débarrasser de la soldate en tirant par dessus son épaule mais il avait l'impression qu'il le regretterait amèrement. C'était pourquoi il s'était retourné. Parce qu'il connaissait cette voix. Devant lui se tenait Christa, le tenant en joue.

La jeune alpha faillit lâcher son arme quand elle le reconnut.

Les deux soldats se regardèrent, l'arme pointée l'un sur l'autre, essayant de décider quelle attitude adopter. Christa hésitait à le considérer comme un ennemi tandis qu'Eren essayait de déterminer si elle allait oui ou non lui tirer dessus.

Finalement Christa ouvrit la bouche en premier :

"Eren" souffla-t-elle alors qu'il baissait légèrement son arme.

Même si la jeune alpha n'avait pas abaissé son propre pistolet, Eren avait lu dans ses yeux qu'elle n'appuierait pas sur la détente.

Au même moment, une voix ressemblant à celle d'Ymir hurla :

"Christa, baisse-toi !"

La jeune femme obéit par réflexe et Ymir, car c'était bien elle, tira sur l'oméga qui eut à peine le temps d'esquiver.

"Touche pas à ma Christa, enfoiré !" cria-t-elle en mitraillant le pauvre mur derrière lequel Eren s'était rabattu.

Houla, une Ymir en colère ça faisait peur.

"Attend Ymir, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'interposa Christa. C'est le chef !"

"Arrête de divaguer, le chef il est derrière moi" gueula la plus grande en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

"L'AUTRE CHEF PATATE !" s'énerva Christa.

Sasha sortit immédiatement la tête de l'encadrement de la porte à l'entente du mot magique.

"Patate ? Où ça ?"

"Mais c'est quoi ce cirque…" souffla Eren.

Décidément, cette fille avait plus d'appétit que d'instinct de survie.

On nageait dans le délire total. Ils étaient dans une situation de combat là, pas de foire. Ses soldats étaient complètement cinglés et inconscients. Mais ne tenaient-ils pas un peu de leur ancien chef ?

Quand même, là c'était un tout autre niveau, ce n'était pas comparable. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il venait de le découvrir, il l'avait toujours su : ces soldats étaient mabouls.

Eren avait l'habitude de leurs conneries, après tout il les connaissait ses soldats. Enfin, ses anciens soldats. Mais une chose était claire : ils étaient encore loins d'être prêts à se battre. Si leur adversaire avait été un autre que lui, Sasha, Christa et probablement Ymir se serait déjà faites tuer. Et Berthold aussi, ajouta Eren à la liste en le voyant passer la tête dans le couloir pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

En fait, Eren était curieux de savoir qui était le nouveau chef. À quel couillon l'armée avait-elle refilé le groupe des frappadingues ?

"C'est quoi ce foutoir ?" aboya une voix inconnue.

Un homme, sûrement le nouveau chef, parut à l'encadrement de la porte. Grand, les cheveux plaqués en arrière - et plutôt bien foutu il devait l'avouer - il dégageait une prestance qui montrait son appartenance à la haute société. S'il n'avait pas cet air supérieur et arrogant, il aurait pu être séduisant. Eren ne mit pas longtemps à le reconnaître. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, cette homme avait sa petite réputation.

Xavi Inocencio.

Fils héritier d'une des familles les plus influentes du pays, il avait tenu à intégrer l'armée. Il ne fallait pas creuser plus loin pour savoir comment il avait fait pour l'intégrer en quelques mois. Ce qui l'étonnait en revanche, c'était pourquoi on lui avait refourgué l'équipe des débutants. Avec son rang il aurait pu prétendre à bien plus haut.

"Eren Jaeger. On m'a parlé de toi, l'inspecteur oméga. J'avoue que tu m'intrigues, j'aimerais savoir comment tu as réussi à arriver si haut dans la hiérarchie. Est-ce que tu es si fort que ce qu'on le prétend ou est-ce que tu as juste "payé" pour avoir ton grade ?"

Eren n'aimait pas ce qu'il sous-entendait, mais il avait déjà entendu bien pire. La seule chose qui l'énervait à la rigueur, c'est qu'il le dénigrait devant ses anciens subordonnés. Le gosse de riche continua sur sa lancée :

"J'aimerais bien juger ton niveau avant de t'arrêter, pour voir si tu n'as pas usurpé ta place. Je te préviens, je n'aime pas les faibles, alors tu as intérêt à tenir ta réputation. Les faibles, ça dégage, parce que ça fait une tâche au sein de l'armée. Et tu vois, moi…"

Eren aurait bien aimé zapper son monologue pas intéressant et partir, mais Inocencio lui barrait le chemin qui menait aux escaliers. Et revenir en arrière ne servirait à rien. Il y avait bien un autre escalier à l'autre bout du bâtiment, mais personne ne l'utilisait, si bien qu'Eren ne savait même pas où il se situait exactement. En plus il ne descendait que jusqu'au premier étage.

Donc il allait devoir battre Inocencio s'il voulait passer. Mais le problème c'était les autres. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils allaient réagir. Christa avait beau ne pas s'être montrée hostile, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit forcément le cas pour tout le monde. Ils étaient peut-être ses anciens subordonnés mais il était leur ennemi maintenant, et ils avaient l'ordre de le tuer, ou au moins de le capturer. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se battre contre eux, mais s'ils attaquaient il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de riposter.

"... et c'est par fierté que je veux te battre devant ton groupe tout pourri, que ces boulets se rendent compte que l'homme qu'ils admirent n'est qu'un oméga faible et manipulateur. Je vais te laminer" déclara le nouvel inspecteur.

On entendit un ricanement qui devait venir de Connie mais visiblement Inocencio le fit taire car Eren entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'une légère exclamation de douleur.

"Alors sors de ton trou qu'on se batte à la loyale !" rugit le jeune Inocencio.

Eren grimaça. Il avait beau avoir reçu un coup de pouce pour entrer dans l'armée, Eren savait qu'il ne devait pas le sous-estimer. Xavi Inocencio avait largement mérité son grade. Eren aurait préféré éviter le combat, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et il détestait passer pour un faible.

Eren jeta un coup d'œil vers le soldat. Xavi s'était lui aussi replié au bout du couloir, à son opposé. Pour lui, le combat avait déjà commencé, et Eren eut tout juste le temps de se rabattre derrière son mur avant qu'une balle ne le frôle.

Là c'était vraiment bête qu'il n'ait plus son miroir parce qu'il en aurait vraiment eu besoin. Chaque fois qu'il sortait la tête pour essayer de voir quelque chose, il manquait de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. Xavi avait un large avantage sur lui. Et il le mit à profit.

Alors qu'il regardait une énième fois s'il pouvait attaquer, il eut la surprise de sa vie quand il se rendit compte que l'inspecteur n'était qu'à à peine un mètre de lui. Il s'était rapproché le plus doucement possible entre deux intervalles. Et maintenant Eren était dans la merde.

L'oméga essaya de tirer mais Inocencio lui bloqua le bras et le désarma avant d'essayer de lui mettre une droite en plein visage. Eren réussit à se dégager juste à temps pour esquiver et répliqua en lui balayant les jambes. Xavi tomba dans un cri de surprise mais il parvint à se relever presque immédiatement. Il para la nouvelle attaque de son adversaire et lui asséna un violent coup de coude en plein ventre puis, comme Eren se courbait sous la douleur, en plein visage.

L'oméga tomba à genoux sous l'effet de la douleur.

Cet enfoiré venait de rouvrir sa blessure au ventre pas tout à fait guérie. Une large tache de sang s'élargissait déjà sur ses bandages et sa chemise, cachée par son équipement.

Sur le coup, la seule chose qui lui avait permit de ne pas s'effondrer totalement était la main de Xavi qui le tenait par les cheveux. Eren serra les dents tandis que du sang coula de son arcade sourcilière fendue.

"Pfff, je suis déçu, je pensais que tu étais plus fort que ça quand même, vu tout le bien qu'on m'avait dit de toi" souffla Xavi en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à l'équipe de soldats qui avaient assisté à toute la scène en grimaçant.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de toi en attendant de te livrer à Zackly… On a pas un endroit où l'enfermer ?" continua-t-il en s'adressant à ses soldats cette fois.

Eren ferma les yeux. Ce connard était totalement en train de le sous-estimer et il détestait ça. Déjà il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'utiliser son pistolet. Une bonne balle dans les côtes et t'es sûr que ton ennemi viendras pas te faire chier. Mais non, il avait préféré utiliser ses poings, preuve qu'il avait une confiance absolue en lui.

Et vu la manière dont il le tenait - d'ailleurs il allait vite devenir chauve si ça continuait comme ça - Xavi devait penser qu'il n'était même pas en état de bouger. Grossière erreur.

L'oméga se releva d'un coup et lui défonça la mâchoire d'un coup de boule. Xavi le lâcha et Eren sourit. Il aurait juré avoir entendu un craquement sinistre. Le soldat aurait sûrement besoin d'un rendez-vous chez le dentiste après ça.

Inocencio s'écarta immédiatement, portant une main à son menton, mais Eren lui asséna un violent coup dans l'estomac. Le brun n'attendit pas que son adversaire reprenne ses esprits pour lui tordre le bras afin de le désarmer à son tour. Puis il fit rouler l'arme le plus loin possible.

Ça allait se régler à mains nues.

Eren crut entendre Christa s'exclamer "Vas-y Eren, fous lui ton poing dans la gueule !", mais ça devait être son imagination. On ne montre pas son soutien à un ennemi devant son supérieur.

Ce court instant de répit permis à Xavi de se reprendre et il envoya son poing en plein ventre d'Eren. Celui-ci contracta pour encaisser le coup même si son gilet par-balles faisait une bonne partie du travail en amortissant le choc. Eren décocha une droite en pleine tempe de son agresseur et celui-ci s'écroula, frappé de plein fouet.

Maintenant c'était Eren qui avait l'avantage. Il se rapprocha lentement de Xavi qui, toujours à terre, s'efforçait de reculer. Jusqu'au moment où son dos toucha le mur. Là, tout de suite, cet oméga qu'il avait d'abord méprisé en le pensant faible lui faisait peur. Pire que ça, il le terrifiait. Du sang frais coulait le long de son visage et il avait un regard menaçant qui le fit frissonner. Un regard vert dé regard de quelqu'un qui avait déjà tué. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir lui aussi ?

Xavi se mit à grogner en désespoir de cause. Il n'utilisait presque jamais son crooner, préférant se baser sur ses aptitudes physique, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de se relever avec suffisamment de rapidité pour prendre l'oméga par surprise. Il se ferait lyncher avant même de pouvoir essayer de porter le moindre coup. Il était dans ce que certains appellent "une situation désespérée". Donc il ne se fit pas prier pour utiliser ce son si particulier aux alphas. Après tout son adversaire était un oméga, et aucun oméga, aussi forts soit-il, ne pouvait lutter contre ce déploiement de puissance.

Malheureusement pour lui, Eren n'était pas que fort, il était tout simplement sidérant quand on en venait à son control mental. Il ne cilla même pas.

Xavi n'en revenait pas. Mais c'était quoi ce mec ? Même les alphas avaient du mal à résister à son aura quand il la déployait.

Eren de son côté se retenait d'éclater de rire. Quoi ? Il comptait vraiment l'avoir avec ça ? L'aura de Livaï était dix fois, cent fois plus forte et menaçante que la sienne.

"Je croyais que tu voulais te battre à la loyale ?" fit-il remarquer en ramassant son revolver.

Honnêtement, il hésitait sérieusement à tuer cet homme. C'était bien le genre d'homme dont l'armée se passerait bien. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au soldats et vit qu'ils appréhendaient ce qu'il allait faire et cette vision suffit à le décider. Il rangea son pistolet dans son étui et se contenta de toiser l'homme à ses pieds. Il y avait déjà eu trop de mort comme ça. Eren ne voulait plus faire de victimes pour cette fois. De toute façon, ce soldat était hors d'état de nuire, il n'avait aucun intérêt à le supprimer. Eren lui mit un bon coup de pied dans les côtes, juste histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne se relèverait pas dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Xavi gémit de douleur. Pfff, mais quel tapette celui-là.

Bon. Maintenant, le problème allait être son ancienne équipe. Eren se tourna vers eux et les interrogea du regard. Ils se tenaient toujours en travers de sa route. Son ex escouade s'était contentée de regarder le combat, un peu en retrait pour ne pas être pris dans la bataille. Mais maintenant que c'était terminé, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Allaient-ils essayer de le capturer ? Devrait-il utiliser la force contre eux ? Eren espérait sincèrement que non. Il ne voulait pas les blesser ou les tuer. Ils avaient beau être pour la plupart de parfaits crétins, ils étaient _ses_ parfaits crétins.

Personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement laisser Eren partir comme ça, c'était leur devoir de l'arrêter. Finalement ce fut Connie qui brisa la glace.

"On devrait peut-être aller aider l'inspecteur Inocencio ?" demanda-t-il en s'avançant comme s'il était tellement concentré sur son chef au sol qu'il en oubliait la présence d'Eren.

Les autres membres de l'équipe acquiesçèrent comme si c'était tout à fait normal et se dirigèrent vers l'homme au sol, sans accorder le moindre regard à leur ancien supérieur. C'était comme s'il n'était pas là.

Connie avait résolu les choses, à sa manière certes, mais au moins ils ne resteraient pas à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant une heure. Et si on leur reprochait de ne pas avoir arrêté Eren, ils pourraient toujours dire qu'ils étaient trop occupés à aider leur chef.

L'oméga sourit. Ses soldats pouvaient parfois se montrer un peu - voir franchement - incompétents, mais il avait comme l'impression qu'ils resteraient toujours son équipe.

Eren s'apprêtait à partir alors qu'ils lui passaient tous devant lorsqu'une main le retint. Ymir murmura lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur :

"On sait pas ce que tu fous, mais on a décidé de te faire confiance, alors on va te laisser partir pour cette fois."

"...c'est plutôt compliqué mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. Ne vous fiez pas à l'armée, et soyez prudents. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. Demandez à Jean, il sait de quoi je parle" souffla Eren alors qu'Ymir s'éloignait déjà, faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Cependant, il vit à l'inclinaison de sa tête qu'elle avait entendu.

Lui aussi, il leur faisait confiance, mais peut-être avait-il tort.

Eren jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses anciens soldats, qui s'étaient regroupés autour de leur nouveau chef et partit en courant sans plus attendre. Il devait encore sortir de là.

À suivre…

* * *

 **Et voilà, la fin de ce chapitre plein d'action ! Et de conneries d'Eren aussi, mais bon ça on a l'habitude, même si j'ai fait fort cette fois. Même si au final je trouve qu'il était plutôt badass le petit…^^**

 **Et je crois que j'ai battu mon record de mots dans un chapitre ! (Qui s'en fout ? ✋)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me faire part de vos théories, impressions, avis, inquiétudes, moments préférés et que sais-je encore…**

 **Bref, à la prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut, salut !**

 **Bon, déjà, je vais passer au rythme d'un chapitre toutes les trois semaines, désolé, mais il suffit de voir à quel point j'ai été en retard sur celui-là pour savoir que j'ai grandement besoin de ce temps supplémentaire. Et encore le brouillon du chapitre était déjà entièrement écrit. Pour me pardonner, ce chapitre est extrêmement long, le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit et de loin !**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre 13 vous plaira car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même si j'ai dû le corriger un bon nombre de fois.**

 **Deyka : t'as vu, j'ai galéré pour trouver le surnom. Ça peut être Deyka-chan aussi, comme tu préfères. En vrai Thomas est la victime des auteurs de fics parce que dès qu'il faut en tuer un c'est lui qu'on prend (mais ça a failli être Gunther…) Bah pour ce chapitre par exemple j'ai pris un peu plus mon temps, (même si j'ai bien passé une semaine entière sans rien écrire). Là je vais encore augmenter un peu l'attente, mais je ne pense pas que j'irai à plus d'un mois. Enfin j'espère pas. Et j'espère surtout que j'arriverai jamais à plus de deux mois ! Levi a définitivement plus d'instinct de survie qu'Eren alors même si les ustensiles de ménage sont sûrement ses objets préférés, il ne va pas les prendre pour arme (il y a que Eren qui fait ça). J'adore trop l'équipe d'Eren personnellement, mais même si on va la revoir (peut-être pas en entier), ça ne sera pas très souvent donc… Alors, Xavi on va le revoir normalement, et là tu auras encore plus envie de lui mettre ton poing dans la gueule crois-moi.**

 **Bon, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! (Normalement il y a moins de passages brouillons mais c'est possible qu'il en reste !)**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Eren dévalait les escaliers, tout en essayant de rester le plus discret possible. Il devait retrouver Livaï et Erwin au plus vite. Son combat avec Xavi l'ayant pas mal retardé, les deux hommes devaient déjà être loin à moins qu'ils n'aient rencontré un problème en chemin.

Il arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée et jeta un coup d'œil au couloir pour voir si la voie était libre.

Ouais, bah non, demi-tour ! Eren se dépêcha de remonter les marches quatre par quatre alors qu'un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes se dirigeait vers la cage d'escalier. Heureusement, ils ne montaient pas mais allaient au contraire au sous-sol, là où était Nanaba et les autres. L'alarme avait déjà dû être donnée depuis un bon moment maintenant. Eren espérait juste qu'ils soient tous déjà sortis car chaque minute qui passait compromettait leurs chances de fuir.

Bon, pour l'instant il devait d'abord s'occuper de son propre cas avant de s'inquiéter de celui des autres.

Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui : soit il repassait par la petite porte de service qu'ils avaient pris à l'allé, soit il passait par l'entrée principale, qui avait l'avantage d'être plus proche mais était aussi mieux gardée. Normalement.

En fait, c'était un faux choix parce que passer par la porte principale était juste hors de question, mais la porte de service était sur la trajectoire des soldats qui rejoignaient le sous-sol. Donc il y avait de trop grandes chances qu'il se fasse repérer en passant par là.

Le vrai problème était plutôt de savoir où étaient ses deux supérieurs et par où étaient-ils passés. Eren devait aller les aider mais c'est plutôt compliqué d'aider quelqu'un quand on ne sait pas où il est. Vu le soldat assommé qu'il avait croisé dans les escaliers, Livaï était passé par là. Mais c'était le seul indice qu'il avait. Avaient-ils essayé de passer par la porte principale ou celle de service ?

Néanmoins, il restait une chance que Livaï et Erwin soient en fait déjà sortis. Si seulement il pouvait les voir…

Eren redescendit de quelques marches et regarda par la fenêtre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il le vit. Sur le bâtiment voisin du quartier général se dressait fièrement le drapeau du Bataillon : deux ailes entrelacées, l'une bleue et l'autre blanche. Les ailes de la liberté. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : l'opération était un succès. Erwin et donc Livaï étaient à l'extérieur, hors de danger.

Le sourire d'Eren s'élargit davantage quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'était pas obligé de passer par l'une des deux portes, il y avait un autre moyen. Et il était con de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Dans la base militaire, la plupart des fenêtres ne pouvaient pas s'ouvrir. C'était très chiant d'ailleurs, mais toujours est-il que les seules fenêtres qui pouvaient s'ouvrir étaient dans les bureaux des supérieurs, et donc bien gardés, c'est-à-dire inaccessible pour l'instant. Tout ça il y avait déjà pensé, ce n'était pas une nouvelle. Mais la nouveauté était qu'il y en avait une autre qui pouvait s'ouvrir. Une facile d'accès, et qu'il avait déjà utilisée d'ailleurs. Celle qui donnait sur un toit, celui sur lequel il avait planté un couteau dans le pied de Livaï.

C'était une des seules fenêtre qui pouvaient s'ouvrir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il fallait pouvoir accéder au toit en cas de réparation.

Eren remonta encore un étage et fit coulisser la fenêtre. Comme la dernière fois elle n'était pas fermée.

Le jeune homme sortit et prit bien soin de refermer la fenêtre cette fois.

Eren se rapprocha du bord et regarda de plus près.

Il y avait comme qui dirait un petit problème. Il était au deuxième étage. En soit ce n'était pas si alarmant mais chaque étage était assez haut. Plus haut que dans ses souvenirs. Et ça c'était alarmant. Qui plus est, il n'y avait pas d'échelle, de gouttière, de corde, rien sauf un drapeau planté dans le mur trois mètres en-dessous. Wow, ça allait vachement l'aider.

Bon. Eren souffla. Ce n'était pas si dramatique, il suffisait de retourner à l'intérieur chercher une corde dans le local en haut de l'esca… et merde.

Eren se rappelait bien, très bien même, avoir refermé la fenêtre avec soin. Avec soin. Il avait refermé la fenêtre putain ! C'était pas possible d'être aussi limité intellectuellement ! pensa-t-il en se donnant une baffe sur le front. Il avait refermé cette putain de fenêtre et maintenant il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'intérieur parce _qu'évidemment_ , évidemment cette fenêtre ne s'ouvrait pas de l'extérieur ! Et maintenant il était bloqué sur un toit comme un con sans rien pour l'aider à descendre, avec quelques hommes armés _totalement inoffensifs_ à ses trousses. Et ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de la casser, il le savait, ces fenêtres là étaient blindés.

Il essaya quand même, au cas où, de toute façon Eren n'était pas connu pour être une lumière, et tout ce qu'il récolta fut une vive douleur à l'épaule.

Bon bah, il n'avait plus le choix, il allait devoir trouver un moyen ou un autre pour descendre de là, puisque de toute façon il ne pouvait plus changer d'avis.

Eren inspira, expira. Il fallait qu'il se calme. D'abord il devait faire le tour du toit à la recherche d'éventuelles prises quelque part.

Après une brève inspection, Eren pouvait dire que les trois côtés étaient plus ou moins pareils : il y avait des rebords de fenêtre au premier étage, mais pas au second ni au rez-de-chaussée. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que s'il essayait de se laisser tomber de là sur ce petit cadre de fenêtre, il finirait en hachis parmentier. MAIS, car heureusement il y avait un mais, il y avait toujours le drapeau planté à l'horizontale sur l'une des façades au deuxième étage, fixés par une barre de fer. Et en point bonus elle avait l'air solide, cette barre. S'il se débrouillait pour atterrir dessus, il pourrait sûrement atteindre la bordure de la fenêtre qui se situait juste en dessous.

Ok, il allait tenter. C'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon.

Eren ferma les yeux quelques instants. S'il se ratait, il était mort, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Mais c'était ça ou attendre que les soldats viennent le chercher, se dit-il en rouvrant les yeux, déterminé.

Eren s'assit tranquillement sur le bord du toit. Puis il s'assura que ses mains étaient solidement accrochées au rebord. Et il se laissa tomber.

Enfin, tomber. Du haut de ses un mètre soixante-quinze quoi. Il était toujours fermement agrippé à la bordure, mais ses bras risquaient de lâcher s'il restait trop longtemps dans cette position. Et il valait mieux qu'il ne lâche pas, parce que là il était suspendu au dessus du vide, à bien dix mètres de hauteur. Et il n'y avait qu'une petite barre de fer entre lui et le sol. Autant dire qu'il devait s'assurer qu'il était bien positionné avant de desserrer les doigts. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se craquer, parce que c'était pas pour dire, mais s'il ne tombait pas correctement sur la barre, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il se la prenne pile entre les jambes… Et ça ferait mal.

Bon, au moins la distance était considérablement réduite entre ses pieds et la barre de fer du drapeau, moins d'un mètre les séparait.

Une fois qu'il était sûr, ou presque, d'être bien positionné, Eren serra les jambes - juste au cas où - et lâcha le rebord du toit.

Il sut qu'il avait raté son coup dès le moment où il commença à tomber. Et merde.

Ses pieds effleurèrent la barre de fer et Eren se la prit en plein menton. Aie. Au moins il avait réussi à éviter l'entrejambe mais il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le moment pour s'en réjouir parce que là, il tombait.

Ses doigts passèrent à quelques centimètres de la barre mais il réussit cependant à s'accrocher au drapeau dans un effort désespéré. Il était pas passé loin. Malheureusement, le tissu émit un craquement de mauvaise augure et Eren leva les yeux.

"Ho ho ho" marmonna-t-il en voyant le drapeau commencer à se fissurer.

L'oméga, toujours accroché au drapeau, commença à effectuer des mouvements de balancier pour atteindre le rebord de la fenêtre situé légèrement en dessous de lui, grimaçant à chaque nouveau craquement. Il devait à tout prix atteindre cette putain de fenêtre avant que ce putain de drapeau ne cède sous sous son poids.

"Bon, à trois je lâche !" s'exclama Eren plus pour lui-même que pour un éventuel témoin, qui de toute façon ne l'entendrait même pas en plus de s'en foutre royalement.

" Un… Deux…"

Il n'eut pas besoin de lâcher le drapeau, celui-ci se déchira avant et Eren dû utiliser tout son élan pour se projeter sur la bordure de la fenêtre un mètre plus bas.

"Trooooooiiiiiiisssss !"

Eren s'écrasa plutôt lourdement contre la vitre, parvint plus ou moins à se réceptionner, perdit l'équilibre, agita les bras, retrouva l'équilibre, et réussit finalement à s'asseoir sur le cadre de la fenêtre.

Une fois bien stable, il essuya le sang qui coulait le long de son menton. La barre de fer ne l'avait pas loupé. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle l'avait loupé en fait, parce que ça aurait pu être bien plus, bien plus douloureux.

Ravi que ses parties génitales aient été épargnées, Eren leva la tête. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'un soldat le regardait de l'autre côté de la vitre, bouche-bée. Oh pitié. Il avait dû le voir faire son petit numéro ridicule de "je me balance sur un drapeau qui va craquer".

D'humeur joueuse, Eren lui fit coucou de la main avant de se laisser tomber, seuls trois petits mètres le séparant du sol. L'oméga atterrit souplement et se redressa tandis que le soldat collait son visage à la fenêtre.

Eren ricana et leva le pouce avec un clin d'œil.

Pfiou, il relâchait toute la pression accumulée. Il s'en était sorti sans blessures - ou presque - et Livaï et Erwin avaient réussi à sortir sans encombres. Il ne manquait plus que le groupe du bas ressorte et ce serait parfait. Enfin, presque parfait. Eren pensa à Thomas. Encore un mort trop jeune…

Tandis que le soldat à la fenêtre semblait avoir compris qu'il était un homme du Bataillon et le menaçait de mort par gestes, Eren haussa dramatiquement les épaules, tout en secouant la tête, un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres. L'homme vit rouge, et Eren, réalisant que le soldat à la fenêtre était très facile à énerver, ramassa le drapeau déchiré tombé au sol et le secoua d'un air moqueur.

De toute façon il ne risquait rien, les fenêtres ne pouvaient pas s'ouvrir. Mais les portes si, réalisa Eren un peu tard en voyant deux soldats déboucher d'une porte de service qu'il pensait verrouillée. Apparemment, les deux hommes avaient eux aussi assistés à son petit numéro puisqu'ils se dirigèrent directement vers lui en courant, un revolver en main.

Là il avait deux choix. Soit rester et essayer de discuter, soit… COURIR !

Eren entendit une détonation puis un cri vaguement étouffé, comme venant de derrière une vitre. Évidemment c'était le soldat dont il s'était foutu de la gueule qui lui hurlait un "Allez, cours ! Plus vite !" bien moqueur auquel il répondit par un doigt d'honneur par dessus son épaule.

OK, Eren l'admettait, il avait joué au con. Non mais c'est vrai quoi. Quel besoin il avait de se foutre de la gueule d'un soldat alors qu'il était toujours en plein territoire ennemi !

Il ne pouvait pas juste... _fuir,_ comme toute personne un minimum sensée l'aurait fait.

La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'Eren avait un bon temps d'avance sur ses poursuivants et d'ailleurs ceux-ci n'essayaient même pas de tirer. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient trop loin.

Eren trébucha, lui rappelant qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'enfoncer dans la ville. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à les semer avant de rencontrer quelqu'un. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Eren voulait à tout prix éviter, c'était d'impliquer un civil. L'épisode de la petite fille tuée à Shiganshina était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.

Eren tourna dans une rue qu'il connaissait bien, puis une autre. Il s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir et constata avec satisfaction que ses deux poursuivants n'étaient plus derrière lui. Soit ils avaient abandonnés l'idée de l'avoir, préférant rester près des autres au quartier général, soit ils n'étaient pas loin derriè…

"AAAH !"

Putain, quand on disait qu'il devait regarder devant lui…

Eren venait de rentrer en plein dans un homme qui tournait dans la rue au même moment. Un civil sûrement, pensa Eren sans lui accorder de l'importance. Il se contenta de lancer un rapide "désolé m'sieur !" avant de se remettre à courir.

"Eren ?!"

L'interpellé se figea. Comment cet homme connaissait son prénom ? Et sa voix lui était familière. Il était sûr de la connaître. Était-il possible que…? Non. Non, il devait se tromper. L'homme auquel il pensait ne pouvait pas être là. C'était juste une coïncidence.

Eren ne voulait pas prendre le risque d voir son hypothèse confirmée alors il se remit à courir sans regarder en arrière mais il eut la bizarre impression de ne pas avancer.

L'homme l'avait attrapé par le col et le tirait en arrière.

"Hé !" émit Eren en guise de protestation.

L'inconnu - même si Eren était maintenant persuadé qu'il n'en était pas un - l'amena jusque dans la ruelle de laquelle il sortait, à l'abri des regards.

Une fois qu'il le lâcha, Eren attendit quelques secondes avant de céder à la tentation et de se retourner.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait dû courir, s'enfuir sans se retourner. Mais ça il ne le savait pas encore.

Devant lui se tenait un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis de longues années. De trop longues années.

"Papa" murmura Eren dans un souffle.

Devant lui se tenait nul autre que Grisha Jaeger. L'homme qu'il avait cherché, recherché et encore recherché après sa disparition subite. Cet homme qu'il avait aimé, qui avait été un bon père pour lui, jusqu'à _ce_ jour.

La colère commença à envahir Eren.

Son père avait disparu du jour au lendemain, alors que lui et Mikasa n'avaient que quinze ans, quelques temps après la mort de Carla. Perdre un parent avait été douloureux. En perdre deux en l'espace de quelques mois avait été un déchirement.

Après quelques recherches, Eren avait préféré croire que son père était bel et bien mort. C'était moins pénible que de penser qu'il les avait abandonnés.

Avec Mikasa, il avait écumé les bars, les marchés, et ils étaient même allés dans les quartiers qui leurs étaient autrefois interdits par leurs parents. Ils posaient des questions, demandaient si quelqu'un savait où était passé Grisha Jaeger. Mais personne ne l'avait plus vu depuis le jour où il était parti, comme ça, sans aucune explication. C'était comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre en une journée.

Autant dire qu'il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

Eren voulait qu'il ait une bonne excuse. Il croirait tout ce que son père lui dirait si ça pouvait l'innocenter à ses yeux. Parce qu'il n'y pouvait rien, même s'il les avaient abandonnés comme des chaussettes trouées dans un placard, Grisha restait son père, un père qu'il avait aimé. Et qu'il aimait toujours au fond.

Donc il priait. Il priait pour qu'il ait une bonne raison, quelque chose qui justifierait de laisser deux enfants de quinze ans - dont un oméga - livrés à eux-mêmes.

Le temps des explications était enfin venu, alors Eren croisa calmement les bras et s'adossa au mur derrière lui. En fait il n'était pas calme du tout, il était en total conflit intérieur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre son père qui les avait lâchement abandonnés ou heureux de le revoir. Alors il affichait une indifférence qu'il ne ressentait pas.

"Alors ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?" demanda-t-il.

À sa grande surprise, Grisha secoua la tête, l'air peiné et Eren sentit la colère qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir resurgir.

Alors c'était comme ça ? Il pensait que son père allait au moins tenter de se justifier, mais visiblement ce n'était même pas le cas. Eren ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui envoyer une réplique acerbe mais son père parla avant lui :

"Je préfère te montrer plutôt que te raconter" dit-il en tournant les talons et en lui faisant le signe de le suivre.

Eren se redressa, hésitant quelques secondes, mais finalement suivi Grisha dans le dédale de ruelles sombres. Il était légèrement méfiant, mais son père avait beau les avoir abandonnées, il restait l'homme en qui il avait eu le plus confiance. Et on ne se méfie pas de ses proches.

Après tout, son propre père n'essaierait pas de lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Eren regarda rapidement en arrière. La mission était terminée, les autres ne devaient pas avoir besoin de lui normalement. Il ne devait rester que quelques personnes au quartier général, mais il ne pouvait pas les aider de toute façon. Alors autant suivre son père puisqu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité à la base.

Il essayait de s'en convaincre, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il tenait trop à savoir ce que Grisha avait à lui dire, ou à lui montrer, pour justifier son absence durant ses six dernières années.

Eren se retourna et rejoignit son père, accélérant le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

Grisha sourit et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé ne le rompe :

"Alors Eren, et toi ? Ton travail te plaît ?"

Eren manqua de s'étrangler. Il voulait vraiment parler comme si de rien n'était ? Ils avaient d'autres choses plus importantes à dire, non ?

Mais en même temps, c'était ce qu'un père et un fils étaient censés faire en temps normal. Parler de tout et de rien, raconter sa vie.

Puisque de toute façon Grisha allait lui donner des explications, autant parler en attendant. Autant profiter de ce court laps de temps. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui parler après ses explications.

"Comment tu sais que je travaille ? Un oméga n'est pas censé travailler" répondit Eren après un temps

"S'il-te-plaît Eren, c'est pas comme si je n'étais pas au courant. Tout le monde parle de l'oméga qui a réussi à devenir inspecteur puis qui a démissionné parce que l'armée était un milieu trop dur pour lui"

Eren faillit s'étouffer avec de l'air et regarda son père d'un air interdit, lui permettant ainsi d'enchaîner :

"Mais je vois que la deuxième partie est infondée" murmura-t-il en désignant son uniforme et les tâches de sang sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

Eren, lui, digérait l'information. Alors comme ça l'armée avait dit qu'il avait démissionné parce que c'était un milieu trop dur ? Décidément, il devrait faire plus attention aux rumeurs. Parce que là il ne se montrait pas très au courant. Et pourtant, il en avait écouté, des rumeurs. Tous ces moments passés dans les bars…

Disons qu'il n'écoutait que celles qui l'intéressaient, à savoir : est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu une jeune femme alpha d'origine japonaise ? Donc non, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que les gens disaient sur lui.

"C'est pas tout à fait faux, Papa, répondit Eren d'un ton las. J'ai vraiment démissionné. Mais c'est pas à cause de ce que les gens pensent."

"Ah ? Et c'est à cause de quoi alors ?"

Le plus jeune soupira.

"J'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Grisha hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Vu la tête que tirait Eren, il valait mieux éviter de s'attarder sur le sujet.

" Et sinon, tu l'aimais bien ton travail ?" demanda Grisha en lui faisant signe de tourner à gauche.

"Disons qu'il y avait des bons côtés. J'avais une équipe de bras cassés, un collègue chiant, et le meilleur et le pire des adversaires en même temps, mais je les aimais bien mes boulets" souffla Eren avec mélancolie, avant de reprendre d'un ton amer :

"Et après, il y avait _eux_ ".

Grisha ne demanda pas qui était "eux" et se contenta de répondre un "Mmh, je vois", alors qu'il ne devait pas très bien voir en fait.

"Mais mon nouveau travail me plaît ! enchaîna Eren, les yeux brillants. Il y a de l'action, les chambres sont super confortables, et je suis vraiment avec les bonnes personnes !" s'exclama-t-il, les pommettes légèrement plus rouges que d'habitude.

Pas de beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que Grisha le remarque.

"Ce serait pas plutôt que tu es avec _la_ bonne personne ?" demanda-t-il malicieusement.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles" marmonna Eren en détournant le regard.

"Ta mère avait remarqué que tes oreilles rougissaient quand tu mentais. Et c'est toujours le cas, répondit Grisha, une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix à l'évocation de Carla Jaeger. Alors, c'est un alpha ?"

"Papa ! Je ne me rappelais pas que tu étais une telle commère !" s'exclama Eren.

"Je m'informe sur la vie de mon fils, j'ai le droit, non ?"

"Visiblement, ma vie ne t'intéressait pas autant avant, sinon tu serais resté pour en connaître les détails" fit amèrement remarquer Eren.

Grisha leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, mais tu auras très bientôt toutes les réponses que tu souhaites. En attendant on peut bien parler de toi."

Eren poussa un long soupir.

Mais pour une fois il avait envie de parler. Envie de s'exprimer, de s'ouvrir. Ça l'aiderait peut-être à mettre au clair ses sentiments. Et tant pis si la personne à laquelle il se confiait était son père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis six ans, et qui se ramenait comme une fleur.

"C'est un alpha" marmonna Eren en détournant le regard.

Grisha sembla surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fils lui réponde. Et encore plus surpris qu'il se soit attaché à quelqu'un. Grisha était persuadé que son fils finirait célibataire, vu ce qu'il hurlait déjà à l'âge de neuf ans, comme par exemple " jamais je ne m'accouplerais avec un alpha ! Je resterais libre !" et pas mal d'autres trucs dans le même genre.

"Et… ? Tu l'aimes ?" demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

"J-J'en sais rien…" avoua Eren en rougissant.

En vrai, c'était une bonne question. Est-ce qu'il aimait Livaï ? Il ressentait de l'attirance physique pour lui, c'était indéniable. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Après, la question était de savoir si c'était de l'amour. Peut-être bien ouais. Mais Eren ne savait pas ce que c'était que l'amour, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti avant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était différent d'avec Mikasa ou sa famille.

Et de toute façon, même s'il était amoureux, c'était plus compliqué que ça. Il était dans un camp rebelle qui se battait contre le trafic d'esclaves. La mort pouvait surgir de n'importe où. Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour développer une relation. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'attacher à Livaï pour ensuite le perdre.

Et il restait encore le problème de savoir si lui l'aimait, ou l'aimerait. Livaï n'était pas trop le genre à tomber amoureux. Eren se l'imaginait même très mal être amoureux.

Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être amoureux pour avoir une relation purement physique. Pas de sentiments, pas d'attachement personnel. Parce qu'il devait bien avouer que l'alpha l'attirait. Alors même s'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre une histoire d'amour dans ces temps troublés, ils pouvaient très bien avoir des relations sexuelles.

D'un côté, il avait très envie d'essayer de coucher avec Livaï, de l'autre il n'était pas sûr de vouloir. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au sexe l'effrayait, le terrifiait même. Et si Livaï voulait le faire alors qu'il n'était pas prêt ? Et si ça faisait atrocement mal ? Eren ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Tout était trop compliqué, trop confus.

Il voulait tenter d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec Livaï, mais il en avait peur. Et même s'il parvenait à se raisonner, Eren n'était pas sûr qu'une simple relation superficielle suffise à le satisfaire. Il commençait enfin à comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Et il voulait bien plus qu'un simple plaisir physique, si plaisir physique il y avait.

Et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en demander plus de la part de Livaï. Il n'aurait pas le droit d'être déçu si leur relation n'allait pas plus loin qu'une partie de jambes en l'air.

Parce qu'il serait forcément déçu.

C'était clair et net maintenant, s'il tombait amoureux de Livaï, il en souffrirait. C'était bien la dernière chose à faire. Et ce qui était encore plus clair, encore plus net, c'était qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il était amoureux.

Et cette constatation lui fit peur et l'excita en même temps.

"Il est beau ?" demanda Grisha, sans s'être rendu compte du débat intérieur auquel s'était livré Eren.

L'oméga rougit un peu plus mais acquiesça.

"C'est mon genre…"

"Il est plus fort que toi ?" continua son père, visiblement curieux.

"C'est l'homme le plus fort que j'ai jamais vu, et heureusement parce qu'il a dû me sauver la peau du cul plus d'une fois. Mais on peut parler d'autre chose ? C'est bon, on a compris, il est beau, fort, parfait, mais je préférerais changer de sujet."

"Très bien, c'est comme tu veux. Du coup, tu travailles dans quoi maintenant ?" demanda Grisha, bien décidé à alimenter la conversation.

"Désolé Papa, mais c'est un peu compliqué, je préfèrerais éviter de le dire. C'est un peu top secret tu comprends… mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on tra… Attend"

Eren s'était brusquement arrêté. Il connaissait cette rue. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"Tu peux me dire où tu comptes m'emmener ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Grisha soupira.

"Ça tu verras. On est bientôt arrivés et j'ai dit que je préférais te montrer plutôt que t'expliquer, alors viens."

Eren secoua la tête.

"Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus dans cette direction"

"Quoi ? demanda Grisha, abasourdi. Je ne comprends pas quel est le problème, alors arrête de faire l'idiot et suis moi" marmonna-t-il en s'approchant pour le tirer par la manche.

Eren dégaina immédiatement son revolver qu'il pointa sur la tête de son propre père.

"Je ne rigole pas, je n'irais pas par là, soutint Eren. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te pointes comme une fleur et que tu me fais déballer ma vie que je te fais confiance. Alors tes explications, tu me les donnes là, maintenant, ou je me barre."

"Là je ne te suis pas. Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'on aille par là ou par un autre chemin ? Tu veux qu'on fasse le tour ?"

"Je m'en fous pas mal de ton chemin ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu essayes de m'amener chez Zackly !" s'écria Eren.

Grisha pâlit brusquement et balbutia :

"J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…"

"Te fous pas de ma gueule ! gronda Eren. Ce chemin est gravé dans ma mémoire, ça ne mène à rien d'autre, ici c'est trou paumé sur rien, et la seule chose digne d'intérêt dans le quartier c'est la baraque de Zackly. Et si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué à quel point t'étais nerveux, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil ! Tu penses peut-être que j'avais pas compris ton petit manège de me faire parler pour que je ne me rende compte de rien ?! Ça fait peut-être six ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, ça n'empêche que je te connais encore un peu ! Mais tu as bien changé visiblement… Je te connais bien moins que ce que je croyais. Alors ne t'approches pas de moi, où je n'hésiterai pas à tirer."

"Eren, t'es pas sérieux !" s'exclama Grisha, mi-inquiet mi-énervé.

"Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux" affirma Eren, et on pouvait voir dans se yeux qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Il semblait déterminé, prêt à tuer son propre père si celui-ci menaçait sa sécurité. Tout résidait dans ce mot : semblait.

Parce qu'en ce moment, il était tout sauf sûr de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, mais il avait bien compris que son père l'avait trahi. Et dire qu'il avait voulu lui faire confiance, il avait essayé de se persuader qu'il ne l'amenait pas à Zackly, qu'il faisait fausse route et que son père voulait juste l'emmener quelque part dans la même direction. Mais sa réaction quand il avait prononcé le nom du chef de l'armée l'avait trahi.

Bordel, il ne savait plus ce qui se passait, il aurait aimé que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, que Grisha Jaeger soit mort six ans plus tôt. Ou qu'il soit le père bienveillant qu'il ait toujours connu. Mais il s'était aveuglé, dans ce monde il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Même pas à son propre père.

Alors il attendait des explications. Maintenant, tout de suite. Et elles avaient intérêt à tenir la route, parce qu'Eren n'avait pas confiance lui, en ce qu'il serait capable de faire si jamais son père ne répondait pas correctement. Parce que là il était en colère, effrayé et désespéré. Ne jamais acculer quelqu'un dans ses derniers retranchements.

Grisha sentit l'aura menaçante d'Eren dirigée vers lui et recula de quelques pas.

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer Eren"

"Ouais, bah je te donne une occasion de le faire alors saisis-la. Et t'as intérêt à te grouiller parce que ma patience à des limites."

" Ta mère n'a pas été tuée par des extrémistes comme on nous l'a dit…" commença Grisha.

Eren se tendit. Ça il s'en doutait bien, mais avoir la confirmation ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Et s'il ne se calmait pas rapidement, il pouvait très bien appuyer sur la détente sans réfléchir.

La véritable mort de sa mère avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec son nom inscrit sur les papiers de Zackly ? Néanmoins, ce qui s'ensuivit n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"En fait, Carla n'est pas morte."

Eren eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Comment ça, sa mère n'était pas morte ?! On leur avait dit que son corps avait été retrouvé ! Et d'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'elle avait été ces six dernières années si elle était encore vivante ? Non. Impossible. Eren secoua vivement la tête. Il refusait de se laisser berner. Tout ça, c'était des mensonges destinés à l'embobiner.

"Ah oui ? répliqua durement Eren, alors où est-elle dans ce cas ? Elle aussi, elle nous a abandonnés ?!"

"Elle est chez Zackly."

Cette fois, Eren baissa son arme et murmura calmement :

"J'en ai marre."

Puis il laissa exploser toute la rage qu'il avait emmagasiné pendant toute la discussion, non, pendant ces six dernières années :

"ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ! MAMAN EST MORTE ET C'EST PAS EN AFFIRMANT LE CONTRAIRE QUE ÇA VA CHANGER ! ALORS TROUVE TOI UNE MEILLEURE EXCUSE SI TU VEUX M'AMENER CHEZ CE CONNARD PERVERS ENFOIRÉ PSYCHOPATHE !"

"Je ne mens pas Eren, alors arrête de hurler et écoute moi pour une fois ! s'énerva Grisha à son tour. Ta mère a été capturée par l'armée il y a six ans, continua-t-il plus calmement. Ils voulaient se servir d'elle pour m'obliger à leur donner un échantillon que j'ai mis au point."

"L'armée ne ferait jamais ça" maugréa Eren, en pure mauvaise foi.

"Eren, arrête ça, répondit Grisha. Tu crois que je sais pas pourquoi t'as quitté l'armée ? Tu sais autant que moi de quoi Zackly est capable alors arrête de faire le con. Et kidnapper une femme pour obtenir ce qu'il veut de son mari, c'est totalement dans des cordes. Alors laisse-moi continuer sans m'interrompre avec tes remarques sans intérêt. Donc je disais, il voulait récupérer un "sérum" que j'ai créé. Mais comme moi aussi j'ai cru que Carla était morte, j'ai aussitôt mis ce sérum en sécurité… Dans ton sang" ajouta-t-il après un temps.

Eren, qui jusque là feignait de ne pas être intéressé, se tourna d'un coup vers son père.

"Q-Quoi ?! Je rêve où tu t'es servi de moi comme cobaye ? Quelle saloperie tu m'as foutu dans le sang ?"

"Du calme. De un, je suis presque sûr que cette "saloperie" t'as sauvé la mise au moins une fois. De deux, c'est le fruit de plusieurs années de recherche. Je vais pas te refaire le cours sur la différence entre les alphas, les bêtas et les omégas…"

"Non merci, on voit ça en primaire" marmonna Eren.

Grisha lui jeta un regard glacial par dessus ses lunettes l'air de dire "qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des interruptions sans intérêt" mais continua néanmoins son explication.

"Donc, _comme tu l'as vu en primaire,_ ce qui différencie ces trois races, c'est une paire de chromosomes assez spéciale. Soit α soit β. Si les chromosomes sont deux α, l'enfant sera un alpha, si ce sont deux β, il sera un bêta, et si c'est un α et un β, il sera un oméga. Enfin bref, j'ai réussi à extraire ces fameux chromosomes et à en implanter un β dans un embryon oméga, tout en lui enlevant le chromosome α en trop bien sûr. Ce qui fait qu'il a désormais deux chromosomes β, exactement comme un bêta !"

"Tu as fait _quoi_ ?!" s'exclama Eren, horrifié.

"Et ça a réussi, continua Grisha comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'interruption, l'enfant qui est né était un bêta. Un simple et unique bêta. J'ai réussi à faire un bêta à partir d'un oméga ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point c'est incroyable !"

"Combien d'enfants as-tu sacrifié avant d'y parvenir ?" demanda Eren, dégoûté.

Grisha fit un signe de la main comme pour signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

"Tu réalises ce que ça veut dire, Eren ? Maintenant que ça marche, on pourrait modifier génétiquement les embryons, qu'ils soient alphas où omégas, et il n'y aurait plus d'inégalités entre les races, parce qu'il n'y en aura qu'une seule ! On formera tous l'espèce humaine !"

Eren réalisait enfin les conséquences de l'expérience de son père. Et il se rendait compte de l'importance d'une telle découverte. C'était la solution idéale.

Même s'il se battait depuis toujours contre les discriminations entre les races, il n'était pas optimiste au point de penser qu'elles disparaîtraient totalement. Si déjà il parvenait à réduire ces discriminations, c'était déjà bien. Mais si tout le monde finissait bêta, s'il n'existait qu'une seule race, les omégas ne seraient pas soumis aux alphas pour la bonne raison qu'aucun des deux n'existeraient.

Et il comprenait pourquoi l'armée tenait tant que ça à obtenir l'invention de son père.

"Et tu m'as foutu ça dans le sang ?!"

Grisha lui lança un regard blasé.

"Tu réfléchis un peu Eren, je vais pas te balancer des chromosomes comme ça dans le sang ! Non, moi ce que je t'ai injecté, c'est ce qui va avec. Le problème de ces chromosomes tu vois,c'est qu'ils sont très difficiles à conserver. Et moi, j'ai réussi à créer un liquide qui permet de les conserver. Et le seul échantillon qui reste est en sécurité dans ton sang, il suffit de le récupérer molécule par molécule. Mais ça, ça n'a pas dû te déranger, en fait ça m'étonnerait même que tu l'aies remarqué. Par contre, je t'ai également implanté des gènes alphas, et ça tu as dû en ressentir les effets. Mais bon, comme tu n'es malheureusement plus à l'état de l'embryon, ces gènes ne se sont pas beaucoup répandus. Donc la plupart de tes cellules sont omégas, et seule une petite partie est alpha. Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de ressentir une immense puissance, quand tu étais en difficulté, ou que tu avais peur ? Un peu comme une sorte d'adrénaline si tu préfères…"

Eren déglutit et hocha la tête. Ça lui était arrivé quand il s'était fait agressé par les trois Commandants alors qu'il était en chaleur, mais c'était aussi ce qui lui avait permit de vaincre les jeunes alphas qui s'amusaient à tester leurs crooners sur lui lors de sa formation de soldat.

"Eh bien tu vois, ça c'est un aperçu de la puissance d'un alpha. Tu vois les avantages ? Si cet écart de puissance ne disparaît pas, les discriminations persisteront. Parce que c'est triste à dire, mais les alphas sont clairement supérieurs aux omégas."

Eren s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais Grisha le devança :

"Bien sûr, certains omégas sont plus forts que d'autres et arrivent à se démarquer, en devenant aussi forts, voire même plus fort que certains alphas, mais globalement, les omégas et les bêtas sont plus faibles que les alphas. Toi tu es fort. Déjà en tant qu'oméga tu as su acquérir de la puissance grâce à ta détermination, mais ta partie alpha a joué un rôle, et je suis sûr que tu l'as ressenti. Tu es unique, Eren. Certaines de tes cellules sont omégas, la plupart en fait, et certaines sont alphas. Donc c'est un peu compliqué, mais en gros tu es un oméga ET un alpha en même temps, même si le côté oméga domine largement le côté alpha."

"Attend. Si j'ai bien compris, je suis un oméga, mais avec une petite part alpha ?"

"C'est ça" confirma Grisha.

"Et j'ai un liquide miracle qui permet ces expériences dans le sang ?"

"Correct. J'ai détruit les plans alors je serais incapable de le refaire à moins que je ne récupère l'échantillon qui coule dans tes veines"

" Donc tu vas m'amener chez Zackly pour qu'il récupère ce fameux liquide conservateur de chromosomes ?"

Voyant que son père ne le contredisait pas, Eren poursuivit :

"Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas enchaîné à une table d'opération, à la merci des scientifiques de Zackly. Je veux dire, ils ont eu tout le temps de me capturer quand je faisais encore partie de l'armée, non ?"

"En fait ils n'étaient pas encore au courant à ce moment-là. Je leur ai convaincu que tu n'avais aucun rapport avec cette affaire et ils t'ont laissé tranquille, tout en gardant un oeil attentif sur toi."

"Et là, c'est le moment ou je suis censé te remercier, c'est ça ?" ironisa Eren.

"Tu pourrais. J'ai essayé de garder le secret le plus longtemps possible, mais Zackly a commencé à s'impatienter, et maintenant ça fait deux jours qu'ils savent où trouver ce liquide miracle. Et ils ne m'ont laissé qu'un mois pour te ramener. Disons que je t'ai retrouvé plus vite que prévu."

" Mais t'es au courant que Zackly nous aura récupéré, moi et surtout le liquide conservateur, il ne l'utilisera que pour faire ses petites expériences personnelles, et jamais il n'essaiera de résoudre les disparités sociales ! Au contraire, s'il veut à ce point avoir le seul échantillon, c'est pour éviter que quelqu'un le fasse. Et après il te supprimera pour être sûr que tu n'en refasses pas ! C'est sûr que lui et les hauts dignitaires n'ont pas intérêt à ce que les races disparaissent ! Ils perdraient leurs privilèges !"

"Je sais tout ça Eren ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que je peux faire ! Ils détiennent Carla depuis maintenant six ans ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà tout essayé pour la sauver sans te sacrifier ?!" s'exclama Grisha, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Eren pouvait sentir toute l'étendue de sa détresse.

"Et si tu extrayais le liquide et tu le leur remettait, ça ne suffirait pas ?" proposa Eren en désespoir de cause.

Grisha secoua la tête, attristé.

"Malheureusement, je leur ai déjà demandé, mais ils te veulent également pour faire des expériences. Je te l'ai dit, tu es unique."

"Donc c'est ton fils ou ta femme. Et tu as déjà choisi" souffla Eren, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Ça commençait à faire trop pour lui. En l'espace d'une journée, il avait tué, vu Thomas mourir, avait lui-même frôlé la mort, avait rencontré son père qu'il croyait disparu pour toujours, pour finalement découvrir que sa mère elle aussi était toujours vivante, mais entre les mains du pire connard de la terre et qu'il devait se livrer s'il voulait la sauver.

"Désolé Eren, j'y ai réfléchi tu sais. Mais tu es déjà dans leurs fichiers. Si ce n'est pas moi qui te livre, c'est eux qui t'attraperont. Tu es condamné, tu comprends ? Alors que ta mère, elle, elle a encore une chance. Ne fait pas de difficulté s'il-te-plaît, viens avec moi."

Comme Eren hésitait, Grisha rajouta :

"Tu veux sauver ta mère ou pas ? C'est nous deux contre elle."

Bien sûr qu'il voulait la sauver. Il n'y avait même pas à se poser la question. Mais Eren avait l'impression que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une grosse connerie. Il mourrait sans hésiter pour sa mère. Eren venait d'apprendre qu'elle était toujours en vie après toutes ces années, mais il avait encore du mal à y croire. Pourtant il savait que son père ne mentait pas. C'était inscrit dans ses yeux.

Eren avait perdu sa mère une première fois, il ne voulait pas la perdre une seconde. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait voulu se venger de ceux qui l'avait assassinée, mais il ne les avaient jamais trouvés. Pas étonnant vu que ces assassins n'avaient jamais existés. Alors il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver Carla. Même si ça signifiait se livrer en pâture à l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus. Il le ferait. Il le ferait si seulement ça servait à quelque chose.

Car il savait pertinemment que Zackly ne la laisserait pas partir, même après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il éliminerait les trois Jaeger dès qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'eux.

Et pourtant…avait-il vraiment le choix ? La chance que sa mère s'en sorte s'il se rendait était plus qu'infime. Mais pas inexistante. Alors que s'il la laissait tomber… Le jeu n'en valait clairement pas la chandelle mais pourrait-il vivre en sachant qu'il avait laissé sa mère mourir ? Et d'un autre côté il y avait Mikasa. Mikasa et Livaï.

Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça, Papa. Pour une fois j'ai un vrai endroit où aller, des gens qui m'attendent. Pour une fois je sais ce que je fais et ce que je veux faire, j'ai un vrai but…"

"Donc tu préfères la laisser ? Laisser ta mère entre leurs sales pattes ?"

" Non ! Je veux juste… un peu de temps. Pour leur dire adieu" répondit Eren, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

Et un peu de temps pour réfléchir surtout. Il était tiraillé entre ces deux choix et il ne savait pas lequel était le bon.

Grisha le fixa quelques instants puis devant la mine désemparée de son fils se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras pendant ce qui leurs sembla une éternité. Eren se laissa faire.

"Dis Papa, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je dois me livrer ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

"Eren, écoute-moi. Je sais que je n'ai jamais un très bon père, et je suis probablement le pire désormais, mais je suis aussi dérouté que toi. Alors je te laisse le choix. Deux semaines. Je te laisse deux semaines pour te décider. Officiellement je n'ai vu personne aujourd'hui, je ne retrouverais ta trace que dans deux semaines, du moins c'est ce que je leur dirais. Viens dans deux semaines sur la grande place du quartier d'Utgard, au coucher du soleil pour faire l'échange. Je serais là, mais aussi ta mère et des hommes de Zackly si tout se passe bien. Si tu n'es pas là, j'en conclurais que tu préfères vivre ta vie. Dans ce cas je mettrai fin à la mienne et à celle de Carla par la même occasion. On n'en peut plus tu comprends ? Ce sera plus une délivrance qu'un châtiment. Sinon, on fera l'échange et ta mère sera libre. Moi par contre, je ne pense pas qu'ils me laisseront partir… je resterais avec toi. Et on essayera de s'échapper, mais je ne te promets rien. Ça fait six ans que j'essaie de faire fuir Carla."

"Dis Papa, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Pourquoi je dois faire ce choix ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre normalement ?" s'exclama Eren, les larmes aux yeux.

Grisha se détacha de son fils et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

"Parce que tu n'es pas normal Eren, toi au moins tu veux faire bouger les choses, et ça ne plaît pas au gouvernement. Dès le moment où tu ne rentres pas dans le moule, tu représentes une menace pour eux. Le changement ça fait toujours peur. Et tu sais pourquoi tu es comme ça ? C'est parce que tes parents non plus ne sont pas normaux. C'est de notre faute tu vois. Si on ne t'avait pas élevé comme ça, tu serais probablement un simple oméga parfaitement normal accroché au bras de son alpha bourré de fric. Tu sais Eren, je voulais te dire…je suis fier de toi. Et si… si tu choisis de ne pas venir dans quinze jours, je veux que tu vives ta vie pleinement sans te soucier de nous. Je sais que j'ai mal agi en essayant de t'amener chez ce connard sans t'exposer la situation, mais j'avais peur que tu partes sans me laisser de chance de t'expliquer. Tu sais, ta mère, j'ai pu la voir une fois et je pense qu'elle préférait que tu ne viennes pas… contrairement à moi. Mais si tu ne viens pas dans deux semaines, assure-toi de ne pas tu le regretter toute ta vie ensuite."

Eren ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et hocha la tête, toute sa détermination retrouvée.

"J'ai peut-être une idée… Mais il faut encore que j'y pense. Si je viens, tiens toi sur tes gardes et soit prêt à réagir… on ne sait jamais. Bon, là je dois y aller, je suis déjà resté trop longtemps, les autres vont s'inquiéter. Juste…Utgard, c'est la zone désaffectée, alors pourquoi là et pas ailleurs ?"

"Parce que ça ne risque pas d'impliquer des civils si ça dégénère" expliqua Grisha en faisant un clin d'œil.

o O o

Eren se dépêcha de revenir vers le quartier général, ou plus exactement au point de rassemblement qu'ils s'étaient fixés à proximité. Les quelques passants qu'il croisait le regardaient bizarrement à cause du sang séché sur son visage, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se poser des questions, Eren avait déjà filé.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. De la fumée s'élevait vers le ciel, pile au dessus du quartier général. Jusque là il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, après tout un petit incendie ça arrivait souvent pendant ce genre d'attaque, à cause de la désorganisation et de la panique. Mais là, la fumée était noire et dense, l'incendie devait avoir pris des proportions énormes.

Eren courut le plus vite possible en direction des nuages noirs et ne s'arrêta qu'à l'endroit où les curieux s'étaient rassemblés, au mépris du danger. Il se fraya un chemin au travers de la foule et arriva au premier plan. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Toute l'aile droite, là où s'était auparavant trouvé son bureau, était ravagée par les flammes. Et ce n'était pas de petites flammes, elles s'élevaient bien à dix mètres au-dessus de la base militaire. La réserve de poudre avait dû être touchée.

Eren sentit son estomac se nouer. Heureusement, la plupart des soldats avaient réussi à sortir à temps, ils formaient un groupe essayant d'éteindre le feu, sans succès. En même temps c'était pas leurs petits seaux qui allaient changer quoi que ce soit. Eren crut apercevoir Jean dans la mêlée et la tête de Berthold dépassait un peu plus loin. Bon, s'il était là, c'est que les autres membres de son escouade avaient réussi à s'en sortir. Eren espérait juste que ce soit également le cas pour les membres du Bataillon. L'oméga tourna les talons et sortit de la foule pour rejoindre le point de rassemblement, qui n'était plus très loin.

Eren courait dans le dédale de ruelles qu'il connaissait par cœur sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Enfin il arriva à la place qu'ils s'étaient fixés et il scanna rapidement l'assemblée.

L'escouade Livaï était là, vivante bien que légèrement blessée. D'autres membres qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et qui devaient être les taupes libérées étaient en train de se faire administrer les premiers soins. Il vit même Hanji qui s'affairait autour d'un blessé et d'autres membres qui n'avaient pas participé à la mission mais étaient là en tant qu'aides soignants. En temps normal, ce n'aurait pas été très sûr de rester aussi près de la base militaire, mais les soldats étaient tous occupés à essayer de freiner l'incendie, ils n'avaient donc pas grand chose à craindre de ce côté là.

Eren scrutait la foule sans trouver la personne qu'il cherchait et repéra Erwin à quelques mètres de lui. Celui-ci aussi le vit car il se fraya un chemin dans sa direction.

"Eren, tu es là. Je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti."

L'oméga se contenta d'acquiescer tout en continuant de parcourir la foule des yeux.

"Il faut aller aider ceux qu'il reste" répondit-il.

Erwin secoua la tête.

"C'est trop tard pour eux."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Eren d'une voix blanche.

"Tout ceux qui sont vivants sont devant toi, les autres ont été tués dans les sous-sols."

"Q-Quoi ?! Mais il en manque ! Nanaba, Mina, Nac et Mylius ! Ils sont où ?" s'exclama Eren en regardant partout autour de lui, s'attendant à les voir surgir à tout instant.

"Tous ceux que tu viens de nommer sont morts" affirma tristement l'ancien Commandant.

Eren s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique. Quelqu'un d'autre manquait, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas mentionné par peur d'entendre une vérité désagréable.

"Et…Livaï ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à le retrouver ?" demanda Eren, essayant de cacher son angoisse grandissante.

Au nom du noiraud, le visage d'Erwin s'assombrit.

"Si, je l'ai retrouvé et c'est lui qui m'a fait sortir d'ici."

Eren attendit le _mais_. Parce qu'il y en avait forcément un.

"Mais quand il a su que tu étais resté en arrière, il est allé te chercher après m'avoir mis en sécurité… Et il n'est toujours pas ressorti. Je crains que ce ne soit trop tard maintenant."

"Non, souffla Eren. NON ! Il n'est pas trop tard, il n'est jamais trop tard !" cria-t-il en se mettant à courir vers le bâtiment ravagé vers les flammes.

"Eren où tu vas ?! s'exclama Petra de l'autre bout de la place en le voyant.

"Je vais chercher Livaï ! C'est à cause de moi s'il y ait retourné, il doit être encore là, à me chercher !"

"Eren, non ! C'est trop dangereux !" lui cria Hanji qui avait entendu sa réponse.

"Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous ! Livaï est là dedans ! hurla-t-il en désignant l'édifice qui brûlait. Je ne le laisserais pas mourir !"

Petra et Hanji se regardèrent, et d'un accord tacite se dirigèrent vers Eren pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie. Mais celui-ci ne les attendit pas et courut en direction de son ancienne base sous les regards abasourdis de la foule de curieux. Il croisa le regard interrogatif de Christa mais n'y prêta pas attention et s'engouffra dans la bâtisse par la porte principale, qui heureusement était ouverte.

Aussitôt, la fumée l'assaillit et il de couvrir le nez avec sa manche tout en se penchant le plus possible. Heureusement le feu n'avait pas encore trop atteint le hall, mais ça n'allait pas tarder et Eren avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas finir asphyxié.

"LIVAAAIII !" hurla-t-il, avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

Il tendit l'oreille mais personne ne lui répondit, si ce n'est le crépitement des flammes.

Eren défonça une porte d'un coup de pied et entra dans un couloir, qui était beaucoup plus atteint par l'incendie.

"LIVAAAIII !"

Visiblement il n'était pas là non plus. Merde, les larmes commençaient à perler mais Eren les ravala. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir.

Eren progressa lentement et vit une forme sur le sol. Il s'en approcha et eut un haut-le-coeur. La personne à qui ce cadavre avait appartenu avait été gravement brûlée. On n'en voyait plus que des lambeaux de chair roussie ça et là. Eren se sentit désolé mais ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé que ce corps ne soit pas celui de Livaï.

L'oméga continua à avancer mais il s'arrêta bien vite. C'était fini. L'escalier était infranchissable. Si Livaï était plus loin il ne pourrait pas aller le chercher.

"Putain, mais t'es où ?" souffla l'oméga, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, les larmes qu'il avait déjà retenues trop longtemps s'échappant de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues.

L'espoir auquel il s'accrochait venait de s'envoler. Tout autour de lui n'était plus que flammes et fumée et la probabilité que Livaï soit encore vivant parmis les décombres venait de passer de basse à dérisoire.

"Répond Livaï, je t'en supplie. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! C'est ma faute… Si je n'avais pas suivi mon père et que j'étais directement revenu ici… J-Je t'aime moi ! Je viens peut-être juste de m'en rendre compte, mais c'est vrai ! Alors reviens ! Sors de cette baraque et montre-moi ! Montre-moi que tu es plus fort que le feu, tu m'entends !? cria-t-il, se laissant totalement aller au désespoir. MAIS SORS DE LÀ, QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS !?"

Soudain il sentit des bras le tirer en arrière et il découvrit Petra et Hanji qui s'était aventurées jusque là à sa recherche. Il se sentit traîner à l'extérieur et se débattit.

"LIVAIII ! MAIS RÉPOND ! REVIENS, NE ME LAISSE PAS ! POURQUOI TU NE REVIENS PAS ?! Je t'en supplie…Livaï…LIVAI !"

"Eren ! On sait que c'est dur, mais on ne peut plus rien faire ! Alors aide nous et sortons de là ! Sinon on va tous y rester !" lui hurla Petra, et il vit qu'elle aussi avait les yeux brillants.

Mais elle était assez forte pour continuer à agir et ne pas se laisser aller. À la différence de lui. Il était pitoyable. Eren se releva et acquiesça, au grand soulagement des deux femmes.

Les trois membres du Bataillon sortirent quelques secondes avant que le plafond du hall ne s'écroule.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sortis que Petra laissa à son tour couler ses larmes. Ils contemplèrent tous les trois le brasier qui s'était emparé du bâtiment, mais aucun d'eux n'espérait plus que Livaï en surgisse.

C'était sa faute. Livaï était parti à sa recherche. S'il avait rejoint le point de rassemblement dès le départ, l'alpha aurait su qu'il était en sécurité et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de retourner à l'intérieur. Tout était de sa faute. À chaque fois qu'il était là il y avait une bourde. Et celle-ci était la plus terrible d'entre toutes.

Il avait encore tout fait foirer et maintenant la meilleure chose qu'il avait à faire était de se livrer à Zackly.

Soudain, il entendit à sa gauche le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Ou plutôt qu'on défonce. Eren releva la tête, plein d'espoir. Il n'y avait pas de porte de secours sur la façade principale, mais de l'autre côté… Si Livaï avait réussi à traverser tout le bâtiment sans mourir en chemin, c'était possible qu'il s'en soit sorti. Très peu probable, mais possible. Il suffisait de redescendre par l'autre escalier à l'autre bout de la base. Celui que personne n'utilisait jamais.

Hanji et Petra aussi avait entendu ce bruit mais elles n'avaient aucune idée d'où il pouvait provenir. Alors qu'Eren lui, il espérait. Mieux, il savait, il sentait d'ici son odeur. Livaï s'en sortait toujours.

Eren se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait tandis que l'alpha surgissait à l'angle du mur, essoufflé et couvert de suie.

Livaï poussa un long soupir de soulagement en voyant Eren et se mit à courir à son tour en criant :

"Bordel mais t'étais où ?! Je t'ai cherché partout ! J'ai cru…"

Livaï fut coupé par l'oméga qui s'était jeté dans ses bras. D'abord gêné,il se détendit progressivement et soupira.

"Putain…t'es vivant. Ne refais jamais ça."

"Et toi ne me quitte plus jamais" souffla Eren.

Se séparer à l'intérieur avait été une grosse erreur qu'il n'était pas près de recommencer.

Livaï haussa un sourcil.

"C'est une déclaration ?"

"Peut-être bien…" répondit Eren, sans savoir lui-même s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux.

L'alpha sembla un peu déconcerté puis soupira.

"J'avais dis que je le ferais pas… et puis merde, souffla-t-il en saisissant Eren par le col et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Eren se figea, surpris, avant de rapidement se laisser aller. Il passa une main autour du cou de Livaï tandis que la deuxième allait se promener quelque part dans ses cheveux.

Ce baiser n'était pas doux, pas tendre, pas langoureux. C'était un baiser fiévreux qui transmettait toute l'inquiétude, toute la peur, toute la terreur qu'ils avaient ressenti à l'idée de ne plus jamais se revoir. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, et c'était plus que maladroit mais ça leur suffisait. En cet instant précis c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Une preuve de la vie qui les habitait.

Ils oubliaient qu'ils étaient en plein territoire ennemi. Ils oubliaient les soldats qui s'étaient arrêtés d'éteindre le feu et qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ils oubliaient les curieux qui avaient compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, Jean qui en faisait tomber son seau, Petra qui avait la mâchoire dévissée, Hanji qui sautait de joie et Erwin qui les observait avec un petit sourire.

Ils oubliaient tout ce qui les entourait. Tout le monde pouvait bien les regarder, ils s'en foutaient.

Ils étaient vivants.

À suivre…

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à mettre en fav ou follow, ou encore une review si ce chapitre vous a plu !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Voici (enfin) le chapitre 14, j'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, la suite !**

 **Deyka : Hey ! Ahlala, ta review était juste parfaite ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

 **Je vais pas te mentir, dans la version de départ de ce chapitre, Grisha est comme qui dirait un gros enfoiré. Du côté des méchants en tout cas. Mais ça me faisait un peu mal au coeur de le laisser comme ça. En vrai, moi je l'aime plutôt bien comme personnage, enfin je le déteste pas quoi. Moi aussi je trouve ça trop mignon comment chacun aille aider l'autre ! (En même temps tu me diras, c'est moi qui écrit donc je peux mettre plein de trucs mignons si je veux). Ouais, ouais, j'ai pas été trop sadique. Pour cette fois. De toute façon ils vont suffisamment morfler vers la fin pour pas commencer trop tôt. J'ai repensé un peu au plan ses dernières semaines, et si tu savais comme je suis désolée ! Pour les lecteurs et les personnages, parce que ça promet d'être triste. Mais en même temps si tout se passe bien c'est pas intéressant. Enfin bref, il y a encore le temps d'ici là.**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Safe

"JE N'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE !"

Eren eut un mouvement de recul et faillit tomber de la table sur laquelle il était assis.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient rentrés en sécurité dans la base du Bataillon. Ils s'étaient rapidement repliés, laissant aux soldats de l'armée le soin d'éteindre l'incendie. Une fois les blessés les plus urgents pris en charge, Hanji avait traîné Eren dans son labo et après s'être occupée de ses brûlures minimes, elle s'était mise en tête de lui refaire son bandage au torse, le faisant grimacer dès qu'elle appuyait un peu trop fort sur sa blessure.

Évidemment Hanji avait insisté pour que ce soit elle qui le soigne et ce n'était pas très difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir plus de dix minutes avant de lui hurler dans les oreilles, posant des questions beaucoup trop gênantes. Eren ne l'avait jamais vu être aussi excitée, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à dévier la conversation dès qu'ils s'aventuraient en terrain dangereux.

"Pas besoin de crier, il est pas sourd" marmonna Livaï en entrant dans le labo et en refermant la porte.

Eren et Hanji se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, tout les deux arborant un grand sourire mais pour des raisons différentes.

Eren parce qu'il était juste heureux de voir que Livaï allait bien, Hanji parce que ça lui faisait une nouvelle personne à qui poser ses questions.

"Toi !" hurla-t-elle en pointant du doigt Livaï.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

"Moi ?"

"Non la porte. À ton avis ? Je veux être au courant de tous les détails croustillants. De un, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble, de deux, qui est au courant, de trois, qui a fait le premier pas et le plus important… EST-CE QUE VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT ?!"

Hanji avait tout enchaîné sans respirer et Eren n'aurait pas été étonné de la voir saigner du nez vu son état d'excitation.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais répondre à tes questions" grimaça Livaï.

"Mais, mais mais mais mais ! Tu ne te rends pas compte Lili ! Tu as embrassé un oméga ! Et devant tout le monde en plus !" s'exclama Hanji en lui prenant les mains.

Le noiraud se dégagea immédiatement avec un sifflement agacé.

"De un, je vois pas ce que ça change que j'ai embrassé Eren ou pas. Des omégas, j'en ai déjà embrassés plein. De deux, tu oublies "Lili" tout de suite" répondit-il d'un ton blasé.

Eren, qui n'avait pas lâché Livaï des yeux depuis son arrivée, se décida à intervenir avant qu'Hanji ne réplique.

"Il faut qu'on parle, Livaï"

Ils devaient clarifier la situation. Eren voulait savoir ; le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés n'avait-il été qu'un moment d'égarement, ou y avait-il quelque chose derrière ? Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en parler, la priorité ayant été de s'éloigner de la base militaire.

Livaï approuva.

"Entièrement d'accord. Hanji, tu nous fera le plaisir de dégager."

Celle-ci fit la moue mais entreprit cependant de se diriger vers la sortie en marmonnant :

"Ah ouais, d'accord. Donc je me fais virer de mon propre labo. Bon, ça tombe bien, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, ça vous laisse du temps pour "discuter"." dit-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Puis elle ajouta, l'air de rien :

"Je sais que vous ne pouvez sûrement pas vous retenir, mais honnêtement je pense qu'une chambre avec un lit c'est beaucoup mieux pour régler vos petites affaires. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Mais un lit c'est quand même vachement pratique. À moins que vous ne préfériez _à la sauvage_ …"

Livaï soupira.

"C'est bon on a compris, la binoclarde. T'es lourde."

"Juste, je veux pas retrouver des traces blanches douteuses sur mon bureau !"

"Hanji !" s'exclama Eren à son tour, pressé de la voir déguerpir.

La scientifique poussa un long soupir théâtral avant d'hausser les épaules.

"C'est bon, je pars. Mais plus sérieusement Eren, quand je reviens t'as intérêt à être toujours là parce que je n'ai pas fini de te bander. D'ailleurs, j'en connait un autre qui n'a pas fini de bander…" ajouta-t-elle en lançant un coup d'oeil appuyé à Livaï.

"Cette fois j'en ai marre" gronda celui-ci en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci poussa un glapissement et s'enfuit en lâchant un "amusez-vous bien", un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Livaï lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de claquer la porte.

"Quelle chieuse celle-là" marmonna-t-il en revenant vers Eren.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Livaï lui prit le rouleau de gaze des mains et commença à le dérouler. Eren sourit quand il vit l'alpha couper la bande de tissu d'un geste rageur. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il paraissait énervé. Néanmoins, ses gestes restaient précis et rapide et ils perdirent toute dureté dès qu'ils s'approchèrent du torse d'Eren.

Livaï commença à enrouler le bandage le plus soigneusement possible, un air de concentration sur le visage.

Eren ne put s'empêcher de noter que bien que l'alpha ait l'air parfaitement assuré, ses doigts tremblaient très légèrement.

"Quelque chose te fait rire ?" demanda Livaï en remarquant le sourire en coin de l'oméga.

Eren s'empressa de nier mais ce n'était pas très convaincant dans la mesure où il se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rigoler.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule là. Arrête ça, il y a vraiment rien de drôle" grommela Livaï.

"Si c'est drôle, tu es trop mignon quand tu es gêné" se moqua gentiment Eren.

Livaï se répliqua aussitôt :

"Je suis pas gêné, je suis pas mignon et je suis pas petit."

Eren haussa un sourcil, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

"J'ai jamais dit que tu étais petit" fit-il malicieusement remarquer.

"Putain mais vous me saoulez vous deux, souffla Livaï. J'en ai plus que marre, vous êtes les deux pires chieurs que j'ai rencontré."

"Mais c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes, non ?" demanda Eren en se penchant un peu plus sur le bord de la table.

Livaï lui fit une pichenette sur le nez et déroula un nouveau bandage.

"Mais oui, c'est ça" marmonna-t-il, mais Eren parvint à discerner une lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

"Tu sais, je peux le faire si tu veux" proposa Eren après un temps, en désignant les bandages.

"Ce serait beaucoup moins pratique, et vu comme tu es doué, j'aurais un peu peur du résultat si je te laissais faire. Donc autant m'en occuper" répondit le noiraud avec un sourire narquois sans s'arrêter.

Eren fit la moue mais au fond il était content. Il aurait été déçu si Livaï avait répondu par l'affirmative. Il éprouvait une sensation de chaleur partout où les doigts de l'alpha s'attardaient et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable du tout.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Hanji. Comment dire, elle n'était pas brutale et savait y faire, mais Livaï… Livaï le touchait du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de le briser s'il appuyait trop fort. Il ne sentait même pas la douleur.

C'était plutôt surprenant d'ailleurs. Parce que vu son caractère, on pourrait penser qu'il serait moins délicat, moins doux dans ses mouvements.

Eren se demanda s'il adoptait le même comportement pendant le sexe, mais il chassa très vite cette idée de sa tête avant que des images ne lui viennent à l'esprit. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à rester neutre comme ça.

Un silence s'installa que l'oméga rompit au bout d'un certain temps :

"Dis Livaï…"

"Mmh ?"

"C'est vrai ?"

L'alpha releva la tête, interrogateur.

"De quoi ? Que t'es pas doué ?"

"Mais non… Que t'as déjà embrassé plein d'omégas"

"Non" répondit Livaï sans la moindre hésitation.

"Alors pourquoi tu as dit ça ?" demanda Eren, légèrement accusateur.

"Pour qu'Hanji me foute la paix, voilà pourquoi. Alors commence pas à faire ton jaloux. Il n'y a pas de raison et il n'y en aura pas tant qu'on sera ensemble, alors tâche d'en faire autant de ton côté."

"Pfff, aucune chance que j'aille voir ailleurs. Et en fait, ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?" demanda Eren,intéressé.

Livaï marqua un temps d'hésitation.

"Pour moi c'est ce que ça voulait dire, mais c'est vrai que tu ne voulais peut-être pas…"

"Non, non ! C'est…très bien" s'empressa-t-il de le rassurer.

Eren avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. "Très bien", il n'aurait pas pu trouver un autre mot ? Un qui exprimerait tous les sentiments complexes qui s'agitaient en lui ces dernières heures : la joie, l'amour, le bonheur mais aussi le doute et… la peur.

Livaï quant à lui retint un léger sourire. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était sûrement une énorme connerie mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer l'oméga. Eren l'attirait comme un aimant et visiblement c'était réciproque. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rester avec Eren le plus longtemps possible. Mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Son monde était beaucoup trop chaotique pour faire place à ce genre de choses telles que l'amour.

Et il savait qu'il ressentait plus que du simple désir, et ça c'était dangereux. Il avait peur. Livaï avait peur de tomber amoureux du gamin en face de lui, mais il se rendait compte qu'il était déjà peut-être trop tard.

Il avait toujours fuis ce sentiment pourtant recherché par les autres.

Livaï voulait à tout prix éviter de s'impliquer. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation, à part bien sûr avec des inconnues le temps d'une soirée, mais jamais à long terme.

Parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de perdre ceux à qui il tenait, comme avec Isabel et Farlan. Il avait peur qu'on se serve d'Eren contre lui. Et pourtant Livaï Ackerman était censé n'avoir peur de rien.

Mais pour une fois, il voulait essayer. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il était attiré par Eren. Dès que ses phéromones l'avaient frappés en fait, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans cette ruelle du quartier d'Utgard.

Pour une fois, il avait envie d'envoyer valser la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner de cet oméga au regard troublant.

"Livaï, ça va ?"

L'interpellé se rendit compte qu'il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait fait au moins quatre tours de trop autour du bras d'Eren, auquel il s'était attaqué après avoir fini son torse.

"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?" demanda-t-il en défaisant le bandage.

"Je sais pas, t'avais l'air… distant."

"J'étais en train de me demander si c'était une bonne idée de t'avoir embrassé" répondit honnêtement Livaï en relevant la tête, son visage désormais à quelques centimètres de celui d'Eren.

"Et ? Qu'en as-tu conclu ?" souffla l'oméga, se troublant légèrement à cause de leur proximité.

Livaï ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de déclarer :

"C'était une bonne idée"

Eren sourit et franchit de sa propre initiative les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres.

C'était totalement différent de quelques heures auparavant. Cette fois, ils n'étaient pas désespérés, couverts de sang et de suie. Cette fois ils n'étaient pas devant une base militaire en flamme avec toute la population de Trost qui les regardaient.

C'était… plutôt agréable. Très agréable même. Et très court aussi. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes avant que Livaï ne s'écarte comme s'il s'était brûlé. Eren rouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce brusque changement de comportement.

"Depuis quand t'es là ?"

Eren pencha la tête et haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la question. Jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte que Livaï ne s'adressait pas à lui mais à Hanji qui était appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Je viens de revenir, t'inquiète. En temps normal je ne serais revenue que bien plus tard, histoire de vous donner plus de temps pour faire…ce que vous avez à faire. Mais bon, j'ai croisé Erwin et il m'a dit de ramener vos deux petits culs alors j'ai fait demi-tour, et comme je n'entendais pas de bruits suspects je suis entrée… Désolée" ajouta-t-elle, pas désolée du tout.

"T'aurais pu frapper…" marmonna Livaï tandis qu'Eren descendait de la table pour mettre un T-shirt, mais Hanji l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse finir son geste.

"Attend. Montre-moi ça" dit-elle en le faisant tourner sur lui-même.

La scientifique poussa un petit sifflement admiratif.

"C'est vraiment bien fait, rien à redire. Finalement je n'aurais même pas besoin de finir quoi que ce soit. Mais j'aurais quand même quelque chose à te dire après la réunion".

Eren acquiesça.

"Ça tombe bien, moi aussi il faut que je te parle après".

"Ho ho, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça ! Mais ça va attendre, parce que là Erwin nous attend. Je crois que ceux qui étaient à Stohess sont rentrés."

o O o

" …. je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais les pertes sont énormes !" s'exclama Erwin.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que les principaux membres du Bataillon se faisaient réprimander par leur chef. La plupart des membres ayant participé à l'infiltration au sein de la base militaire de Trost, ainsi que les meneurs de l'équipe faisant diversion à Stohess. De ce côté, les résistants avaient réussi à s'en sortir sans trop de pertes. Mais même minimes, ces pertes restaient trop importantes d'après Erwin.

"Ce qu'il nous faut en ce moment, c'est des effectifs. Ça fait plusieurs années qu'on essaye de grossir nos rang et on y arrive lentement mais sûrement. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites quand je ne suis pas là ? Vous envoyez à la mort des dizaines de soldats pour n'en récupérer que quelques uns !"

"Je croyais que tu étais prêt à tous nous sacrifier pour le bien-être de l'humanité ?" rétorqua Livaï, bien enfoncé dans les dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés.

"Effectivement, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Mais on ne pourra rien faire contre le gouvernement s'il n'y a plus personne. La prochaine étape sera un coup de force, et pour ça il nous faut des gens de notre côté, c'est primordial. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que vous y ayez réfléchi avant de partir dans une mission suicide pour me délivrer. Vous avez eu de la chance, les conséquences auraient pu être bien pires ! Vous avez eu tort de venir me délivrer" conclut le leader du Bataillon.

Hanji se leva d'un coup en frappant la table de ses deux mains.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord ! L'effectif, ça peut se reconstituer avec du temps, mais toi, tu n'es pas remplaçable. Et on était tous d'accord avec ça ! Chacun savait ce qu'il risquait, et chacun savait que c'était toi qu'il fallait sauver ! Tu as réussi à créer le Bataillon à partir de rien, tu pourras le refaire. Alors que nous, sans toi on coule immédiatement. C'est toi qui faisait tous les plans jusqu'ici ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, on serait déjà tous morts. Et avec la crise qui approche, on aura plus besoin de toi que jamais !"

"Le problème, c'est justement qu'on manque de temps ! s'exclama Erwin. On ne peut pas se permettre de tout perdre, nous reconstruire prendrai plusieurs années, c'est beaucoup trop long ! C'est maintenant que ça s'échauffe ! Avec l'arrivée d'Eren dans nos rangs les gens commencent à se poser des questions ! Pourquoi un oméga irait dans une organisation criminelle qui fait du commerce d'esclaves ? Bien sûr, la plupart se disent que c'est juste qu'il est un peu bizarre dans sa tête,…"

"Ah ouais d'accord, ça fait plaisir" marmonna Eren sur sa chaise.

" …ils ne veulent pas se poser trop de questions, dès que quelque chose cloche, ces gens-là se débrouillent pour ne pas la voir. Mais tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça. Surtout que tu as longtemps combattu contre l'esclavage, alors pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? Bien sûr, une des hypothèses les plus courantes est que tu aies été marqué par Livaï, et ce serait pourquoi tu aurais été obligé de rejoindre le Bataillon. En plus maintenant que vous vous êtes embrassés devant tout le monde… ça va confirmer cette hypothèse."

Eren détourna le regard, gêné, mais Erwin n'en tint pas compte et continua : "Néanmoins, certains faits peuvent mettre la puce à l'oreille. Notamment ce qui s'est passé à Shiganshina. Des civils se sont faits tuer par les soldats, dont une petite fille âgée d'à peine huit ans… et il y avait un témoin."

Eren se crispa. C'était elle : la petite fille qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Il s'en rappelait très bien, après tout ce n'était que quelques jours auparavant, mais il était loin de se douter qu'il y avait eu un témoin.

" Un homme a vu toute la scène et a crié au scandale le lendemain, jusqu'à ce que l'armée ne le fasse taire. Mais c'est trop tard, la bombe a été lancée, et ils vont avoir du mal à la désamorcer. Les gens ne sont pas dupes, plusieurs personnes ont assisté à vos combats cette nuit-là et ce qu'ils ont vu c'était des soldats qui tuaient des civils pour parvenir à leurs fins, et des rebelles qui essayaient de s'enfuir. L'armée a fait plus de dégâts parmis la population que chez les résistants. La colère gronde."

"Une seconde monosourcil, depuis quand tu sais tout ça ? Je te signale que tu es sorti de prison depuis à peine quelques heures…" fit remarquer Livaï.

"Ces quelques heures ont été suffisantes pour contacter mes informateurs. D'ailleurs je suis étonné que vous ne soyez pas déjà au courant de tout ça…"

Livaï ne répondit rien mais Hanji prit la parole à sa place.

"Ben tu vois ! On était pas au courant. Et c'est précisément pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi et qu'on pouvait pas te laisser moisir en prison jusqu'à ce que tu sois exécuté !"

"Mais non Hanji, c'est là où tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable. Regarde Armin ! Il serait parfaitement capable de faire mon boulot. Il suffit de voir le plan qu'il vous a sorti ! C'est grâce à lui si vous êtes aussi nombreux à être encore vivants."

Le jeune oméga blond se tassa sur sa chaise à l'entente de son nom, un air gêné incrusté sur son visage.

"De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, intervint Livaï. On est venu te chercher parce qu'on pensait que c'était la bonne solution et c'est tout. Si tu penses qu'on a fait le mauvais choix, t'avais qu'à ne pas te faire capturer."

Erwin le vrilla du regard mais Livaï ne détourna pas les yeux. Finalement le grand blond soupira.

"D'accord j'ai compris, on s'arrête là, cette discussion ne mène à nulle part. Mais on en reparlera, je persiste à dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée."

Personne ne répondit, ils étaient tous déterminés et persuadés d'avoir fait le bon choix.

" La réunion est terminée."

o O o

Eren était de retour dans le labo d'Hanji, en compagnie de sa propriétaire, depuis déjà une heure. Une heure pendant laquelle il lui avait tout expliqué. Sa rencontre avec son père, cette histoire de conservateur dans le sang, d'ADN alpha, et bien sûr la prise d'otage de sa mère. À sa grande surprise, la scientifique avait fait preuve d'écoute et de compréhension, bien qu'on voyait qu'elle se retenait de sauter au plafond quand Eren aborda la partie sur son sang.

"Tu te rappelles, à Shiganshina, je t'en avais parlé, expliqua Hanji, mais Livaï m'avait interrompue. Eh bien ce que je voulais te dire à ce moment-là, c'est que j'avais justement découvert un truc pas habituel dans le sang qu'on t'avais prélevé alors que tu étais blessé. Mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Alors que là, ça change tout ! Il faut absolument que je récupère ça ! Dis, tu veux bien que j'essaye ?"

Bien que tout son corps lui hurlait de ne pas laisser cette femme pas tout à fait saine d'esprit faire des expériences sur lui, Eren savait ce qu'il voulait.

"C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir, Hanji. Je veux qu'il ne me reste plus la moindre goutte de ce truc dans le sang. Ça ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de Zackly."

"Ça veut dire que tu vas te livrer ?" s'alarma la jeune femme.

"J'aimerais te répondre que non, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Tu as entendu Erwin comme moi, on manque déjà de personnes, on ne peut pas en sacrifier d'autres, et surtout pas pour aller sauver une pauvre femme que personne ne connait. Je sais comment ça va se passer, on voit ça à l'école militaire. Ils vont sécuriser le périmètre en se postant à chaque intersection partout autour de la place d'Utgard, dans un rayon de 500 mètres, voire un kilomètre. Personne ne pourra passer, et ce sera d'autant plus facile qu'Utgard est une zone inhabitée. Ils seront suffisamment nombreux et rapprochés pour pouvoir parer toute tentative de percée dans leurs rangs. Le seul moyen est d'attaquer frontalement avec un maximum de personnes et accepter de perdre une grosse partie des soldats, ce que nous ne pouvons évidemment pas faire. Impossible de se planquer dans les maisons désertes non plus, elles seront sûrement vérifiées avant. Ce plan est pratiquement infaillible, c'est Dot Pixis qui l'a mis au point. Et même si on parvenait par je ne sais quel miracle à traverser ce véritable mur humain sans trop de dégâts, il resterait toujours une troupe regroupée non loin de l'otage. Ils vont nous donner l'impression qu'il n'y a que quelques personnes qui les surveillent, mais en vérité ils sont planqués un peu partout autour et n'attendant que de te tomber dessus. C'est imprenable."

"Hin hin hin" ricana Hanji, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Eren eut honnêtement envie de la frapper. Il était en train d'expliquer qu'ils étaient coincés et que la seule solution pour lui était de se rendre, et cette folle rigolait !

"Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle" dit-il d'un ton sec.

"Il n'y a rien de drôle, c'est juste que tu oublies un petit détail, Eren. Ça va se passer à Utgard."

"Et ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va changer quoi que ce soit."

"Bien sûr que tu ne vois pas, mais je vais te le dire moi, ce que ça change répondit Hanji avec des airs de cachottière. Utgard c'est notre terrain de jeu. On y est parfaitement à notre avantage, et ton père le savait peut-être."

"Même si vous connaissez Utgard comme votre poche, les soldats n'auront qu'à trouver un plan et ils connaîtront aussi bien le quartier que nous. En plus, ça ne nous permettrait pas de franchir leur…"

"Attend Attend ! le coupa Hanji. Je n'ai pas fini. Ça c'est ce que penserait un soldat, mais tout ne figure pas sur les plans. Les passages secrets" ajouta-t-elle devant l'air interrogatif de l'oméga.

"L-Les quoi ?! Il y a des passages secrets à Utgard ?! Je n'étais pas du tout au courant !"

"Évidemment que tu n'étais pas au courant. Un passage secret c'est justement censé être secret. L'armée ne doit surtout pas être au courant. Il y a quelques années, un traître en a dévoilé certains à l'armée, et on a dû arrêter de les utiliser. Heureusement, ils ne donnaient pas directement à la base, mais pas loin. D'ailleurs, il n'y en a qu'un qui donne directement ici, mais nous ne sommes que trois à le connaître : Erwin, Livaï et moi. Question de sécurité."

"Mais, du coup, est-ce qu'il y en aurait un au niveau de la place d'Utgard ?" demanda Eren, avec une lueur d'espoir.

"Ouais. Et il y en a un un peu plus loin aussi. Utgard n'était pas un quartier très sécurisé pendant la guerre, alors pas mal d'habitants ont construit un moyen de fuir ou de se planquer. D'où les caves blindées et les passages secrets. Mais ne t'emballe pas, continua Hanji en reprenant son sérieux. Même si ces passages sont effectivement assez proches de la grande place pour pouvoir franchir le premier barrage de soldats, il restera toujours un groupe assez important autour de l'otage. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils seront assez nombreux. On doit trouver un moyen de les neutraliser si on veut récupérer tes parents, sinon ce sera impossible. On ne peut pas juste foncer dans le tas. L'idéal serait qu'il n'y ait aucune perte de notre côté."

"De toute façon, même si on trouvait un moyen de se débarrasser de ces soldats sans danger, personne ne serait prêt à m'accompagner. Sérieusement Hanji, tu crois que des gens qui ne connaissent pas mes parents seraient prêts à risquer leur vie pour eux ? Moi je ne crois pas" marmonna Eren.

"Moi je viendrai. Ce n'est pas tes parents que je veux protéger, mais toi. Parce que si on ne fait rien pour les récupérer tu te livreras n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Hanji, bien qu'elle ait déjà une idée de la réponse.

Comme Eren ne répondait pas, elle enchaîna :

"Et je pense que Livaï sera d'accord pour te protéger, avec ou sans l'approbation d'Erwin."

Eren paniqua à l'entente de cette affirmation.

"Livaï ? Je crois plutôt qu'il m'enfermerait dans ma chambre pour m'empêcher d'y aller. Il ne faut surtout pas lui en parler !"

Hanji fronça les sourcils.

"Je crois que tu fais une erreur, là. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?"

"N-Non, c'est… c'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais c'est son instinct. Un alpha protège son oméga." Il va forcément essayer de m'empêcher d'y aller. De force s'il le faut."

"Donc tu ne le penses pas capable de se contrôler ?"

"Crois moi Hanji, réfréner ses pulsions est très difficile, et je sais de quoi je parle."

"Parce que tu as déjà eu à subir ses "pulsions" non réfrénées ?" demanda la scientifique, intéressée.

Eren s'empressa de la démentir :

"Non ! Pas du tout ! Je parlais de moi."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu crains ? Livaï sait se maîtriser. Sinon il t'aurais déjà renversé sur mon bureau. Ou même dans une ruelle sombre et étroite de Trost."

Eren chassa vite l'image qui s'était formée dans son esprit.

"Ça n'a rien à voir. On parle d'empêcher quelqu'un de se mettre en danger là."

"Désolée, mais Livaï a bien compris que tu ne pourrais pas toujours être en sécurité. De un, parce que tu fais désormais partie d'un mouvement de résistance, de deux parce que tu cherches tout le temps les ennuis, de trois parce que même si tu ne les cherches pas, ce sont eux qui te trouvent."

Eren la vrilla du regard mais la scientifique ne s'en soucia pas.

"En plus tu auras besoin de lui, Eren. Si les choses tournent mal, on aura besoin de sa force. Même si Livaï ne peut pas t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, il peut au moins essayer de te protéger. Je suis sûre que si tu lui expliques calmement la situation, il comprendra" affirma Hanji.

Devant l'air sceptique d'Eren, elle ajouta :

"Enfin j'espère qu'il comprendra. De toute façon, tant qu'on a pas de moyens de se débarrasser des soldats près de l'otage, il est juste hors de question de se rendre à Utgard. Avec ou sans Livaï. On doit trouver une solution."

Eren hocha la tête.

"Il nous faut un plan".

o O o

C'était le soir, pendant une de ses heures de temps libre. Eren était assis sur son lit, yeux clôts, son menton reposant sur ses mains entrelacées.

Cela faisait désormais trois jours qu'il avait revu son père, trois jours qu'il se creusait la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de sauver ses parents sans entraîner de massacre dans le camp du Bataillon, trois jours qu'il échouait lamentablement.

C'était juste impossible, dans chaque cas de figure envisagé, les morts étaient inévitables. Il avait déjà pensé à plusieurs situations, dont une où il servirait d'appât, mais même celle-là était vouée à l'échec. Les hommes de Zackly en avait peut-être l'air, mais ce n'étaient pas des imbéciles. Ils n'allaient pas lancer une vingtaine d'hommes à ses trousses. Il suffisait de pointer un revolver sur la tempe de l'otage et il ne ferait pas l'appât très longtemps.

En fait, ce qu'il lui faudrait, ce serait une sorte d'arme qui puisse mettre hors d'état de nuire tous ses ennemis d'un coup, sans risquer la vie de l'otage. Ce qui évidemment ils ne possédaient pas. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir demandé. Il en avait parlé à Hanji mais celle-ci lui avait répondu d'un air désolé qu'ils n'avaient rien de ce genre, mais qu'elle travaillait sur un nouveau projet prometteur. Qui malheureusement ne serait pas prêt avant un certain moment.

Eren était perdu dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

"Franchement Eren, tu exagères. Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis trois jours ? On se fait du souci pour toi."

"On ?" demanda l'oméga en rouvrant les yeux.

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur sa sœur adoptive. Elle avait l'air en colère, mais également inquiète. Il fallait dire qu'il avait un peu joué au con ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas beaucoup sorti de sa chambre, et il devait reconnaître que même s'il avait veillé à prendre ses distances avec un peu tout le monde, il avait pris un soin tout particulier à éviter Mikasa. À chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il lui adressait un rapide salut avant de prétexter un travail urgent pour ne pas rester trop longtemps.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était toujours en colère contre elle ni quoi que ce soit dans le genre, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait revu son père. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il devrait. Cela concernait Mikasa autant que lui. Elle considérait Grisha comme un père et Carla comme une mère. Alors si elle apprenait que celle-ci était vivante…

Pour tout dire, Eren avait un peu honte de son comportement. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à tout avouer à sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. S'il ne parvenait pas à sauver Carla…

Son regard dévia vers Armin, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, comme s'il n'osait pas entrer, et le regardait l'air de dire : _c'est ta sœur qui m'a traîné ici, moi je ne sais pas ce que je fais là._

Eren aimait bien l'oméga blond. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus.

Mikasa le sortit de ses pensées :

"Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Moi, Armin…"

"Deux personnes, c'est pas _tout le monde"_ la coupa Eren.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir.

"...et Livaï aussi. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien qu'on en parle, vu que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te poser la moindre question. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec lui ?"

Eren poussa un long soupir.

"Tu vois Mikasa, c'est exactement pour _ça_ que je t'évitais ces trois derniers jours."

Bien sûr ce n'était absolument pas vrai, et Eren regretta ces mots dès l'instant où ils franchirent ses lèvres. Mikasa fit de son mieux pour ne pas prendre un air blessé, mais Eren savait qu'il avait gaffé.

"Ah… je vois… Après tout, c'est normal de vouloir garder sa vie privée, mais je pensais que tu m'en parlerais si tu acceptais de t'allier à un alpha…" marmonna-t-elle, dépitée.

Eren se frappa mentalement. Et voilà qu'il agissait comme s'il ne faisait même pas confiance à sa propre sœur !

"Non, c'est pas ça ! s'exclama-t-il pour essayer de se rattraper. En fait, c'est juste que c'est très très récent, et j'ai moi-même encore du mal à réaliser."

Mikasa poussa un léger soupir et sourit, comme si elle reconnaissait les efforts de son frère pour se rattraper, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte et le sourire de la jeune alpha s'élargit davantage. Eren avait beau agir comme un rustre des fois, il restait son frère et elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Armin était toujours à côté, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, légèrement embarrassé.

"Tu sais, quoi que tu fasses, ça reste ton choix. Mais je veux juste savoir… il ne t'a pas forcé j'espère ?"

"Mikasa !" s'exclama Eren en s'écartant légèrement.

"Non, je sais que Livaï n'est pas comme ça, mais des fois les alphas deviennent incapable de se contrôler en présence d'oméga… C'est pareil pour toi, ton instinct va te hurler de te laisser prendre par ton alpha, et ce même si tu n'es pas encore prêt psychologiquement…"

Eren croisa le regard d'Armin qui avait l'air aussi gêné que lui. Tous les deux savaient mieux que n'importe quel alpha ou bêta ce que c'était que de devoir réprimer leurs instincts les plus bas. Eren s'était même déjà surpris à avoir envie de se faire violemment prendre par un alpha, n'importe lequel, tant qu'il pouvait satisfaire ce manque qu'il ressentait en lui. Clarifions bien les choses, il était alors sous l'emprise de la chaleur, et il n'était absolument pas capable de penser correctement. Ça avait été une de ses plus forte chaleur, une de celle qui ne peut même pas être réprimée à coups de médicaments.

Son contrôle sur lui-même n'était pas encore total, et il ne le serait sans doute jamais. Alors si Livaï le traînait dans un lit et commençait à le déshabiller, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dire non.

"Je sais que tu me répètes tout le temps que tu sais te contrôler et que tu es capable de te défendre, continua Mikasa, mais on parle de Livaï là. Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. S'il essaye de te faire quoi que ce soit sans ton accord, fait lui bien savoir que je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas. Et ce serait dommage qu'il ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfants."

Eren sourit. Il savait que Mikasa en était capable. Elle était prête à tout pour le protéger.

"J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas besoin quand même…" murmura-t-il, amusé.

"N'empêche, je ne pensais pas du tout que tu avais un intérêt pour Livaï" reprit Mikasa après un léger silence.

"Moi ce qui m'étonne encore plus, c'est que Livaï s'engage dans une relation avec un oméga, renchérit Armin, surtout qu'il était encore fiancé à Petra…"

Eren pâlit d'un coup.

"Q-Quoi ?"

Le jeune blond se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

"Euh, c'est juste que… Il ne te l'avait pas dit ? Désolé, je pensais que tu étais au courant" s'excusa-t-il.

Eren s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée tandis que Mikasa se levait à son tour.

"Eren, où tu vas ?"

"Demander des explications" répondit-il en sortant.

"Attend ! Ça se trouve ce n'est qu'une rumeur !" s'exclama Armin en sortant de la chambre, mais Eren se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre de son alpha.

Le petit blond jeta un regard incrédule à Mikasa qui haussa les épaules.

"Une fois qu'il a une idée en tête on ne peut plus l'arrêter."

Armin soupira.

"On a pas pu le prévenir au final."

"On lui dira quand il reviendra" affirma la jeune femme.

"S'il revient" répondit Armin avec un sourire entendu.

o O o

Livaï était tranquillement assis sur une chaise, en train de lire un dossier quand il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui déverrouillait sa porte. Il releva immédiatement la tête, mais se détendit dès qu'il reconnut l'odeur d'Eren. Ce qui était bizarre d'ailleurs. Eren contrôlait toujours son aura. Livaï pensa d'abord que l'oméga avait peut-être un problème de chaleur, mais il écarta rapidement cette possibilité. Eren puait la colère d'ici, et Livaï ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiet. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Déjà que ça faisait trois jours qu'Eren l'évitait… Livaï espérait juste qu'il ne regrettait pas de s'être engagé dans une relation.

L'oméga entra en trombe dans la pièce et referma la porte d'un geste rageur. Houla, ça s'annonçait pire que prévu.

Livaï décida de prendre la parole avant que le nouvel arrivant ne puisse ouvrir la bouche :

"Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'évites depuis trois jours ?"

"Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais fiancé à Petra ?" rétorqua Eren.

Livaï allait reposer le dossier qu'il avait toujours en main mais se stoppa net. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais si Eren avait bien dit ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu, ça expliquerait pourquoi il était en colère.

"Qui t'as dit ça ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"On s'en fout de qui me l'a dit. Ce qui compte c'est qu'en tout cas ce n'est pas toi. Tu attendais quoi pour m'en parler ? Que Petra vienne me tuer dans mon sommeil ?"

Livaï poussa un profond soupir, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Eren. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de prendre cette histoire au sérieux.

Il devrait au moins avoir la décence de prendre un air de remord, mais non pas du tout. Il avait juste l'air ennuyé, et même un peu amusé. Il n'y avait pourtant vraiment rien d'amusant.

Eren prit soudain conscience d'une chose : il ne connaissait pas Livaï. Il avait essayé de se persuader que si, il le connaissait, mais c'était faux. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

L'alpha qu'il pensait connaître se serait soucié du sort de Petra. Or ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Mais au fond qui était-il pour penser pouvoir prédire ses réactions ?

Eren croyait avoir cerné le personnage de Livaï, mais ce n'était absolument pas vrai. Il ne savait rien de lui.

L'alpha se leva et Eren recula instinctivement.

"Qui t'as dit ça ?" redemanda Livaï, d'un ton légèrement curieux et peut-être un peu amusé mais pas menaçant.

"Pourquoi ? Tu vas aller les faire taire ?" répondit immédiatement Eren sur la défensive.

Livaï fronça les sourcils.

Eren quant à lui commençait à regretter d'avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. S'il y avait le moindre problème…

"Écoute Eren…"

"Non, toi écoute-moi. Peut-être que ça ne te fais rien de détruire votre relation et le cœur de Petra comme ça, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, ok ? Je ne veux pas être un briseur de couple. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête là" le coupa Eren d'une voix légèrement tremblante en reculant jusqu'à la porte et en commençant à abaisser la poignée.

Il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer, mais il avait légèrement peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir Livaï.

Un éclair de panique traversa les yeux du plus âgé et il franchit en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait d'Eren, refermant la porte que celui-ci avait commencé à ouvrir en le voyant venir vers lui.

"Attend. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer."

"Pas besoin, ta réaction était suffisante ! Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais reculer un peu et me laisser partir ?" répliqua Eren, légèrement alarmé par leur proximité.

En effet, Livaï le plaquait sans le vouloir contre la porte et alors que sa partie animale n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir contre l'alpha juste devant lui, son esprit lui hurlait de se dégager avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle. Il détestait quand son corps le trahissait comme ça.

Livaï recula légèrement, mais pas assez pour le laisser s'échapper.

"Je n'ai jamais été -et ne sera jamais- fiancé à Petra. C'est juste qu'à un moment, il y a eu une rumeur comme quoi elle était amoureuse de moi, ce qui était totalement faux d'ailleurs, et comme quoi on était ensemble. Mais c'est juste une _rumeur._ Donc vérifie tes sources avant de venir m'engueuler. Si tu m'avais laissé parler, ça t'aurais évité de débiter tout un tas de conneries."

Eren le regarda d'un air sceptique, scrutant ses yeux à la recherche de la moindre trace de mensonge ou de culpabilité, mais il n'émanait de ses prunelles qu'une vague de sincérité pure.

Eren sentit une coulée de chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Il avait encore une fois tiré des conclusions hâtives. Livaï ne mentait pas, il le savait. Il s'était fait du souci pour rien. L'oméga soupira de soulagement et sourit.

"Je suis con…"

Livaï étouffa un rire et Eren sentit le courant d'air chaud lui effleurer le cou. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Ils étaient toujours beaucoup trop près.

Livaï aussi sembla le remarquer. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris de désir, et Eren n'avait plus qu'une envie, unir leurs lèvres. Ce fut pourtant l'alpha qui établit le contact, et le plus jeune perdit immédiatement pieds.

C'était encore totalement différent des deux premières fois. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, mais sa partie oméga était beaucoup trop présente, et Eren avait de plus en plus de mal à la refouler. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les lèvres de l'alpha étaient au bon endroit, c'est-à-dire sur les siennes, le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

C'est dans un état de semi-conscience qu'Eren sentit la bouche de Livaï vers son cou. L'oméga au fond de lui resurgit brutalement et grogna de plaisir, ce qui se traduit par un gémissement de la part d'Eren.

Ce son incontrôlé lui fit l'effet d'une claque et eut pour effet de le ramener à la réalité.

 _Non non non non non non._

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Eren posa ses mains contre les épaules de Livaï dans un geste de repoussement sans aucune conviction. Cela suffit néanmoins à alarmer l'alpha qui s'écarta aussitôt. S'il avait lui aussi eu du mal à garder la tête froide, la panique qui s'était immiscé dans l'aura d'Eren s'était chargée de le dégriser.

Eren respira profondément, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Sa part oméga avait totalement pris le dessus sur sa conscience et pendant un moment il avait été incapable de différencier ce qu'il voulait de ce que l'oméga brutalement réveillé en lui voulait.

Et l'apparence de Livaï ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Lui qui avait toujours l'air parfaitement indifférent avait le haut des joues légèrement empourpré et sa respiration était irrégulière.

Eren savait que c'était de sa faute, et non celle de Livaï s'ils en étaient arrivés là. Il avait réagi beaucoup trop violemment au contact de l'alpha. Et ça le terrifiait. Eren s'était toujours débrouillé pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur son côté animal. Même en chaleur il avait toujours réussi à garder un minimum de raison. Jusque là.

"J-Je ferais mieux d'y aller" bafouilla-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

"Attend !"

Trop tard. La porte claqua et Livaï étouffa un juron. C'était de sa faute. Il avait voulu aller trop vite et voilà le résultat. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait perdu le contrôle. Et il détestait ça.

"Merde !" s'exclama-t-il en enfonçant son poing dans le mur.

o O o

"Merde !" cria Eren en plein milieu du couloir.

Il avait eu peur. Peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux, peur de ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

Il n'était pas un expert, et peut-être que ça se passait toujours comme ça entre un alpha et un oméga, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait quelque chose de conscient et de mutuel. Il ne craignait pas que Livaï essaye d'abuser de lui, d'ailleurs il venait d'avoir la preuve de son self-control, mais il n'avait pas confiance en son propre corps. Si ses bas instincts mettaient de côté sa conscience, il pourrait enfin agir comme il en avait envie et se laisser aller. Et ensuite viendraient les regrets.

Eren était maintenant planté devant sa chambre. Ses pas l'avaient machinalement guidés jusque là, mais en y repensant, il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment pousser la porte. Si Armin et Mikasa étaient encore à l'intérieur, ils lui demanderaient un compte rendu, et Eren n'avait absolument pas envie de leur en parler. En même temps, il était presque vingt-trois heures et il devrait bien rentrer à un moment ou à un autre s'il voulait dormir.

Il allait composer le code de sa chambre mais s'arrêta. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit venant de derrière lui.

"Si c'est toi Livaï, je te jure que…" commença-t-il en pivotant sur lui-même mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, et presque aussitôt un voile noir fut posé sur ses yeux tandis que des bras lui maintenaient fermement les mains dans le dos.

Ce n'était pas Livaï.

Eren avait aperçu leurs visages avant d'être privé de sa vue. Et ils leurs étaient familiers. Il était sûr de les avoir croisé plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, mais il ne pouvait en nommer que trois : Line, Gelgar et Henning. Trois soldats faits prisonniers par l'armée qu'ils avaient délivrés en même temps qu'Erwin.

Eren n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les motivait à agir ainsi, mais ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il commençait à manquer d'air quand la main se retira enfin de devant son nez et sa bouche, immédiatement remplacée par un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme qu'Eren n'eut pas d'autre choix que de respirer.

Il eut vaguement conscience d'être traîné sur le sol avant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

Il n'aurait pas dû quitter la chambre de Livaï.

À suivre...

* * *

 **Alors ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ? La scène avec Livaï dans le labo, la réunion, la discussion avec Hanji, avec Mikasa et Armin, la dispute avec Livaï, et enfin cette petite fin pleine de suspens ? Dîtes moi tout !**

 **En attendant je vous dis à la prochaine et portez vous bien !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Oui, je sais ça fait dix mois que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis vraiment désolée mais voilà enfin le chapitre 15 !**

 **En plus je n'ai aucune excuse, c'est juste que j'avais un peu perdu la motivation je pense. Du coup j'ai commencé à écrire d'autres fics que je ne veux pas poster tant qu'elles ne sont pas finies mais comment dire… je ne les ai pas terminés de sitôt ! De toute manière, l'envie m'est revenue pour DCO donc espérons que ça dure. J'espère juste que je n'ai pas perdu tous mes lecteurs :'(**

 **Pour vous remercier d'avoir attendu, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit et de loin (et encore je l'ai un peu coupé) mais j'aimerais bien retourner à des chapitres plus courts après. (Le prochain notamment devrait être beaucoup plus court).**

 **J'avoue, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre mais il y a de bons passages, et mon niveau d'exigence à beaucoup monté (j'ai plutôt pas mal lu et gagné en maturité durant ces dix mois d'absence). D'ailleurs j'ai réécrit tout le premier chapitre parce que franchement c'était pas possible, il était trop nul, et j'en ai profité pour faire une rapide correction de tous les autres (enfin ma sœur a relu, corrigé les fautes de frappe et tout et signalé les passages un peu limites, un grand merci à elle). Je vais bientôt les mettre à jour, donc je ne sais pas s'ils mettent des notifs pour ça, mais s'il y en a, n'espérez pas un nouveau chapitre, vous pourriez être déçus ! (Désolée !)**

 **Et si vous ne vous rappelez pas des derniers événements, je vous conseille d'aller lire en diagonale le chapitre 14, histoire de vous remémorer les faits ^^**

 **D'AILLEURS, j'ai découvert un webtoon que j'aime beaucoup et c'est de l'omégaverse donc je le mets ici en petit conseil. Je le recommande vivement mais par contre c'est en anglais (de l'anglais pas très compliqué mais de l'anglais quand même. En plus il y a des images pour aider à comprendre^^). Enfin bref ceux qui peuvent, foncez !**

 **Ça s'appelle Our omega leader-nim de .MIJIN. !**

 **Je vous mets le lien :**

 **/en/challenge/our-omega-leadernim/list?title_no=128581**

 **Sur ce, les réponses aux reviews des invités et je vous laisse lire !**

 **Anonyme : Aw, merci beaucoup ! En vrai ça fait un petit moment que j'ai écrit tout ça du coup et j'ai pas mal lu entre temps, du coup je doutais un peu de l'évolution de leur relation ^^ alors ça me fait très plaisir.**

 **Kyutomi : merci petite sœur. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire en face lol. (Aussi merci d'avoir relu et corrigé mes chapitres ^^)**

 **Neko : voilà la suite !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : Quand la peur prend le dessus…_

o O o

Eren essaya d'ouvrir discrètement les yeux mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'ils étaient bandés. Il mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi il se réveillait le corps tout raide, sur ce qui semblait être une chaise plutôt que dans son lit.

Les souvenirs commencèrent à revenir et ce dont il se rappelait ne lui plaisait pas.

 _Livaï, dispute, fuite. Et_ _vraisemblablement, kidnapping._

Eren tenta de remuer les mains mais elles étaient solidement liées derrière le dossier du siège.

Des voix s'élevaient à seulement quelques mètres de lui, et Eren essayait de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, bien que son cerveau toujours embrumé ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il lui fallut bien deux minutes pour enfin saisir leurs paroles.

"...on a dû mettre trop de chloroforme, c'est pas normal qu'il reste aussi longtemps dans les vapes" lui parvint une première voix masculine.

"C'est vrai qu'on aurait dû faire plus attention, un oméga c'est fragile. On ne l'a pas tué quand même ?"

Eren bougea légèrement sans s'en rendre compte. C'était vrai que les omégas pouvaient se montrer plus vulnérables que les alphas ou même les bêtas, mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus, c'était pas une petite dose de chloroforme qui allait le tuer. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces hommes mais ils étaient en train de le sous-estimer.

"Attend," coupa la première voix, "Je crois qu'il est réveillé."

Eren se crispa lorsqu'il sentit qu'on s'approchait de lui, puis des mains lui retirèrent le bandeau le maintenant dans l'obscurité. Il cligna des yeux, mettant plusieurs secondes à s'adapter au soudain changement de luminosité.

Ils étaient cinq. Trois membres qu'il connaissait : Line, Gelgar et Henning, ainsi qu'un homme et une femme qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, positionnés légèrement en retrait.

Ses ravisseurs faisaient tous partie du Bataillon et ça le déstabilisait. Eren ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient, pourquoi ils l'avaient capturé au beau milieu de la nuit.

Quelques années, voire même quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait pensé à ce qu'il croyait alors être le pire des cas : des alphas qui pensaient avec leur organe génitaux plutôt qu'avec leur cerveau qui n'avaient pas pu se retenir en sachant qu'un oméga se trouvait sous le même toit qu'eux. Mais maintenant c'était différent, et Eren devait bien admettre que se faire prendre de force n'était désormais plus le pire des cas. Ça restait une expérience qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir, mais maintenant il avait des ennemis bien plus dangereux que des soldats un peu lubriques. Des ennemis bien plus puissants, plus redoutables que tout ce qu'il avait eu à affronter auparavant. Cette fois, sa vie et celle de tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient en danger.

Et si Zackly avait réussi à infiltrer le Bataillon, celui-ci était voué à sa perte.

"Regardez comme il a la trouille !" se moqua l'homme nommé Henning, que l'oméga avait toujours considéré comme sympa jusque là.

Eren serra les dents et essaya de contrôler sa nervosité, parce que oui, il commençait à s'affoler. Ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas faire. Il ne devait pas céder à la peur, mais garder son calme pour comprendre ce à quoi il était confronté, et fuir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Car s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur de la base. Il était déjà venu dans cette pièce. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'était qu'elle se situait plutôt loin sous terre et était très bien isolée. S'il criait, personne ne l'entendrait. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

Alors surtout, ne pas se montrer vulnérable. C'était une de ses règles d'or.

"Arrête tes conneries Henning," intervint Line, une jeune femme au longs cheveux châtains rassemblés en une queue de cheval, "si tu commences comme ça il ne répondra jamais. Et si tu veux qu'il…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" la coupa Eren, prononçant ses premiers mots depuis son réveil.

Line plissa les yeux, apparemment agacée d'avoir été interrompue, et Gelgar répondit à sa place :

"Ce qu'on te veux, mon p'tit chat, c'est vraiment pas grand chose…"

Eren tiqua à l'entente du "mon p'tit chat" et lui lança un regard noir.

Gelgar, c'était ce genre de gars connu dans tout le Bataillon pour se bourrer la gueule à la moindre soirée. Eren n'avait jamais pu le blairer mais là il venait de passer au palier supérieur.

"Si c'était 'vraiment pas grand chose', vous ne vous seriez pas donné la peine de me kidnapper, de m'endormir et de m'attacher sur une chaise. Il suffisait de gentiment poser la question" rétorqua Eren d'un ton sec, l'air parfaitement assuré, alors qu'il était à cent lieues de ressentir la confiance qu'il affichait.

 _Ne pas se montrer vulnérable, ne pas se montrer vulnérable,_ répéta-t-il dans sa tête comme un mantra.

Gelgar échangea un regard avec Line et déclara :

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, il commence déjà à m'énerver ce gosse".

"Ça tombe bien, tu vas pouvoir te lâcher s'il ne répond pas correctement à la question," s'immisça Henning, "même si je préfèrerais qu'il ne nous fasse pas de difficulté. J'ai pas envie d'y passer toute la nuit, moi !"

"T'inquiète, Henning, on va pas y passer toute la nuit, c'est moi qui te le dit," affirma Line en faisant craquer ses poings. "Tu vas gentiment nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir pas vrai Eren ?"

Celui-ci répondit un "euh, ça dépend c'est quoi", toute sa belle assurance envolée, auquel Line répondit par un sourire plus menaçant qu'encourageant.

Cette femme faisait peur, et sur le coup Eren n'avait pas du tout envie de la contrarier plus qu'elle ne le semblait déjà.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se laisserait démonter. Eren savait qu'il ne dirait rien si cela mettait la résistance ou la vie de quelqu'un en danger. Aussi effrayante cette femme fût-elle, il ne flancherai pas.

"C'est simple, on veut juste savoir où se trouve le passage secret qui mène directement dans la base" expliqua Henning.

"Le… quoi ?" demanda Eren, déconcerté.

"Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais de quoi on parle."

Effectivement, Hanji lui en avait vaguement parlé, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas quel était le rapport avec lui. D'après ce que lui avait dit la scientifique, il n'y avait qu'un seul passage donnant directement à l'intérieur de la base, et peu de personnes savaient où il était. Alors pourquoi diable pensaient-ils qu'une nouvelle recrue était au courant ?

"Même si je sais de quoi vous parlez, le propre d'un passage secret c'est justement d'être secret, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je sais où il se trouve ou comment y accéder ?" demanda-t-il, avec une curiosité non feinte.

Henning fronça les sourcils.

"Livaï a dû te le dire, vu que vous êtes ensemble, non ?"

Eren cligna des yeux, incrédule, avant de retenir un grand sourire qui aurait pu être mal interprété. Mais sérieusement, c'était quoi ce délire. Parce que franchement, soit ces gars étaient un peu cons, soit pas du tout préparés. Voire un peu des deux. Et non, on ne kidnappe pas des gens sans vérifier ses sources, parce que honnêtement, il n'avait aucune idée d'où se situait ce passage secret, et ce n'était certainement pas Livaï qui le lui aurait dit.

"On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, vous pensez vraiment qu'il me divulguerait des infos confidentielles comme ça ? Si vous saviez que Livaï était un des seuls au courant, pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas directement posé la question ?"

"T'es cinglé ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va essayer de faire quoi que ce soit à Livaï Ackerman, on est pas suicidaires à ce point !"

"Parce que vous croyez que vous faites quoi là ? Si vous vous en prenez à moi, vous vous en prenez à tout le Bataillon. Et particulièrement à Livaï"

"Ah ouais on n'y avait pas pensé…" marmonna Henning.

Eren les regarda avec un air de jugement dans les yeux. À ce stade il avait presque pitié d'eux. Sérieusement, y avait-il un seul élément dans leur plan qui soit bien pensé ?

Le soldat parut comprendre la signification du regard d'Eren car il prit la peine de se justifier :

"C'est pas de notre faute, on avait pas beaucoup de temps".

Eren retint un micro-sourire. À l'évidence il ne savait pas ce que c'était que cette comédie mais ça paraissait moins grave qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Henning semblait totalement désarçonné, Gelgar était clairement contrarié. C'était plus Line qui l'inquiétait. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle restait muette, les yeux perdus dans le vague, un air songeur qui n'augurait rien de bon sur le visage.

Eren restait sur ses gardes, mais d'avoir constaté que ses ravisseurs étaient, on peut le dire, des incapables, le rendait plus confiant quant à ses chances de s'en sortir. Il veillait cependant à ne rien montrer de sa légère détente. Même si cette histoire ne paraissait pas très sérieuse, il était encore loin d'être sorti d'affaire. Il avait beau essayer de les défaire depuis le début de la conversation, ses liens le retenaient toujours solidement.

Sa détente prit fin dès que Line sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.

"En fait, je pense que si."

Les trois hommes la regardèrent bizarrement, jusqu'à ce que Gelgar pose la question qu'ils avaient tous à l'esprit :

"Tu peux développer ?"

La jeune femme le regarda bizarrement avant de s'expliquer :

"Vu qu'il n'a pas l'air de mentir, on n'a qu'à demander directement à Livaï. Au moins lui on est sûr qu'il sait où est le passage secret."

Eren sentit son sang se glacer. S'ils osaient s'en prendre à son alpha…

"Réfléchi," continua Line, "on est au beau milieu de la nuit, c'est notre meilleure chance ! Il suffit que notre cher prisonnier nous donne le code de sa porte" ajouta-t-elle en glissant à celui-ci un regard menaçant.

Cette fois ce fut Henning qui s'interposa :

"Non mais Line, t'es folle ! Et même si on réussissait à le capturer, il n'avouera jamais !"

"Tu oublies qu'on a un otage. Et pas n'importe lequel… "

Eren sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Là, maintenant, il se sentait parfaitement stupide. Il avait joué au plus malin et maintenant Livaï était également en danger. Il avait proposé cette idée par pure provocation, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses ravisseurs le prendraient au mot !

Il était hors de question qu'il soit un boulet pour Livaï ou le Bataillon. Il devait s'échapper avant que cette situation n'arrive.

Henning allait encore protester mais Gelgar le coupa :

"C'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée mais il faudrait en parler avec les autres" dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'homme et la femme en retrait.

"Ouais, faisons ça" approuva Line.

Les trois soldats s'éloignèrent, laissant Eren seul sur sa chaise. L'oméga les regarda échanger des messes basses en lui jetant des coups d'oeil de temps en temps, et commença à réfléchir.

Pourquoi ses ravisseurs voulaient-ils connaître l'emplacement du passage secret ? Eren ne voyait qu'une réponse possible, ces cinq soldats étaient des traîtres travaillant pour l'armée. Il y avait fort à parier qu'une fois l'emplacement du passage trouvé, ils iraient le chuchoter à l'oreille de Zackly. Cette information ne devait surtout pas tomber dans les mains de l'armée, sinon ils pourraient essayer de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la base de cette manière pour tous les éradiquer. Déjà, le simple fait qu'il y ait des traîtres au Bataillon était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Ils pouvaient très bien révéler l'emplacement de la base si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Zackley devaient avoir profiter de leur séjour en prison pour les convertir à sa cause puis les réintroduire au sein du Bataillon.

Eren sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit un éclat de voix non loin de lui.

"...et moi je te dis que ça va trop loin là !"

Ses ravisseurs semblaient se disputer mais l'oméga n'arrivait pas à discerner le contenu de leur discussion.

Finalement, Gelgar, Henning et Line revinrent vers lui tandis que les deux autres restaient derrière. Leur expression fit frissonner Eren. D'un coup, ils ne ressemblaient plus à des guignols qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils font, mais bel et bien à des personnes prêtes à tout pour remplir à bien leur mission.

"Ok, fini la rigolade. Maintenant tu vas nous dire le code de la chambre de Livaï si tu veux pas qu'on abîme ta jolie petite tête" menaça Line.

Une ombre inquiète passa sur le visage d'Eren rapidement remplacée par une féroce détermination. Ils croyaient vraiment qu'il allait leur dire quoi que ce soit ? Eren n'allait pas laisser des sbires de Zackly mettre la main sur Livaï. L'alpha l'avait déjà protégé un bon nombre de fois, cette fois c'était à son tour de l'aider.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je connais le code de sa chambre ? Il suffit de frapper et d'attendre qu'il ouvre" répondit Eren.

Apparemment, cette réponse n'était pas satisfaisante car un poing s'abattit violemment sur sa mâchoire. C'était plus douloureux que ce qu'il aurait cru, et encore, il soupçonnait Line de s'être retenue.

"Te fous pas de notre gueule Eren, on aime pas ça. On t'a vu composer le code de la chambre un bon nombre de fois. Alors n'essaye pas de nous déstabiliser, cette fois ça ne marchera pas."

Merde. C'était embêtant qu'ils l'aient vu entrer sans frapper chez Livaï, mais prévisible. Cette fois il ne pouvait plus jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Donner un faux numéro ? Non, ils étaient toujours dans la base, la vérification serait vite faite. Mais ça pourrait lui faire gagner du temps, peut-être même assez pour s'échapper. Et ça aurait le mérite de réveiller Livaï. Il avait le sommeil léger, il y avait fort à parier que même le petit bruit de quelqu'un qui essaie un code suffirait à le lever.

"Au cas où te viendrait l'idée de nous donner un faux numéro, on ira vérifier tout de suite, et si ce n'est pas le bon, on reviendra t'exploser les rotules" menaça Gelgar.

Eren déglutit. Ça ne donnait pas envie de leur refourguer un faux code. Néanmoins, il tenait plus à Livaï qu'à ses rotules ; il pourrait toujours donner un faux nombre s'il ne trouvait aucune autre solution.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de gagner du temps.

"Pourquoi vous n'allez pas voir ça dans les registres ?"

Un nouveau coup cette fois-ci de la part de Gelgar l'atteignit en plein visage et Eren sentit le goût métallique du sang s'incruster dans sa bouche.

"Tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'ils sont bien gardés et qu'Hanji est la seule avec Erwin à savoir comment y accéder. Alors je te conseille de vite nous donner le code avant qu'on perde trop patience. Ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de gagner du temps, personne ne viendra te sauver ici."

Eren essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue contre son épaule et releva la tête dans une attitude de défi.

 _Bien gardé mon œil,_ pensa amèrement Eren. Hanji lui avait refilé le code de la porte d'Armin et Mikasa avec un clin d'œil quand il les lui avait demandé. Quelque chose clochait, et parfois Eren avait l'impression qu'ils ne sont que chercher des excuses pour le frapper. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Cela ne changeait cependant rien à sa situation. Il était toujours prisonnier aux mains de personnes qui ne lui voulaient apparemment pas que du bien. Personne ne viendrait le sauver, peu importait les minutes qu'il parvenait à gagner. Même s'il ne donnait pas le code, ils le tueraient avant de fuir. Tout espoir de secours était futile. Il allait crever ici comme un rat.

Et dire qu'il avait cru avoir affaire à des imbéciles… Il les avaient totalement sous-estimés, ils semblaient prêts à tuer si besoin.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas abandonner le Bataillon, abandonner Livaï. S'il donnait le code, ses ravisseurs essaieraient de faire avouer Livaï en l'utilisant comme moyen de pression, et ils les tueraient ensuite tous les deux. Il ne devait pas y avoir de témoins pour avertir Erwin.

Ils auraient ensuite vite fait de faire pénétrer l'armée dans la base. Les résistants ne verront rien venir jusqu'au dernier moment et ils se feront tous massacrer jusqu'au dernier, anéantissant tout espoir d'une société plus égalitaire.

"Même si je vous disais ce satané code, Livaï vous défoncera, que ce soit au beau milieu de la nuit ou pas, avec ou sans otage, vous ne faites pas le poids face à lui" déclara Eren avec conviction.

"On ne te demande pas ton avis," asséna Line alors qu'Henning commençait à douter, "tu vas nous donner ce code et tout de suite. Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à cracher le morceau rapidement, on a pas le temps ni les moyens de capturer quelqu'un d'autre."

"Va pas falloir compter sur moi pour vous dire quoi que ce soit," répondit Eren en se redressant un peu plus sur sa chaise, "vous avez plus de chance de réussir à entrer dans la chambre de Livaï en faisant exploser la porte qu'en me demandant."

Il savait que leur répondre de cette façon n'allait pas arranger son cas, mais foutu pour foutu, autant leur donner du fil à retordre.

En entrant dans la résistance, il avait fait un choix : celui de donner sa vie pour la cause s'il le ne ferait pas marche arrière.

Line soupira, un mélange d'exaspération et d'une petite pointe d'admiration dans les yeux avant d'hocher la tête en direction de Gelgar.

Eren ferma les yeux, prêt à encaisser le coup mais ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur quand son poing entra en contact avec sa plaie récemment refermée. L'effet fut immédiat et Gelgar retira vivement sa main, les yeux écarquillés.

"Je n'ai pourtant pas frappé si fort…" marmonna-t-il, confus, alors qu'une large tache de sang rougissait déjà le T-shirt blanc d'Eren, "je ne savais pas que les omégas étaient si fragiles"

Line exprima les pensées d'Eren avant que celui-ci ne puisse ouvrir la bouche :

"Bien sur que non imbécile, c'est pas si fragile que ça. Regarde" ajouta-t-elle en soulevant le T-shirt de l'oméga, dévoilant des bandages déjà souillés de sang.

Eren et Gelgar firent la grimace. Eren parce que Line avait accidentellement touché sa blessure, Gelgar parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

"On fait comment alors ? T'as vu sa blessure ! Il devrait même pas être capable de marcher là ! J'ai pas envie de le tuer moi !"

Line soupira.

"Si c'est pas toi qui le fait, ce sera moi. Une dernière fois Eren," dit-elle en sortant un revolver de la doublure de sa veste et en la pointant sur lui, "donne nous le code."

Eren sentit la peur lui tordre les entrailles. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Et pourtant, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il se sentait coincé, pris au piège. Il devait réfléchir et vite, trouver une solution qui lui donnerait un autre choix que trahir ou mourir. Il ne pouvait se résigner à aucun des deux. Eren sentit la panique le submerger lorsque Line haussa un sourcil, lui intimant de se décider. Tout allait trop vite, le jeune homme essaya de réfléchir, d'obliger son cerveau à se concentrer pour trouver une solution mais il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il était totalement paralysé par la peur. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop vite et il avait l'impression que le monde tournait autour de lui. Les odeurs d'alphas ne l'aidaient pas à retrouver sa lucidité et Eren se sentait débordé par les évènements. Il avait fait le fier mais en réalité face à la peur qui l'inondait, il peinait à rester émergé. Elle lui tordait les entrailles, lui donnait l'impression qu'un voile avait recouvert son cerveau, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Que devait-il faire ? Donner un faux code ? Ne rien dire ? Que devait-il faire, bordel !

"Bon alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ?" s'impatienta Gelgar en posant une main sur son épaule.

Eren sursauta violemment avec un cri et l'homme s'écarta immédiatement, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Line et Henning reculèrent eux aussi légèrement, avant d'échanger un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

Eren se força à respirer. S'il continuait comme ça, il mourrait d'une crise cardiaque avant même que ses ravisseurs ne décident de l'abattre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" demanda finalement Gelgar, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

"C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir..." répondit lentement Line sans quitter Eren des yeux.

Le problème, c'était qu'Eren aussi aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand Gelgar l'avait touché, Eren avait réagi bien trop violemment. C'était comme si une décharge électrique avait parcouru tout son corps et en même temps, c'était… différent. Eren n'avait pas les mots pour décrire cette sensation, mais il commença à la rattacher à d'autres souvenirs, à réaliser qu'il venait d'envoyer des phéromones _alphas_.

C'était… inattendu.

Un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Ça devait sembler complètement inapproprié au vu de la situation de paraître aussi heureux, d'ailleurs Line le regardait bizarrement.

"Ok, on arrête immédiatement. On est déjà allé beaucoup trop loin, le gosse est en train de virer maboul."

Eren revint brutalement à la réalité. Il n'était pas tiré d'affaire. Il était toujours attaché à cette chaise, enfermé dans une pièce profondément enfouie au sous-sol avec des traîtres qui voulaient le tuer.

À sa grande surprise, Line rangea son pistolet tandis que Gelgar s'approchait de lui et commençait à le détacher. Eren se tendit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais s'ils essayaient de passer pour les gentils pour récolter des informations, ça n'allait pas marcher.

"Relax Eren, c'est fini maintenant. Tu viens d'assister au test d'entrée."

"Le test d'entrée ?" répéta celui-ci, se demandant quelle était cette nouvelle plaisanterie.

Ça sonnait comme une mauvaise blague.

Line hocha la tête et lui sourit. Eren trouvait étonnant comment un sourire pouvait transformer le visage d'une personne. C'était comme si la jeune femme avait laissé tomber son masque de froideur et de dureté pour laisser place à une personne tout à fait sympathique. Mais Eren restait prudent ; il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne devait pas relâcher sa garde.

"Un test d'entrée, un rite de bienvenue, appelle ça comme tu veux. Bon j'avoue, c'était un peu plus hardcore que prévu, mais c'était sympa quand même non ?" lança Henning avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

 _Sympa ? SYMPA ?!_

Eren se retint de leur hurler dessus. S'ils voulaient qu'il croive leur bobard, il fallait un minimum le rendre cohérent.

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous séquestrez les nouvelles recrues et vous les lynchez juste comme ça, pour le fun ? Arrêtez vos conneries, c'est pas crédible trente secondes" répondit-il avec un petit rire incrédule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois Eren ? Qu'on est toujours dans ta petite armée ? Qu'on est là 'pour le fun' ?" marmonna Line, ayant soudainement l'air en colère sans qu'Eren sache pourquoi, "ici on risque nos vies tous les jours. Si le gouvernement nous trouve, ou si on se fait capturer, se faire tuer sera un sort bien doux en comparaison. Alors ok, on y est pas allé de main morte, mais quand on a été capturés nous trois là, on se faisait torturer presque tous les jours ! Si tu n'as pas un minimum d'entrailles, le Bataillon n'est pas fait pour toi !"

Eren ne répondit rien, légèrement plus pâle que quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'avait jamais su que l'armée se livrait à la torture, mais en y repensant c'était plus que probable. D'ailleurs, il pouvait en voir les marques, bien cachées mais présentes, sur les corps des trois soldats en face de lui.

Line se força à respirer avant de reprendre :

"On ne peut pas envoyer n'importe qui sur le terrain. Si l'armée découvre la planque, on est mal, très mal. Il y a bien d'autres cachettes un peu partout dans le pays, mais celle-ci est la principale. La dernière chose dont on a besoin maintenant c'est des traîtres."

"Parce que j'ai l'air d'un traître ?" s'insurgea Eren.

"Non, on sait très bien qui tu es," répondit Henning avec un petit sourire,"d'ailleurs on avait envisagé de te recruter il y a un petit moment, mais finalement tu es venu vers nous avant. Dommage que tu ne faisais déjà plus partie de l'armée à ce moment là. Et au final, tu l'as très bien réussi ce test."

Eren haussa les sourcils avant de secouer la tête, perdu.

"Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'essayez pas de m'amadouer pour que je dise le code d'entrée là ?"

À sa grande surprise, Line explosa de rire.

"Oui on est sûrs. Je sais que ça peut te sembler totalement absurde, mais si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'était pas mon idée à la base. Nous sommes vraiment extrêmement vigilants quant aux membres que nous acceptons. Il y a cinq ans, on a laisser s'introduire des traîtres. On savait qu'il y avait des fuites, mais on ne savait pas à cause de qui. Les soupçons se sont immédiatement portés sur trois personnes, pourtant parfaitement innocentes. Il a fallut que deux d'entre eux se fassent tuer par l'armée pour qu'on s'en rende compte. Le troisième est toujours en vie et est maintenant le meilleur soldat du Bataillon."

Eren ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça.

"C'était il y a longtemps," ajouta Henning, "on était pas encore dans la résistance à l'époque, tout ce qu'on sait sont des faits rapportés."

"Vous n'étiez pas dans le Bataillon il y a cinq ans ?" demanda Eren, intéressé.

Gelgar secoua la tête.

"Tu sais, il y a cinq ans, le Bataillon n'était pas encore aussi développé. Ça ne fait que sept ans qu'il a été créé. Et la plupart des gens de cette époque ne sont plus là pour en parler. On en sait pas beaucoup plus. Peut-être que Livaï t'en parlera un jour, mais ça reste un sujet sensible pour lui."

Eren acquiesça, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

"D'ailleurs Eren, j'ai une question," reprit Line en s'approchant légèrement, "qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure ? Ça ressemblait à des phéromones alpha… t'es sûr que t'es un oméga ?" demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Ah oui !" s'exclama celui-ci en se levant d'un coup, faisant sursauter les trois autres, "j'avais presque oublié ! Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, j'ai eu une super idée !"

"Euh, mais… attend !" s'exclama Henning alors qu'Eren se précipitait déjà vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

L'oméga ne prit pas son objection en compte et leva son pouce avant de s'enfuir en claquant la porte.

Un grand silence s'installa, rompu au bout de quelques secondes par Gelgar :

"Vous êtes sûrs qu'il a bien compris que ce n'était qu'un test ? Parce qu'il est parti un peu rapidement, là, quand même…"

o O o

Eren se mit à courir le plus vite que son corps en pauvre état lui permettait. Il monta les marches deux à deux une fois dans les escaliers tout en regardant rapidement derrière lui. Personne ne le suivait ou n'essayait de l'arrêter. Le jeune homme poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était bien qu'un test après tout. Pas qu'il doutait de la sincérité de Line, mais un peu quand même.

Eren se remit à courir, n'ayant plus qu'une seule idée en tête : trouver Livaï.

Il était tard mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain matin. Du moins du point de vue d'Eren.

Il avait enfin trouvé un bon plan pour secourir ses parents. Mais pour cela il aurait besoin d'aide.

Plus que trois portes, compta Eren. _Soixante-seize, soixante-dix-sept, soixante-dix-huit !_ Le jeune homme composa fébrilement le code avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, entrant dans la chambre sans y avoir été invité et faisant sursauter son occupant, toujours debout malgré l'heure tardive.

"Livaï ! J'ai eu une super idée et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides !"

"Eren ?" s'exclama l'alpha quand il reconnut l'arrivant, " qu'est-ce tu fais là ?"

"Je dérange ?" demanda l'oméga avec un petit sourire contrit, enfin conscient que non, on n'entre pas chez les gens sans frapper à n'importe quelle heure.

"Euh non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir revenir maintenant, je pensais que tu étais en colère" marmonna Livaï en baissant les yeux au sol.

Eren écarquilla légèrement les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Livaï avec un air si désolé.

"Ah euh, ça." marmonna lentement Eren quand il comprit enfin de quoi Livaï parlait. "Je ne suis pas en colère. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai peut-être réagi un peu violemment. Enfin, je veux dire que… on est un couple non ? Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème d'aller un peu plus loin, c'est ce que font tous les couples… Mais, enfin… c'est vrai quoi... je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi," murmura Eren sans oser regarder Livaï dans les yeux, "je suppose que j'ai juste paniqué ?"

"Eren," appela Livaï en forçant l'oméga à le regarder, "on a le droit de ne pas presser les choses. Si tu ne te sens pas prêt pour plus d'intimité, on peut attendre. Si on va plus loin, ce sera parce qu'on en a envie, pas parce que tu te sens obligé."

"Mais j'en ai envie !" protesta le plus jeune, " c'est juste que… ah, comment dire… j'ai toujours vécu en me méfiant des alphas. Et pour moi le sexe n'était rien de plus qu'un autre moyen de soumettre les omégas. J'imagine que j'ai un peu changé d'avis" avoua Eren avec un petit sourire.

"C'est pour me dire ça que tu es revenu ?" répondit Livaï, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé également sur les lèvres.

"Non non c'est pas ça !" s'exclama Eren en sautillant sur place, à l'évidence bien trop excité, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur aiguë au côté gauche ne lui rappelle qu'il était blessé, l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur une chaise avec un grognement étouffé.

Livaï fronça les sourcils, une expression légèrement inquiète sur son visage.

"Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec _ça_?" demanda-t-il en désignant le sang séché sur sa mâchoire.

Eren inclina la tête avec un air interrogatif, et Livaï remarqua enfin un "détail" qui lui avait échappé jusque là. À croire qu'il était aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt la tâche de sang sur le côté droit du T-shirt d'Eren.

"Put-C'est quoi ça ?!" s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

"Ça ?" répéta Eren comme un perroquet, "ah, ça… C'est rien…" marmonna-t-il en essayant maladroitement de cacher son flanc.

Mais Livaï était tout sauf d'accord. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait en deux pas et saisit gentiment mais fermement son poignet avant de traîner Eren à travers la pièce et de le forcer à s'asseoir sur le lit.

"Ce n'est pas _rien,_ Eren. Prend plus soin de toi bon sang ! À force de rouvrir ta blessure, elle ne va jamais guérir !" marmonna-t-il en soulevant le T-shirt de l'oméga, grinçant des dents devant l'étendue des dégâts.

"Houu, tu me fais des avances ?" sourit le brun avec un air taquin sur le visage.

"Tais-toi Eren, c'est pas le moment" répondit Livaï sans lever la tête.

Le mieux aurait été qu'il aille voir Hanji mais il était aux alentours d'une heure du matin. L'alpha soupira. Il devait avoir un kit de premier secours quelque part, de quoi tenir la nuit, mais il allait falloir se rendre à l'infirmerie dès le lendemain matin.

"Comment tu t'es fait ça ?" demanda Livaï en se rendant dans la salle de bain pour chercher des bandages, non sans avoir jeté un regard d'avertissement à Eren qui trépignait sur son lit, le dissuadant de se relever.

"C'est pas grand chose, juste leur test d'entrée débile" expliqua-t-il.

"Je vais leur dire ce que j'en pense de leur test à la con, moi" lui parvint la voix de Livaï depuis la salle de bain, "non mais t'as vu dans quel état tu es ?" ajouta-t-il en revenant dans la chambre avec une petite trousse de secours.

Eren haussa les épaules.

"Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que j'étais blessé".

Livaï ne répondit rien, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Il avait été soulagé de constater qu'il lui restait des bandages et défaisait déjà le rouleau. L'alpha réprima un petit sourire : il avait comme une impression de déjà vu.

"Bouge pas, je commence".

Eren ne se plaignit pas quand il sentit Livaï enlever son ancien bandage imbibé de sang. Il aimait bien quand son alpha prenait soin de lui.

Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, le plus petit semblait s'appliquer. Pourtant, sous son masque tendu, on pouvait déceler une réelle inquiétude, et même une certaine culpabilité. Pensait-il toujours à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt ? Pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose, l'oméga avait déjà vécu bien pire. Et ce n'était pas comme si c'était _Livaï_ qui lui avait fait peur.

L'alpha dut sentir le regard d'Eren sur lui car il releva la tête, dans une interrogation muette.

"Vas-tu enfin me dire quelle est cette idée géniale et en quoi elle nécessite mon aide ou tu as déjà laissé tomber ?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

"Je n'ai pas laissé tomber. En fait, j'aurai besoin que tu m'entraînes."

"Que je t'entraîne ?" répéta Livaï en levant un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

Eren acquiesça.

"C'est une longue histoire que j'aurais déjà dû te raconter," commença-t-il. "Tu vois quand j'ai disparu quelques instants pendant l'attaque sur la base de Trost, juste avant l'incendie, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais resté coincé à l'intérieur. En fait j'étais déjà sorti à ce moment-là. Tu m'avais demandé où j'étais passé, tu te rappelles ?"

Livaï hocha la tête. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce moment.

"Eh bien, euh, j'étais avec mon père" continua Eren.

Livaï se figea alors qu'il était en train enrouler une bande de gaze autour de la taille de l'oméga.

"Ton père ?"

"C'est assez compliqué" marmonna le jeune homme, "ça risque de prendre un peu de temps de tout expliquer".

"Raconte moi, j'ai tout mon temps".

"C'est prévu figure-toi" sourit Eren avant d'entamer son récit.

Il donna les mêmes explications qu'à Hanji, relatant toute sa rencontre avec son père jusqu'à sa décision d'aller sauver Carla. Livaï ne l'interrompit pas. Il continua à refaire son bandage, paraissant concentré sur sa tâche, mais Eren savait qu'il l'écoutait en même temps. Ça se voyait à la façon dont ses doigts ralentissaient à certains moments de l'histoire, se faisaient plus incertains, plus hésitants.

"... et donc je dois retrouver mon père dans moins de trois semaines à Utgard. Maintenant, c'est là qu'arrive le plan. Si je fais semblant de me rendre, je pourrais les approcher, et lorsque je serais suffisamment proche, je pourrais utiliser mon aura alpha, dont j'ai récemment découvert l'existence" expliqua Eren,"Normalement, ça devrait suffisamment les déstabiliser pour nous offrir une ouverture. Je récupère rapidement mes parents, et vous me couvrez. Ensuite, on s'échappe rapidement par les passages secrets, ni vus ni connus. Ça fait trois jours que j'essaie de trouver un plan qui tienne un tant soit peu la route et pour l'instant c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il n'y ait pas de victimes dans notre camp. Ça m'est venu à l'idée quand j'ai relâché des phéromones alphas tout à l'heure."

Livaï l'interrompit pour la première fois depuis le début de l'explication.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ça veut dire que le fait que ton père t'ait foutu je ne sais quoi dans le sang te permet d'utiliser des phéromones alphas ?"

"C'est plus ou moins ça" acquiesça Eren, "mais pour l'instant ça ne m'est arrivé que quelques fois."

Livaï poussa un soupir contrarié avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

"Si tu veux mon avis," annonça-t-il enfin, "ça me semble un peu foireux comme plan. C'est risqué," ajouta-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Et c'est toi qui cours tous les risques. Si on fait le moindre faux pas, c'est toi qui prend. Pour être honnête… je… hum, je n'ai pas envie que tu le fasses."

L'alpha avait détourné les yeux en disant cette dernière phrase. Eren n'était qu'à moitié surpris de ce refus. Après tout, Livaï avait raison, il courait de gros risques. Cependant…

"Cependant," continua Livaï avant qu'Eren ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, "cependant, ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ce que tu fais ou non. Pour être honnête, je voudrais t'empêcher de te mettre en danger, que ce soit maintenant ou pour toutes les prochaines missions, mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux."

Eren regardait Livaï avec une expression de légère surprise. Livaï ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sincère qu'en cet instant, et il était surpris par son comportement. Il avait toujours pensé qu'un alpha agissait de façon irrationnelle dès qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon, mais après tout on parlait de Livaï là. Il n'était pas comme tous les alphas. C'était la première fois qu'Eren voyait un autre humain maîtriser ce qu'ils appelaient leur loup intérieur aussi bien -voire même plus- que lui. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point il paraissait _normal._ Comme s'il ne ressentait jamais ces instincts caractérisant leur race.

"On est dans la résistance Eren. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends tout ce que ça implique. Mais moi, j'ai conscience que je ne pourrais pas toujours te protéger. Il y a des risques, et tu seras amené à en prendre, comme nous tous. Alors... Alors si tu penses que sauver tes parents mérite de risquer ta vie, je t'aiderai. Je t'apprendrai à te battre mieux que quiconque. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en ai plus besoin, jusqu'à ce que le monde dans lequel nous vivons ne t'oblige plus à te mettre en danger."

Livaï sourit un peu tristement avant de continuer :

"Je sais que ça prendra du temps."

Eren se contenta d'hocher la tête, un peu abasourdi et Livaï reprit avec un petit soupir :

"Tout ça pour dire que ce ne sera pas sans danger. De plus, tu as prévu ton plan en te basant sur le fait que tu sois capable de contrôler ton aura d'alpha, ce qui -d'après ce que j'ai compris- n'est pas le cas. Enfin bon, j'imagine que c'est là que j'interviens ?"

Eren acquiesça et Livaï se retint de soupirer.

"Honnêtement, c'est la première fois que je vois un cas comme le tiens. Alors pour être franc, je ne sais pas si c'est réalisable. Il nous reste un peu plus de deux semaines. Il faut que tu contrôles parfaitement tes phéromones d'ici là. Ton plan est basé là-dessus, ce qui signifie que si tu te foires, c'est la mission et ta vie qui seront en danger. Et je ne te parle même pas de l'état de stress dans lequel tu seras. Tu devras être sûr de tes capacités. C'est… C'est une maîtrise totale qu'il te faut acquérir. En deux semaines. Il faut que tu saches que déjà peu d'alphas arrivent à contrôler leurs phéromones de manière aussi précise alors qu'ils vivent avec depuis leur naissance, alors un pouvoir dont tu n'as conscience que depuis quatre jours…Ce ne sera pas facile."

Eren hocha la tête.

"Je sais. Mais on a pas d'autre choix, non ?"

Livaï grimaça.

"Je ne crois pas."

L'oméga resta silencieux quelques temps avant de se lever d'un coup, ignorant le petit cri de protestation de Livaï qui finissait juste de refaire son bandage.

"Reste tranquille bordel."

"Il faut aller s'entraîner !" se plaignit Eren en se rasseyant néanmoins.

L'alpha le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

"Maintenant ?"

"Oui, maintenant ! On a pas de temps à perdre, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit !"

Livaï soupira, une expression sceptique sur le visage.

"On est en plein milieu de la nuit et tu pisses le sang. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée" dit-il en donnant une petite tape sur le genou d'Eren pour lui signifier qu'il en avait fini avec le bandage et qu'il pouvait se relever s'il voulait.

"On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre que je guérisse et tu le sais."

Livaï souffla à nouveau, mais cette fois c'était un soupir de résignation.

"Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Mais pas longtemps. On n'ira nul part si tu es trop fatigué. Et si je vois que c'est trop dur, on arrête immédiatement."

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Eren et il se leva d'un bond. Livaï combattit le désir de lui rendre son sourire et se leva à son tour. Rien que le voir comme ça suffisait à alléger un peu son humeur. Il était content de passer une partie de la nuit éveillé si c'était pour voir Eren sourire. Ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

"T'inquiète, je suis en pleine forme. C'est pas cette petite blessure qui va m'empêcher de m'entraîner. Ça fait même pas mal" affirma Eren.

"Mais oui c'est ça. J'ai vu la tête que tu faisais dès que _j'effleurais_ ta 'petite blessure'" répondit Livaï en levant les yeux au ciel.

"C-C'est parce que tu serrais trop fort !" s'indigna l'oméga.

"Bien sûr. Dans ce cas, je laisserai Hanji s'en charger la prochaine fois, on verra si je serre trop fort."

Eren balbutia quelque chose d'incohérent, le haut de ses pommettes se colorant délicatement en rouge.

"Non c'est bon" finit-il par dire en évitant de regarder Livaï droit dans les yeux.

Un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de l'alpha. Il avait eu peur d'avoir un peu bousculé Eren, mais apparemment le petit "incident" était déjà oublié. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas marqué le plus jeune autant qu'il l'avait pensé. Parce que Livaï, lui, était resté debout à ressasser les évènements pendant plus d'une heure. Il savait qu'Eren n'était pas très à l'aise avec les alphas. Il était toujours sur ses gardes en leur présence… même avec lui. Il savait que c'était normal, Eren avait vécu principalement entouré d'alphas qui ne le considéraient pas à sa place dans l'armée, et Livaï ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait dû subir pour se hisser au grade d'inspecteur. Une grande partie des alphas de ce milieu pensaient toujours que les omégas ne méritaient pas mieux que le statut d'enfant. Qu'ils devaient rester sous la tutelle de leurs parents, puis celle de leur alpha. Heureusement, ce genre de personnes devenaient de moins nombreuses.

Ça prendrait peut-être du temps, mais il voulait qu'Eren ne soit pas constamment sur ses gardes avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voulait que quelqu'un lui fasse autant confiance. D'habitude il préférait que les gens se tiennent à l'écart, c'était plus sage ainsi. Mais avec Eren c'était différent, et les choses échappaient à son contrôle. Avec Eren il arrêtait d'agir raisonnablement.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son côté alpha devenait fou dès qu'il s'approchait un peu trop du jeune homme. Lui qui était pourtant si fier de son contrôle réputé absolu sur son loup intérieur avait eu du mal à le réprimer face à Eren. Et pas qu'une fois.

Mais il ne devait surtout pas laisser l'alpha en lui prendre le contrôle. S'il le laissait faire, il aurait déjà renversé Eren sur un lit, une table ou même directement sur le sol. Le jeune homme n'était pas conscient du désir qu'il provoquait, et Livaï n'avait pas l'intention de le lui faire savoir tout de suite.

Parfois il avait peur lui aussi. Peur de l'effet qu'Eren pouvait avoir sur lui. Et visiblement c'était réciproque.

Au fond, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne le pensait. Deux abrutis se vantant de ne jamais être influencés par leur instinct qui découvrent ce que c'est que la perte de contrôle. Chacun d'eux s'accrochaient à leur raison, parce que c'était ce qui faisait d'eux des humains, et non des animaux.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas. Pourquoi lutter contre sa nature ? Inexplicable de certains points de vue, évident pour d'autres.

Ils prendraient leur temps. Livaï ne voulait pas prendre le risque de brusquer Eren, il attendrait que celui-ci fasse les premiers pas, pensa-t-il en contemplant Eren qui fouillait dans _son_ armoire pour en sortir un T-shirt qui ne serait pas taché de sang.

"Bon on y va !" s'exclama le plus jeune après avoir enfilé le vêtement, "on a qu'à aller dans la salle d'entraînement au -4 !"

"C'est mon T-shirt" marmonna Livaï, plus pour la constatation que parce que ça le dérangeait.

Eren jeta un coup d'œil au vêtement comme s'il venait de le découvrir avant de relever la tête.

"C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas trop petit alors" répondit-il avant de rapidement sortir de la chambre avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Livaï sentit ses lèvres se courber malgré lui.

 _Petit con._

o O o

"Je n'y arrive pas"

Livaï soupira. Cela faisait déjà presque une heure qu'ils étaient dans la salle d'entraînement et Eren, malgré tous ses efforts, n'arrivait pas à produire la moindre phéromone alpha.

"Evidemment que tu n'y arrives pas," répondit-il alors qu'Eren se laissait glisser contre le mur à côté de lui, "Ça ne se maîtrise pas comme ça. C'est censé être plus ou moins inné, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. À mon avis tu es trop habitué à envoyer des phéromones omégas. Il faudrait que tu puisses t'en détacher, mais bon, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Essaie de penser à la sensation que tu ressentais quand tu as utilisé des phéromones alphas. Jusque là, tu ne t'en ai servi que lorsque tu étais en danger c'est ça ?"

Eren hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

"Mmh, en fait je ne l'ai fait que trois fois. Globalement, c'était quand je me faisais tabasser et une fois quand j'ai failli me faire violer. Par des alphas à chaque fois" marmonna Eren en relevant la tête, apercevant Livaï, la mâchoire si serrée qu'il pouvait presque l'entendre craquer.

"Je te préviens, je refuse de te tabasser pour que tu réussisses à développer tes putains de phéromones."

Eren haussa un sourcil, un air amusé sur le visage.

"Parce que me violer tu veux bien essayer ?"

Sa question lui valut un regard noir, et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Eren ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.

"Ne plaisante pas avec ça Eren, c'est pas drôle."

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos.

Il essayait de paraître détaché dès que le sujet était abordé mais en vérité il avait vraiment eu peur. Sa chaleur l'avait rendu extrêmement faible et Eren ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant... Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.

Enfin bref, Livaï n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails.

"Ça ne sert à rien d'en faire tout un plat. Ils n'ont pas réussi à m'avoir et maintenant ils sont morts, point. C'était juste des trous du cul" annonça-t-il, un air indifférent sur le visage, et triste dans les yeux.

Livaï ne répondit rien, voyant bien qu'Eren ne voulait pas creuser le sujet.

"Allez viens, ça ne sert à rien de continuer, t'es épuisé ça se voit" annonça finalement l'alpha, rompant le silence qui s'était installé, "on continuera demain".

Eren se retourna, prêt à protester mais Livaï le coupa :

"Je sais ce que tu vas dire, qu'on a pas de temps à perdre, que tu dois essayer jusqu'à ce que tu meurs d'épuisement et tout, mais c'est inutile de continuer dans ton état. Une bonne nuit de sommeil serait bien plus productive pour la suite alors ne discute pas, on remonte."

Eren fit la moue mais suivit tout de même Livaï. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il était moralement et physiquement épuisé. Il avait eu assez d'émotions dans la soirée pour toute une année.

Il marmonna un petit "je suis _pas_ fatigué" pour la forme mais ses yeux se fermaient déjà tout seuls.

L'épuisement lui tomba dessus d'un coup et Livaï dût à moitié le porter, à moitié le traîner dans les trois quarts des couloirs de la base. Il se décida enfin à le porter sur son dos quand Eren arrêta de faire des efforts et se laissa pendre à son cou, l'étranglant légèrement dans la manœuvre.

"C'est quoi le code de ta chambre déjà ?" demanda l'alpha une fois arrivé devant la porte d'Eren.

Pas de réponse.

Livaï jeta un coup d'œil au poids mort sur son dos seulement pour se rendre compte que ledit poids s'était endormi.

"Pas fatigué, c'est ça" marmonna-t-il avec un petit sourire attendri.

o O o

Le lendemain, quand Eren se réveilla, il sentit immédiatement un poids sur sa hanche. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque qu'il identifia ce poids comme étant le bras de Livaï. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fini par s'endormir dans le lit de l'alpha mais il se sentait bien là, emmitouflé dans son odeur. En sécurité.

Eren se retourna, faisant face à un Livaï toujours endormi. Pour une fois, ses traits étaient totalement détendus, il ne fronçait pas les sourcils, ne faisait pas la gueule. C'était comme s'il avait rajeuni de dix ans. Eren le trouvait beau comme ça, et se surpris à passer ses doigts dans les mèches de l'homme endormi.

Il continua pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Livaï ne pousse un léger grognement et cligna des yeux.

"Salut" chuchota Eren alors que Livaï émergeait du sommeil et se redressait en position assise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?" demanda l'alpha en étouffant un bâillement.

"Euh… je sais pas ?" répondit Eren avec un petit sourire contrit.

Livaï le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une lueur de reconnaissance ne traverse ses pupilles.

"Si c'est bon, je me rappelle. Tu t'es endormi sur mon dos du coup j'ai dû te porter jusque là" expliqua-t-il en replongeant sous la couette.

"T'aurais juste pu me déposer dans ma chambre" suggéra Eren.

Un "Rappelais pas le code" étouffé s'échappa de sous les couvertures et Eren sourit avant de se lever sans douceur.

"Il faut aller s'entraîner !"

Livaï grimaça, retenant la couette avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.

"Viens Livaï ! On a pas de temps à perdre !"

"Je te signale que tu as dit exactement la même chose hier soir et c'était un vrai fiasco. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger quelque chose et d'aller à l'infirmerie avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, sinon on arrivera à rien. Discute pas c'est moi qui décide."

" _Discute pas c'est moi qui décide_ " répéta Eren en sortant de la chambre.

Livaï soupira. Mais c'était quoi ce gosse…

o O o

Apparemment, ni le petit déjeuner copieux ni le passage chez Hanji n'étaient suffisants. Eren avait beau être en bien meilleure forme, ses efforts n'étaient toujours pas couronnés de succès.

 _OK, OK, je me concentre_ , répéta-t-il mentalement pour la dixième fois.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ni la grande pièce d'entraînement ni Livaï, et prit une grande inspiration avant de se forcer à expirer doucement.

Au départ, les phéromones n'étaient pas censées pouvoir se contrôler, mais cela faisait des siècles que les humains avaient appris à le faire. La plupart des gens n'apprenaient que la base, c'est-à-dire contenir un minimum leur odeur afin de ne pas importuner les autres, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Certaines personnes étaient plus fortes que d'autres pour dissimuler ces messages chimiques et savaient cacher leurs émotions comme si ce n'était pas plus dur que de respirer. Bien sûr ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde non plus et cela requérait de l'entraînement, mais ça restait possible. Et s'il avait réussi à dompter ses phéromones omégas, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'y arrive pas avec les alphas. Il fallait juste un peu de volonté, et de la volonté, Eren en avait à revendre. Le problème était de savoir combien de temps ça prendrait. Cela passait d'abord par le contrôle des émotions.

Eren essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait ressenti les trois fois où il avait utilisé des phéromones alphas. Comment il s'était sentit coincé, paralysé par la présence d'alphas. Dans ces moments là, il se sentait submergé, il en perdait ses moyens. Il essayait de recréer ces conditions dans sa tête, mais c'était tout sauf facile. Il ne s'agissait pas que de se sentir menacé, c'était plus que ça.

Un des gros soucis d'Eren était que contrairement aux autres, il devait savoir gérer et différencier ses phéromones alphas de celles omégas. Il avait l'habitude d'employer ces dernières, aussi venaient-elles facilement, au grand désespoir de Livaï qui devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas réagir.

"Arrête de m'envoyer tes phéromones sexuelles en pleine gueule Eren" marmonna soudainement Livaï et le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux.

L'alpha avait les pupilles un peu plus dilatées qu'auparavant, mais à part ça, aucun signe de perte de contrôle. Il gérait relativement bien son aura et avait l'air égal à lui-même. Eren sourit. Même s'il savait que Livaï ne lui ferait rien volontairement, il devait rester prudent. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une séance d'entraînement ordinaire.

L'oméga jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte ouverte, vérifiant qu'Hanji était toujours dans la salle adjacente. La scientifique avait insisté pour être à proximité au cas où il y avait un problème, mais elle semblait si concentrée dans toute la paperasse qu'elle avait entassée sur le bureau qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle fasse attention à eux. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'Hanji pouvait parfois se montrer un peu envahissante, et Eren n'allait pas se mentir, il était plus à l'aise lorsqu'elle prenait ses distances.

"Essaye de produire des phéromones d'alarme omégas au début, ça sera sans doute plus facile de passer à celles alphas ensuite," suggéra Livaï en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Je sais ! Mais ça ne se contrôle pas comme ça ! Encore les réprimer c'est plus ou moins facile, mais je n'ai quasiment jamais réussi à en créer. J'essaie depuis tout à l'heure mais je n'y arrive pas tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas peur" geignit Eren.

"Avec Hanji qui te regarde comme ça moi j'aurais peur pourtant" répondit Livaï en pointant du pouce la jeune femme derrière lui sans même lui accorder un regard.

Le jeune oméga frissonna en voyant la scientifique le fixer sans cligner des yeux pendant de longues, longues secondes. Elle détourna finalement le regard, retournant à ses papiers qui n'avaient pas l'air de l'intéresser plus que ça.

"Bon on réessaye" annonça Livaï, et Eren acquiesça.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur la fois où les soldats du bataillon l'avait attrapé en début de chaleur.

Décidément ces "cadeaux" trimestriels étaient de vraies plaies. Il les détestait. Il les détestait parce qu'elles avaient le don de faire perdre la tête à n'importe quel oméga, mais aussi à n'importe quel alpha. Les chaleurs le rendait faible, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Eren haïssait, c'était de ne pas être en possession de toute sa tête, d'être _vulnérable_.

S'il couchait avec Livaï, il voulait être en pleine possession de ses moyens, pas à moitié conscient, et surtout pas à moitié consentant. Mine de rien, il se demandait ce que ce serait de passer une chaleur avec Livaï. Une multitude d'images envahit son esprit, toutes moins innocentes les unes que les autres et Eren se sentit rougir.

Ah. Merde.

Eren était parfaitement conscient qu'il venait de relâcher une odeur d'excitation dans toute la salle. C'était gênant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se concentre, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux pour mieux faire le vide dans sa tête.

 _Inspire, expire, inspire, exp-_

Eren poussa un petit cri quand il se sentit poussé contre le mur derrière lui plutôt violemment.

"Hé !"

Il allait demander à l'alpha pourquoi il avait fait ça mais la phrase resta coincée sur ses lèvres quand il vit Livaï à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

Eren se dégagea d'un mouvement paniqué quand il sentit des mains de poser sans douceur sur ses hanches et un nez se faufiler vers son cou.

"Wow wow wow wow, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là mais ça ne me fait pas rire" avertit Eren en mettant ses mains en avant, en signe d'apaisement ou de protection il ne savait pas lui-même.

L'ambiance n'était plus du tout la même que quelques secondes plus tôt et ça le rendait nerveux.

Livaï fit un pas en avant, rapidement suivi par un en arrière de la part d'Eren. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais son sixième sens lui hurlait de ne pas laisser l'alpha s'approcher.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une façon inhabituelle et Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air mieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir qu'il réagissait à la soudaine hausse de phéromones alphas autour de lui. Et ce n'était clairement pas les siennes.

Eren sentait ses joues brûler et ses jambes étaient un peu plus faibles qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le jeune oméga prit un nouveau pas de recul, déclenchant un léger grondement de la part de l'alpha. Eren écarquilla les yeux, résistant à la soudaine envie de lui présenter son cou en signe de soumission.

"Li…Livaï.. qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce que tu fais, là.. ?" demanda-t-il en faisant un pas de plus en arrière, essayant de garder sa voix calme et ferme, sans grand succès, "A-Arrête tes conneries, je sais que tu fais exprès pour me faire peur".

Livaï se contrôlait, Eren en était sûr, il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu son self-control pour si peu. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il lui envoyait des phéromones en pleine tête. Il n'allait pas craquer maintenant et succomber à son instinct…

Si ?

Eren se rassura. Livaï faisait semblant, il n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Le jeune oméga arrêta de reculer et croisa les bras pour montrer que son petit numéro ne marchait pas et qu'il pouvait arrêter. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui ferait peur.

Mais Livaï ne s'arrêta pas. Il franchit le dernier pas qui les séparait et leva la main pour lui attraper le bras. Eren ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et réagit au quart de tour. Il décroisa les bras, fit un pas sur le côté pour esquiver, attrapa le col et la manche de Livaï et le fit basculer par dessus son épaule, le faisant heurter le sol dans un grognement de douleur.

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

Ok, là ça devenait carrément bizarre.

L'oméga s'écarta un peu, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait-il l'aider à se relever en s'excusant ou au contraire fuir au plus vite ? Il n'était soudain plus si sûr que Livaï se contrôlait.

"Bon t'as bientôt fini Livaï ? Tu fais peur au gamin" leur parvint la voix d'Hanji depuis la petite pièce attenante.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'alpha à terre.

"J'ai cru que tu allais me castrer vu la tête que tu faisais" marmonna Livaï en se redressant en position assise, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Eren poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, ne se rendant compte que maintenant qu'il retenait sa respiration, avant de sourire à son tour et de s'asseoir en face de l'alpha.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Livaï avait très bien résisté, pensa Eren en le voyant épousseter son t-shirt.

"Je me suis demandé si j'allais devoir _t'embrasser_ pour que tu m'envoies ton poing ou tes phéromones alphas en pleine gueule".

"À la façon dont tu le dis, on dirait que ça aurait été _trop horrible_ de devoir m'embrasser !" s'indigna Eren, "Et en plus, je te ferais remarquer que je ne t'ai même pas frappé."

"Ça aurait été trop _trop_ horrible" exagéra Livaï, un petit sourire joueur aux lèvres.

L'alpha évita la petite tape visant sa tête et Eren soupira.

"N'empêche, même ça, ça n'a pas marché" lâcha-t-il, son visage s'assombrissant légèrement.

Le sourire de Livaï disparut, remplacé par un air contrarié.

"Ça valait le coup d'essayer, mais honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à du grand résultat," admit-il, " il faudra trouver autre chose la prochaine fois, mais au moins ça nous a prouvé que tu serais capable de me maîtriser en cas de problème."

Eren pinça les lèvres.

"Mmh, s'il y avait un _vrai_ problème, je serais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ça se voyait que tu n'étais pas à fond. Si tu avais vraiment voulu me faire quelque chose, je ne crois pas que tu aurais eu du mal. J'aurais été incapable de t'envoyer à terre comme je l'ai fait."

Ce n'était pas une question mais Livaï prit quand même la peine de répondre.

"Tu as peut-être raison. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal" affirma-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il savait qu'il essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même que de convaincre Eren. Se convaincre qu'il avait toujours un parfait contrôle sur son corps et ses instincts.

"Je sais" répondit Eren, et Livaï releva la tête, surpris. "Je n'ai pas peur de toi Livaï. Parfois je m'effraie tout seul, mais maintenant je me dis qu'il n'y a pas de raisons. Que je devrais plus écouter ce que ma partie oméga veut, elle aussi, au lieu de tenter de la refouler, parce que c'est une partie de moi. Je suis un oméga, et je ne devrais pas en avoir honte. C'est ma nature et il serait peut-être temps que je l'accepte. Je…" Eren hésita légèrement avant d'ajouter, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, "J'en ai marre d'avoir peur. Avec toi je commence enfin à me sentir en sécurité".

L'oméga sentit ses joues virer au cramoisi. Il devait avoir l'air terriblement niais, mais ça faisait du bien d'enfin parler. De ne plus avoir à cacher ce qu'il pensait, d'avoir des gens sur lesquels s'appuyer. Parfois Eren était fatigué. Fatigué de constamment se battre, de toujours se méfier. Il avait trouvé une place au sein du Bataillon, des personnes à qui s'ouvrir. À commencer par l'alpha en face de lui.

"Moi aussi je me sens en sécurité avec toi" annonça soudainement Livaï en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Eren écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et il se sentait con tout d'un coup.

Il avait toujours assumé que Livaï n'avait peur de rien, ne se sentait menacé par rien ni personne, mais même le plus fort des alphas se méfie des autres, qu'ils soient alphas, bêtas, ou même omégas.

Eren sentit un élan de tendresse l'envahir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que jusque là, il était toujours resté sur ses gardes avec Livaï. Mais ça avait été réciproque.

Cinq ans dans l'armée avec des abrutis avaient laissé des traces. Il avait appris à ne faire confiance à personne.

Il était peut-être temps de changer tout ça, pensa-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'alpha.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'arrondir légèrement avant de se fermer, et Livaï posa maladroitement ses mains sur les hanches d'Eren.

Le jeune oméga en profita pour inspirer une bouffée de l'odeur de l'alpha, le nez dans son cou. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin à l'instant.

Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps, aucun des deux ne voulant bouger.

"Bon euh, la séance de reniflage peut se faire autre part sinon ?" les interrompit Hanji, "C'est pas que vous n'êtes pas mignons mais ici c'est pour les gens qui bossent" les avertit-elle bien qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans la salle.

Eren venait tout juste retrouver ses couleurs normales, seul un léger rose demeurant sur ses joues quand Hanji fit son commentaire, le faisant à nouveau ressembler à une tomate. Il se leva d'un coup, faisant rencontrer au passage son épaule et la mâchoire de Livaï.

Celui-ci grogna de douleur, Eren s'empressa de s'excuser et Hanji retourna à son bureau en explosant de rire.

o O o

Trois jours plus tard, les entraînements restaient trop peu concluants. Eren arrivait à mieux contrôler ses phéromones omégas, même à en créer sur commande. Il pouvait désormais produire des phéromones d'alarme pour faire semblant d'avoir peur ou même pour prévenir ses coéquipiers d'un réel danger. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Son but était d'émettre des messages chimiques alphas suffisamment puissants pour faire peur ou du moins déstabiliser l'adversaire, et il n'y avait pas à dire, il était encore loin du résultat.

La seule chose qui avait bien avancé pour l'instant, c'était sa relation avec Livaï. Ils apprennaient à mieux se connaître, passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Eren prenait l'habitude de dormir dans la chambre de Livaï désormais, sous le regard appuyé d'Hanji et protecteur de Mikasa.

o O o

Livaï se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit quand il sentit Eren remuer à ses côtés. L'alpha se retint de soupirer. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il y avait peu de chance qu'il réussisse à se rendormir. Il ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit de toute façon, ça lui suffisait largement.

Il lui fallut dix secondes pour se rendre compte qu'Eren était réveillé, et dix autres pour comprendre qu'il pleurait : il voyait à travers l'obscurité de la pièce ses épaules se soulever et sa respiration était irrégulière, entrecoupée de sanglots silencieux. Livaï se figea. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour réconforter les gens et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Eren dans un tel état de faiblesse. L'alpha ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais il n'avait qu'une envie, serrer le plus jeune dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Au lieu de ça, il posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule d'Eren.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

L'oméga sursauta si fort que Livaï cru qu'il allait tomber du lit. Sa première frayeur passée, Eren enfouit sa tête dans le torse du plus âgé, à l'étonnement de celui-ci. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de refermer ses bras autour du jeune oméga tremblant contre lui. Il voulait qu'Eren arrête de pleurer, il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, mais il comprenait qu'il ait besoin de relâcher la pression.

Il faisait toujours bonne figure devant les autres, mais Eren n'était qu'un être humain avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Livaï savait qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler ces dernières aux yeux du monde, mais également de ses proches pour prouver qu'un oméga n'était pas faible.

Si on creusait un peu, on se rendait compte que lui aussi, malgré toutes ses affirmations, avait besoin d'être soutenu, et même parfois d'être protégé.

Livaï ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il se contenta de tracer des cercles dans le dos de l'oméga de manière lente et répétitive, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme.

"Je ne vais pas y arriver" hoqueta soudainement Eren, prenant l'alpha par surprise, "c'est tout simplement impossible que je réussisse à maîtriser mes phéromones en deux semaines" souffla-t-il, la respiration toujours entrecoupée de spasmes. "Je suis incapable de sauver mes parents."

L'alpha ouvrit la bouche pour le rassurer mais se ravisa. Il n'avait jamais été très doué ni avec les mots, ni avec les gens. Il sentait qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses s'il commençait à parler, alors il utilisa les gestes plutôt que la parole. Livaï déplaça légèrement ses bras, resserrant son étreinte sans arrêter le mouvement répétitif de ses doigts dans le dos de l'oméga, et commença à déployer son odeur tout autour d'Eren. C'était une des premières fois qu'il faisait ça et il espérait qu'il le faisait correctement. Cela sembla marcher puisque les hoquets d'Eren commençaient à s'espacer de plus en plus, jusqu'à totalement s'évanouir.

L'oméga murmura une dernière chose que Livaï ne réussit pas à saisir avant de s'endormir, protégé par l'odeur de son alpha.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin du chapitre 15 ! N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez en lâchant une review ! Ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir et ça me motive ! Vous pouvez aussi mettre cette histoire en fav ou follow ^^**

 **Et j'ai un compte twitter maintenant, si jamais vous préférez me parler là-bas qu'ici ?**

 **Mirachan_twt**

 **Passez une bonne journée !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je sais que je ne poste pas très souvent, et je suis désolée pour vous mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps ou je ne suis pas toujours motivée. Je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic mais la continuer à mon rythme ! Tous vos commentaires m'encouragent énormément, merci beaucoup ! Ça fait un petit moment que je travaille sur une deuxième fic (plus courte !) que j'espère vous montrer bientôt ! (Comprendre : un jour ^^)**

 **Enfin bref bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire (ou un grand, je prends tout !) à la fin si ça vous a plu, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **Sarra020 : ton souhait est exaucé voici la suite et merci pour ton message ça fait hyper plaisir**

 **K : merci ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à installer du suspens !**

 **Niyu : ça tombe bien la voici ^^**

 **Neko : aww merci oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont trop mignons ! (Et oui, ils ont pas fait un doctorat art du kidnapping c'est clair ^^)**

* * *

Le temps filait de plus en plus vite, et les maigres progrès d'Eren n'étaient pas suffisants. Il avait réussi à produire des phéromones alphas à quelques occasions, mais même là elles manquaient de puissance. Eren perdait confiance malgré les encouragements, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas revoir son plan depuis le début. Mais au profit de quoi ? Il n'avait aucune idée qui tienne la route, et non, foncer dans le tas en croisant les doigts n'était pas une option.

Et non, cela ne le rendait pas exécrable, juste un peu irritable.

La nouvelle qu'il apprit en allant manger avec Armin et Mikasa ne contribua pas à améliorer son humeur.

"Les omégas n'ont plus le droit de voter," annonça Armin d'un air grave, "le décret vient de passer, ce sera en application aux prochaines élections."

Eren avait beau posséder une très bonne ouïe, il ne pouvait que la remettre en question lorsqu'il entendait ce genre de nouvelles.

"Quoi ?" bredouilla-t-il pour seule réponse avec éloquence.

"J'ai dit, les omégas n'ont plus le droit de voter. C'était dans le journal de ce matin".

"Quoi ?!" répéta Eren, cette fois en tapant sur la table, renversant presque la moitié de son assiette au passage, "C'est une blague ! On avait déjà aucun droit, et ils nous enlèvent celui là aussi ?!"

"Calme toi Eren," soupira Mikasa en jetant des coups d'oeil aux soldats autour d'eux qui les regardaient d'un air curieux. "Oui, on sais, c'est nul, mais en vrai tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne change pas grand chose. Les omégas n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment voter."

"Elle a raison," ajouta Armin en croisant les doigts sous son menton, " tout ça n'est que de l'esbroufe. De toute façon, il n'y a que les plus riches qui peuvent se permettre de s'offrir le droit de vote. Elle est bien loin la démocratie. Je ne sais plus à combien était la cotisation pour les omégas-"

"5000 pièces"

"5000 pièces merci Eren, mais les seuls omégas capables de voter sont financés par leur partenaire et votent comme on leur dit de voter. Et comme en plus c'est beaucoup plus cher que pour un alpha ou même un bêta… Bref les seuls qui font marcher la "République" c'est les alphas et les riches, ce qui est globalement la même chose."

Eren hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Fritz savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait installé ce système. Les alphas riches étant dans sa poche, ils s'était débrouillé pour qu'ils soient les seuls à voter. Résultat, ça faisait vingt ans que Fritz était au pouvoir et personne ne disait rien.

Enfin, personne, sauf tous ces gens réunis dans cette base à Trost.

Eren jeta un regard noir à la table tout en jouant avec sa fourchette.

"Encore un peu et j'aurais pu voter moi…"

"Sérieux ?! s'exclama Armin, l'air légèrement impressionné, tu es si riche que ça ?"

"Mine de rien, l'armée ça paie pas mal. J'avais beau être sous-payé d'au moins vingt pourcents, je gagnais plutôt bien ma vie. Je te jure, quand tu vois le salaire de certains, tu comprends où finissent tes impôts."

"Oui bien sûr, tu aurais pu voter, tu aurais juste dormi dans la rue pendant quelques mois…" marmonna Mikasa en levant les yeux aux ciels, "on sait tous les deux que tu étais aussi prêt de voter que Papa de revenir."

Eren déglutit, brusquement mal à l'aise.

"Et alors, j'aurais de bu de l'eau pendant trois mois et dormi sous un pont, peut-être, mais j'aurais été fier de pouvoir voter par moi-même !"

"Même si la loi n'avait pas changé, tu n'aurais pas pu voter, Eren. Je suis persuadée que tu serais capable de boire de l'eau sous un pont pendant trois mois pour pouvoir voter," ajouta-t-elle devant le regard indigné d'Eren, "mais le fait est que tu es maintenant recherché par toute l'armée et accusé de trahison. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu aies pu tenir un mois après avoir démissionné."

Eren fit la moue, n'ayant rien à répondre aux arguments en béton de sa sœur.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le gouvernement à changé cette loi. C'est vrai qu'en pratique ça ne change rien, mais aux yeux du peuple ils commencent à se montrer contre l'égalité des races. Au final, ils se mettent le peuple à dos, c'est totalement contre-productif. Surtout que notre "démocratie" est encore toute récente et donc fragile, et les gens ont bien vus que cette prétendue démocratie n'en porte que le nom. Fritz veux déclencher une deuxième révolution ou quoi ? Parce que là je ne le suis pas."

"Fritz ne veux rien faire du tout, il n'est que le pantin de l'armée," expliqua Livaï en posant son plateau sur la table et son derrière sur le banc,"C'est Zackly qui est derrière tout ça."

Eren se crispa rien qu'à l'entente de ce nom mais Livaï feignit de ne pas le remarquer et continua d'un ton neutre :

" Et c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche à faire. Il espère renverser Fritz et s'imposer comme un héro."

"Zackly, un héro ?" s'exclama Eren avec un petit bruit dubitatif.

"S'il mène la révolution, c'est comme ça que le verront les gens" répondit Livaï. "De toute façon, tout le monde voit bien que notre système politique ne marche pas et qu'un jour ou l'autre il sera renversé."

"Pourtant on était bien partis," marmonna Eren d'un ton dépité. "Si Uri Reiss n'avait pas été assassiné trois jours avant les premières élections, on en serait pas là. Et à la place c'est ce connard de Fritz qui a été élu, et maintenant on doit tout recommencer."

"Tu penses vraiment que Zackly veut renverser le gouvernement ?" intervint Armin en s'adressant à Livaï.

"J'en suis persuadé," affirma celui-ci. "C'est pour ça qu'il veut absolument éliminer le Bataillon, on représente une énorme menace pour ses projets. La seconde République n'en a plus pour longtemps : tous les pouvoirs sont concentrés sur les riches alphas, mais les idéaux d'Uri Réussi sont restés. Le peuple rêve d'égalité, une révolution va forcément éclater d'ici peu. Et il n'y a que deux chefs de file possibles : Erwin, en tant que leader du Bataillon, ou Zackly. Et ben laisse moi te dire que pour l'instant l'armée est bien mieux vue que nous. Jusque là on a pas beaucoup fait parler de nous en bien, le peuple ne connaît de nous que ce que l'armée a bien voulu lui dire, mais deux choses se sont produites : l'arrivée d'Eren dans nos rangs et l'attaque de Shiganshina. Tu n'en avais peut-être pas conscience, Eren, mais ton ascension au sein de l'armée était suivie de très près par les idéalistes. Alors quand les rumeurs ont affirmé que tu avais rejoint le Bataillon, ils ont commencé à se poser des questions. Sans parler de notre échappée à Shiganshina où des soldats ont été clairement vus tuer des civils. Si on suit le plan d'Erwin, on devrait commencer à s'affirmer auprès du public, il est grand temps qu'une puissance résistante émerge face à Fritz."

"Je pensais que les idéalistes ne représentaient qu'une petite portion de la population ?" demanda Mikasa en fronçant les sourcils.

"Disons que la plupart se sont calmés après la fièvre de la révolution Intrasienne, mais plus ça va, plus le régime se durcit. Ce qu'Armin n'a pas dit, c'est que la somme que les bêtas devaient payer pour voter a augmenté elle aussi, et bizarrement ça ne leur plaît pas. Le problème, c'est que les bêtas, eux, représentent au moins soixante-dix pourcents de la population."

"Si on arrivait à rassem…" commença Eren avant de se faire interrompre par un éclat de voix provenant d'un groupe de jeunes membres assis à la table jouxtant la leur :

"...et du coup il était trop jaloux, c'était trop drôle là !"

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler, ou plutôt de brailler, continua son histoire en faisant de grands gestes, inconscient des regards noirs qu'il s'attirait.

Sérieusement, il parlait tellement fort qu'on devait l'entendre à l'autre bout du self. Et son histoire n'était pas intéressante en plus.

Eren poussa un soupir agacé. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était énervé à cause de la nouvelle loi, parce qu'il ne maîtrisait toujours pas son aura alpha ou parce qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi, mais ce jeune homme à la voix nasillarde lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs.

"Donc, comme je disais," reprit Eren, "si on arrive à unifier les idéalistes ainsi que les gens qui se sentent lésés par les mesures prises par le gouver-"

"...Mais moi j'avais pas envie de le ridiculiser vous voyez ! Mais il a tellement insisté, j'étais obligé sérieux !"

Le jeune homme parlait de plus en plus fort, ignorant les gestes de ses compagnons qui lui faisaient signe de baisser la voix.

Eren lui jeta un regard noir, qui fut totalement ignoré.

"Je disais donc, les gens lésés par les mesures prises par le gouvernement, on pourrait réussir à mener la révolution plus tôt que prévu. Et de notre côté, pas de celui de _Zackly_. Mais pour ça, il faudrait d'abord faire en sorte que les gens voient…"

"Et là, BAAM ! JE LUI FOUS MON POING DANS LA GUEULE !"

"MAIS TU VAS FINIR PAR LA FERMER OUI ?!" craqua Eren en frappant du poing sur la table.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta enfin de beugler et parut se rendre compte du vacarme qu'il produisait à lui tout seul. Il murmura rapidement une excuse en baissant les yeux et Eren reporta son attention sur son assiette, fusillant du regard les soldats qui s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

"Eren" appela Mikasa, l'obligeant à lever les yeux.

"Quoi."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils devant le ton froid qu'avait pris son frère.

"Pourquoi tu as les nerfs à fleur de peau comme ça ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Mikasa et Livaï levèrent les yeux au ciel simultanément.

"C'est ça, et moi je m'appelle Fritz" rétorqua la jeune alpha d'un ton sarcastique.

"Écoute Mikasa" répondit Eren, maintenant franchement de mauvaise humeur, " tu vas pas commencer à…"

"Tu devrais lui dire" le coupa Livaï.

"Pardon ?" répondit l'oméga en grinçant des dents.

"Tu devrais lui dire pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur".

"Je devrais surt-"

Eren s'arrêta en pleine phrase.

Cela l'agaçait, mais Livaï avait raison. Sa sœur n'était toujours pas au courant pour sa rencontre avec Grisha, ni même que Carla était toujours en vie. Il était plus que temps d'arrêter de repousser l'échéance, Mikasa serait bien au courant à un moment ou un autre.

Eren regarda Livaï, hésitant, et celui-ci lui fit un petit hochement de tête encourageant.

"Mikasa, il faut… Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose" marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de sa sœur mais aussi à celle d'Armin.

"Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce que vous faites en cachette au sous-sol ?" demanda Mikasa en désignant Eren puis Livaï.

L'oméga hocha la tête d'un air grave.

"Si c'est du sexe je veux pas avoir les détails".

Eren fit les gros yeux.

"NON. C'est pas…! C'est _pas_ du sexe."

"En fait on sait déjà ce que vous faites" se décida à intervenir Armin, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de la part de Mikasa.

Eren quant à lui, pâlit légèrement.

"Comment ça vous savez déjà ? Ça veut dire que vous êtes au courant… ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La jeune femme avait l'air agacée lorsqu'elle répondit :

"Oui Eren, on est au courant que Maman est vivante et Papa est revenu vers toi. Hanji nous l'a dit parce qu'apparemment c'est pas le genre d'information que tu as jugé utile de nous transmettre."

"Hanji vous a tout raconté ?!" s'étrangla l'oméga.

Premièrement, elle n'avait pas à prendre ce genre de décision, et une fois fait, elle aurait au moins dû le lui dire !

"Je te signale qu'elle essaie de te sauver la vie. Sans moi ni Armin, tes chances de survie sont grandement diminuées."

"Ah oui ?" demanda Eren avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

"Oui." répondit sérieusement Mikasa, mais aussi Livaï.

Eren le foudroya du regard, se sentant trahi, et la jeune femme reprit :

"On va pas se mentir, ton plan est nul."

Eren fit une grimace mais ne put rien répliquer. Son plan était, effectivement, nul.

"C'est pour ça qu'Armin est sur le coup depuis trois jours" ajouta-t-elle, " et crois moi, ça vaut le coup, c'est un petit génie. Alors s'il-te-plaît, arrête de tout garder pour toi et demande de l'aide des fois" dit-elle en se radoucissant légèrement.

"Donc vous avez l'intention de vous incruster ?"

Armin et Mikasa hochèrent la tête en chœur.

Eren poussa un petit soupir et esquissa un sourire. Il devait bien admettre, il serait bien mieux avec ces deux là à ses côtés. Mais s'il avouait sa défaite, Mikasa répondrait un truc du genre "je n'arrête pas de te le dire" aussi se contenta-t-il d'approuver faiblement :

"Puisque je n'ai pas le choix…"

Au même instant, Hanji fit son apparition dans la salle et se dirigea droit vers leur table.

"Eren, t'as une seconde ? Il faut qu'on parle."

Le jeune homme se leva immédiatement.

"Ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire…"

La scientifique hocha la tête et se tourna vers Livaï qui observait la scène avec un air curieux.

"Toi aussi tu viens."

"Moi ? s'étonna l'alpha.

"Putain discute pas et grouille !" s'énerva Hanji.

Livaï haussa un sourcil et se leva à son tour en marmonnant quelque chose dans les lignes de "mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui".

La scientifique ne perdit pas une minute et les emmena dans son bureau au pas de charge. Elle prit soin de fermer la porte avant de se tourner vers eux.

"Bon. C'est dans six jours".

Eren et Livaï grimacèrent. Ils savaient parfaitement combien de jours il leur restait, et que c'était bien trop peu. Pas besoin de constamment le leur rappeler.

"Et Erwin est au courant" ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

"Quoi ?!"

"Merde."

"Et laissez moi vous dire un truc mes cocos, il est totalement contre" ajouta-t-elle.

"Comment a-t-il su ?" demanda Eren méfiant.

"Euh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que vous squattez la salle d'entraînement vingt-deux heures sur vingt-quatre ?" répondit-elle avec sarcasme, "honnêtement ce qui m'énerve le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que vous ne lui en avez même pas parlé, vous avez juste attendu qu'il le découvre tout seul, parce que oui Eren, c'était évident qu'il le découvrirait. C'est le chef du Bataillon bordel, si chacun commence à faire sa petite opération suicide privée, on est pas prêt d'arriver à renverser Fritz. Franchement les gars, si on commence à se diviser maintenant, on est foutus ! Je croyais que vous lui aviez dit, moi ! Surtout toi Livaï," grinça-t-elle en se tournant vers l'alpha, "je pensais que tu avais confiance en lui".

Le capitaine eut la décence d'aborder un air légèrement coupable avant de répliquer :

"T'as bien vu comment il a réagi, il ne veut pas mettre Eren en danger parce que c'est un pion essentiel dans son échiquier. À tous les coups il va nous interdire d'y aller. D'ailleurs il a sûrement raison, Eren est sans doute plus précieux pour la révolution que ses deux parents moisis, mais tu vois Hanji, moi je sais ce que ça fait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sauver les personnes que tu aimes. Alors dis à Erwin de venir m'empêcher d'aider mon oméga si ça lui chante, mais il ne changera pas d'avis" annonça-t-il en désignant Eren, "alors moi non plus".

Eren hocha la tête, approuvant les paroles avec une légère rougeur sur les pommettes qui n'était pas là quelques instants auparavant.

"Vous êtes vraiment cons !" s'énerva Hanji, "Erwin a parfaitement raison de s'y opposer, non mais regardez-vous deux secondes ! Toi là" fulmina-t-elle en enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine d'Eren, "t'es même pas prêt ! Tu n'arrives pas du tout à contrôler tes phéromones alphas sur lesquels tu bases tout ton plan nul ! Remercie moi d'avoir prévenu Armin pour te sauver la mise ! Et laisse moi te dire un truc, tu n'arriveras jamais à les contrôler d'ici six jours. Tu espères un miracle et sinon, oh bah, _j'irai au talent._ Je me trompe ?"

"Pourquoi t'énerves comme ça ?" le défendit Livaï.

"PARCE QUE VOUS ALLEZ CREVER PAUVRE CON !"

L'alpha fit un pas de recul quand la scientifique se tourna vers lui.

"Tu te crois mieux peut-être ? Tu te penses prêt à te sacrifier, mais au fond tu es sûr que tout va bien se passer, parce que tout s'est toujours bien passé pour toi ! Tu es si fort Livaï, mais viendra un jour où tu tombera sur plus fort que toi, et là tu seras dans la MERDE ! Des fois le _talent_ ne suffit pas."

"Du crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ?" répondit Livaï d'une voix froide. "Tu crois que je me sentais fort, quand j'ai vu Moblit tomber ? Quand Eren m'a presque clamsé dans les bras ?"

Hanji pâlit à la mention de Moblit et Livaï se sentit comme le pire des enfoirés.

"Je ne veux pas vous perdre…" murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire. Hanji avait vraiment l'air abattue, leur rappelant encore une fois les dangers auxquels ils s'exposaient. Elle n'avait pas tort au fond.

"Votre plan n'est pas du tout assez réfléchi et beaucoup trop basé sur la chance. Vous avez beau être un peu cons je vous aime bien, moi."

"Hanji…" marmonna Livaï, mal à l'aise.

"On va en parler avec Erwin" annonça finalement Eren. "On va continuer à s'entraîner, et on laisse Armin s'occuper du plan. Si on voit que c'est vraiment trop risqué, on laissera tomber."

Les deux alphas se tournèrent vers lui, l'air étonné et Livaï fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Eren.

"C'est vrai ce mensonge ?" demanda Hanji, elle aussi sceptique.

"Ne sois pas comme ça, je veux sauver mes parents mais aussi tous les omégas qui en ont besoin. Si y aller signifie mettre en difficulté le Bataillon, et qu'en plus je n'ai aucune chance de sauver mes parents, ce sera un sacrifice en vain. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que Zackly n'a pas la moindre intention de les libérer, et ce même si je me livre" répondit Eren, du ton le plus convaincant possible.

Livaï plissa les yeux, dubitatif, et Eren lui répondit par un sourire que seul lui savait faux.

Certaines personnes étaient prêtes à sacrifier leur intérêt personnel au profit du bien commun.

C'était le cas d'Erwin par exemple.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Eren.

o O o

Eren fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il était dans la chambre de Livaï, allongé sur le lit, les jambes à la verticale contre le mur.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était là, Livaï se servant de son torse comme d'un oreiller, et Eren passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux.

Il savait que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était dangereux, mais plus Armin leur expliquait son plan, plus cela semblait faisable, sans aucune casse. Il ne restait que trois jours avant la date butoir, et il leur restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire, mais Mikasa l'avait pratiquement traîné hors de la salle d'entraînement pour l'obliger à prendre du repos. C'était vrai qu'après deux nuits blanches d'affilé, il commençait à avoir du mal à tenir debout et Livaï n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Or ils auraient besoin d'un maximum de force pour mener à bien la mission.

Eren avait finalement réussi à produire des phéromones alphas. Malheureusement, elles n'étaient ni puissantes, ni contrôlées. Contrairement aux phéromones omégas qu'il maîtrisait désormais presque parfaitement, il était incapable de produire celles-ci sur commande.

Erwin n'avait pas encore donné le feu vert. Il avait semblé contrarié, mais les avait néanmoins écoutés, et avait promis d'y réfléchir.

Livaï remua un peu dans son sommeil et Eren ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire idiot en voyant l'alpha se pelotonner un peu plus contre lui. Il avait l'air vraiment détendu comme ça et son odeur était bien plus forte qu'à son habitude. Eren essaya de se contorsionner pour approcher son nez du cou de Livaï, au niveau des glandes odorantes.

"Arrête de bouger…" grogna faiblement l'alpha, faisant sursauter Eren.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé" marmonna-t-il, gêné, en retrouvant sa position initiale.

"Mmh"

Eren attendit tout au plus trois minutes avant d'être à nouveau attiré par le cou de Livaï.

"Arrête de bouger".

"C'est pas de ma faute, on dirait que tu fais exprès" se défendit Eren en s'extirpant de dessous Livaï pour venir se positionner à ses côtés, le nez plongé au niveau de la clavicule de l'alpha.

Le plus âgé entrouvrit un œil.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais exprès ?"

"C'est la première fois que tu sens aussi fort" expliqua Eren.

"Toi aussi tu sens fort" fit remarquer Livaï avec un sourire.

"Tu crois ?" s'étonna Eren en se redressant sur ses coudes pour le regarder dans les yeux. "C'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, j'ai l'impression de plus me laisser aller. Ah, tu penses que tout cet entraînement m'a tellement fatigué que je n'arrive plus à faire des trucs aussi simples ?!" demanda Eren en regardant Livaï avec de grands yeux inquiets.

Livaï répondit par un petit rire.

"Mais non, c'est juste que tu es plus détendu".

Eren prit le temps de réfléchir.

Est-ce qu'il était plus détendu ? Peut-être.

Est-ce qu'il se sentait en sécurité là, dans les bras de Livaï ? Définitivement.

Livaï fronça le nez alors qu'Eren réduisait ses phéromones doucement, jusqu'au néant.

"Comme ça c'est bon ?"

Livaï acquiesça.

"Je ne sens plus rien. Mais je préférais avant" ajouta-t-il après un temps.

Eren sourit et se détendit, laissant son odeur remplir à nouveau les narines de l'alpha.

Livaï répondit à son sourire avant de se redresser pour planter un baiser sur les lèvres de l'oméga. Eren sourit et approfondit le baiser, les faisant tous les deux retomber sur les couvertures.

Leur alchimie était incroyable, pourtant cette fois Eren se sentait maître de lui, et non guidé par ses hormones. La légère ivresse qu'il ressentait n'était en rien comparable à cette perte de contrôle totale ressentie pendant la chaleur. Et peut-être qu'il avait envie d'aller plus loin cette fois.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent finalement, la respiration lourde, les cheveux en bataille pour l'un, les pommettes rougies pour l'autre, et leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer à nouveau.

Cette fois ce fut Eren qui rompit le baiser.

"Tu crois pas qu'on…" hésita-t-il, "tu crois pas qu'on devrait aller plus loin ?"

Livaï haussa légèrement un sourcil.

"Devrait ?"

"Je sais pas… je me disais que ce serait bien de le faire au moins une fois avant mardi…" marmonna Eren en rougissant.

"Tu iras quel que soit l'avis d'Erwin pas vrai ?" répondit Livaï avec un petit soupir.

Eren redevint sérieux. Livaï savait très bien qu'avec ou sans l'accord de leur supérieur, Eren ne changerait pas d'avis. Tous deux savaient très bien à quel point il pouvait être têtu lorsqu'il le voulait.

"Même si ta décision ne m'enchante pas, je la respecte, et je ne reviendrai pas sur mes mots : si tu choisis d'y aller je te suivrais. Et si j'y vais tout va forcément bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Eren ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant la vérité dans les yeux de Livaï. Il savait qu'il était loin d'être aussi confiant qu'il ne le faisait paraître. Lui aussi avait été touché par les mots d'Hanji et leur exactitude.

Ils n'étaient pas invincibles.

Et Livaï le savait, même s'il avait pu l'oublier un moment.

Mais Eren appréciait l'effort qu'il faisait pour le rassurer, même si ce n'était que de belles paroles.

"Du coup c'est oui ou c'est non ?"

"Errr…" répondit Livaï de manière pertinente. "De quoi ?"

"On va plus loin ?"

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de Livaï.

"C'est oui…" répondit-il, "Mais parce que t'en a vraiment envie, et pas parce que tu es désespéré."

"Non je… je ne suis pas désespéré !" s'insurga Eren, faussement offensé.

Livaï laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Tant mieux alors" répondit-il en se penchant vers les lèvres d'Eren.

Eren sourit et Livai rompit le contact.

"N'empêche, tu es un peu suicidaire quand même…" murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire mesquin au bout de quelques instants.

"Ouch ça fait mal" feignit Eren en portant une main à son cœur.

"Tu sais ce qui fait vraiment mal ?" répondit Livaï.

"Non ?"

"Un poignard dans le pied".

Le jeune oméga perdit son petit sourire en coin devant le ton sérieux de Livaï et se redressa sur ses coudes.

"T'es sérieux là ? T'es encore bloqué sur ça ?"

"Non mais ça fait vraiment mal" insista l'alpha.

"Putain j'y crois pas" marmonna Eren en se levant.

Livaï ne connaissait apparemment pas le tact. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, à quel moment il avait besoin de ressortir ce dossier _maintenant_? Était-il incapable de lire l'ambiance ? L'oméga retint son envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir planté un poignard dans le pied" grinça-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'un grand sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de Livaï.

Des fois, Eren pensait que son alpha devrait sourire plus souvent. Ce n'était clairement pas une de ces fois. Eren avait plutôt envie d'effacer ce sourire arrogant à coups de pelle. Bon peut-être pas non plus.

À défaut d'une pelle, Eren lui mit un léger coup de pied dans les côtes, remarquant avec satisfaction son petit sourire insupportable faner sous le coup de la surprise. La satisfaction ne dura pas longtemps, Livaï avait attrapé son pied et le tirait vers lui, faisant retomber Eren sur le lit avec un petit cri de surprise. L'oméga se fit immédiatement entourer de deux bras protecteurs, et des lèvres déposèrent un petit baiser sur son cou.

"Pardon" s'excusa Livaï, sans réel remord dans la voix pour autant.

Eren poussa un petit soupir exaspéré, mais il parvenait à peine à cacher son sourire.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas se fâcher contre cet homme bien longtemps.

Eren se retourna pour faire face à Livaï et frissonna quand il sentit les mains de celui-ci se glisser sous son T-shirt pour venir se poser sur ses hanches.

"Surtout tu me dis si tu veux qu'on arrête. Même une fois commencé, on peut arrêter à tout moment compris ? N'aie pas peur de me stopper si besoin" informa Livaï avec une lueur protective au fond des yeux.

"Je retiens" murmura distraitement Eren en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Livaï pour le parsemer de petits baisers.

L'alpha fit un petit bruit ressemblant à une plainte et Eren s'écarta aussitôt.

"C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ?" demanda-t-il l'air incertain.

"Si, si, c'est... très bien" s'empressa de le rassurer Livaï le souffle un peu plus court qu'une minute auparavant en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Eren était légèrement tendu, Livaï le voyait bien. Pas étonnant si c'était sa première fois. Ça aurait pu être pire. L'alpha n'était pas spécialement inquiet, ce sera son job de le détendre un peu.

Eren avait confiance en Livaï. Jusque là ce qu'il lui avait montré était loin d'être désagréable, et Eren espérait que sa réponse était aussi source de plaisir chez Livaï, mais si la respiration saccadée de l'alpha était un indicateur assez fiable, on pouvait en conclure qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Le noireau s'arrêta soudain, comme pris d'un doute.

"Toujours partant ?"

Eren le fixa quelques secondes d'un air blasé. Il faillit lui demander s'il allait poser cette question toutes les deux minutes, mais il ravala son sarcasme au dernier moment.

"Mais oui, je te le dirais si je changeais d'avis" dit-il à la place.

Livaï ne faisait que s'assurer qu'il était parfaitement consentant après tout, une notion trop souvent oubliée, surtout envers les omégas, et bien que cela puisse sembler un peu _trop_ parfois, Eren était touché par l'attention.

"Toi aussi, dis-moi si ça on va trop vite pour toi" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en faisant passer son T-shirt par dessus sa tête et en l'envoyant voler quelque part.

"Je te préviens t'as intérêt à le ramasser" marmonna Livaï, bien vite coupé par les bras d'Eren venant se replacer autour de son cou.

L'oméga grommela un truc qui ressemblait suspicieusement à quelque chose du genre "faites confiance à Livaï pour gâcher vos moments romantiques" avant que l'alpha ne le fasse taire d'un baiser.

o O o

Eren ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croiser le regard de Livaï, et encore moins celui réprobateur de Mikasa.

"Vous vous êtes protégés au moins ?"

Tout le monde autour de la table commença à protester, Eren le plus fort.

"Je suis assez grand pour pouvoir m'occuper de moi-même Mikasa. Oui, Hanji m'a filé un truc, contente ? On peut éviter d'avoir ce genre de conversation au petit déjeuner ?"

La jeune femme se contenta de jeter un sale regard à son assiette, et Eren put remarquer une sorte de visage, qui ressemblait étonnamment à celui de Livaï, s'y dessiner à base d'oeufs et de tranches de bacon.

C'était marrant.

Mikasa planta sa fourchette avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire dans le jaune d'oeuf qui devait représenter l'œil droit du personnage et Eren déglutit.

C'était pas marrant.

Le jeune homme reporta son regard en face de lui, et releva les yeux, surpris de voir ce qui ressemblait de loin, très loin, à une Mikasa dans l'assiette de Livaï avant que celui-ci ne commence à lui découper les cheveux avec un peu trop d'acharnement.

Non mais c'était quoi leur problème ? On lui reprochait souvent de ne pas se montrer sous un jour très adulte, mais là ce n'était pas lui qui se comportait comme un vrai gamin. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression que ces deux-là s'entendaient mal, ne serait-ce qu'un jour auparavant. Bon, peut-être pas _bien_ non plus, mais définitivement pas _mal_. Ah, les alphas et leurs stupides instincts protecteurs.

"N'empêche, si la prochaine fois vous pouviez faire moins de bruit, y en a qui auraient bien aimé dormir".

Eren recracha sa gorgée d'eau, qui aurait fini sur Mikasa-bacon, si Livaï n'avait pas enlevé son assiette à temps, et se tourna vers Armin. Ou plutôt, ce qui dépassait d'Armin du livre qu'il tenait devant lui.

"P-Pardon ?" parvint à articuler Eren d'une voix étranglée.

Armin baissa finalement son encyclopédie et fit face à Eren, l'air de rien.

"À vingt-trois heures, il y en a, dont moi, qui veulent dormir. Et il se trouve qu'ils ne pouvaient pas hier soir, parce qu'on n'entendait que toi dans tout le couloir."

Eren laissa échapper un petit rire gêné.

"Je n'étais pas _si_ bruyant. Si ?"

"C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas exactement discret" répondit Livaï avec un petit sourire qui frôlait l'arrogance, avant qu'il ne se prenne un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Eren retint un "la faute à qui ?" au dernier moment. Ça ne lui ferait que trop plaisir.

"Oui enfin bref, on a compris, c'était un bon coup, passe-moi les oeufs s'te plait Eren" intervint Eld en tendant le bras.

Eren lui passa l'assiette en répondant distraitement un "c'est clair" en même temps que Livaï articulait silencieusement les mots "plus que bon coup".

Les deux amants se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, un sourire béat sur leur visage.

"Stop ! On veut pas savoir à quoi vous penser" se ramena Auruo, "on est en train de manger alors vous y songerez plus tard ! Si ça vous manque déjà, vous avez qu'à y retourner mais loin de nos yeux… et de nos oreilles" ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

"Vous êtes gênants" soupira Eren avec un sourire en se levant de table, assiette et couverts dans la main.

Livaï aussi avait fini, et ils devaient retourner s'entraîner.

Ils s'approchaient de la sortie quand il entendit Mikasa l'appeler depuis l'autre bout du self.

"N'oubliez pas de vous protéger !"

Eren leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'enfuir rapidement loin de cette embarrassante bonne femme qu'il avait pour sœur.

A suivre...


End file.
